And If I Never Feel Fine When You're Far Away
by Cha Darcy
Summary: - Tu t'es évanouie après que… Attends regarde-moi Granger. Après que je t'aie dit que tu allais habiter ici pendant quelques temps… - C'est une blague ? - Non je ne plaisante pas Granger… Surtout pas avec ce genre de choses… Et t'en fais pas ça me réjouit pas vraiment non plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre Un**

-Il est mort. Déclarais-je, en captant le regard de mon interlocuteur qui pâlit soudainement. Son teint d'ordinaire déjà pâle mais lumineux était à présent blanc et terne, ses yeux gris semblaient pris dans quelques voiles psychiques et leurs pupilles s'étaient rétrécies à un point qu'on ne les voyait quasiment plus.

-Pa...Pardon? Bégaya Malfoy.

-Harry est mort. Avant-hier soir. Repris-je doucement, surprise de la réaction de mon ennemi. Il laissa son regard se promener un moment dans le vide avant de replonger son regard dans le mien, son masque d'impassibilité narquoise ayant repris soudainement sa place malgré son teint toujours pâle comme la Mort.

-Et tu n'éprouves rien, Granger? Demanda-t-il

-Je ne vais pas faiblir devant une ordure de ton genre Malfoy

Il secoua une main en fermant brièvement les yeux comme pour annuler ma réponse.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu m'annoncer son décès? Tu t'attendais peut être à ce que je pleure?

- Je sais depuis quelques années déjà que tu n'es pas humain et que donc tu ne peux pas pleurer Malfoy. Harry m'a chargé de te donner ceci, dans son testament. C'est pour ça que suis là.

Je sortis de ma poche une lettre cachetée qu'il happa et mit dans sa poche sans montrer la moindre émotion puis il me toisa rapidement et tourna les talons afin de sortir de la pièce en me laissant plantée là.

« Par Merlin, Harry ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui écrire une lettre? » Gémis-je intérieurement.

_Quelques heures auparavant._

- Mademoiselle Granger, dans son testament Monsieur Potter vous a légué en plus de biens matériels et d'une somme d'argent non négligeable, une lettre de souhaits sorcière.

- Ai-je un délai pour la finir ? Demandais-je en attrapant la lettre que le notaire me tendait et en la tournant nerveusement entre mes doigts.

- Monsieur Potter m'a assuré qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en fixer car m'a-t-il dit « Elle le fera rapidement, nous parlons de Mademoiselle Granger, Maître. »

A l'entente de ces paroles, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me laisser aller. Sentant ma gorge s'enrouer malgré tout j'hochai la tête et fis signe à l'homme de continuer.

- Je comprends votre douleur Mademoiselle. Il était jeune et fort mais il est parti. Vous devez aller de l'avant. Vous savez que c'est ce qu'il voudrait.

Nouvel acquiescement silencieux mais cette fois-ci mes ongles se plantèrent violemment dans mes paumes de mains tandis que je soutenais le regard du notaire.

- Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment. Je tenais à vous faire venir principalement pour cette lettre. Nous avons déjà pris rendez-vous avec Monsieur Weasley pour achever les procédures, nous nous reverrons à ce moment-là, déclara l'homme en se levant de son siège en cuir et en me raccompagnant dans le hall de son bureau.

Je le remerciai et sortis de l'office en serrant fort l'enveloppe dans mon poing gauche. Le soleil brillait en ce mois de Juin mais il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud : la température devait avoisiner les vingt-deux degrés Je ne pus m'empêcher de songer à Harry qui ne verrait plus jamais le soleil de sa tombe lorsqu'il y serait enterré... Toute aussi jolie qu'elle était elle ne servait à rien sinon à contenir des cadavres.

« Harry… Pourquoi toi ? Tu avais survécu à Voldemort et finalement c'est en te noyant que tu seras mort... Harry… »

Gémissant faiblement, je laissai les larmes dévaler mes joues ne me préoccupant plus de ce qui m'entourait. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes mes glandes lacrymales finirent par être à sec et j'essuyai mon visage avec la manche de mon gilet. Mes pas m'avaient conduite dans un charmant parc où de nombreuses personnes profitaient de ce temps radieux. Je décidai de m'asseoir sur un banc et décachetai la lettre. Mes yeux me brûlèrent brièvement lorsque je commençais à lire mais j'ignorais la douleur et continuai la lecture.

_« Ma Mione,_

_Je ne vais pas te faire le coup du « si tu lis ça, ça veut dire que. », je vais être plus direct. Ceci est une lettre de souhaits comme Maître Walster a dû te le dire. Au cas où tu ne te souviendrais plus de ce que c'est (et même si j'en doute, mais sait-on jamais, je connais ton émotivité Mione.) voici un petit rappel (directement copié du Code Testamentaire Magique… J'espère sincèrement que tu ne t'attendais pas à un petit texte maison ! Sinon désolé !) »_

« Harry, Harry, Harry…Si tu savais comme tu me manques déjà. Bien sûr que je ne m'attendais pas à un texte maison... Je te connais aussi, tu sais… »

« **' Lettre de Souhaits. :**

**Lettre servant à une**** personne décédée pour demander à une personne vivante de son choix de faire un certain nombre de choses. La personne désignée ne peut pas refuser la lettre de souhaits et doit exécuter les demandes si elles sont réalisables. En cas d'échec, l'exécuteur se verra infliger une punition décidée par le mort pouvant aller de la simple pénitence à la mort en d'affreuses circonstances.**

**Certaines lettres sont sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de temps obligeant leur exécuteur à satisfaire les souhaits dans un laps de temps déterminé par le mort.'**

_Réjouissant, non ? Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire une lettre comme celle-ci…_

_Déjà sache que j'ai entièrement confiance en toi et que c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je n'ai pas apposé de sortilège de temps__ et que ma « punition » est innocente (je t'ai mis au défi de manger plus rapidement que quelqu'un [n'importe qui] deux œufs durs… Et tu n'es même pas obligée de gagner ! ). _

_Pour revenir à mes vœux, de toutes manières je pense que tu voudras les réaliser le plus rapidement possible._

_Ensuite si j'ai fait appel à cette lettre c'est pour être sûr que Ron ne te découragera pas. Car ce que je vais te demander va te paraître incompréhensible et peut être injuste… Désolé de te mettre dans cette situation…_

_Affectueusement,_

_Harry._

_Harry James Potter_ souhaite que _Hermione Jane Granger_ :

_- Vive__ Heureuse (Avec ou sans Ron. C'est à toi de voir, ça ne me regarde pas)_

_- Devienne__ Ministre de La Magie (C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ?)_

_- Ou ce qu'elle veut. (Au cas où il y ait eu revirement de situation…)_

_- Donne__ la lettre ci-jointe à Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. (C'est ça que tu ne vas pas apprécier.)_

_- Reste__ calme face à Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, dans la mesure du possible. (Peut être ça aussi d'ailleurs…)_

_- Reste__ en contact avec Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy s'il le désire. (Là je suis certain que tu vas me haïr… Je suis désolé Mione ! Mais tu vas voir, c'est pour ton bien ! Je te le jure (Sur ma tête… Désolé ça m'a échappé…) !)_

Fin des Souhaits. »

Voilà la dernière chose qu'Harry m'avait écrite… Je pliai soigneusement la lettre et la rangeai dans mon sac à main avec des mouvements nerveux avant de rentrer me reposer un moment chez moi, repoussant au maximum la visite au manoir Malfoy.

_Maintenant._

Ce crétin de fouine décolorée avait osé m'abandonner là ! Comment allais-je faire pour sortir ? Je n'arrivais pas à me repérer dans son manoir ! Je ne savais même plus comment nous étions arrivés ! Je commençai à fulminer lorsque mon regard tomba par hasard sur l'étagère emplie de livres qui se recouvraient tout le plan d'un mur. L'instinct dominant le reste je m'avançai vers la bibliothèque, fis glisser mes mains sur la tranche des différents livres et en attrapai un au hasard. « _Généalogie Sorcière : Famille Finnigan ». _

Etonnée, je parcourus la bibliothèque du regard et constatai que la plupart des familles sorcières étaient répertoriées et rangées par ordre alphabétique. Le savaient-elles ? Rien n'était moins sûr mais elles étaient là dans le Manoir Malfoy.

Je rangeai le grimoire contenant la Généalogie de Seamus et me mis à chercher par curiosité celle de Ron. Je la trouvais en bas de l'étagère, beaucoup plus épaisse que celle des autres même si certaines familles semblaient pouvoir rivaliser plus ou moins aisément avec.

Je tournai sur moi-même et cherchai un fauteuil. A la place, j'aperçus un chevalet sur lequel un ouvrage épais était posé. Je m'approchai de lui, immédiatement fascinée, le livre sur les Weasley toujours dans mes bras.

La couverture du grimoire était en peau, cuir de dragon supposais-je en voyant les reflets verts présents dessus, et un blason était imprimé dessus. Blason que je reconnus comme étant celui de la famille Malfoy. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur la couverture des Weasley et n'aperçut rien si ce n'est le titre. Je revins vers la bibliothèque et tirai un livre au hasard (Celui de la famille Brown). Aucun blason n'était gravé, la couverture était aussi neutre que celle des Weasley.

Je remis les généalogies Weasley et Brown en place puis retournai près du chevalet. Je posais timidement ma main sur le cuir et l'effleurai du bout des doigts avant de la retirer rapidement. Je penchai ma tête vers le livre et entendis comme un battement de cœur. Intriguée je remis ma main sur la couverture et la soulevai un peu. Le bruit se fit plus fort. Je laissai retomber la page de cuir et reculai de deux pas.

« Hermione ! Tu es une fille intelligente, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas un vulgaire livre qui va t'impressionner ! Tu en as vu d'autres ma fille ! » Me morigénais-je intérieurement.

Néanmoins, je ne m'approchai plus du socle et entrepris de faire le tour de la pièce, n'osant pas sortir de peur de me perdre dans quelques endroits cauchemardesques du manoir et revivre des moments que je ne tenais pas à voir resurgir…

Je finis par me poster près de la fenêtre comme une princesse de contes de fées rêvant au prince charmant et m'appuyais aussi confortablement que possible sur l'embrasure afin de contempler le domaine Malfoy…

Bien que la guerre ait scrupuleusement abîmé le pays et que le Manoir ait été le quartier général du Dark Lord, le jardin était impeccable et soigneusement entretenu. Les arbres immenses ombrageaient la superbe pelouse verte de façon agréable et de nombreux massifs de fleurs coloraient l'herbe tandis que des paons albinos vaquaient paisiblement à leurs affaires. De la même façon que si rien ne s'était passé cinq ans auparavant.

Je faillis éclater d'un rire nerveux, mais un bruit de pas me fit me retenir.

Je pivotai vers la porte au moment précis où Draco-dernier-du-nom-Malfoy rentrait en faisant léviter un plateau recouvert de biscuits, de deux tasses et d'une théière.

- Des sucres dans ton thé, Granger ?

- Un seul merci, Malfoy. Répondis-je, décontenancée par son attitude. Je me doutais qu'il allait revenir mais n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il apporte une collation en venant.

- Tiens, c'est prêt. Fit-il en me tendant une tasse après avoir posé le plateau sur une étagère libre de la bibliothèque. « Fais attention à ne pas te brûler je n'ai pas utilisé de sort réfrigérant parce que je trouve que ça dénature le goût du thé et je ne tiens pas à devoir t'emmener dans l'urgence à Ste Mangouste.

- Merci Malfoy, je ferai attention c'est promis, répliquais-je acide en me saisissant de la tasse. Je l'approchai ensuite de mon visage, trempai mes lèvres précautionneusement dedans et les retirai aussitôt, brûlée légèrement.

- Je t'avais prévenue, Granger.

- Je sais. Je n'ai rien dit, rassure-toi.

- Tu le pensais tellement fort…

- Malf…

- Tu sais ce que la lettre contenait ? Me coupa-t-il en s'appuyant à la bibliothèque, sa tasse dans la main.

- Euh… Non… Elle était cachetée et adressée à quelqu'un qui n'était pas moi. Je n'avais aucune raison de l'ouvrir.

- Même pas par curiosité ?

- Même pas par curiosité… Elle venait d'Harry… Et t'étais destinée… Je n'avais pas le droit de faire autre chose que de te la transmettre.

- Ce qui veut dire que, si ma bibliothèque avait appartenu à Potter, tu n'aurais pas consulté les livres présents dedans ?

Comprenant le sous-entendu, je me tus quelque peu embarrassée.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Granger. Ca ne me gêne pas. S'il y avait des choses vraiment importantes et secrètes dans cette pièce jamais je n'aurais amené « Miss Fouinage, Championne Toutes Catégories » ici.

- De nous deux, ça ne serait pas toi la Fouine, Malfoy ?

- Tu en es encore à ces futilités de Poudlard ? Tu remarqueras que je ne t'ai pas encore traité de « Sang-de Bourbe »

- Tu ne voudrais pas une médaille non plus Malfoy ?

- Si tu y tiens, j'accepte.

- Ton humour me laissera toujours pantoise. Rétorquais-je en me calant plus confortablement contre l'appui de la fenêtre.

- C'est parce que tu ne le comprends pas.

- Je me disais aussi… Mais c'est vrai que la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore vierge Granger. Je m'en doutais mais quand même… Je pensais que Weasley aurait eu pitié… Ou l'inverse… Je ne connais pas vos échelles de valeurs…

- Malfoy… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis encore vierge, déjà ? Ah oui je me souviens : une simple métaphore que ton esprit mal placé a détournée. Et pour ta gouverne, monsieur le Dieu Du Sexe, il paraîtrait que Mini-Malfoy a quelques ratés… Il y a des potions contre l'impuissance tu sais ? Je peux t'en faire une si tu veux.

- Moi, impuissant ? Qui t'as raconté cela ?

- Quelqu'un de bien informé, sois- en sûr.

- Tu crois tout ce que l'on te dit Granger ? Ou alors peut être que c'était écrit dans un livre. Et comme c'est écrit dans un livre, c'est vrai… N'est-ce pas ?

- Tu te sens menacé Malfoy ?

- Je devrais ?

- A toi de savoir… Ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans ton caleçon…

- Tu voudrais pourtant, pas vrai ?

- Désolée, je ne m'intéresse qu'aux adultes… Dans quelques années peut-être ?

- Dans tes rêves Granger. Je ne fais que dans la haute qualité.

- Tu veux dire que tu te fais uniquement des péripatéticiennes de luxe ?

- Je t'en prie Granger, dis "putes" ce sera plus simple.

- C'est triste… Malgré ta fortune colossale aucune fille ne se presse à ta porte et tu es obligé de payer pour avoir des relations sexuelles… Tu as déjà envisagé la chirurgie esthétique ?

- Et toi de t'acheter des lunettes ? Ou alors un simple sort de vue ?

- Le grand Malfoy serait-il vexé ?

- La petite Granger serait-elle masochiste ?

- Oh oui Draco… Si tu savais comme ça me branche le cuir et les fouets….

- Vraiment Granger ? J'en ai une superbe collection si tu veux…

-Tu es intéressé maintenant ? Dommage pour toi car personnellement tu es toujours aussi insignifiant pour moi…

- Tu veux savoir ce que Potter m'a écrit ? Lança-t-il brusquement en posant sa tasse sur le plateau.

- Si je réponds "oui" tu me le diras ?

- Essaie, tu verras bien.

- Oui je voudrais le savoir Malfoy.

- Ce n'est plus "Draco" maintenant ?

- Tu préfères ?

- Ca a toujours été mon rêve de me faire appeler "Draco" par un rat de bibliothèque champion de fouinage, tu ne le savais pas ?

- J'en apprends des choses aujourd'hui. C'est la " journée découverte de l'année" ? Ou alors… Je sais ! Peut être as-tu enfin trouvé un volontaire altruiste pour te passer un cerveau et que désormais tu arrives à avoir un peu d'imagination ?

- Raté Granger.

- Zut. J'étais pourtant certaine de ma réponse.

- Que veux-tu l'erreur est humaine.

- Tu deviens philosophe ?

- Je l'ai toujours été… Je suis épicurien et l'épicurisme est une forme de philosophie dans le fait qu'elle contient des règles régissant la vie.

- La philosophie n'est pas ce qui régit la vie mais ce qui interroge la vie, Malfoy.

- La philosophie n'est pas définissable, Granger.

- Vrai. Parce que chacun à son point de vue. C'est l'un des concepts-clés de cet art d'ailleurs.

- Ma phrase était sensée clore le sujet Granger.

- Oups. Je n'avais pas compris, Draco.

- Tu me redonnes du "Draco" d'un coup ? Avoue prononcer mon prénom te plaît éperdument.

- C'est vrai qu'il est tellement sensuel… "Draco"… Ou "Drago" dans sa forme française… Ca évoque la luxure avec ce râle au début et cette fin que l'on peut murmurer sans mal…

- … Granger ? Je ne te connaissais pas cet aspect. Tu es sûre d'aller bien ?

- Tu ne me connais pas Malfoy… Et puisque tu le demandes... Répondis-je en souriant, le corps prêt à lâcher. « NON JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN ! HARRY EST MORT TU COMPRENDS ? HARRY EST MORT AVANT-HIER ET JE SUIS LA A DISCUTER BÊTEMENT AVEC TOI AU LIEU DE FAIRE TOUT MON POSSIBLE POUR ARRANGER RAPIDEMENT SON ENTERREMENT DONC NON JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN…Hurlais-je, complètement hystérique, ma voix se brisant sur certains mots. Je finis ma tirade tremblante, les larmes dévalant pour la seconde fois de la journée mes joues.

L'héritier Malfoy loin de se laisser apitoyer ou impressionner, sortit de la pièce en m'ordonnant littéralement de le suivre. Ivre de chagrin, je ne bougeai pas et ce fût seulement lorsqu'il me menaça d'un séjour aux cachots que je daignai bouger. Il me fit traverser plusieurs couloirs et gravir deux escaliers avant de s'arrêter devant une porte close. Il se tourna vers moi, pitoyable et hoquetante, et me tendit un mouchoir en tissu.

- Essuie ton visage, Hermione.

- Merci… Répondis-je, la voix enrouée et étonnée qu'il employât mon prénom, J'attrapai néanmoins le morceau de tissu et le passai sur mon visage humide de larmes, en état de léger choc après la séquence de larmes.

- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter attentivement et faire ce que je te dis sans crier. Entendu ?

Devant mon air effaré il soupira et reprit la parole.

- Ce que je vais dire n'a rien de répréhensible vis-à-vis de la loi si tu tiens à le savoir. Rassurée ?

J'hochai lentement de la tête et attendis la suite.

- Tu vas habiter ici maintenant. Pour une durée indéterminée. Derrière cette porte sera ta chambre. Une salle de bains privée y est reliée. Je te ferai une visite complète du Manoir demain. Pour l'instant tu as besoin de sommeil et de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'enterrement de Potter. Nous réglerons cela demain aussi.

- Tu vas prendre soin de moi ? Demandais-je d'une voix manquant cruellement d'assurance.

- Oui, je vais prendre soin de toi Granger.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sauras tout en temps voulu, d'accord ? Pour le moment, je vais ouvrir la porte de ta chambre et te laisser prendre connaissance de tes nouveaux quartiers. On se reverra au petit-déjeuner. Je viendrai te chercher à neuf heures précises. Je te demande juste d'être prête. Pour les produits de toilettes, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut dans les placards de la salle de bains. Et en ce qui concerne les vêtements, dans l'armoire il y a quelques affaires. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elles sont neuves. C'est une habitude familiale de garder des affaires de rechanges au cas où… Et tu vois ça sert…

- …Merci Malfoy.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Granger. Passe une bonne nuit. Me dit-il en ouvrant la porte et en me laissant pénétrer dans la pièce. « Si tu as besoin, hurle mon nom, j'ai vu que tu étais tout à fait apte à le faire, ajouta-t-il avec une ironie flagrante en fermant la porte sur lui.

Je n'accordai aucune d'importance à ses dernières paroles, trop occupée à regarder la chambre. Le lit, en particulier, m'étonnait au plus haut point. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir recouvert aussi originalement qu'il l'était, le reste de la maison étant décoré avec goût mais très sobrement. Je contemplai longuement la couette, jaune sur le recto et rose sur le verso et les oreilles bleus turquoises. Mue d'une envie irrépréhensible, je soulevai la couette et faillis éclater de rire. Le drap house était gris argenté avec des petites lunes blanches et noires. La literie était en fait tout sauf assortie. Et c'était magnifique malgré tout. J'ignorai le reste de la chambre et enlevai mes chaussures, mon jeans et ma veste pour rejoindre le matelas confortable. Je déposai ensuite mes boucles d'oreille sur la table de chevet la plus proche et m'installai sous les couvertures avant de lancer un sort aux rideaux afin qu'ils se ferment seuls puis je m'étendis de tout mon long, ma baguette sous moi. Je me repassai rapidement les évènements de la journée jusqu'à la prise de contrôle autoritaire de Malfoy et me rendis compte que je n'avais pas mangé depuis le midi. J'haussai mentalement les épaules et fermai les yeux, prête à rejoindre le Pays Des Songes en toute innocence, un délicieux vertige m'emportant loin de la réalité.


	2. Chapter 2

_Remerciements pour les reviews anonymes :_

_Ludivine : Contente que le prologue t'ait plu ! La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre =) _

_cheapXsmile : J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! =)_

* * *

**Chapitre Deux :**

- Granger ? T'es réveillée ? Demanda Malfoy en frappant à la porte.

- Oui, je finis juste de me coiffer ! J'arrive immédiatement !

- Tu peux te coiffer maintenant ? J'me disais bien que tu avais quelque chose de changé hier soir !

- Moque-toi Malfoy, je m'en fiche !

- Boude pas Granger, faut bien se mettre de bonne humeur pour la journée ! Il est que neuf heures !

- Justement ! A neuf heures on est censés être courtois, ripostais-je en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

- Du calme Granger… Ta crise d'hystérie d'hier soir ne t'a pas suffit ? Tu tiens absolument à casser quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- … Sale fouine…

- Je m'attendais plutôt à des remerciements mais je vais me contenter de ça. Pour le moment, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Malfoy je te suis reconnaissante de t'être occupé de moi – si l'on peut dire – hier soir et je te serai gré de nous faire descendre manger, soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Quelle éducation, Granger ! Tes moldus ne t'ont pas appris la correction ?

- Malfoy, je t'en prie, je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi et entre temps je me suis vidée deux fois de toute l'eau de mon corps… Donc, si tu veux que je parte rapidement de chez toi, nourris-moi !

- Euh Granger… Y a quelque chose que tu n'as visiblement pas compris, nota-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Laquelle, Malfoy ?

- Ici, dit-il en faisant un mouvement de bras pour englober le manoir, « c'est chez toi maintenant.

A peine ses mots parvinrent-ils à mes oreilles que des étoiles se mirent à danser devant mes yeux et que je m'évanouis dans le couloir.

Je repris conscience quelques instants après, allongée sur le lit qui m'avait été attribué, Malfoy à mon chevet.

- Granger ? Ouhou, tu m'entends Granger ? M'appela l'ancien Serpentard en me secouant légèrement le bras.

- Mmmh…

- Non Malfoy pas « mmh », Granger.

- Pas drôle, articulais-je en ouvrant difficilement les paupières.

- Oui tu me l'as déjà dit hier soir, ça.

- Quoi qu'est mouillé ? Grognais-je en percevant l'humidité d'un tissu sur mon cou et mon visage.

- Une serviette qui a été tapotée sur ta peau par un elfe de maison, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Eh bien pour te faire revenir à la vie, Granger.

- Passé quoi ?

- Tu t'es évanouie après que… Attends regarde-moi Granger, demanda-t-il en tournant mon visage vers lui. « C'est bon, tu me regardes ? J'acquiesçai légèrement et il poursuivit. « Après que je t'ai dit que tu allais habiter ici pendant quelques temps…

- Blague ?

- Non je ne plaisante pas Granger… Surtout pas avec ce genre de choses… Et t'en fais pas ça me réjouit pas vraiment non plus.

- Pourquoi j'dois rester ici ?

- Ah tu recommences à parler normalement ! Ca fait du bien. J'en avais assez de devoir comprendre ton langage enfantin. Tu te sens comment ?

- … Mieux… Merci… Pourquoi je dois rester ici, Malfoy ? Répétais-je en me redressant avec précautions.

- Ta chambre te plaît ? Pour les draps, j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais quelque chose d'aussi immature que ton ancienne maison et tu as remarqué qu'il n'y a pas de vert dans ta chambre ? Nulle part ! C'est la seule chambre neutre qu'il existe dans le manoir ! Et la salle de bains ? Les produits te conviennent ? Si tu veux je t'accompagnerai prendre quelques affaires chez toi plus tard, vu que je suppose que tu es tout à fait contre le fait d'y envoyer un elfe. Je me trompe ?

- Malfoy… Doucement… Demandais-je en levant une main à mon front. « Non tu ne te trompes pas, je préférerai y aller moi-même et seule si possible.

- Ah non ça va pas être possible, ça.

- En ce qui concerne la chambre et la salle de bains tout est parfait, merci beaucoup… Finis-je en ignorant – momentanément - son interruption.

- Je t'en prie. Un Malfoy sait recevoir.

- Et t'a-t-on enseigné le respect de la vie privée dans ton éducation ?

- Evidemment, Granger et si tu fais allusion au fait que je m'oppose que tu ailles seule chez toi c'est que j'ai de bonnes raisons de le faire. Je peux parfaitement vivre sans que tu ne sois dans les parages donc si j'ai dans l'intention de te coller d'aussi près ce n'est pas par affection.

- Ca je m'en serai doutée ne t'en fais pas… Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu : pourquoi dois-je res…

- Eh Granger, ce n'est pas toi qui avais faim y a une heure ?

- Une heure ? Déjà ?

- Eh oui le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse. Tu tentes de descendre dans la salle à manger ou je nous fais monter un plateau dans ta chambre ?

- J'ai du mal entendre. Tu as dit «_je nous » _?

- Tu as encore une bonne audition Granger ! J'ai effectivement dit ça ! Je compte manger avec toi quelque soit ton choix !

- Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

- Je me pose la même question, rassure-toi. Alors, ta réponse ?

- Je descends, marmonnais-je en me redressant.

-Excellent. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non ça va aller, merci. Je ne suis pas encore impotente, répliquais-je acide.

- J'essaie seulement d'être gentil, Granger ! Pas la peine de t'énerver !

- Je ne m'énerve pas, je m'impatiente !

- Tu vas avoir tes menstruations ?

- Malfoy, ta salle à manger est loin de ma chambre ?

- Je dirais… Dix minutes vu ton état, pourquoi ?

- On va manger ici finalement, lâchais-je en me laissant retomber sur le matelas. « Je supporterai pas de descendre en discutant avec toi.

- Tu n'aimes pas ma conversation, Granger ?

- Il semblerait.

- Dommage. Remarque, la réciproque est aussi vraie.

- Tout est parfait dans ce cas : arrêtons de se parler !

- Il faudra forcément qu'on se parle, ne serait-ce que pour l'enterrement de Potter.

- Fais monter le petit déjeuner, Malfoy. Ensuite on parlera…

- Miko ?

- Oui maître Malfoy ?

- Apporte-nous de quoi petit-déjeuner, veux-tu !

- De suite maître Malfoy.

- Tu pourrais être plus aimable !

- Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi, Granger ?

- Que tu sois poli avec lui, voilà ce que je voudrais !

- C'est mon domestique, Granger ! Je n'ai pas à être poli avec mon domestique !

- Tu es incorrigible, Malfoy ! C'est aussi un être vivant, figure-toi !

- Granger, tu ne voulais pas qu'on arrête de parler le temps de manger ?

- Si mais…

- La ferme, Granger ! Tu m'exaspères.

- Voilà le plateau pour le maître, murmura l'elfe en posant un plateau généreusement garni près de Malfoy et moi.

- Merci Miko !

- Tu peux partir maintenant.

- Avec plaisir, Miss Granger ! Oui maître, au revoir maître, salua Miko en s'inclinant avant de disparaître dans un « pop » sonore.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu remercié ? S'agaça Malfoy.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse !

- Granger, arrête de jouer aux bonnes âmes ! Occupe-toi plutôt des choses qui en valent vraiment la peine !

- La condition des elfes de maison ne fait pas partie des choses qui en valent la peine ?

- Non elle n'en fait pas partie. Maintenant, mange !

- Bon appétit aussi, Malfoy.

- Mange je t'ai dit !

- Oui bon ça va… Marmonnais-je en prenant une bouchée d'œufs. « Hum, c'est délicieux !

- Ca t'étonne, Granger ?

- Généralement ça fait plaisir aux gens quand on leur dit que l'on apprécie ce que l'on mange…

- Pas de ça chez moi, Granger. Au manoir Malfoy il n'y a que de la qualité et on le sait. Pas besoin de le faire remarquer dès que tu le constates, informa l'héritier en attrapant un toast.

- Très bien, je le saurais comme ça… Soupirai-je.

- Continue de manger, Granger.

- Hm, cédais-je en parcourant le plateau du regard pour me resservir jusqu'à ce qu'un poids se fasse ressentir sur mon estomac. « Fiouh… J'peux parler maintenant ?

- Parce que tu as besoin de mon autorisation, peut-être ?

- J'avais eu cette impression en effet.

- Eh bien tu t'es trompée ! De toute façon, les règlements ce n'est pas trop ton truc non ? Lança Malfoy en s'essuyant les mains.

- Si tu fais référence à Poudlard, raillais-je avec tout de même les larmes au bord des yeux, « on avait de bonnes raisons pour l'ignorer ! Comme par exemple : lutter contre le mage noir qui avait élu ses quartiers ici-même !

- C'est vrai. Le monde ne sera jamais assez reconnaissant envers le trio d'or. Devenu récemment duo d'or d'ailleurs… Mais tu le sais déjà vu que tu me l'as annoncé, ironisa-t-il en me décochant un petit sourire méprisant.

- Sale ver…

- Tututut pas de menaces, Granger ! Je te rappelle que tu habites ici désormais. Chez moi.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça ! Pourquoi devrais-je élire domicile ici, hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ton cher Harry Potter m'a demandé de t'héberger le temps qu'il te faudra po… Le temps qu'il faudra.

- Le temps qu'il me faudra pour quoi, Malfoy ?

- Pour quelque chose, Granger.

- Soit ! Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je trouverai seule…

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, Reine des Fouineuses ! Coupa-t-il en soupirant.

- … En revanche ce qui m'intrigue c'est le fait que tu obéisses à un ordre d'Harry !

- Granger, déjà c'était une requête qui a émané de Potter et pas un ordre –même si vu la manière peu cavalière dont il l'a fait il serait légitime d'avoir des doutes-, ensuite, est-il possible de refuser quoique ce soit à une lettre de souhaits ?

- Harry t'a écrit une lettre de souhaits… Soufflais-je, surprise. « Il t'a écrit combien de vœux ?

- Neuf, soupira-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Et… Quelle punition t'a-t-il mis ?

- Crois-moi, Granger, vaut mieux pas que tu le saches… Marmonna-t-il à travers ses mains.

- C'est si terrible que ça ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas… Potter a fait très fort…

- A-t-il expliqué les raisons qui l'ont conduit à t'écrire une lettre de souhaits ?

- Que ce soit le cas ou non, tu ne le sauras pas Granger. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

- Par Merlin… Tout ceci devient absolument aberrant…

- Pas à moi qu'il faut te plaindre ! C'est lui là-haut le coupable, grogna Malfoy en désignant le plafond d'un doigt.

- Il doit y avoir une raison logique à ça… Réfléchis, Hermione !

- Oui c'est ça, réfléchis miss-je-sais-tout… Parodia, le blond en relevant la tête. Il n'y pas besoin de réfléchir ! C'est très simple : ton meilleur ami avait un grain ! Détruire un mage noir ça laisse forcément des traces donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait viré légèrement cinglé !

- Harry n'était pas cinglé !

- Comment expliques-tu les lettres de souhaits s'il n'était pas cinglé ? Surtout la mienne, en fait ! Alors ? Comment ?

- Peut-être que si tu me laissais consulter ta…

- Rêve, Granger ! Tu ne la consulteras pas !

- Draco ! Ca peut nous aider à comprendre !

- Non, Granger ! C'est privé ce genre de choses ! Et pour toi, c'est « Malfoy » !

- Très bien, Malfoy ! Je pars !

- Tu ne peux pas partir, Granger… Annonça-t-il tranquillement.

- Ah bon et pourquoi donc ? Je pourrais le savoir ?

- Parce que tu ne peux pas transplaner de l'intérieur du manoir et que tu es incapable de t'y repérer. Pour le moment.

- Il est hors de question que je m'y repère un jour ! Je veux partir, Malfoy ! Miko ! Miko, viens ici je t'en prie !

- Miss Granger a appelé Miko ?

- Non, Miss Granger n'a appelé personne. Retourne en cuisine, Miko et ne reviens que si je t'appelle !

- Bien maître.

- Non, Miko ! Atte…

- Allons Granger, tu n'as tout de même pas cru que j'allais te laisser partir sans rien faire ?

- J'avais malheureusement eu cet espoir en effet…

- Voyons Granger ! Remets-toi dans la situation : tu es dans le manoir d'un de tes anciens ennemis de collège suite à deux lettres de souhaits écrites par l'un de tes meilleurs amis décédé à ce jour… Tu ne penses pas que ça aurait été trop simple de te laisser partir comme une fleur ?

- Dans notre monde, Malfoy, l'improbable est maître donc pourquoi pas ?

- Justement, Granger, _l'improbable_ pas l'impossible !

- Pinailleur…

- Beaucoup de choses se situent au niveau de la nuance, Granger… Je pensais que ça faisait parti des choses dont tu avais connaissance… Je suis déçu d'apprendre que non.

- On ne peut pas toujours être infaillible, Malfoy…

- Tu as raison… Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de ton malaise dans ce cas… Parce qu'après tout, il est _impossible_ – tiens le revoilà celui-là – que tu ais aidé à vaincre Voldemort si tu n'avais pas conscience que la plupart des choses a une foule de nuances très étendue…

- Quel raisonnement pertinent pour un blond… Je suis impressionnée…

- Alors comme ça on a des préjugés au sujet des chevelures claires et on s'énerve lorsque je traite mes elfes de maison comme des domestiques ? Tututut, elle est où ta logique, là, Granger ?

- Je vais éviter de répondre à cette question, je risquerais de devenir grossière…

- Comme tu le souhaiteras ! Miko ! Débarrasse le plateau, je te prie !

- Oui maître, immédiatement maître.

- J'ai du rêver…

- Qu'y a-t-il _encore_, Granger ? S'enquit le blond d'une voix lasse.

- J'ai cru t'entendre dire « je te prie » à un elfe de maison ! Tu te rends compte ? Je dois vraiment être au bout du rouleau pour avoir ce genre d'hallucination auditive !

- Granger… Tu n'as pas eu d'hallucination auditive et tu le sais parfaitement… Cesse de te comporter comme une petite fille et apprécie plutôt l'effort que j'ai fait pour _te _contenter.

- Oh mais j'apprécie, Malfoy ! Plus que tu ne l'imagines !

- Merveilleux. Maintenant que ta suprématie a mangé, tu crois qu'il t'ait possible de te rendre dans mon cabinet de travail sans avoir un malaise en chemin ou non, ce n'est pas encore dans tes capacités pour le moment ?

-Ca devrait aller, rétorquais-je en pinçant les lèvres et en me levant du matelas. « Je te suis, Malfoy.

- Ne te vexe pas, Granger… Dis-toi que mon ironie est la seule façon que je possède pour m'inquiéter de ta santé …

- C'est vrai… ? Demandais-je en levant un regard surpris vers lui. Il soutint mon regard en souriant légèrement et mes joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt le faisant sourire plus franchement.

- Bien sûr que non mais si ça peut t'aider à apprécier ton séjour au manoir, convaincs-toi du contraire !

- Sale f…

- Serpentard, ça suffit amplement Granger, me coupa-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

- J'ai tendance à trop l'oublier malheureusement… Feins-je de me lamenter en allant dans le couloir, suivie de près par Malfoy qui me dépassa afin de me guider.

- Pourtant nous ne faisons que nous envoyer des piques…

- Que veux-tu, à force on y prend goût et ça en devient presque amusant… Soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Attention à où tu mets les pieds, Granger, regarde ce que tu fais au lieu de contempler mon plafond… Vraiment ? Tu trouves nos joutes amusantes ?

- A mon grand regret…

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ma conversation pourtant… Du moins c'est ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure…

- Je n'aime pas ta conversation, Malfoy ! J'aime ta répartie ! C'est totalement différent !

- Si tu le dis…

- Mais je te le dis ! Souviens-toi de la foule de nuance que possède chaque chose !

- Ca m'effraierait presque ce que tu énonces…

- Pourquoi « presque » ?

- Parce que tu es une femme, Granger ! Et qu'un Malfoy ne craint pas les femmes !

- Sauf lorsqu'elles s'appellent Bellatrix Lestrange, non ? Le narguais-je

- Tante Bella n'était pas une femme ! C'était… Tante Bella, c'est tout ! Grimaça-t-il.

- Je vois…

- Non je ne crois pas, ricana-t-il en gravissant des marches.

-Eh bien au contraire moi, je crois que si ! Je te rappelle qu'elle et moi sommes devenues intimes après qu'elle se soit divertie en m'infligeant quelques charmants sortilèges de doloris ! Lui remémorais-je en pointant le sol du pouce. « Même que ça s'est passé au rez-de-chaussée de cet agréable manoir !

- Ah oui c'est juste… Ca a du être affreux, Tante Bella ne faisait pas semblant lorsqu'elle lançait des impardonnables… Surtout sur des nés-moldus…

- Peu importe, c'est du passé désormais…

- Tu es pour l'oubli des évènements passés ?

- Non, absolument pas, que vas-tu raconter là ! Je veux simplement dire qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'étendre sur si c'était affreux ou pas parce que Bellatrix est morte et qu'elle ne recommencera plus jamais !

- En effet. Heureusement d'ailleurs… Nous voilà arrivés, Granger. Prête à entrer dans mon sanctuaire ?

- Ca dépend, ton sanctuaire est-il dangereux pour une née-moldue ?

- Non en aucune façon ! Pour qui me prends-tu, Granger ?

- Le neveu de ta tante ?

- Très spirituel, Granger.

- Je me devais de placer quelque chose dans ce genre !

- Ah si tu te le devais, ça change tout…

- N'est-ce pas !

- Trêve de sottises, bienvenue dans mon cabinet de travail, Granger ! Annonça-t-il en poussant la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une grande pièce éclairée par d'immenses fenêtres donnant sur le jardin verdoyant et meublée dans un coin avec trois fauteuils à l'air confortable placés autour d'une table basse. Derrière l'un des fauteuils se trouvait un globe terrestre magique qui servait vraisemblablement de bar. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un imposant bureau avec un siège de bureau en cuir et près de ceux-ci se tenait un secrétaire assorti.

- C'est très beau, Malfoy, je dois te le concéder tu as très bon goût !

- Venant de toi, ce compliment a une valeur inestimable, railla-t-il en prenant place sur le siège de bureau et en m'indiquant un fauteuil que je m'empressai d'aller occuper.

- N'espère pas en avoir un autre avant longtemps, en tout cas !

- Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion à ce sujet, rassure-toi !

- Très bien. Si nous commencions l'organisation de l'enterrement maintenant ?

- Excellente idée ! Sais-tu si Potter voulait se faire incinérer ou enterrer ?

- Il désirait se faire enterrer à Godric Hollow dans la tombe de ses parents.

- Logique… A-t-il pris ses dispositions pour choisir son cercueil, sa stèle et les fleurs qui recouvriront la tombe ?

- A ton avis, Malfoy ?

- Non… Quel crétin, il prend le temps de nous écrire deux lettres de souhaits –chose assez longue et ardue au demeurant - et il ne lui vient pas à l'idée de choisir son cercueil !

- Peut-être pensait-il qu'il avait le temps ? Suggérais-je en repliant mes jambes sous moi.

- Granger, que sais-tu des lettres de souhaits ?

- Eh bien que c'est une lettre qui sert à quelqu'un de mort à demander à une personne vivante de faire un certain nombre de choses… La personne choisie par le décédé ne peut en aucun cas refuser d'exécuter les souhaits demandés sous peine de mort… Si l'exécuteur de la lettre échoue à la réalisation des vœux, une punition lui est infligée. Cette punition a été choisie par le demandeur et peut être aussi bien bénigne que très grave ! Il y aussi possibilité d'apposer un sort de temps pour réguler encore plus l'exécuteur…

- C'est tout ce que tu sais sur les lettres de souhaits ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas suffisant ?

- Non, vraiment pas… Il manque une partie assez importante à ton exposé… La création d'une lettre de souhaits.

- Il est impossible de connaître la création d'une lettre de souhaits car il s'agit d'un rituel très ancien qui fait appel à plusieurs magies ancestrales et qui oblige le demandeur à ne rien dévoiler de la fabrication !

- Tu as tout à fait raison Granger ! Sauf que moi je sais la façon donc ça se créait.

- Co… Comment ?

- Secret professionnel. Sache juste qu'il nous est possible de faire ce genre de choses seulement s'il nous reste peu de temps à vivre car cela mange une partie importante de notre réserve de magie. La partie la plus pure en fait…

- Ce qui nous tuerait dans d'affreuses souffrances si l'on ne mourrait pas peu de temps après…

- T'as tout compris, Granger ! La magie pure est présente dans tout le monde donc impossible de ne finir « que » cracmol si on la perd… Et ça nous ramène à une autre question : comment Potter savait-il qu'il allait se noyer ?

- Ca, Malfoy… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

- Le contraire m'aurait surpris… Se pourrait-il que la noyade soit un suicide ?

- Ou un meurtre ?

- Potter aurait su qu'on désirait l'abattre et il n'aurait rien fait pour contrer ses ennemis ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas vraiment…

- Tu as sans doute raison mais la thèse du suicide n'est pas plus vraisemblable en ce qui le concerne. Il aimait la vie !

- Je te crois, Granger… Décris-moi les circonstances du décès, je te prie…

- Il était parti seul sur la côte d'Azur – c'est un lieu très célèbre en Fr…

- Je sais ce qu'est la côte d'Azur, merci Granger…

- Pas besoin d'être si susceptible ! Donc il était parti se ressourcer là-bas la journée et le soir ne le voyant pas revenir, Ginny s'est rendue en France pour le retrouver… Sur place, elle n'a trouvé qu'une équipe médicale magique et… et… Hoquetais-je en posant ma tête contre mes genoux.

- Et le cadavre de Potter, termina Draco d'une voix pensive. J'hochais la tête en confirmation et essuyai les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joues.

- Pa… Pardon.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Granger. Ta réaction est parfaitement normale… Un petit remontant peut-être ? Me proposa-t-il en secouant sa baguette en direction du dôme terrestre sans attendre ma réponse. Aussitôt, deux verres se déposèrent devant nous et une bouteille de whisky irlandais vint les remplir. J'attrapai mon verre et le levai à l'attention de Malfoy qui fit de même avant de le porter à mes lèvres et d'avaler une gorgée de liquide ambré.

- Tu aimes l'alcool, Granger ?

- Pas particulièrement et toi, Malfoy ?

- C'est un bon encouragement…

- et tu en as besoin ?

- Comme tout le monde, Granger, comme tout le monde. Tu te sens mieux ? Me demanda-t-il en me scrutant minutieusement. Je baissai les yeux sur mon verre et le fini avant de répondre :

- Beaucoup mieux… Tu as raison, l'alcool galvanise bien…

- On s'y remet dans ce cas… Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui… Il nous fallait choisir le cercueil de Potter pour commencer, soupira le blond en sortant de son secrétaire des plumes, de l'encre ainsi que deux rouleaux de parchemin. « Mais, ajouta-t-il en reportant de nouveau son regard sur moi, « comme tu n'es pas au sommet de ta forme, Granger, nous attendrons demain pour tenter une quelconque excursion en ville. D'ici là, nous allons réfléchir au texte à inscrire sur la stèle, aux fleurs et aux plaques qui seront déposées sur la tombe. Ca te va ?

- Parfaitement… Répondis-je en faisant mine de me lever.

- Tu ne bouges pas, Granger. Je vais venir à toi, ne t'en fais pas, mais toi tu restes sur ton fauteuil. D'accord ?

- Je ne suis pas une gosse, Malfoy ! Lançais-je agacée en me levant pour m'approcher de lui.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas une gosse, Granger ! Mais tu as fait un malaise ce matin ainsi que plusieurs grosses crises de larmes dans un laps de temps relativement court ! De plus, tu as aussi ingéré un verre de whisky pur-feu ! Donc, tu retournes t'asseoir et je vais venir m'installer sur l'un des fauteuils libres, m'ordonna Malfoy d'une voix glaciale. Vaincue par ses arguments, je retournai à mon fauteuil et le regardai s'asseoir face à moi, le matériel pour écrire posé sur la table basse.

- Quelles étaient les fleurs préférées de Potter ?

- Je… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avouais-je en me triturant les doigts.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait être au courant ? S'enquit le blond d'une voix lasse.

- Ginny sûrement… Mais je n'en suis pas certaine… J'irais la voir pour lui demander !

- Non, Granger, tu n'iras pas la voir. J'ai un hibou donc tu vas lui envoyer un courrier, d'accord ?

- Elle va se poser des questions si elle ne reconnaît pas le hibou !

- Tu lui diras qu'il vient de la voilière de la poste.

- Si elle me croit, c'est qu'elle…

- Qu'elle te fait confiance aveuglément, Granger et puis, crois-moi, je pense qu'elle est trop dévastée par la mort de son petit-ami pour songer une seule seconde au propriétaire du hibou qui lui apportera le sentiment d'un peu de sécurité et de contrôle !

- Harry n'était pas son petit-ami, dis-je en mordillant rapidement ma lèvre inférieure.

- Peu importe ce qu'il était pour elle, Granger ! Ce que tu dois retenir c'est qu'elle a autre chose à penser qu'au hibou !

- Bien…

- Qu'est ce que tu attends, Granger ? Commence la missive, _maintenant !_ Plus vite tu l'enverras, plus vite on aura la réponse et plus vite on aura terminé l'organisation de l'enterrement ! Exposa-t-il en me tendant un parchemin avec une fiole d'encre et une plume.

- Calme-toi, Malfoy ! Je ne peux pas faire les choses bien dans l'urgence !

- J'espère que c'est un truc qui t'est venu que récemment parce que sinon il y a quelque chose que ne je comprends pas !

- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas, Malfoy ?

- Si tu ne peux pas faire les choses bien, dans l'urgence comment tu as fait en première année pour la pierre philosophale? Ainsi qu'en…

- C'est bon Malfoy ! Tais-toi, j'écris ta chère missive ! Coupais-je, agacée.

« _Ma Gin-chérie,_

_Désolée de ne pouvoir être là pour toi en ce moment mais j'organise l'enterrement d'Harry dans une situation très particulière… J'espère que tu tiens le coup, ma belle… Embrasse Ron pour moi, car je suppose qu'il est avec toi, et n'essaie pas de me protéger de sa colère, ça n'a pas d'importance… Je vais faire tout mon possible pour essayer de me libérer –_C'est le cas de le dire, Granger !- On t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de lire par-dessus l'épaule des gens, Malfoy?-Je ne lis pas au-dessus de ton épaule mais à l'envers- Malfoy, tais-toi- _avant l'enterrement mais je ne te promets rien… _

_Prends bien soin de toi,_

_Hermione –_ T'as pas l'impression qu'il manque un truc, Granger ? – J'n'ai pas fini… -

_P.S : saurais-tu quelles fleurs étaient les préférées d'Harry, s'il te plaît ? Je te remercie d'avance et t'embrasse très fort !»_

- Eh bas voilà, ce n'était pas si dur, tu vois !

- Où est ton hibou, Malfoy ? Ce n'est pas toi qui était si pressé qu'on en finisse ?

- Je vais le chercher, ne bouge pas d'ici et essaie de réprimer tes instincts fouineurs…

- Je ferai mon possible, promis-je hypocritement en levant des yeux innocents sur lui.

- Comme si j'allais te croire, Granger… Soupira-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas me laisser dans ton bureau, tête de nœuds, grognais-je en me levant pour m'approcher de son bureau. « Alors Malfoy, es-tu quelqu'un de prudent ? Demandais-je en tirant sur les tiroirs qui ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. « Visiblement, oui, constatais-je d'une voix pensive tandis que mon regard se perdait déjà à la recherche d'un autre coffre au trésor. « Tiens, tiens… As-tu refermé le secrétaire après t'en être servi, beau blond ? Murmurais-je en souriant. Je tendis la main vers la poignée de verre et tirai le panneau vers moi. « Je crois que j'ai décroché le gros lot, m'extasiais-je en dévorant des yeux la foule de papiers qui était rangée dans le secrétaire. « Alors voyons… Que vais-je lire ? Ca ? Dis-je en me saisissant avec désinvolture d'une lettre avec une marque de rouge à lèvres dessus. « Ou alors… Ca… susurrais-je en apercevant la lettre d'Harry. Je reposai la première lettre et attrapai la seconde nerveusement avant de refermer le secrétaire et de retourner m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil. « Pardonne-moi Harry mais je dois savoir ! Expliquais-je à l'attention de mon meilleur ami en ouvrant l'enveloppe. « Alors voyons ça…

_« Malfoy__,_

_Ceci est une lettre de souhaits que je t'adresse ! Cette lettre veut dire que je suis mort ! Ce qui est assez évident, si tu connais vaguement le concept de la Lettre de Souhaits, ce dont je ne doute pas._

_Donc, je reprends : e__h oui ! Ton vieil ennemi, c'est-à-dire moi, Harry James Potter, est mort ! (Quand je dis « vieil », c'est façon de parler, hein ! On n'a que vingt-deux ans, tous les deux ! Du moins, moi, je les aurais pour toujours désormais ! Aucune photo de moi moche et ridé n'existera alors qu'il risque d'y avoir une multitude de clichés de toi dans cet état. J'espère sincèrement que tu réalises cela et que ton bel égo en souffre. ) Ne sois pas triste de ne pas avoir pu m'achever, personne n'en aurait eu la possibilité. Mais passons. Il est impératif que tu gardes à l'esprit que je t'ai battu dans la mort, même si je sais que tu en es peut-être content. Rassure-toi, ton contentement sera de courte durée. Un peu comme lorsque tu trichais de façon éhontée lors de nos matches de Quidditch et que ton équipe perdait quand même, tu vois ? Je suis certain que oui et j'en suis ravi, de la où je suis. Présentement, dans mon salon, mais quand je serai vraiment mort, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit qui va m'accueillir donc je ne vais pas épiloguer là-dessus et reprendre où je m'en étais arrêté. Je suis mort et je t'ai collé une lettre de Souhaits sur le dos. Tu t'en mords les doigts, j'espère ! Quoique non, en fait, je n'espère pas vu ce que j'ai à te demander… Tu ne dois pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre et pourquoi j'ai décidé de te faire subir l'épreuve de la lettre de souhaits mais ne t'impatiente pas, d'ici peu tu sauras tout ! Avant de commencer, j'te mets un petit rappel de ce qu'est une lettre de souhaits qui a été évidemment directement copié du code testamentaire magique, en ex-ennemi attentionné que je suis. _

« **' Lettre de Souhaits. :**

**Lettre servant à une personne décédée pour demander à une personne vivante de son choix de faire un certain nombre de choses. La personne désignée ne peut pas refuser la lettre de souhaits et doit exécuter les demandes si elles sont réalisables. En cas d'échec, l'exécuteur se verra infliger une punition décidée par le mort pouvant aller de la simple pénitence à la mort en d'affreuses circonstances.**

**Certaines lettres sont sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de temps obligeant leur exécuteur à satisfaire les souhaits dans un laps de temps déterminé par le mort.'**

_Réjouissant, non ? Tu dois te demander depuis un bon moment maintenant pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire une lettre comme celle-ci… Et surtout pourquoi à toi ! Sois heureux, la réponse arrive._

_Si j'ai pris cette décision,__ c'est parce que tu es Draco Malfoy, riche héritier de la famille Malfoy à la recherche d'actions pouvant redorer le blason qui a été sali par son géniteur ! Je me trompe ? Peu importe de toute manière vu que je le saurais jamais ! Aha ! Pan dans tes dents, Malfoy ! {Si tu n'as pas compris, ça signifie que je me fiche de la réalité et que mon interprétation des faits me va très bien}. Mais je vais être magnanime : en admettant que la réponse est bien « non Harry, tu ne te trompes jamais, voyons », ma raison est toute stupide : je veux que tu aides Hermione (oui Granger, il n'y en a pas cinquante de toute façon dans nos entourages) à affronter ma mort et à aller de l'avant ! Pourquoi le ferais-tu, dois-tu certainement te demander… Eh bien relis plus haut et tu verras ! Oui là c'est ça ! La partie concernant « recherche [d'] actions pouvant redorer [le] blason sali par [son] géniteur ». Le puzzle prend forme dans ta petite tête blonde maintenant ? Quelle meilleure action que d'aider la meilleure amie du survivant à surmonter la mort de ce dernier ? (Je suis triste à l'idée de manquer tous les jeux de mots qui seront faits sur « le survivant mort »… Tant pis ! Tu me les communiqueras lors de ton décès !) Bref pour résumer, avec cette lettre je te permets de bonifier ton nom et d'éviter à Hermione la dépression nerveuse ! (Même si vos relations risquent d'être très très très houleuses… Tant pis pour toi, tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon !) Ca a vraiment du bon d'être mort. Enfin, je ne le sais pas encore, mais j'en suis intimement convaincu. Au fait, Hermione n'étant pas au courant que je te lègue cette Lettre, à toi de voir si tu la préviens ou pas._

_Maintenant que mes raisons sont claires à tes yeux, passons aux choses sérieuses j'ai nommé : la lettre de souhaits !_

_Amuse-toi bien la fouine !_

_Bien à toi,_

_Harry Potter_

_Harry James Potter_ souhaite que _Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy :_

_- Accueille chaleureusement Hermione Jane Granger chez lui le temps qu'il faudra à cette dernière pour récupérer un état normal voire très heureux._

_- Essaie d'être au maximum aimable avec Hermione Jane Granger._

_- __Aide Hermione Jane Granger à organiser correctement l'enterrement de Harry James Potter (Tu n'imagines pas la jouissance que me procure l'écriture de cette phrase)_

_- Se marie dans l'année. __(Juste pour le plaisir !)_

_- Ait l'interdiction de saccager la tombe de Harry James Potter par vengeance._

_- Ne prononce plus une seule insulte à tendances racistes._

_- Se renseigne sur la culture moldue._

_- Aide à la propagation des inventions moldues dans le monde magique._

_- Possède au moins une invention moldue chez lui dans l'année. (Imagine ! Ta côte de popularité va remonter auprès des nés-moldus !)_

Fin des Souhaits.

P.S :_ La punition est de te faire tomber amoureux de Hermione en cas d'échec ! L'amour à sens unique ça fait mal, très mal ! Bon courage, Malfoy !_»

Je finis ma lecture les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Harry avait effectivement du finir sa vie, cinglé… Je n'arrivai pas à détacher mes yeux de la dernière phrase de la lettre. Malfoy… Tomber amoureux de moi ? C'est une blague de mauvais goût, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vois que tu as assurément fait de ton mieux pour éviter de violer ma vie privée, Granger, lança Malfoy en entrant, un rictus douloureux sur le visage.

- Ma… Malfoy, je suis sincèrement désolée ! Dis-je en me redressant vivement.

- Je m'en fiche que tu sois désolée, Granger. Je m'en fiche complètement.

- Je… Il… Il fallait que je sache Malfoy ! Je ne pouvais pas m'aventurer en terrain inc…

- Stop, Granger. Arrête, tu t'enfonces. Je n'ai pas quitté le couloir. Je t'ai vue essayer d'ouvrir mon bureau avant de jeter ton dévolu sur mon secrétaire… Tu m'écœures, Granger ! Lâcha-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

- Non, Draco ! Attends ! Je suis tellement, tellement désolée ! M'écriais-je en me lançant sur ses traces.

- Tes excuses ne te feront pas oublier ce que tu as lu, Granger ! Répliqua-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers moi.

- Mais… Quelle importance ? Balbutiais-je

- Tu ne me faisais pas confiance, Granger…

- Attends Malfoy, je te rappelle que nous sommes loin d'être amis, toi et moi !

- Je te faisais confiance, moi !

- Pour rester dans le couloir me surveiller ? C'est vrai que ça prouve ta confiance immense envers l'être infâme que je suis !

- Granger, tu m'avais promis de ne pas toucher à mes affaires !

- Et ça ne t'a pas suffit vu que tu es _resté !_

- J'ai bien fait vu que tu as trahi ta parole ! S'il n'y avait pas la lettre de Potter tu serais rentrée chez toi depuis hier soir !

- Ca, je m'en doute figure-toi ! Dis-toi que pour ma part, si je n'avais pas eu besoin de t'apporter cette lettre je n'aurais même pas mis un pied dans ton domaine !

- Tiens ta lettre, parlons-en ! Etant donné que tu as vu la mienne, tu dois me montrer la tienne !

- Et par quel miracle je te prie ?

- Celui de l'équité, Granger, de l'équité !

- Je ne l'ai pas sur moi de toute façon…

- Où as-tu pris cette vilaine habitude, Granger ?

- Quelle vilaine habitude ?

- Celle de mentir à tout bout de champs, pardi !

- Ramène-moi à ma chambre, murmurais-je les dents serrées.

- N'oublie jamais que tu as été à Gryffondor et moi, Serpentard, Granger. Le mensonge, c'est mon truc, pas le tien, me rappela-t-il en avançant à grandes enjambées.

- Merci pour ce pertinent mémo, ironisais-je en le suivant mollement.

- Allez du nerf, Granger ! Rachète-toi tant que tu le peux !

- Je te hais.

- Moi aussi, ne t'en fais pas ! Mais à cause de ton cher Potter on doit cohabiter pendant un certain temps, vois-tu.

- Demain ce sera fini.

- Tu as l'intention de te suicider durant la nuit, Granger ? Si oui, tu dormiras dans ma chambre parce que je ne tiens pas à tomber amoureux de toi alors que tu ne seras plus qu'un macchabé.

- J'aurais cru que tu ne tenais pas à tomber amoureux de moi, tout court.

- Tu as parfaitement raison mais si par malheur je devais tomber amoureux de toi, je préférerai que tu sois vivante.

- Comme c'est charmant.

- Tu trouves aussi. Donc éclaire-moi, Granger, pourquoi tout sera fini demain ?

- Parce que demain j'irais mieux, Malfoy! Répondis-je en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

- Tu le crois vraiment ? S'enquit-il d'une voix suspicieuse.

- J'en suis certaine, acquiesçais-je sèchement.

-Heureux sont les inconscient après tout…

- Je ne suis pas inconsciente ! Contestais-je en poussant la porte de ma chambre. « Je suis juste réaliste ! Je ne vais pas passer le reste de ma vie dans un état mélodramatique ! Expliquais-je en fouillant mon sac à main.

- Peut-être pas le restant de ta vie mais encore une ou deux semaines, certainement, m'avertit le blond en s'appuyant nonchalamment au chambranle de la porte.

- Qu'en sais-tu, Malfoy ? M'exaspérai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ai-je une tête à avoir un état mélodramatique ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Malfoy, ton visage n'a pas l'air de pouvoir arborer le moindre sentiment et pourtant il le fait donc je suppose que tu dois aussi pouvoir avoir un état mélodramatique, pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi aussi j'ai perdu l'un de mes meilleurs amis, dévoila-t-il au bout de quelques instants. A l'entente de ces mots je me retournai lentement vers lui, sonnée, et le contemplai regarder le sol, pensivement. Il finit par lever les yeux vers moi et acheva son argumentation :

- J'ai mis trois mois à m'en remettre.

- Oh… Je… Je ne savais pas, Malfoy… Je suis… Vraiment… Désolée pour toi… Bégayais-je en m'approchant de lui.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Granger. La guerre ça n'épargne personne, dit-il résolument amer.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Si j'avais envie d'en parler ce n'est certainement pas avec toi que je le ferai Granger, se moqua-t-il en me repoussant. « Tu as trouvé la lettre ?

Je laissai un soupir exaspéré s'échapper de mes lèvres et retournai fouiller mon sac.

Là ! Je l'ai trouvée ! Déclarais-je, victorieuse en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt… Alors voyons ça… Blabla gryffondoresque, guimauve Poufsouffle… Ah les vœux de ce cher Potter! Constata-t-il avec un sourire dédaigneux tout en parcourant rapidement la liste. « Ah bah ça va, Granger ! Il a été cool quand même le balafré !

- C'était mon meilleur ami, Malfoy, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, soulignais-je agacée.

- Oui bon ça va, te vexe pas. Nous sommes à égalité maintenant, sourit-il, achevant de m'irriter.

- Magnifique, tu m'en vois ravie, parvins-je à articuler en me levant du lit sur lequel je m'étais assise. « Si nous allions à la voilière, maintenant ?

- Tu as pris la missive pour Weasley fille ?

- Non… On passe par ton bureau ou tu fais monter ton hibou ?

- On passe par le bureau. Allez dépêche-toi ! Me pressa-t-il en tapant dans ses mains, déjà dans le couloir.

- Oui bon c'est bon, Malfoy ! J'arrive ! Dis-je en recommençant à le suivre, les poings serrés.

- Je pense que je finirais presque par m'habituer au fait que tu me suives sans arrêt, s'amusa-t-il en me jetant un regard satisfait par-dessus son épaule.

- Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau, Malfoy… Grognais-je en essayant de me repérer. « On n'est pas venus par là…

- En effet, Granger ! Il n'y a jamais qu'une seule possibilité de chemin dans mon manoir et là tu en as vues trois !

- Trois ? C'est énorme !

- Eh oui, Granger ! La vie des gens riches ne te semble-t-elle pas soudain merveilleuse ? Me nargua-t-il en ouvrant une porte habilement dissimulée dans un mur.

- A cause d'un dédale de couloirs ? Non, pas vraiment. Je suis plus impressionnée par la prouesse architecturelle qui a du être faite pour satisfaire l'excentricité des habitants du manoir que par le mépris certain qu'ils avaient pour l'architecte.

- Ne t'emballe pas Granger ! Tu n'imagines pas le plaisir qu'a eu l'architecte à contenter ma famille ! Il a gagné énormément d'argent et a du repousser ses limites pour arriver au bout de ce casse-tête !

- Le manoir ne semble pas si grand, vu de l'extérieur, pourtant, remarquais-je.

- On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas te fier aux apparences ? Railla-t-il en se penchant pour récupérer la lettre avant de reprendre sa marche rapide et de descendre une volée de marches toujours suivi par moi.

- Eh ralentis un peu ! Je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme comme tu n'as cessé de le faire remarquer !

- Reste-la, je passe te prendre à mon retour ! Dit-il en commençant à courir, me distançant sans difficultés et m'adressant un salut moqueur de la main. Je fulminai et cherchai brièvement quelque chose à lui lancer avant de me raviser et de m'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier le plus proche, maussade.

- Alors Granger, tu t'es pas trop ennuyée, seule ? Demanda Malfoy en revenant, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Absolument pas, crétin… m'irritais-je en acceptant néanmoins la main qu'il me tendait. Il me releva sans effort apparent et rompit le contact dès que je fus debout.

- Allez, on se motive ma fille ! Il nous reste à établir quel texte va être inscrit sur la stèle ! Rappela-t-il en remontant promptement les marches, moi, traînant des pieds, à sa suite. « C'est de l'enterrement de ton meilleur ami dont il s'agit tout de même ! J'aurais imaginé que tu te sentirais plus concernée !

-Je me sens très concernée par l'enterrement d'Harry, Malfoy ! La seule chose qui me décourage c'est ta présence !

- Tu me ravis, Granger ! Bon trêve de flirt abusif, as-tu déjà réfléchi à l'inscription ?

- Hm… J'envisageai de peut-être mettre son nom complet ainsi qu'une épitaphe sobre… Réfléchis-je en triturant vivement une mèche de cheveux.

- Sérieusement ? Feignit de s'étonner le blond avant de me toiser avec pitié. « Mais sinon, Granger, as-tu une idée quant à l'épitaphe qui sera gravée sur la plaque ? Reprit-il gravement.

- Disons que comme il y a déjà les noms de ses parents, je ne sais pas si Harry aurait consenti à y faire ajouter une épitaphe, avouais-je du bout des lèvres.

- Très bien, soupira Malfoy en entrant à nouveau dans son bureau. « En somme nous ne pouvons rien faire car tu ne sais rien de ce qu'aurait voulu ton meilleur ami… Résuma-t-il en posant son regard sur moi après que nous nous soyons réinstallées dans les fauteuils. Je me raidis sous la réprimande à peine voilée et baissai les yeux sur la table en passant nerveusement mes doigts sur l'accoudoir en cuir.

- Oui… C'est tout à fait ça, confirmais-je d'une petite voix.

- Qui pourrait être mieux renseigné sur ce sujet ?

- Je suppose que Ginny et Ron doivent en savoir un peu plus, avançais-je en reposant avec hésitation mes yeux sur lui.

- Très bien, écris-leur une nouvelle missive pour leur demander de se présenter chez Florian Fortârome demain après-midi à quatre heures précises, ordonna-t-il en me tendant un nouveau parchemin que je saisis en soupirant.

- Tu es vraiment un grand malade, Malfoy…

- Non, Granger, j'ai simplement une lettre de souhaits à finir le plus rapidement possible afin de pouvoir reprendre ma vie oisive de jeune et riche héritier.

- D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu sois encore si riche ? Une partie de la fortune de ton père n'a-t-elle pas été saisie par le ministère en tant que trésor de guerre ? M'enquis-je en fronçant brièvement des sourcils.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Granger, chantonna-t-il en me regardant par en-dessous, puis désignant le parchemin et la plume : « écris, femme !

- Quel charmant australopithèque, nous avons là, m'extasiais-je en lui dédiant un sourire ironique qui lui fit apparaître un léger rictus d'amusement. Je me saisis ensuite de la plume, la trempai dans l'encrier et entrepris de rédiger une seconde lettre :

_« Ginny, Ron,_

_C'est encore moi, je suis désolée pour toutes ces missives qui doivent vous sembler si étranges mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! Ne comprenez pas là que je suis dans une mauvaise posture car j'en suis loin _– c'est ça rassure-les, Granger, t'as bien raison- La ferme, Malfoy_- mais disons que j'organise l'enterrement avec une personne de fort caractère – _ouh un compliment ! Tu trouves, vraiment que j'ai un fort caractère ?- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « la ferme », Malfoy ?- _et nous avons parfois des désaccords assez importants – _De suite les grands mots ! A quels désaccord fais-tu allusion ?- Je ne sais pas, peut-être au fait que tu as fait un scandale au sujet de la lettre de vœux ou alors…- C'était parfaitement justifié comme scandale ! On doit respecter la vie privée des autres, Granger ! Tu es la première à le dire- C'est bon, je suis désolée ! Dé-so-lée, tu comprends ?- Pff…- _ce qui ne facilite pas ma tâche… Récemment, nous nous sommes aperçus que je ne suffisais pas, moi seule, pour organiser l'enterrement d'Harry et nous avons donc décidé – « _Malfoy m'a ordonné » serait plus juste…- Tu veux vraiment te faire frapper, navet ?- Tu es une violente, Granger ?- Moi non, les Weasley, si !- C'est mal d'accuser ses petits camarades surtout que c'est toi qui m'a giflé en troisième année.- Tu en es encore là ?- Tu m'as traumatisé, Granger ! C'est de ta faute si je ne suis pas encore fiancé !- J'ai sauvé la vie d'une pauvre fille, je mériterai un second ordre de Merlin…- _de faire appel à vous. Pour cela, nous vous proposons de nous retrouver demain à seize heures chez Florian Fortârome ! Faites-nous parvenir rapidement votre réponse, _

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Votre Mione »_

- Voilà, ça te convient, Malfoy ?

- C'est parfait, Granger ! C'est parti pour un second voyage à la voilière ! S'exclama-t-il en me chapardant la lettre des mains et en s'en allant de nouveau en courant vers la voilière. Je soupirai et m'enfonçai confortablement dans mon fauteuil en observant les paons évoluer paisiblement dans le jardin. J'en étais à me demander l'utilité de ces bestioles dans le jardin lorsque Malfoy arriva avec un papier dans la main.

- Granger ! On peut avancer ! N'est-ce pas magnifique ? S'écria-t-il avec un faux-sourire ravi en me tendant le bref courrier que je lus rapidement.

_« Mione,_

_Tu nous manques atrocement dans ce moment difficile mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour ne pas sombrer. _– Ils n'essaient vraiment pas de te culpabiliser, hein Granger !- Malfoy, je t'en prie, va te pendre !- _Nous te sommes très reconnaissants de t'occuper de la grosse partie de l'enterrement d'Harry car je pense que nous n'en aurions pas eu la force. – _J'en connais qui vont pas aimer la seconde missive !- On ne leur demandera pas de nous aider lors du choix du cercueil ainsi que pour choisir les vêtements funéraires d'Harry !- J'espère bien ! Ce sont les choses les plus amusantes !- Je ne t'avais pas demandé d'aller te pendre, Malfoy ?- _Au sujet des fleurs, il me semble (Ron n'en a aucune idée) qu'il affectionnait particulièrement les tulipes…_

_Nous t'embrassons tendrement,_

_Ginald »_

- Moi ce que j'ai préféré dans la lettre c'est la signature… « Ginald »… C'est pitoyable, se moqua Malfoy en se rasseyant à sa place.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Malfoy, tu es trop hautain pour ça, rétorquais-je en le fusillant du regard.

- Si tu le dis. J'ai demandé à Miko de nous apporter la réponse à l'autre quand elle sera arrivée, en attendant je te propose de visiter le manoir !

- Ca ne va pas être long ? Demandais-je en grimaçant.

- Si, évidemment que ça va être long, mais tu es une Gryffondor, Granger ! Tu es courageuse !

- On va dire ça… capitulais-je en me levant à sa suite. S'en suivit trois longues heures de visite interminable qui nous menèrent finalement dans le jardin avant que l'on ne rerentre par la baie vitrée de la cuisine secondaire.

- Alors, ça t'a plût ma chère née-moldue ? S'enquit Malfoy en s'asseyant autour d'une banale table en bois blanc entourée par quatre chaises assorties.

- A… Boire… parvins-je à articuler en m'affalant fort peu gracieusement sur la table. Il me lança un regard amusé et sortis d'un placard une carafe d'eau avec deux verres qu'il remplit avant de me tendre le mien. « Merci ! Fis-je en avalant d'un trait mon verre.

- Doucement, Granger, tu vas t'étouffer et...

- Tu ne veux pas tomber amoureux d'un cadavre, oui je sais, merci !

- Bien, quelle mémoire sidérante, Granger !

- Pour en revenir à la visite, j'ai mon compte de chambres, salle de bains, boudoirs, salles de balles, débarras, grands salons, petits salons et je ne sais quoi d'autres pour toute ma vie !

- Tu n'exagérerais pas un tout petit peu ? Suggéra-t-il en me regardant d'un air condescendant.

- Pense ce que tu veux, Malfoy, je ne me bats pas pour les causes perdues !

- Sauf lorsque ces causes perdues sont des elfes ! Ajouta-t-il en faisant un mouvement de bras théâtral.

- Sauf dans ce cas-là, confirmais-je, glaciale.

- Allez Granger, boude pas !

- Maître Malfoy a reçu du courrier, piailla Miko en présentant humblement à son maître une lettre posée sur un plateau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête avec désapprobation en voyant ça. Le blond me jeta un regard amusé, se saisit du papier et fit signe à Miko de déguerpir avant d'entamer la lecture, son sourire méprisant s'ancrant plus profondément sur ses lèvres à chaque seconde.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amuse à ce point, Malfoy ? Demandais-je en tentant d'attraper la missive.

- Accorde-moi deux petites secondes, Granger ! J'ai quasiment fini ma lecture, là, dit-il en levant un doigt à mon intention.

- Ca t'amuse, hein, de te moquer des gens ? C'est ton seul plaisir dans la vie, pas vrai ? Lâchais-je d'une voix suffisante en le toisant avec le même air qu'il se plaisait à aborder lorsque quelque chose lui paraissait ridicule. Il leva les yeux vers moi et m'observa d'un œil torve sans rien dire, puis jugeant qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre il me tendit la lettre et détourna le regard vers son jardin. Je contins difficilement un soupir en pressant fortement les lèvres l'une contre l'autre et commençai à lire :

« _Hermione,_

_Bien que nous soyons véritablement soupçonneux quant à tout ce mystère nous acceptons le rendez-vous de demain ! Passe une bonne soirée et bonne chance avec ton collaborateur,_

_Ginald »_

Je relevai la tête vers Malfoy, sérieusement étonnée et attendis qu'il me regarde de nouveau pour lâcher :

- Et tu as mis dix minutes pour lire ça ?

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre et retourna dans sa contemplation du jardin. Un paon un peu plus aventureux que les autres – Je décidai immédiatement de le baptiser « Albus »- était arrivé jusque devant les portes ouvertes de la baie vitrée de la cuisine et avait passé sa tête par l'entrebâillement des portes pour nous regarder, les yeux ronds et ne parvenait pas à se retirer. J'étouffai un rire et allais me lever pour le libérer lorsqu'il se mit à pépier fiévreusement, complètement paniqué. J'entendais ses pattes griffer avec affolement le bois de la porte, dehors et reculai violemment, surprise, dans ma chaise. Malfoy haussa un sourcil d'un air circonspect et se mit debout prestement avant d'ouvrir férocement les portes qui allèrent heurter bruyamment les murs recouverts de lierre. Je grimaçai de déplaisir à cause du bruit mais ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je vis que le paon était resté figé de stupeur, une de ses pattes en l'air. Malfoy brusquement tapa du pied et le paon s'enfuit à toute allure en hurlant « Lééééooon » à qui voulait l'entendre. J'éclatai franchement de rire et le blond se retourna vers moi, surpris avant de se rasseoir, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Envie de faire quelque chose, Granger ?

- Tu n'as pas faim, Malfoy ?

- Légèrement et toi ?

- Je suis affamée !

- Eh bien, appelons Miko, dit-il en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. Je l'arrêtai en me levant et en ouvrant un placard pour après demander :

- C'est bien ici les tabliers ?

- L'autre porte, Granger, l'autre porte, soupira le blond en appuyant sa tête sur une de ses mains.

- Merci, fis-je en me nouant l'un des tabliers blanc autour de la taille. « Comment tu me trouves ? Demandais-je spontanément en me tournant vers lui, les mains écartées en un salut funky.

- Puérile ? Tenta le blond en bâillant d'un air lassé. Je regrettai immédiatement ma candeur et demandai, refroidie, où se trouvait le réfrigérateur.

- Le quoi ? S'étonna-t-il en me dévisageant comme si j'étais mentalement attardée.

- Le réfrigérateur, répétais-je patiemment, tu sais le truc qui sert à conserver les choses au frais.

- Granger, est-ce que par hasard ce truc fonctionnerait avec de l'éclec… éleci… bon tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Avec de l'électricité ? Eh bien… Oh… Je vois…

- Alléluia, commenta-t-il sarcastique. Je le fusillai du regard et repris :

- Bon… Quel est le pendant magique du réfrigérateur, s'il te plaît ?

- Les sorts réfrigérants, répondit-il avec un immense sourire narquois que j'eus envie d'arracher avant de me reprendre en respirant profondément.

- Où se trouvent les aliments ? Finis-je par lâcher d'une voix sèche.

- Dans la cuisine principale, Granger. On ne les dissémine pas partout parce qu'ils se périment ou s'abiment, vois-tu !

- Je croyais qu'on ne servait que de la qualité au manoir Malfoy !

- Mais on ne sert que de la qualité, simplement les aliments frais sont servis en premier tandis que ce que l'on peut conserver plus longtemps comme le lait, la farine et d'autres choses encore sont entreposés dans les placards de la cuisine principale, expliqua-t-il en se redressant, visiblement agacé.

- Malfoy ? Appelais-je d'une voix douce.

- Hm ?

- Tu me reconduis à la cuisine principale, s'il te plaît ? Demandais-je en faisant une moue innocente à laquelle ne résistait aucun homme de ma connaissance. Il me regarda avec un dédain palpable avant de répondre :

- Que veux-tu nous cuisiner, Granger ?

- Un gâteau ! Ca ne te dit pas ?

- Je te dirai quand j'aurais vu son aspect… Quel genre de gâteau veux-tu faire ?

- Lequel préfères-tu ?

Il médita ma question quelques minutes, le regard fixé sur la table puis répondit avec candeur :

- J'aime beaucoup ceux au chocolat…

- Parfait, dans ce cas nous ferons un gâteau au chocolat !

- « Nous » ?

- As-tu déjà cuisiné, Malfoy ?

- Granger, les elfes sont faits pour ça…

- J'en conclus que non.

- Quelle brillante analyse, railla-t-il en s'étirant.

- Lève-toi, mets un tablier et une fois que tu seras prêt, tu nous conduiras à la cuisine principale, décrétais-je calmement en souriant.

- Pourquoi obéirais-je à quelqu'un comme toi, Granger ?

- Parce que je sais que tu crèves d'envie d'essayer de faire un gâteau.

Il ne démentit pas et se saisit du tablier que je lui tendais, en essayant de visualiser la façon dont il fallait le mettre. Je l'observai, amusée et finis par me décider à intervenir alors qu'il le mettait, les coutures à l'extérieur.

- Malfoy, tu as presque trouvé mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, dis-je en dénouant par devant le nœud qu'il s'était fait dans le dos et en lui retirant délicatement du cou, la lanière. Je retournai ensuite le tablier et lui repassai l'attache autour du cou en prenant garde à ne pas le décoiffer et lui nouai les cordes dans le dos. « Là il est mis comme il faut ! Maintenant, direction la cuisine principale, déclarais-je en me dirigeant vers l'une des portes.

- C'est celle un peu plus à gauche, Granger, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, raidi par ce que je venais de faire. Je m'en aperçus et me retournai, confuse :

- Je suis désolée, Malfoy ! Je… Ce n'était pas méchant, je voulais simplement t'aider !

- Tu es décidément énormément désolée aujourd'hui, Granger, nota-t-il sarcastique en me dépassant pour ouvrir la bonne porte. Je le suivis sans rajouter un mot. Il nous conduisit rapidement à la cuisine et je fus surprise du nombre d'elfes que s'y affairaient. Malfoy me demanda les ingrédients nécessaires et ordonna aux elfes de nous les apporter à la cuisine secondaire. Nous sortîmes encore dans le silence et regagnâmes notre futur lieu de travail où tous les ingrédients étaient déjà sur la table. Je ne parvins pas plus longtemps à me retenir de poser la question qui m'intriguait depuis qu'il avait exigé des elfes qu'ils amènent les ingrédients à notre place :

- Pourquoi avoir demandé à ce qu'on apporte ce dont on avait besoin alors que l'on aurait pu le faire nous-mêmes ?

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Granger.

- Malfoy, je t'ai déjà présenté mes excuses ! Accepte-les ! Je n'ai rien fait d'impardonnable ! M'énervais-je en faisant un mouvement d'impatience avec mes bras.

- Personne dans mon entourage n'avait jamais agi avec moi comme tu l'as fait !

- Normal étant donné que tu n'avais jamais mis de tablier jusque là !

- Tu ne comprends pas, Granger… Tes gestes avaient quelque chose de tendre et maternel, des choses que je ne connais pas ! Il est légitime que j'en sois dérangé, tu ne penses pas ? Expliqua-t-il d'un air glacial. Je le regardais sans comprendre, désagréablement surprise et répondit d'une petite voix blessée :

- Non… Non ce n'est pas normal, Malfoy… Tu aurais du être troublé éventuellement mais pas dérangé… Ce n'était pas un acte malfaisant…

Et sans attendre sa réponse, je sortis précipitamment dans le jardin où le soleil finissait de se coucher. J'étais pétrifiée par ce qu'il venait de dire sans comprendre pourquoi. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et je courrais dans le jardin, effrayant sans le vouloir les paons qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin. Je finis par m'arrêter, le souffle court, au pied d'un arbre contre lequel je m'appuyais, le corps secoué de spasmes, mes sanglots se poursuivant encore durant quelques minutes. Je m'assis sur le sol, légèrement calmée, et me repliai sur moi-même, me balançant légèrement. Je demeurai ainsi un long moment, la chair de poule commençant à apparaître sur mes bras sans que je ne fasse rien pour me réchauffer. Je finis par somnoler, la tête appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre et les membres relâchés. J'avais toujours froid mais la torpeur qui m'envahissait me plaisait trop pour la briser avec un vain mouvement de ranimation. Je fermis les yeux et tombai dans une quiétude merveilleuse.

Je repris conscience alors que je discernai un certain balancement de mon corps, et ouvris les yeux pour rencontrer le visage de Malfoy en contre-plongée. Il regardait devant lui et ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de mon réveil. Je blottis instinctivement ma tête contre son torse et le sentis soupirer. Je souris et refermai les yeux, en sécurité.

- Granger, je sais que tu es réveillée, lâcha-t-il de sa voix traînante. Je sursautai violemment de surprise et tombai disgracieusement sur l'herbe. « Tu t'es pas fait mal ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de moi, son imbécile de sourire amusé de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

- Nan, dis-je en me relevant et en attrapant la main qu'il me tendait. Une fois debout, je me massai le bas du dos et m'étirai en grimaçant.

- Ca t'arrive souvent de faire des crises de ce genre ? Que je sois prévenu, parce que depuis que tu es arrivée hier après-midi tu as tout de même fait deux crises de larmes, deux malaises et quelques colères… énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Je me sentis trop lasse pour répondre et me tins à son bras en lui faisant signe d'avancer. « Fais comme si j'étais ton ami, je t'en prie, j'dirais rien, railla-t-il en se mettant néanmoins à avancer prudemment. Nous rejoignîmes sans heurts la cuisine et il m'aida à m'asseoir sur ma chaise après m'avoir retiré mon tablier. Je remarquai distraitement qu'il n'avait déjà plus le sien.

- Quelle heure est-il ? M'enquis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Trop tard pour faire un gâteau au chocolat en tout cas. Une petite collation avant de monter te coucher, peut-être ?

- Non, je te remercie ça va aller… Pour monter c'est porte du milieu, premier escalier à droite, continuer sur deux paliers puis au fond du couloir ? Fis-je en me prenant le front des deux mains.

- Ou bien porte de gauche, second embranchement, couloir du milieu…

- Peu importe, Malfoy, le coupais-je en souriant.

- Fais de beaux rêves, Granger.

- Toi aussi, Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième Chapitre :**

- Dis donc, tu commences à bien t'orienter dans le manoir, Granger, commenta-t-il en repliant le journal qu'il était en train de lire jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans la cuisine secondaire.

- Tiens, petit-déjeuner à la française ce matin, observais-je distraitement, tu dis ça parce que je suis parvenue à retrouver la cuisine et ma chambre ? Continuais-je en attrapant un croissant avant de prendre place sur la chaise face à la sienne.

- Pour quelles autres choses dirais-je, ça, Granger ? Demanda-t-il consterné.

- Je ne sais pas, fis-je en haussant les épaules, mon croissant à moitié entamé dans les mains. Il attrapa sa tasse de thé, en but une gorgée et m'observa m'étirer avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Excellemment, mais j'ai mis un peu de temps à me rendormir après que tu sois venu dans ma chambre, dis-je en souriant.

- C'était pour vérifier si tu t'étais bien retrouvée, se justifia-t-il en haussant à son tour les épaules.

- J'avais deviné ne t'en fais pas. Ca fait longtemps que tu es levé ?

- Je dirais une heure voire une heure et demi au maximum et toi ?

- Dix minutes approximativement. Quoique le temps que je descende… Misons plutôt sur vingt !

- C'est ton vêtement de nuit ? S'étonna-t-il en désignant la robe légère que j'avais enfilée pour descendre déjeuner.

- Non, ris-je, je l'ai mise histoire de voir si je pouvais déjeuner avec toi plutôt que seule plus tard !

- Je croyais que ma présence t'indisposait, remarqua-t-il avec l'air narquois qui m'horripilait tant.

- Depuis hier matin, j'ai eu largement le temps de m'y habituer, rétorquais-je en tartinant de beurre un morceau de pain.

- C'est vrai que je ressens à peu près la même chose, avoua-t-il après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

- Heureusement que personne ne nous entend, jubilais-je en croquant dans la tartine.

- J'approuve totalement ta pensée, Granger. Tu veux connaître le programme de la matinée ?

- Quelle question saugrenue, Malfoy ! Evidemment que je veux savoir ce que tu as prévu !

- Déjà tu vas aller te doucher, je t'attendrais à onze heures tapantes dans le hall principal ensuite nous irons chez toi afin que tu récupères quelques affaires puis nous rentrerons ici afin que nous déjeunions et que tu puisses ranger tes affaires avant de repartir vers quinze heures trente pour nous rendre chez Florian Fortârome. Des questions ?

- De quel côté tiens-tu cette obsession de l'organisation ? Black ou Malfoy ?

- Des questions _constructives, _Granger ?

- Ah parce que tu trouves que ma question ne l'était pas ?

- A ton avis ?

- Pardon, pardon ! J'en ai une vraie, c'est bon !

- Je t'écoute, Granger, soupira-t-il en souriant néanmoins.

- Pourquoi partons-nous aussi tôt pour nous rendre chez Fortârome ? M'enquis-je, candidement.

- Pour choisir une table qui nous convient, voyons ! Tu n'as jamais fait ça, Granger ?

- Jamais ! Eh bien, à tout à l'heure, Malfoy ! Je serai dans le hall principal à onze heures précises ! Le saluai-je en sortant d'un pas dansant.

Je retrouvai ma chambre avec délice et me douchai longuement avant d'observer la penderie à ma disposition, enveloppée dans une épaisse serviette turquoise. Je jetai mon dévolu sur un chemisier léger et l'enfilai avec mon vieux jeans après m'être séchés et démêlés les cheveux. Je consultai ma montre et une vague de panique m'envahit lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il ne me restait que deux minutes pour me rendre dans le hall principal. Lieu qui se trouvait à minimum cinq minutes de ma chambre. Je bondis aussitôt hors de la chambre et dévalai les étages à toute vitesse, arrivant à bout de forces mais à l'heure dans le hall où Malfoy m'attendait déjà, les manches de sa chemise retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes.

- J'ai bien failli t'attendre, Granger, s'amusa-t-il en me tendant le verre d'eau qu'il avait vraisemblablement prévu à mon attention.

Je le fusillai du regard et but d'une traite le verre, m'étouffant presque au passage. Il sourit amusé et reposa le verre que je lui rendais sur le guéridon avant de me tendre le bras et de sortir fièrement, moi suspendue à son bras. Il m'adressa un rapide coup d'œil et transplana sans préambule.

- Je-déteste-transplaner, grommelais-je à l'arrivée. Il me regarda d'un air clairement ravi et alla s'asseoir sur mon canapé.

- Dépêche-toi, Granger ! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, dit-il en me toisant brièvement.

Je me retins de lui adresser un geste grossier et partis dans ma chambre récupérer une valise que je remplis de divers vêtements, produits de soin et livres avant de ranger dans sa housse mon ordinateur portable moldu et sa recharge. J'étais certaine de pouvoir faire installer l'électricité à Malfoy : ça entrerait dans l'objectif fixé par Harry au sujet de la propagande des objets moldus dans le monde sorcier… L'opération de récupération des affaires m'avait prise une heure. Une heure que j'avais passée sans même jeter un coup d'œil au salon où Malfoy devait normalement toujours se trouver. Je dérapai sur le plancher et scrutai mon salon sans parvenir à trouver une trace du blond. Je me précipitai dans le hall et considérai les verrous ouverts d'un œil désespéré. Ce crétin était sorti de chez moi et devait vraisemblablement traîner dans la rue. J'habitais dans le Londres moldu. Merlin devait sûrement m'en vouloir énormément pour quelque chose. Je sortis rapidement en claquant la porte et appelai Malfoy plusieurs fois, m'attirant les regards surpris de plusieurs passants avant qu'une vieille dame ne m'interpelle :

- Vous cherchez votre chien, mademoiselle ? S'enquit-elle poliment.

- Oui, du moins non ! Je cherche un de mes amis ! Vous l'avez peut-être vu, il est relativement grand, environ un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et très blond ! D'un blond presque blanc ! Il est habillé avec une chemise blanche dont les manches sont remontées et…

- Je vois que tu m'as attentivement observé, Granger, sourit Malfoy derrière moi.

Je fis volte-face pour le regarder d'un air furieux avant de me retourner vers la vieille dame à laquelle j'adressai une légère explication (« c'est bon je l'ai retrouvé, excusez-moi du dérangement »), je saisis ensuite le poignet du blond et le remorquai jusqu'à chez moi sans m'arrêter. A peine arrivé, il se dégagea de mon étreinte et alla s'asseoir à la place qu'il occupait au début.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sortir ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu habitais chez les moldus.

- Tu aurais du me demander au lieu d'aller voir ! Tu aurais pu les terrifier !

- Je ne suis pas une bête, Granger, je sais me comporter en société et en plus de cela, je ne crois pas être moche vu le nombre de regards appréciateurs que j'ai rencontré en vingt minutes.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Tu ne sors plus dans mon quartier sans moi ! Conclus-je d'un ton cassant avant de retourner prendre ma valise. « On peut rentrer, maintenant.

Il attrapa ma main sans un mot et de nouveau, nous transplanâmes. Je rentrai sans ouvrir la bouche dans le manoir et gagnai ma chambre en l'ignorant. Dans la chambre, j'allumai mon ordinateur et activai mon lecteur musical afin de me motiver dans mon rangement qui fut d'ailleurs rapidement terminé. J'envisageai un instant de descendre dans le jardin, bronzer un peu mais la crainte d'y trouver Malfoy me coupa toute envie. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et entamai un des livres que j'avais apporté. Aux alentours de treize heures trente, Miko vint me prévenir que je pouvais aller manger dans la cuisine secondaire si je le désirais. Je déclinai son offre et me replongeai dans ma lecture. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Malfoy tapait à ma porte. Je considérai un bref moment la possibilité de l'ignorer mais finis par lui dire d'entrer. Comme il l'avait fait la veille, il alla s'installer dans le fauteuil placé à la tête de mon lit. A son approche, je me redressai vivement sur le matelas et le regardai, gênée. Il me scruta, lui aussi troublé. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi avant de nous jeter spontanément sur l'autre, nous embrassant ardemment et n'interrompant nos baisers que pour reprendre un peu d'air. Il allait m'allonger sur le matelas lorsque je l'arrêtai :

- Je crois que… Nous devrions arrêter là… Notre réaction est vraisemblablement due à la tension et ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour faire… _Ca_

- Tu as certainement raison, approuva-t-il en se levant, sans paraître le moins du monde gêné. Il parcourra la pièce du regard et tomba sur mon ordinateur qu'il dévisagea avec insistance. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit-il en le pointant du doigt.

- Un ordinateur.

- Et ça sert à quoi ?

- Tu peux faire énormément de choses avec.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, nota-t-il avec justesse. Il se rassit et se composa un visage attentif qui m'incita à expliciter.

- Un ordinateur est un appareil électronique qui fonctionne grâce à une batterie autonome qui peut être branchée sur secteur afin d'être rechargée.

Je le questionnai du regard afin de voir s'il avait tout compris et il hocha la tête, m'encourageant à expliquer davantage.

- Il contient divers logiciels, les logiciels étant des applications permettant la réalisation de diverses choses telles que l'écriture, la visualisation de photos, films, l'écoute de musique et primordial de nos jours, l'accès à internet.

- Qu'est qu'Internet ? Demanda-t-il en hésitant sur le dernier mot.

- Eh bien… Internet est un réseau planétaire permettant aux gens du monde entier d'échanger des informations facilement. On trouve dessus énormément de choses sur quasiment tous les sujets et dans presque toutes les langues !

- Ce doit être horriblement compliqué à se servir, observa le blond en écarquillant les yeux.

- Non pas vraiment car l'accès au réseau a été planifié de sorte que les utilisateurs banals comme moi par exemple puissent l'utiliser sans connaissances précises dessus. En revanche, le réseau comporte plusieurs niveaux de sécurité, le plus bas étant celui des gens normaux et le plus haut traitant des affaires d'état par exemple. A l'origine, Internet a été inventé dans les années soixante-dix par l'armée américaine pour faciliter la transmission des informations mais l'idée a été détournée dans un but commercial et connait depuis un franc succès, des innovations importantes la touchant régulièrement. L'Internet d'aujourd'hui n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec la version originale.

- Je comprends… Tu expliques bien mieux que ce stupide Abendaker !

- Qui est Abendaker ? Demandais-je en sentant un picotement satisfait naître dans mon cœur.

- Le nouveau professeur d'Etudes des Moldus de Poudlard.

Devant mon regard intrigué, il développa :

- Après la guerre, je suis retourné faire ma septième année à Poudlard et j'ai choisi l'étude des moldus en option.

- Tu as du avoir énormément de mal à rattraper le programme, remarquais-je en repensant au nombre de chapitres qu'il existait dans ce cours qui commençait habituellement en troisième année.

- Le cours auquel je me suis inscrit était un cours accéléré réservé aux personnes qui, comme moi, avaient subi l'influence de leurs familles mangemortes. Et qui les avaient dissuadés de choisir cette matière.

- McGonagall a eu une excellente idée, appréciais-je en souriant.

- Oui, nous avons trouvé aussi. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue à Poudlard pour refaire ta septième au fait ?

- Je n'en avais pas besoin… J'ai passé mes ASPICS en candidate libre pendant que vous rentriez et les ai eus avec mention puis je suis entrée dans une école de sortilège et j'ai étudié pendant trois ans les différentes conditions et possibilités que l'on avait pour créer un objet mixte : mi-moldu, mi-magique avant d'entrer au Ministère dans le département de recherche des objets moldus magiquement modifié ou vice-versa.

- Arthur Weasley ne travaille-t-il pas aussi là-bas ?

- Non lui était au « _Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu »_ avant d'être promu Chef du _« Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sorts de défense et objets de protection »_ !

- Quelle promotion !

- Il la méritait, répondis-je plus sèchement que je n'aurais voulu.

- Je n'en doute pas, Granger, rentre tes griffes ! Railla-t-il en me toisant avec amusement. Il se leva ensuite souplement et partit en direction de la porte avant de se retourner vers moi au dernier moment: « Au fait, à l'origine, je venais seulement pour comprendre pourquoi tu m'ignorais ainsi mais ce qui s'est passé n'est pas plus mal, même si ce n'est soi-disant dû qu'à la tension, sourit-il avant de sortir. Je soupirai, amusée, et il revint sur ses pas pour ajouter :

- Ne crois pas que je t'aime ou quoique ce soit, Granger ! Simplement, si nous devons cohabiter ensemble un certain temps, il vaut mieux que nous fassions tout pour que ça se passe bien ! Et notre baiser était vraiment bien malgré tout !

Je lui lançai un coussin et le loupai ce qui fit naitre en moi un léger agacement et un rire sincère dans sa gorge alors qu'il s'éloignait. Je me levai précipitamment et partis en courant à sa suite avant de glisser ma main dans la sienne. Il noua ses doigts autour des miens et je sentis un contentement profond m'envahir. Nous descendîmes sur la terrasse de la cuisine secondaire et déjeunâmes en nous envoyant une foule de moqueries sur nos anciennes et possibles conquêtes. Je me sentis heureuse pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Harry qui même si elle ne remontait qu'à cinq jours, me semblait très loin. Je montai ensuite me mettre en maillot et allais m'étendre sans complexes sur une des chaises longues qui meublaient la plus grande des terrasses afin de bronzer un peu tandis que Malfoy remontait travailler dans son bureau. Trois heures et demie arriva vite et je dus monter me changer en toute hâte avant de redescendre tout aussi rapidement dans le hall où le blond m'attendait déjà, un verre d'eau encore préparé à mon attention sur le guéridon. Je me pressai de l'avaler puis me saisis du bras présenté. Malfoy transplana dès que mon étreinte se referma sur lui et je chancelai légèrement à l'arrivée. Il me laissa reprendre mes esprits et nous nous rendîmes ensuite au glacier sans nous toucher, chose qui m'apparue être finalement très simple, étant donné que seuls des liens charnels nous unissaient. Une fois sur place, nous profitâmes du privilège d'être les premiers arrivés et choisîmes une table à la périphérie de la salle extérieure et de la terrasse après avoir commandé deux verres de limonade au bar.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses côtoyer Fortarôme, dis-je en souriant.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- J'imaginais que tu allais dans des endroits plus chics, expliquais-je en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de mon doigt.

- Fortârome est le meilleur glacier de toute l'Angleterre, qu'elle soit magique ou non !

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suppose que oui ! C'est mon glacier préféré depuis que je suis enfant mais mère n'approuvait pas vraiment que j'y aille, jugeant comme tu l'as fait que ce n'était pas un établissement assez chic pour accueillir l'héritier de la si célèbre famille Malfoy…

- C'est étrange, je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu adores ou détestes ton nom, remarquais-je en me tapotant les lèvres du bout des doigts.

- Disons que ça dépend des fois. Il y des raisons qui font que j'ai honte de porter ce nom mais d'autres qui au contraire me remplissent de fierté… Je pense que c'est dans toutes les familles la même chose.

- A moindre échelle, tout de même !

- Ca dépend pour qui ! Pour le commun des mortels, évidemment mais pour beaucoup d'anciens Serpentard et Serdaigle, c'est chose courante, m'apprit-il en faisant légèrement tanguer sur la table le verre que le serveur venait de lui apporter. Je bus une gorgée de la boisson en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je pense que ton point de vue est le bon… Excellente cette citronnade, ajoutais-je en fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier le goût dans ma bouche.

- Tu vois que j'avais raison quand j'ai dit que Fortârome est le meilleur glacier d'Angleterre !

- Disons que oui et non… Oui tu avais raison c'est le meilleur mais non, pas pour les glaces pour les limonades, plutôt.

- Pour les glaces tu n'en sais rien, commenta-t-il en faisant tinter ses glaçons.

- Nous en prendrons une lorsque Ginny et Ron seront arrivés ! Je te dirais à ce moment là !

- Il vaut mieux que tu attendes que l'on soit rentrés, ils vont se poser des questions quant à notre relation sinon et je préfère éviter ça au maximum.

- C'est vrai… Déjà qu'ils vont certainement faire une drôle de tête lorsque je vais te présenter en tant que mon collaborateur pour l'organisation de l'enterrement d'Harry…

- N'en rajoutons pas, conclut-il en avalant le reste de sa boisson d'un coup.

J'hochai la tête pensivement avant de me lever brusquement de ma chaise pour courir à la rencontre de mes deux amis auxquels je dédiai un immense sourire avant que l'expression triste qui ornait leurs deux visages me rappela ce pourquoi nous nous retrouvions. Je perdis immédiatement mon sourire et des larmes vinrent perler au bord de mes cils. Je me jetai dans leurs bras ouverts et nous demeurâmes serrés, tous les trois unis un long moment dans un même chagrin avant que Ron ne rompe l'étreinte et, nous prenant chacune par une main, nous conduise à la table que je venais de quitter. Je m'aperçus aussitôt que Malfoy n'y était plus et jetai un regard circulaire autour de moi afin de le repérer. En vain. Il avait du se rendre dans les toilettes des hommes, sans doute gêné par nos effusions. Je me sentis triste pour lui mais mon attention fut détournée par Ron qui me demanda où était mon associé ce à quoi je répondis que je n'en savais rien.

- C'est quelqu'un que l'on connaît ? S'enquit Ginny avec un demi-sourire.

Je déglutis et aperçus avec effroi Malfoy revenir vers nous avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ron se rendant compte de son approche l'interpella :

- Qu'est ce que tu nous veux, Malfoy ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Weasley, Ginevra, salua-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête tout en prenant place sur la chaise libre à ma droite. Je baissai la tête, catastrophée. « Alors Granger, tu leurs as pas dit ?

- Pas dit, quoi Malfoy ? S'emporta Ron en balançant son regard du blond à moi. « Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ?

Je m'humectai légèrement les lèvres et relevai complètement la tête pour finalement leur avouer la vérité :

- Eh bien disons que… Malfoy est la personne avec laquelle j'organise l'enterrement d'Harry…

Un silence de plomb accueillit mon annonce. Ginny avait la bouche ouverte en un « O » parfait, Ron semblait sur le point de se lever pour partir ou arracher la tête à Malfoy et ce dernier souriait d'un air fier. Je décidai d'aider Ron à lui arracher la tête si jamais son choix se portait sur cette option.

- Vous voulez prendre une glace ? Proposais-je en essayant de sourire, mon visage étant crispé d'angoisse. Ginny finit par réagir en m'accordant l'ensemble de son attention :

- Qu'as-tu dit, Hermione ?

- Je demandais simplement si quelqu'un désirait une glace… Répétais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

- J'en veux bien une, répondit Malfoy en s'appuyant davantage contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Ginny, Ron ? Aussi ?

- Ca… Sera avec plaisir, confirma Ginny d'une voix hésitante, aussitôt suivie par son frère qui, lui, n'hocha que brièvement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Je sentis un poids décoller de ma poitrine et fis signe à Malfoy d'appeler un serveur, chose qu'il fit avec une aisance démontrant l'habitude du geste.

- Messieurs-dames désirent quelque chose ?

- Qui commence ?

- Moi. Je prendrai une coupe de glace avec trois boules. Parfums : noix de coco, menthe et chocolat blanc, commanda Malfoy sans l'ombre d'une incertitude.

- Pour moi, ça sera aussi une coupe trois boules mais je prendrais fraise, framboise et vanille comme parfums, continua Ginny après une rapide consultation des parfums affichés au mur.

- Ron ?

- Une glace avec deux boules café… Marmonna-t-il d'une voix maussade.

- Et pour finir, je choisis un sorbet à la framboise ! Dis-je en souriant. Le serveur nota nos commandes et s'en alla d'un pas flottant.

- Quelle étrange façon de marcher, remarqua Ginny en observant l'homme s'éloigner vers le comptoir.

- Ca lui donne un certain style.

- C'est vrai mais bon… Revenons-en à l'enterrement. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé être le collaborateur d'Hermione, Malfoy ?

- Disons que je m'y connais bien dans ce genre de choses et que le hasard intervenant, nous voilà dans la situation dans laquelle nous sommes aujourd'hui !

- Quel joli résumé Malfoy, commentais-je sarcastique. Je remarquai avec plaisir que cette réflexion avait eu l'avantage de faire sortir Ron de son mutisme borné étant donné qu'il venait de rire discrètement à ma remarque.

- Et vous arrivez à travailler ensemble ? S'enquit Ginny, d'un air clairement surpris.

- Disons qu'il y a des hauts et des bas mais ça s'améliore depuis quelques temps.

- Ca s'améliore ? Releva Ron en me dévisageant.

- Ce que Malfoy veut dire, expliquais-je en lançant un regard noir au blond qui me répondit par un innocent sourire. « C'est que nous apprenons à faire des concessions et à discuter avec l'autre plutôt que de rejeter en bloc ce qu'il dit.

- Comme dans un couple, souligna Ginny avec un sourire à mon attention.

Sourire que Malfoy intercepta et me renvoya au centuple. Je priai pour que Ron ne se soit rendu compte de rien et heureusement, il était à ce moment occupé à observer le serveur avancer gracieusement vers notre table, le plateau en équilibre parfait au bout de ses doigts fins. Il déposât les coupes devant chacun de nous sans se tromper puis retourna s'occuper d'une autre table. Le silence s'était fait depuis la dernière remarque de Ginny mais il ne pesait pas sur la tablée qui commença à déguster paisiblement les glaces.

- Elles sont délicieuses, s'extasia Ginny, toute trace de tristesse disparue momentanément de son visage.

- Tu trouves aussi ! Dit Malfoy en relevant la tête vers elle, un air ravi sur le visage.

Il semblait avoir quinze ans de moins. Je fus stupéfaite de le voir ainsi. Ginny dut s'apercevoir de mon trouble car elle me donna un léger coup de pied sous la table qui me permit de reprendre discrètement mes esprits.

- Et toi, Ron, tu la trouves comment ?

- La meilleure que je n'ai jamais mangée !

- Le Roi Weasley a parlé, se moqua Malfoy en levant sa coupe en l'honneur de Ron.

Ce dernier devint subitement rouge et je sous-entendis à Draco, en insistant bien sur son prénom, qu'il fallait peut-être qu'il aille récupérer quatre limonades au bar étant donné que la glace donnait soif. Il hocha la tête en souriant et se leva.

- Pourquoi est-ce cet abruti fini qui s'occupe de l'enterrement de mon meilleur ami ? Grinça aussitôt Ron en se penchant vers moi.

J'en fis de même et lui rétorquai sur le même ton qu'Harry était aussi mon meilleur ami et que ni Malfoy, ni moi n'avions eu le choix mais que la raison de cet évènement ne pouvait être rendu publique.

- Mais Mione ! On n'est pas n'importe qui quand même, s'offusqua le roux en désignant sa sœur et lui-même.

- Je le sais parfaitement, Ronald. Crois-moi, si je pouvais je vous dirais tout mais je suis dans l'incapacité de le faire !

- Il t'a menacé ?

- Non mais non, Ron ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Simple suggestion… Tiens la fouine revient avec les verres… Je refuse de boire le mien, je suis convaincu qu'il a craché dedans…

- Parce que tu crois que je vais dépenser ma salive simplement pour t'embêter, Weasley ?

- On ne sait jamais ce dont une fouine est capable pour emmerder le monde, Malfoy, répliqua Ron en observant attentivement sa citronnade.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ce surnom ? S'exaspéra Malfoy en buvant une gorgée de la boisson glacée.

- On pourrait te faire la même remarque au sujet de l'ancien surnom de Ron, observa Ginny d'un air glacial.

- Très bien, je me rends, fin des hostilités, concéda le blond en levant les mains en signe de paix.

- Maintenant que cette ridicule discussion est réglée, que diriez-vous d'enfin aborder le sujet pour lequel nous sommes tout de même réunis, ici ? Continua Ginny en faisant glisser son regard sur chacun de nous. Nous frissonnâmes de concert et je repris les choses en main sous les regards reconnaissants des garçons :

- Ron ou toi sauriez ce qu'Harry aurait voulu pour sa stèle ?

- Il me semble qu'il parlait de faire graver une épitaphe sur la tombe… Mais une épitaphe commune à ses parents et lui… Déclara Ginny après un moment de réflexion.

- A quelle épitaphe avait-il pensé ? Questionna Malfoy en reprenant le ton traînant qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il avait à réfléchir.

Je venais de m'en rendre compte et cela m'effraya. En deux jours j'avais réussi à comprendre une chose au sujet de Malfoy. Et ce midi, je l'avais embrassé. La pleine lune n'allait certainement plus tarder.

- Je crois qu'il aimait beaucoup « La mort n'est pas un mal, l'approche de la mort en est un. »… C'est une citation tirée de « Médée », précisa la rousse.

Le regard de Malfoy se tourna instantanément vers moi et je l'ignorai sciemment pour répondre à Ginny :

- Très bien… Peux-tu juste la répéter une dernière fois que je la note sur un parchemin ?

- Bien sûr ! Accepta-t-elle en s'exécutant tandis que j'écrivis la phrase sous sa dictée. « Je trouve cette phrase assez curieuse… Comme si Harry avait prévu qu'il allait mourir d'une façon aussi…

- Dure, termina Malfoy pour elle. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire reconnaissant et reprit la parole :

- C'et tout de même étrange quand on y pense…

- Harry n'aurait pas pu prévoir sa mort, intervint Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Weasley a raison, s'empressa de confirmer le blond en levant un regard neutre sur mon ami.

- Si vous le dites, admit Ginny en haussant légèrement les épaules. « Qu'y avait-il encore à voir ?

- Savez-vous quels genres de plaque il va y avoir sur la tombe ?

- Hm… Je suppose qu'il y aura certainement une plaque offerte par le ministère, une venant du fan-club officiel d'Harry, une de notre famille et une dernière concernant ses amis, énuméra Ginny en comptant sur ses doigts, Ron ayant vraisemblablement décidé qu'il n'avait rien à dire ou alors, plus probablement, en savait-il autant que moi.

- Très bien… Eh bien tu nous as fourni tout ce dont nous avions besoin, Ginevra…

- Ginny, corrigea-t-elle en souriant.

- Ginny, reprit le blond en lui rendant son sourire. « Nous allons donc rentrer pour régler les détails et nous t'enverrons un autre hibou en cas de besoin ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je te remercie énormément ! Si tu savais dans quel désespoir je suis tombé en apprenant que Hermione – je tiquai à la mention de mon prénom- n'était au courant de rien… se lamenta-t-il en secouant tristement la tête.

- Arrête ton cinéma, Malfoy, dit Ron, agacé. « Garçon, pourriez-vous nous apporter l'addition, je vous prie ?

- Tout de suite, monsieur !

- Laisse Weasley, je vous invite !

- On n'a pas besoin de ta charité, Malfoy, grogna le roux en le fusillant du regard.

- Tu te fourvoies totalement sur les raisons qui me poussent à payer pour vous ! S'offusqua le blond. « Je fais cela pour remercier ta sœur de son aide précieuse ! Mais tu as raison, peut-être devrais-je l'inviter seulement elle !

- Malfoy, laisse tomber, _je_ vous invite, intervins-je en me levant pour payer.

- Granger, tu reposes tes fesses sur ton siège et tu vas arrêter de jouer à la justicière, on est d'accord ? Déclara-t-il avec un ton glacial qui ne me laissa aucun autre choix que celui d'obéir. « Bien. Je reviens de suite, dit-il en se levant prestement.

- Je. Déteste. Ce. Type.

- Oui, on le sait Ron, s'emporta Ginny en le foudroyant du regard.

- Quoi ? Tu es de son côté ?

- Je ne suis du côté de personne, simplement j'apprécierai que tu cesses de te comporter comme un gamin et que tu montres à cet imbécile que tu es plus mature !

- … Mmmh…

- Pas la peine de « meuhmeuhmer », Ronald ! Tu vas faire ce que j'ai dit, un point c'est tout !

- Arrête de parler comme ça, on dirait Maman !

- Et toi, on dirait Lucas !

- Qui est Lucas ? Demanda Malfoy, interceptant la conversation au vol.

- Le fils cadet de Bill et Fleur, informa Ginny sans quitter des yeux son frère.

- Il a quel âge ?

- Il a cinq ans et demi, grommela Ron.

- Charmant, Weasley ressemble à un gamin !

- Ron, rappelle-toi ce que je viens de te demander, dit Ginny en lui serrant la main.

- Je crois t'avoir entendu dire que nous avions fini ? S'enquit le rouquin en se levant de sa chaise, aussitôt suivi de Ginny. « Dans ce cas, je te souhaite une bonne soirée et on se revoit certainement à l'enterrement ! Au revoir, Mione, me salua-t-il en se penchant pour me faire la bise.

- Au revoir Ron, occupe-toi bien de Ginny, lui murmurais-je tandis que Malfoy serrait la main de mon amie.

Il acquiesça et s'écarta pour laisser la place à sa sœur de m'enlacer. Nous restâmes un long moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre, nous donnant du courage pour les jours à venir. Finalement un toussotement discret, émanant vraisemblablement de Malfoy, se fit entendre et nous nous séparâmes à regret. Malfoy me tendit son bras et dans un dernier salut, nous transplanâmes au manoir.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, se réjouit-il en entrant d'un pas alerte dans le hall avant de prendre la direction de son bureau.

- Ca c'est sûr, confirmais-je en le suivant.

- Ginevra est relativement sympathique… Ca change de Ronald…

- Malfoy, cesse de commenter tout ce qui t'entoure ! Pour une fois, essaie de la fermer.

- Il est amusant de constater comme tu te braques dès que j'attaque un sujet qui t'est cher, se moqua-t-il en tendant sa main en arrière afin que je la prenne. Je m'en saisi en soupirant :

- C'est une réaction parfaitement normale ! Ne fais-tu pas la même chose pour tes amis ?

- Mes amis sont suffisamment grand pour se défendre seuls et si par malheur, ils ne se trouvaient pas dans la pièce, un seul regard de ma part suffit à faire taire l'importun qui aura osé s'exprimer sur eux, expliqua-t-il avec une satisfaction certaine dans la voix.

- Je vois…

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'approuver.

- Je n'en ai pas que l'air… Je trouve que c'est un peu extrémiste…

- Je conteste ! Ca aurait été extrémiste si jamais je lui avais lancé un impardonnable alors que là il ne s'agit que d'un simple regard !

- Hm… C'est vrai…

- Tu me passes tes notes, me demanda-t-il en ouvrant son secrétaire.

- Tout de suite ! Attends juste une petite minute !

Je posai mon sac sur son bureau et le fouillai rapidement, trouvant immédiatement ce que je cherchai. Je lui tendis la petite feuille qu'il vérifia rapidement et rangea dans un dossier baptisé « Enterrement de l'autre Débile ». J'aperçus dans la chemise, la lettre que j'avais lue la veille. Il avait ainsi décidé de ranger un peu pendant que je bronzais… Je jetai un coup d'œil au secrétaire et constatai qu'il ne restait plus de papier seul, tout ayant été rangé dans des chemises en cartons colorées.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on vendît ce genre de choses dans le monde magique, observais-je.

- De quoi parles-tu, Granger ?

- Des chemises rangées dans le secrétaire…

- Je vois que tu n'as, une fois de plus, pas résisté à ton instinct fouineur…

- Arrête de bouder et réponds-moi ! Le sollicitais-je avec un sourire enfantin.

- Sache qu'un Malfoy ne boude pas, Granger ! Il ignore ! Quant à la réponse, eh bien… Disons que je suis retourné dans ton quartier pour me fournir ces choses, annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Perdant mon sourire, je manquai de m'étouffer de rage.

- Je t'avais _interdit_ d'y retourner, seul !

- Comme je t'avais dit de ne pas toucher à mes affaires, hier, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules avec dédain.

- Tu vas me le reprocher combien de temps encore ce truc ?

- Le temps qu'il me faudra pour juger que tu as payé.

- Tu es vraiment un être abject, Malfoy !

- Et toi une pure créature, répondit-il, hilare tandis que je sortais de la pièce, le visage rouge de colère.

Quelle idiote avais-je été de croire qu'après le baiser que nous avions échangé, nos relations se seraient améliorées ! Il l'avait bien précisé pourtant _« Ne crois pas que je t'aime ou quoique ce soit, Granger ! »_. Je me rappelai avec une ironie amère la suite de la phrase _« Simplement, si nous devons cohabiter ensemble un certain temps, il vaut mieux que nous fassions tout pour que ça se passe bien ! Et notre baiser était vraiment bien malgré tout !»_. Nous ne faisions que nous disputer de façon régulière avec quelques rares plages de cordialité ! Ca ne se passait **pas**_**,**__ bien_ ! Agacée, je décidai de descendre à la cuisine secondaire préparer seule le gâteau au chocolat que nous avions eu l'intention de faire, place, j'eus le plaisir de constater qu'on –Malfoy ou les elfes même si je penchais plus pour les elfes- avait rangé les ingrédients dans coin et jeté un sort réfrigérant aux aliments fragiles. Fouillant ma mémoire, je ne parvins pas à trouver une recette complète de gâteau au chocolat et montai rapidement dans ma chambre en trouver une sur Internet. Je la recopiai sur un morceau de papier et redescendit avec. Arrivée, j'eus la désagréable surprise de trouver Malfoy, habillé d'un tablier et battant magiquement les jaunes d'œufs avec le sucre. Il se retourna vers moi d'un air surpris et lâcha :

- Que fais-tu là, Granger ?

- Je projetais de faire un gâteau au chocolat mais tu m'as visiblement devancé, dis-je en désignant le chocolat fondu qui flottait désormais en direction des jaunes d'œufs.

- Tu m'as donné envie d'essayer hier, se justifia-t-il en retournant au livre de recette qu'il avait posé sur la table.

- Je vois que tu t'es aussi acheté un livre de cuisine tout à l'heure, commentais-je amère.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Granger. Il y a assez d'ingrédients pour que tu puisses toi aussi faire un gâteau !

- Là n'est pas la question Malfoy, répondis-je la voix tremblante.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? S'enquit-il en s'avançant vers moi, d'un air inquiet qui me sembla être sincère.

- Il… Il y a que… Que tu me laisses sur le côté alors que… Tu m'as embrassée ce matin, avouais-je ne regardant le sol, ma voix ne s'élevant plus qu'à un murmure à la fin.

- Et c'est juste ça qui te chagrine ? Insista le blond en me relevant délicatement le menton pour croiser mon regard.

Une lueur moqueuse dansait dans ses yeux mais devinant qu'elle n'était pas négative, j'acquiesçai, les yeux humides et il m'attira à lui. Je m'abandonnai contre lui et pleurai tout mon soûl comme souvent ces jours-ci… Il me caressa calmement les cheveux, comme habitués à consoler les femmes et me murmura des paroles apaisantes dans le creux de l'oreille. Je finis par me calmer et hoquetai contre Malfoy qui me dit de passer mes jambes autour de sa taille. M'accrochant plus fermement à son cou, je fis ce qu'il me dit et il me monta rapidement dans ma chambre où il me déposa sur mon lit avant de me retirer mes chaussures et de rabattre sur moi la couverture. Il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur mon front et s'éloigna en lâchant :

- Et toi qui disais que tu irais mieux aujourd'hui…

Je fermis les yeux, hoquetai une dernière fois et sombrai dans un profond sommeil, blottie sous la couverture.

Je fus réveillée quelques heures plus tard par Malfoy qui entra dans ma chambre en portant un plateau sur lequel trônait un gâteau au chocolat qui avait fier allure ainsi que deux petites assiettes accompagnées de fourchettes et une bouteille de lait avec deux verres.

- J'ai du ressayer trois fois avant d'arriver à quelque chose d'à peu près potable puis deux autres essais pour enfin parvenir à ça ! M'expliqua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, d'un air gêné. « Tu te sens mieux ?

J'hochai la tête et me redressai difficilement, sous le regard attentif de Malfoy. Je m'assis en tailleur et désignai le gâteau :

- Il a vraiment l'air délicieux !

- Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise parce que je n'en ferais plus jamais d'autres ! La cuisine c'est fini pour moi ! Déclara-t-il en découpant une tranche qu'il me tendit dans une petite assiette avec une fourchette. Je m'en saisis et attendis qu'il soit servi pour planter ma fourchette dans le gâteau et en avaler une bouchée :

- Mmmh… Pas mal du tout, Malfoy !

- Je vais prendre ça pour un « comme tu es talentueux Draco, ton gâteau est exquis », Répondit-il en souriant.

- Si tu veux, dis-je en haussant les épaules, le sucre rapide faisant son effet sur mon organisme.

- En revanche, je crains qu'il ne pèse lourd sur nos estomacs…

- Trop tard Malfoy, nous avons fini nos parts ! Mais si tu t'inquiètes tant, ramène le plat en cuisine et va courir dans ton jardin, proposais-je en m'étirant.

- Très drôle, Granger…. J'essaie d'être gentil et je ne récolte que des moqueries…

- Harry m'aurait au moins mis un douze pour mon humour !

- Un douze ? Une note ? Sur vingt ?

- Exactement, Malfoy ! C'est que tu peux être brillant quand tu t'y mets ! Avec Harry, nous avions pris l'habitude de noter nos blagues comme un devoir, lui dis-je en souriant, un peu nostalgique, à cette pensée. Il ne se vexa pas de ma moquerie et se contenta de me renvoyer mon sourire. Je me sentis bien avec lui, même si nous nous prenions souvent la tête._ « _Merci, au fait…

- Pour ?

- Pour tout à l'heure… Hier… Avant-hier…

- Je t'en prie, Granger… Dis-toi que c'est pour compenser mes moqueries.

- C'est seulement pour ça ?

- Mystère et boule de gomme, Granger, s'amusa-t-il en rangeant sur le plateau la vaisselle. « Allez, rendors-toi, maintenant, tu te laveras les dents, demain, lança-t-il en voyant mon geste en direction de la salle de bains « Il est presqu'une heure du matin…

- Ca t'arrive souvent de manger un gâteau au chocolat avec une femme à une heure du matin, demandais-je en m'enfouissant de nouveau sous ma couverture.

- Non parce que la dernière fois que j'ai mangé un gâteau au chocolat, j'avais huit ans, dévoila-t-il en fermant la porte.

Je restai un long moment à penser à ce qui venait de se passer pour finir par m'endormir, terrassée par les évènements.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre Quatre :**

- Malfoy, il faut qu'on parle, dis-je en entrant énergiquement dans la cuisine secondaire, qui était au demeurant vide. « Malfoy ?

- Je suis là, Granger, m'indiqua une voix provenant vraisemblablement du jardin.

- Ah te voilà ! Il faut qu'on parle !

- Oui j'avais cru comprendre quand tu l'avais dit la première fois, répondit-il en me regardant, déjà exaspéré. « De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Désolée, habitude. Eh bien, je voudrais savoir si tu me détestes toujours !

- Ca fait trois jours qu'on vit ensemble et la question ne te vient à l'esprit que maintenant ?

- Non enfin oui, bref aucune importance ! Ta réponse ?

- Non je ne te déteste plus, Granger… Sinon nous ne serions déjà plus en vie toi et moi…

- Non mais je me demandais parce que étant donné qu'il y a la lettre d'Harry et ses souhaits… Je voulais savoir si c'était un supplice pour toi de devoir me supporter à longueur de temps, expliquais-je en remuant la tête et les bras, gênée.

- Calme-toi, Granger. Tout va bien. Tu as autre chose à me demander ou je peux retourner à mes affaires ? S'enquit-il en désignant les papiers qui l'entouraient.

- Je te laisse tranquille, répondis-je, quelque peu distante, en regagnant la cuisine où je me servis un café avant de monter lire dans ma chambre, mon lit baignant dans le soleil matinal. Je restai ainsi jusqu'à ce que Miko vienne frapper à ma porte :

- Tu peux transplaner directement, tu sais, lui dis-je en souriant gentiment.

- Miko ne peut pas, maître Malfoy lui a interdit de transplaner dans les chambres !

- Mais hier, tu l'as fait pourtant, m'étonnais-je en glissant un marque-page dans le livre que j'étais en train de lire.

- Hier, c'était différent, Maître Malfoy m'en avait donné l'autorisation.

Je fus surprise de sa réponse et saisis que si Miko était venu me proposer de déjeuner, la veille, ça avait été pour permettre à Malfoy de jauger mon état d'agacement. Ayant été polie avec l'elfe, j'avais du lui indiquer inconsciemment que je m'étais quelque peu calmée. Je me mordis brièvement la lèvre inférieure devant l'esprit manipulateur du blond avant d'inviter Miko à continuer :

- Maître Malfoy vous fait dire qu'il vous attend dans le hall afin de transplaner au chemin de Traverse.

- Mais… Nous n'avons pas mangé !

- Miko suppose que maître Malfoy a prévu de vous emmener déjeuner sur place.

- Logique, admis-je en le suivant dans le couloir.

- Première fois que tu n'arrives pas essoufflée dans le hall, ça se fête ! Railla le blond en m'apercevant arriver d'un pas calme.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire « Première fois que tu ne te moques pas de moi pour une raison idiote », Malfoy ! Une prochaine fois peut-être ? Rétorquais-je en souriant.

- Je ne pense pas, Granger ! S'amusa-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Tu crois donc ne pas pouvoir changer cette habitude ? m'enquis-je en m'accrochant à son bras.

- En effet, parce que ce n'est pas une habitude mais une partie de moi ! Révéla-t-il en transplanant.

- Malfoy, c'est officiel, je déteste transplaner avec toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne préviens _jamais_ avant de le faire ! J'ai attendu de voir si ce n'était que des oublis passagers mais non ! C'est _toujours_ que tu omets de m'aviser de notre départ !

- Dans mon esprit, si tu es suspendue…

- Suspendue, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un tout petit peu ?

- Laisse-moi, finir, Granger. Donc si tu es suspendue à mon bras c'est que tu t'attends à un transplanage imminent !

- C'est vrai mais ça ne devrait pas t'empêcher de m'en informer !

- Tu fais des histoires d'un rien, Granger !

- Désolée de veiller à mon bien-être !

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? Ca ne dure pas des heures non plus un transplanage ! S'agaça-t-il en s'en allant en direction d'un café-restaurant des plus banals.

- Bon… peut-être ai-je exagéré la chose mais préviens-moi désormais ! S'il te plaît ! Le priais-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour suffire à ton bonheur, Granger, accepta-t-il en parcourant le menu affiché, des yeux. « Ca te convient, ici ? S'enquit-il en désignant la salle du pouce.

- Ce sera parfait.

- Merveilleux, une table pour deux, indiqua-t-il à l'un des serveurs en nous désignant.

- De suite, monsieur. Est-ce que cette table vous irait ? Demanda l'homme en nous guidant à une table située au fond de la salle, deux menus glissés sous le bras.

- Ce sera parfait, confirma Malfoy en reprenant la phrase que je venais d'employer. J'haussai les sourcils, surprise mais ne dis rien, jugeant plus utile de choisir rapidement ce que j'allais manger. « Alors, as-tu décidé de ton plat, Granger ?

- Hm… Je pense que je vais prendre une salade Caesar… Et toi, Malfoy ? Répondis-je en levant les yeux de mon menu.

- Rah mais qu'avez-vous donc toutes avec vos salades ? Ne peux-tu donc pas prendre quelque chose de plus sain ?

- La salade est un aliment très sain, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle est préparée à la Caesar, objectais-je en subissant les foudres de son regard.

- Peu importe en fait, prends ce que tu veux en fait ça m'est égal ! J'ai choisi un carpaccio pour ma part.

- Un carpaccio ?

- Oui, pourquoi, ça te dérange, Granger ? Attaqua-t-il, visiblement très nerveux. Je me demandai un instant si c'était à cause de ma remarque sur sa façon de transplaner avant de lui répondre.

- Pas le moins du monde, Malfoy, soupirais-je en rebaissant les yeux sur ma carte afin de ne pas croiser à nouveau son regard.

- Vous avez choisi, messieurs-dames ?

- En effet, pour madame ce sera une salade Caesar et je prendrais quant à moi un carpaccio de saumon.

- Désirez-vous boire quelque chose en accompagnement ?

- Granger ?

- Une bouteille d'eau gazeuse, je vous prie.

- Et un whisky pur-feu.

- A cette heure-ci ?

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarder, Granger.

- Autre chose, messieurs-dames ?

- Non, ça ira merci. Pourquoi as-tu commandé un whisky pur-feu ? Il n'est que treize heures !

- Te prendrais-tu pour ma mère, Granger ?

- Non mais je te rappelle que nous devons nous rendre chez les pompes funèbres et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois légèrement ivre lors de ce moment !

- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il, Granger ?

- Rappelle-toi la lettre de Harry ! Sois aimable, Malfoy, ou tu tomberas amoureux de moi !

- C'est ça, tu as raison ! Utilise cette stupide lettre comme bouclier !

- Pourquoi es-tu d'aussi méchante humeur, soudainement ?

- Pourquoi n'y aurait-il que toi qui puisses piquer des crises quand ça lui chante ?

- Très bien… Veux-tu en parler Malfoy ?

- Je veux que tu te la fermes, Granger ! Rétorqua-t-il, acide.

- …

- Continue comme ça jusqu'à la fin du repas et ce sera parfait.

- Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je ne mangerai pas avec toi ! Je ne supporterai pas ton ignoble comportement plus longtemps ! Annonçai-je en lançant ma serviette sur la table avant de traverser le restaurant à grands pas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous revenons dans un instant, entendis-je Malfoy lancer au serveur qui s'avançait vers nous, médusé. « Granger, attends-moi ! Granger ! Je t'ai dit de m'attendre ! Répéta-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Aussitôt je me retournai et arrêtai de justesse ma main à quelques infimes centimètres de sa joue. Il me regarda, ses yeux gris légèrement brillants, et attrapa mon poignet pour faire redescendre mon bras contre mon corps.

- Je… Je suis désolée…

- Retournons-nous asseoir, je pense que l'on s'est assez donnés en spectacle, murmura-t-il en me prenant doucement la main pour me mener à notre table.

Je me laissai faire, troublée par les nombreux conflits intérieurs qui semblaient régir Malfoy de façon de plus en plus importante.

- Votre commande, dit le serveur en déposant nos plats et le whisky, son regard soucieux allant de Malfoy à moi.

- Merci, répondis-je en gardant mon regard fixé sur mon assiette.

- Eh bien, tu ne manges pas, Granger ? S'enquit le blond avant de porter le shooter à sa bouche et de l'avaler cul-sec.

- Si, si… Ton plat te plaît ?, demandais-je, perturbée par le vidage si rapide du verre de whisky.

- Ca peut aller et le tien ?

- Une salade Caesar comme il en existe tant d'autres sur Terre, répondis-je en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Nous finîmes le repas dans un silence à peine dérangé par le bruit de nos couverts et les va-et-vient des serveurs et clients.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda-t-il une fois que nous fûmes sortis, ses yeux me regardant d'un air encore un peu douloureux.

- Je propose que…

- As-tu des vêtements de deuil pour l'enterrement ? Me coupa-t-il, comme si il venait soudainement de se réanimer. Rassurée par ce changement d'état, je ne me formalisai pas.

- Non, je comptais mettre une robe noire…

- Voyons, Granger ! Il te faut une tenue d'enterrement ! Pour que tu sois la plus belle et que ton Potter soit fier de toi de là où il est !

- Tu sais, je pense qu'Harry sera fier de moi quoique je porte…

- Ne fais pas de manières, Granger ! Profite de la chance que tu as de pouvoir traîner un homme riche dans un magasin pour acheter des vêtements !

- Je ne veux pas que tu me paies ma tenue si jamais j'en trouve une ! Annonçais-je immédiatement en le foudroyant du regard.

- On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie, Granger, me rétorqua-t-il en partant en direction de « Tissard et Brodette ».

- Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas chez Madame Guipure ?

- Disons que… Tradition familiale, expliqua-t-il en accélérant son pas.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me donner une réponse plus claire ?

- De quoi parles-tu, Granger ? Demanda-t-il innocemment en me tenant la porte pour entrer dans le magasin.

- Ca me choquerait ? Me déplairait ? Me blesserait ? Tentais-je en me retournant face à lui.

- Granger, oublie ta question et regarde les vêtements qui sont à ta disposition, lança-t-il en me désignant du bras les nombreux présentoirs présentés à nous.

- Ah monsieur Malfoy ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Minauda une vendeuse en s'approchant de lui, d'un pas volontairement sensuel. « Que puis-je pour vous ?

- A vrai dire, je suis là pour mademoiselle, indiqua-t-il en me désignant du doigt pour aussitôt après lui lancer une œillade brûlante qui me donna envie de vomir.

- Ah je vois qu'en effet, elle a bien besoin d'une nouvelle-garde-robe, approuva la pimbêche en me détaillant sans vergogne, ses lèvres se parant d'un sourire à la fois moqueur et ravi lorsqu'elle constata qu'en plus de flirter avec elle, Malfoy ne disait rien pour me défendre.

- Je ne viens pas pour faire renouveler ma garde-robe mais pour acheter une tenue de deuil, intervins-je, agacée.

- Hm… Pour le budget que semble indiquer vos vêtements, il va sans doute vous falloir taper là-dedans, dit-elle en montrant de ses doigts manucurés, un rayon un peu excentré avec un panneau annonçant « Bonnes Affaires » accroché au-dessus.

Je me retins difficilement de me jeter sur elle et sortis plutôt discrètement ma baguette dans le but de lui jeter un sortilège de crache-limaces lorsqu'un panneau attira mon attention « Magie offensive annihilée dans un souci de protection du personnel. » Pour protéger son personnel, ils n'avaient qu'à mieux le choisir… Je rangeai néanmoins ma baguette et quittai le magasin sans que les deux autres, plongés dans une discussion qui devait sans doute être palpitante, ne remarquent rien. Un rayon de soleil m'accueillit à ma sortie et je respirai profondément, profitant de la liberté qui s'offrait à moi. J'allais disparaître, et tant pis pour Malfoy ! Je m'avançai, jusqu'à la vitrine d'en face – L'animalerie Magique- et repensai avec nostalgie au moment où j'avais adopté Pattenrond… Pattenrond qui était désormais chez Molly et chassait les gnomes du jardin avec un plaisir sans fin. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, je m'éloignai en direction de Madame Guipure, me mêlant à la foule sans problème. Mon regard glissait sur les façades des immeubles et les souvenirs m'envahirent sans que je ne fisse rien pour les arrêter. Je m'arrêtai devant Gringott et me remémorai notre mémorable sortie à Dragon ainsi que la frousse d'échouer qui nous avait étreints, Harry, Ron et moi, à la fin de notre septième année puis fis ensuite un demi-tour sur moi-même, prise d'une impulsion subite, et tombais sur l'allée aux embrumes. Me rappelant qu'Harry y avait été durant notre seconde année et que Malfoy y avait eu d'étroits liens durant notre sixième année, je décidais de m'y rendre pour revoir l'affreuse boutique qu'était Barjow et Beurk.

A peine m'étais-je avancée dans l'allée, qu'une vieille sorcière édentée à l'air un peu fou m'aborda, je l'ignorai, et repris ma marche en essayant de ne pas dévisager les gens assis par terre, crasseux et louches… Je sentais le poids de leurs regards dans mon dos et dus me retenir de ne pas frissonner. Au fur et à mesure que je m'avançais, les fumées nauséabondes qui semblaient émaner de partout à la fois, cachaient la lumière du soleil, donnant à l'allée une lumière grisâtre. Une main se saisit de ma cheville et je sursautai violemment en me dégageant de son emprise. J'entendis aussitôt après un rire et reculai pour me cogner à la porte du magasin que je recherchai. Je laissai s'échapper un petit cri et un second rire résonna contre les pierres. Je me hâtai d'entrer dans le magasin.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, désireriez-vous quelque chose ?

- Euh… Non… Je crois que je me suis trompée, répondis-je en tâtonnant en arrière pour attraper la poignée de la porte et sortir le plus vite possible du magasin d'où une odeur putride s'exhalait, me soulevant atrocement le cœur.

Je sentis mes jambes vaciller sous moi et repartis sur mes pas, aussi vite que je le pouvais, le rire me poursuivant sur plusieurs mètres encore. J'avais fini par m'habituer à la fumée mais il régnait dans cette rue une atmosphère étouffante qui n'était pas sans me rappeler les odeurs des demeures suspectées d'abriter de la magie noire que l'Ordre avait fouillées avant, pendant et après la Guerre.

J'étais presque sortie de l'allée des Embrumes et mon malaise s'était bien dissipé lorsque deux hommes m'abordèrent. Je m'arrêtai au milieu du chemin et les regardai s'approcher de moi, une expression indifférente, empruntée à Malfoy, plaquée sur le visage. L'un des hommes était grand, maigre et borgne. L'autre se trouvait être petit, rond et chauve. Ils étaient clichés au possible. J'esquissai un sourire dur et fis glisser ma baguette de ma poche à ma manche, le brouillard servant de bouclier visuel et, malgré la sensation d'inconfort que j'avais eu, l'adrénaline crépitant comme une braise dans mon sang. Je fis ensuite dériver mon regard autour d'eux et m'aperçus que l'allée avait été désertée par les sorciers inquiétants qui s'y trouvaient il y a encore peu de temps.

- Vous désirez messieurs ? Demandais-je en croisant fermement mes bras sur ma poitrine, prévoyant déjà les sortilèges dont je pourrais me servir s'ils commençaient à devenir agressifs et quelles avantages et inconvénients pouvait m'offrir la fumée.

- Votre argent Milady… Soyez coopérative et nous n'attenterons pas à votre dignité, déclara le grand en souriant d'un air lubrique qui me laissa apercevoir qu'il lui manquait les incisives.

- Et si je refuse ?

-Si vous refusez, nous deviendrons très méchants et nous ne vous laisserons pas votre dignité… répondit le petit en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

- Comment en êtes-vous arrivés là ? M'enquis-je, sincèrement curieuse.

- Comment ?

- Qu'est ce qui vous a fait tomber si bas ! Vous parlez comme des gens éduqués et vous êtes là à racketter les pauvres femmes !

- Madame, cessez de vouloir nous faire changer de sujet et donnez nous vos gallions ! S'emporta le grand en s'avançant vers moi. Aussitôt, je me mis en position d'attaque, la baguette levée dans sa direction.

- Pourquoi ? Persistais-je tandis qu'ils se plaçaient exactement comme moi.

- Que vous êtes chiante à tout vouloir savoir !

- Je suis assez d'accord avec eux, tu sais, Granger, lança Malfoy sans que je ne parvienne à le localiser. « Derrière toi.

- Je déteste que tu utilises la légilimencie sur moi ! M'écriais-je en me déplaçant de façon à être de profil aux deux gus et à Malfoy. « Et n'est-il donc pas possible de te semer ?

- Qui est-là ?

- Ca ne vous apporterait rien de le savoir, pauvres cloches… Habitude, pardonne-moi, ensuite quant à me semer… C'est effectivement quasi impossible… Mais laissons ça de côté pour le moment… Tu as besoin d'aide pour te débarrasser de tes deux nouveaux amis, déclara le blond en avançant à notre rencontre, sa baguette dans la main et la fumée se dissipant rapidement autour de nous. Je fulminai à sa vue :

- Non dégage, Malfoy ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Casse-toi !

- Granger, tu vas te faire agresser…

- Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule, puis tu l'as dit toi-même, ce sont deux pauvres cloches ! Allez ouste !

- Granger, ne fais pas ta gosse et laisse-moi t'aider…

- Malfoy, je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre seule !

- Si c'est parce que tu es vexée pour tout à l'heure, je tiens à dire que c'est totalement ridicule…

- De quel droit te permets-tu de juger ma réaction ? Ce que tu as fait est inacceptable !

- Euh… Excusez-moi mais nous, on fait quoi pendant que vous discutez ? On balance des pétales de roses, peut-être ?

- Pourquoi des pétales de roses ? m'étonnais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

- Laisse-tomber les pétales, Granger… Foutez le camp, vous ne voyez pas qu'on discute ?

- J't'avais dit qu'il fallait qu'on s'en prenne à l'autre…

- Oui bon ça va…

- La prochaine fois, tu m'écouteras !

- C'était qui ces types ? Demanda le blond en désignant les deux détrousseurs qui s'en allaient en se disputant.

- Aucune importance, Malfoy ! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de défense ! Tempêta-t-il en se prenant brièvement la tête dans les mains.

- Oh si tu en as besoin d'une, si tu veux continuer à me parler !

- Et si je ne veux pas te parler, Granger ?

- Je déménage.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- On parie que si ? Imagine, ça voudrait dire que tu n'as pas réussi ta lettre de souhaits et que donc tu tomberas amoureux de moi… Quel merveilleux destin t'attend si tu ne t'excuses pas, Malfoy ! Persiflais-je en m'éloignant loin de lui, en direction du chemin de traverse.

- Granger, es-tu sûre de ne pas avoir corrompu le chapeau pour te retrouver à Gryffondor ? Railla-t-il en m'emboîtant le pas.

- Très drôle, Malfoy ! Je vois que tu tiens vraiment à tomber amoureux de moi !

- Mais de quoi veux-tu que je m'excuse ? Tu sais que tu es aussi très agaçante à sans cesse ramener cette fichue lettre sur le tapis ?

Je fis abstraction de sa remarque concernant la lettre et me retournai brusquement vers lui, les yeux flamboyants de rage :

- Je veux que tu t'excuses de ne pas m'avoir défendue face à cette pétasse de vendeuse ! Je veux que tu t'excuses d'avoir flirté avec elle sous mes yeux ! Je veux que tu t'excuses de ton irrespect à mon égard !

- Tu réagis comme une épouse jalouse, Granger ! , commenta-t-il impassible.

Excédée par son manque de réaction, je repartis vers le Chemin de Traverse, lui m'emboîtant immédiatement le pas.

- Et toi comme un vaurien ! Tu m'embrasses, flirtes avec moi et dès que l'occasion se présente, fais de même avec une autre !

- Je n'ai pas embrassé la vendeuse !

- Encore heureux, crachais-je en accélérant mon allure.

-En ce qui concerne le flirt, c'est simplement pour voir si tu réagissais, continua-t-il en haussant la voix. Je m'immobilisai en plein milieu de la rue, aux limites qui délimitaient Chemin de Traverse et Allée des Embrumes et demandai :

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir défendu lorsqu'elle a persiflé ses moqueries _à peine_ voilées dans ce cas ? Demandais-je en faisant volte-face, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

- Granger, j'ai acheté la moitié du magasin pour toi, ça a suffit à lui faire fermer son clapet.

- Tu as fait quoi ? Dis-je en laissant mes bras retomber le long de mon corps, les yeux écarquillés.

- J'ai acheté la moitié du magasin afin de t'en faire cadeau, répéta-t-il avec désinvolture.

- Mais… Que vais-je faire avec autant de vêtements ? Je ne cherchais que des vêtements de deuils !

- Tu pourras toujours les donner à des œuvres caritatives si tu veux, répondit Malfoy en haussant les épaules. « Tu viens ? On rentre, dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je la saisis, des papillons dans le ventre. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au manoir où nous nous séparâmes après que Malfoy m'ait indiqué que ce qu'il m'avait acheté était entreposé dans ma chambre. J'hochai la tête pour le remercier, encore un peu troublée par les évènements qui venaient d'avoir lieu, et tandis qu'il remontait en direction de son bureau, je fus saisie par l'impulsion de descendre voir les sous-sols, le blond ne me les ayant fait visiter que très brièvement en disant que ce n'était pas un endroit très intéressant. Mais après ces quelques jours, je doutais que quelque chose ne fut pas intéressant dans l'entourage de l'héritier Malfoy. Surtout dans ce qui était d'anciens cachots… Ce genre de choses contenait forcément des secrets… Et ces secrets devaient être découverts. Je m'en voulais terriblement de penser quelque chose comme ça mais ma part rationnelle ne pouvait laisser de côté, les liens étranges qui se tissaient entre le blond et moi. La pensée que Malfoy puisse ressentir aussi ces liens, me tourmentait sans que je ne parvienne à la faire sortir de mon esprit. Et tout ça par la faute d'Harry… Harry ! Je venais de me souvenir que nous n'avions finalement pas été aux pompes funèbres et je culpabilisai atrocement d'avoir pu oublier une telle chose. Je commençais vraisemblablement à me complaire dans la léthargie végétative dans laquelle j'étais plongée depuis mon emménagement au Manoir. Malgré toutes mes crises, malgré toutes nos disputes, malgré tout ce que nous faisions, malgré tout ce que nous découvrions sur l'autre, tout n'était qu'indolence. Le Manoir Malfoy était un autre monde. Et je m'accommodais trop bien à ce microcosme.

Parvenue devant la première porte du dédale souterrain, j'hésitai une fraction de seconde avant d'abaisser la poignée et de pénétrer dans l'obscurité qui s'offrait à mon regard. Instinctivement, je cherchai un interrupteur mais mes doigts ne rencontrant que du vide, je finis par me souvenir que le Manoir ne possédait pas –encore- d'installation électrique et sortis de ma poche, ma baguette que j'allumais d'un « Lumos ». Il faisait étrangement bon, bien que plus frais qu'en haut, ici et je me mis à arpenter sans crainte les couloirs faiblement éclairés et d'où aucun bruit ne me parvenait jusqu'à ce qu'une légère lumière émanant d'une porte close attire mon attention. Je tendis mes doigts et ouvris le panneau de bois, pour me retrouver dans une pièce entièrement vide et dont l'un des murs contenait un immense aquarium en verre dans lequel évoluait passivement un long serpent émeraude. Sa couleur brillait de mille feux sous la lumière pourtant tamisée et me rappela celle des yeux d'Harry lorsqu'ils étaient remplis de larmes de joie ou de tristesse. Mon cœur se serra et je m'avançai en direction du terrarium, trop proche de pleurer pour être vraiment calme. Mais dès qu'elle perçut ma présence, la tête du reptile se tourna dans ma direction et je me sentis immédiatement propulsée à des lieues de mon enveloppe corporelle. Sa queue dodelina un instant puis le serpent glissa lentement de l'arbre. Son corps ondoya gracieusement sur le tronc sans que je n'arrive à détacher mon regard de ses mouvements. Il sembla s'en amuser et sa langue perça la barrière de sa bouche dépourvue de lèvres comme une moquerie silencieuse. Mon orgueil se froissa imperceptiblement mais je n'y accordai aucune importance, trop envoûtée par l'animal qui avait maintenant atteint le sol. Il se dirigea vers moi et je posai une main contre la paroi de verre du terrarium. Le serpent se redressa et ses yeux me transpercèrent. Je m'éloignai instinctivement et ma main retomba le long de mon corps. Le reptile ondula son long cou, comme ravi de l'effet produit et je me rapprochai de nouveau. Magnétisée.

- Alors Granger ? Priape t'a hypnotisée ? Railla Malfoy en apparaissant dans mon dos.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un serpent, murmurais-je sans lâcher des yeux le dénommé Priape.

- Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas à mon sujet, Granger.

- Pas encore, Malfoy, pas encore…

- Je te trouve bien sûre de toi, lâcha-t-il en plaçant sa tête juste au-dessus de mon épaule gauche.

- Ce doit être du à ma Maison… rétorquais-je en l'ignorant encore un peu.

- En effet… Les Gryffondor sont d'une arrogance telle ! Commenta-t-il en s'éloignant de moi.

- On va dire ça… C'est un…, commençais-je en désignant le serpent

- Mâle, en effet. Et un python vert plus exactement… Il est beau, hein…

- Magnifique, corrigeais-je en observant le serpent remonter sur le tronc pour s'enrouler au-dessus de deux branches, sa tête posée sur ses anneaux, ses yeux nous toisant d'une telle façon que malgré ma fascination, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être gênée.

- Hermione Granger en contemplation devant un serpent. La bête du Malin. Qui aurait pu imaginer telle chose ? Ironisa le blond, visiblement vexé par le manque d'attention que je lui portais.

- Sûrement la plupart des gens qui me connaissent, répliquais-je calmement en me tournant vers lui.

- Et personne ne trouve malsaine ton adoration pour les reptiles ?

- Je n'adore que les pythons verts, Malfoy… Et moi, je n'ai jamais franchi le pas de céder à la tentation d'en avoir un chez moi ! Ripostais-je en croisant mes bras sur la poitrine.

- Tu savais donc de quelle espèce était Priape… Nota-t-il en portant une main à son menton.

- Oui mais tu m'as coupé avant que je n'ai eu le temps de demander une quelconque confirmation, répondis-je acerbe.

- C'est vrai… Mais ne faisons-nous pas ça depuis toujours ?

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que ça en devient moins agaçant.

- Tu es très susceptible.

- N'est-ce pas toi qui as dit que les Gryffondor sont arrogants ? S'ils sont tels que tu le dis, il est naturel qu'ils soient aussi susceptibles.

- Ca te dit de nourrir, Priape, Granger ? Coupa-t-il en éloignant mes paroles d'un geste de la main, comme ennuyé par elles.

- Tu veux dire lui offrir des rongeurs vivants en pâture ?

- Exactement. Alors ? Ta réponse ?

- … Eh bien…

- Aurais-tu peur, Granger ?

- Où sont les souris prévues pour le repas de ton python ?

- Sous le terrarium, regarde, dit-il en se penchant pour ouvrir une trappe habilement dissimulée dans le mur et dans laquelle des rongeurs vivaient paisiblement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient désignés pour servir de repas à Priape. « Ne sont-elles pas adorables à vagabonder insouciamment juste en dessous du repaire de leur prédateur… Elles s'appellent toutes Sérapis, tu sais ?

- Tu es vraiment… Quelqu'un d'étrange, Malfoy…

- Ca fait parti de mon charme. Tiens, Granger, enfile-ça, m'ordonna-t-il en me tendant une paire de gants en caoutchouc. « Pour te protéger des morsures occasionnelles, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Combien dois-je en prendre ? M'enquis-je en enfilant les protections.

- Commence déjà avec deux.

- Très bien, soupirais-je en me saisissant habilement des souris que je déposais dans la boîte que me tendait le blond.

- Maintenant, admire !

- Je ne fais que ça en ta présence, j'admire, raillais-je en observant néanmoins avec attention, le jeune homme effectuer quelques gestes et passer un doigt à travers la paroi de verre. « Co… Comment as-tu fait ça ?

- Magie élémentaire, Granger ! Ton cher ami, Potty l'a fait avant d'entrer à Poudlard ! Je n'ai plus eu qu'à retrouver cette magie élémentaire et à la moduler pour donner ça ! Jubila-t-il en désignant la vitre.

- Priape ne peut-il pas profiter de ce moment pour te fausser compagnie ?

- Non on ne peut qu'entrer dans le terrarium. En sortir est impossible.

- Assez affreux comme chose…

- Je suis affreux, Granger !

- Je commence à le redécouvrir en effet…

- Ne prends pas cet air peiné et dépose les souris dans le terrarium, Granger.

- De suite, capitulais-je en déposant les deux rongeurs sur les éclats d'écorce qui recouvraient entièrement le sol. Ils reniflèrent rapidement l'air avant de se ruer sous les buissons tropicaux les plus proches d'eux. Priape releva la tête de ses anneaux et glissa sans se presser jusqu'au sol. Nonchalant envoyé de la mort. Sentant la chair de poule envahir la peau, je détournai les yeux.

- Ah c'en est bientôt fini des souris… Priape s'avance vers elle, l'une tente de fuir tandis que l'autre se fait déjà gober…

- Malfoy, si je ne regarde pas, ce n'est pas pour que tu commentes chaque action de ton python !

- Ah ? Excuse-moi, je pensais… Regrettable erreur, s'amusa le blond en dévorant amoureusement des yeux le python qui, ayant fini son repas, remontait péniblement à sa place initiale.

- Tu es vraiment… Gamin quand tu t'y mets…

- Cesse de soupirer, Granger ! Nous semblons être dans un état de changement constant, à dévoiler régulièrement et sans le faire exprès une nouvelle facette de notre personnalité donc dis-toi que c'est du aux pulsions qui nous prennent par traîtrise…

- Elles doivent être d'origine Serpentarde alors, ironisais-je en quittant la salle.

- Je ne te donne même pas la moyenne pour cette vanne, entendis-je le blond lancer avant que je ne sois trop loin pour ça.

Un sourire idiot naquit sur mon visage à l'idée qu'il ait adopté quelque chose que je lui avais appris et c'est d'un pas plus léger que je sortis sur la terrasse de la cuisine secondaire sur laquelle je m'assis directement, me réchauffant sur les dalles baignées de soleil.

Dans mon esprit plusieurs choses s'entrechoquaient sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour arrêter tout ce tintamarre. Tout d'abord, la culpabilité d'avoir pu oublier pourquoi nous nous étions rendus sur le Chemin de Traverse, suivi de près par la peur qui m'étreignait de ressentir de l'affection pour le blond qui même s'il se montrait parfois charmeur ne semblait pas enclin à ressentir davantage à mon égard et pour finir la vie qui semblait m'échapper, conséquence des deux autres.

Assise les jambes étendues devant moi, je les ramenai en position en tailleur et plantai mes coudes sur mes genoux avant de me prendre la tête entre les mains, m'ébouriffant du même coup les cheveux. J'avais presque envie de me frapper la tête contre le mur mais n'étant pas adepte du masochisme et sachant parfaitement que ça ne me soulagerait en rien, je ne cédai pas à cette pulsion qui disparut, heureusement, bien vite. Je finis par lâcher ma tête et l'adossai au mur, regardant d'un œil hagard le soleil rougeoyer et commencer sa descente. Mon corps se raidit lorsque je compris que plusieurs heures étaient passées durant mes cogitations.

Cela n'était pas la première fois que le temps me surprenait au manoir Malfoy mais ça ne cessait de me déranger, engendrant une impression de malaise au fond de mes entrailles. Je regardai du coin de l'œil autour de moi et d'un seul coup, toutes mes peurs enfantines m'envahirent à cause d'un seul évènement : les paons ne déambulaient pas tranquillement dans le jardin. Il manquait cruellement leur cri haut perché à cet endroit qui paraissait si vide, si artificiel sans eux. Aussitôt mon esprit comprit que c'était le monstre caché dans ce si beau jardin qui les avait mangés. Et que maintenant, c'était à mon tour d'être sa proie. Je me blottis contre le mur, terrifiée. Ce n'est que quand le soleil eut totalement disparu, de longues minutes plus tard, que je bondis pour rentrer, le souffle court et le cœur tambourinant furieusement dans ma poitrine. Je courus dans les couloirs, ne m'arrêtant qu'une fois barricadée dans la salle de bains où je m'appuyai sur l'un des lavabos et m'observai dans le miroir reprendre avec difficulté mon souffle.

J'avais les traits tirés par la panique et le visage en sueur. Je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau et tombai sur le sol, contre l'un des murs. Je regardai mes mains et me rendis compte qu'elles tremblaient. Exactement comme après la guerre. Lorsque mon cerveau avait enfin pu prendre pleinement conscience de ce que nous venions de vivre. Je soupirai, tâtonnai pour attraper deux serviettes propres et m'enroulai avec avant de poser ma tête contre le carrelage frais qui me fit du bien. Je me sentais stupide d'avoir pu croire qu'un monstre avait élu domicile dans la propriété Malfoy. Le seul monstre éventuel était Priape. Et il était enfermé dans son terrarium jusqu'à sa mort. L'idée me fit frissonner malgré le fait que je ne sois pas claustrophobe. Mon cerveau chercha des arguments rationnels à m'opposer pour me rassurer mais même admettre que Priape ne se rendait probablement pas compte que dehors il y avait quelque chose de différent de son quotidien, ne m'aida pas. Je me recroquevillai en position fœtale sur le tapis devant la baignoire, les serviettes moelleuses m'enveloppant toujours d'une chaleur quasiment imperceptible et observai le robinet du lavabo, que j'avais mal fermé, goutter inlassablement.

Le spectacle eut un effet soporifique sur moi et rapidement, je me sentis envahie par la somnolence. Avant que je ne sombre totalement dans le sommeil une pensée s'imposa à moi : Malfoy ne m'avait pas aidée sur ce coup-ci. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de lui pour fuir le monstre qui m'avait tourmentée ce soir-là. Ca avait fait comme avant que je vienne m'installer au manoir. J'avais craqué mais pas jusqu'au bout. Un sourire s'épanouit légèrement sur mes lèvres et je me rendis aux bras de Morphée. Je rêvai de la mort d'Harry et de suicides en chaînes causés par elle, pour finir par me réveiller lors de celui de Malfoy, les joues baignées par les larmes qui avait coulé pendant mon sommeil. Je me retournai, choquée, et mis quelques instants à m'apercevoir que j'étais dans mon lit. Malfoy, ça ne faisait aucun doute, avait de nouveau joué au protecteur en me couchant. Je soupirai et refermai les yeux, le cauchemar quelque peu éloigné par l'odeur masculine flottant encore dans la pièce.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre Cinq :**

_Aujourd'hui, on s'affranchit de Malfoy !_, décrétais-je en m'étirant dans mon lit, le cauchemar évacué par un rêve qui même s'il était beaucoup moins violent n'en était pas moins dérangeant. Je sortis du lit en manquant de m'affaler sur le sol par un faux-pas et partis en baillant me doucher. Sous le jet d'eau chaude, des flashes de mon rêve me revinrent. La partie où _Il _me quittait parce que j'avais avorté, prit ainsi place dans ma tête, défilant devant mes yeux comme un mauvais film passé au ralenti. Je chancelai, me rattrapai au mur et contemplai, un peu sonnée, la mosaïque claire qui dessinait ce qui semblait être des créatures mythologiques marines. Mon esprit s'égara loin des flashes et je cherchai en vain qui pouvaient être ces personnages. Trois personnes. Toutes blondes. Un homme. Une femme. Un enfant. La symbolique de la mosaïque me frappa alors que je finissais de me sécher. Les Malfoy, évidemment. « What else ? » comme dirait ce cher Clooney. Je retins un rire sec devant tant d'immodestie et m'habillai rapidement avant de sortir dans les couloirs à pas de loups pour ne pas me faire remarquer par Malfoy. J'atteignis le hall sans heurt et ouvris la lourde porte en tâchant de faire le moins de bruits possible avant de me glisser à l'extérieur et de claquer la porte le plus fort possible juste avant de transplaner. Arrivée au Chemin de Traverse, je m'offris une discrète et brève danse de la joie avant d'entrer dans les locaux des « Nouvelles Pompes Funèbres Walkordie », plus grave que je ne l'avais jamais été. Même lorsque Voldemort se trouvait encore en vie.

Un vendeur, svelte, au costume sombre et à l'air étrangement doux m'accueillit en m'indiquant de le suivre vers l'un des bureaux qui se trouvaient au fond du magasin. On traversa plusieurs rangées d'articles funèbres : cercueils, stèles, modèles d'épitaphes, plaques commémoratives, bouquets de fleurs avec messages… Tout s'y trouvait. Mon cœur se serra et je respirai profondément pour ne pas me laisser submerger par les émotions. L'homme sembla le remarquer et m'offrit un léger sourire compatissant que je lui rendis, crispée. Il me fit signe de m'installer sur la chaise et je me laissai tomber dessus plutôt que je ne m'y assis tandis qu'il prenait place face à moi. Il sortit un parchemin vierge et une plume à papote avant de reprendre la parole :

- Je sais que ceci est très dur pour vous mademoiselle, mais une fois ces formalités effectuées nous nous occuperons de tout le reste, me dit-il en me couvant du regard comme l'aurait fait Molly. J'hochai la tête, la gorge nouée par l'émotion et il fit léviter jusqu'à nous un gobelet d'eau qu'il me tendit. Je l'acceptai avec gratitude et une fois le verre fini, répondis d'une voix mal assurée :

- Merci…

- C'est notre travail, Mademoiselle, nous sommes là pour ça. Vous vous nommez ?

- Granger, Hermione Granger.

L'homme me jeta un coup d'œil surpris mais ne manifesta pas verbalement sa surprise se contentant de passer à la question suivante :

- Venez-vous pour un proche décédé ou en voie de l'être rapidement ?

- Décédé, réussis-je à articuler en serrant dans ma main un mouchoir propre que je venais de sortir.

- Toutes mes condoléances…

- Merci…

- Puis-je avoir son nom s'il vous plaît ?

- Il s'agit de Harry James Potter

- Le Survivant est mort ? Lâcha-t-il en faisant un mouvement de recul.

- Pourrions-nous passer à la question suivante s'il vous plaît ? Demandais-je en désignant la plume à papote qui s'était arrêtée d'écrire.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle Granger. Où monsieur Potter se trouve-t-il pour le moment ?

- En France… Son corps sera rapatrié dans la journée normalement…

- Voulait-il être incinéré ou enterré ?

- Enterré…

- Où le sera-t-il?

- Au cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

- Existe-t-il déjà un caveau ou faudra-t-il en faire un ?

- Il en existe déjà un…

- En ce qui concerne la cérémonie, qu'est-il prévu ?

- Il n'y aura pas de cérémonie. Ni religieuse, ni laïque.

- Très bien, une dernière question : voudrez-vous souscrire à notre service d'Entretien de sépulture ?

- Non ça ira merci... Et avant que j'oublie, il faudra aussi graver sur la pierre tombale en plus du nom d'Harry, une épitaphe. « La mort n'est pas un mal, l'approche de la mort en est un. »

- Ce sera fait, mademoiselle. Voulez-vous regarder le cercueil et ses ornements maintenant ?

- Oui, finissons-en au plus vite, déclarais-je en me levant.

Je retournai à pas lents vers les articles funéraires, caressant parfois d'une main légère ce qui me touchait le plus, avant de choisir la plaque commémorative des amis. Très sobre, il y avait un petit phœnix animé qui la parcourrait, illuminant davantage ainsi certaines parties de la plaque. « _A toi qui étais le meilleur d'entre nous », _y avait-il écrit. Je souris tristement et la pris dans mes mains. Aussitôt, le phœnix s'approcha d'elles et fit comme s'il se frottait à elles pour me réconforter. Je lâchai un rire à mi-chemin entre l'attendrissement et les sanglots avant de m'intéresser aux couronnes puis de décider qu'on planterait plutôt quelques jolies tulipes pour égayer la tombe. Je notai aussi qu'il fallait que je regarde quelles plantes étaient déjà présentes pour les renouveler, ainsi y aurait-il leurs goûts à tous les trois… Deux larmes s'échappèrent de mes paupières à demi-closes et roulèrent sur mes joues alors que je serrai les lèvres pour me contenir. « _Allons, Hermione, il va falloir se remettre ma belle_ » Entendis-je la voix d'Harry murmurer à mon oreille. Je souris les lèvres serrées alors que de nouvelles larmes partaient à la découverte de mes joues. Un bras se posa alors sur mon épaule et me retourna vers un torse contre lequel je me blottis, tous mes barrages cédant à nouveau avec une déconcertante facilité. Je m'accrochai presque désespérément au t-shirt de Malfoy avec la main libre qu'il me restait avant qu'il ne se saisisse de la plaque et ne la pose sur l'étagère à côté. J'hoquetai plus ou moins bruyamment quelques minutes sans lâcher son t-shirt et finis par me calmer après qu'il ait tendrement massé mon dos. Il me tendit un mouchoir avec lequel je m'empressai d'essuyer mes larmes et de me moucher, puis, le nez rouge, je relevai la tète vers lui. Il me toisait avec suspicion, la plaque dans une main, et je compris qu'il n'avait pas du apprécier que je lui fausse compagnie ainsi. Je lui offris un sourire hésitant et il soupira en me tendant sa main libre. Je m'en saisis, comme une gamine et nous regagnâmes le bureau du croque-mort. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris de notre entente, avant de reprendre une attitude professionnelle :

- Vous avez fait votre choix ?

- Oui… Ce sera cette plaque, répondit le blond en posant la dite-plaque sur le bureau. Le vendeur hocha la tête comme pour approuver mon choix puis continua en me regardant:

- Parfait, je vous enverrai le devis dans l'après-midi, mademoiselle Granger.

- Envoyez-le au manoir Malfoy, rétorqua l'héritier en foudroyant du regard l'homme qui se raidit.

- Très bien… A bientôt monsieur, madame, salua-t-il en nous raccompagnant à l'extérieur.

- Quelle pauvre cloche… Lança Malfoy en transplanant avec moi. Il ouvrit la porte alors que le grondement du tonnerre résonnait subitement dans le ciel. Je levai les yeux et admirai les volutes grises des nuages avant que Malfoy ne m'attire dedans et ne me mène à son bureau. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil que j'avais adopté la dernière fois et attendis qu'il ouvre la bouche. Chose qu'il ne comptait vraisemblablement pas faire directement, préférant me détailler sans aucune gêne. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer de honte et il détourna le regard pour appeler un elfe. Ce fut, comme toujours, Miko qui apparut. Malfoy lui ordonna de nous apporter une tarte salée ainsi qu'à boire avant de recommencer à me fixer. Je commençai à trouver ça franchement dérangeant et retirai mes chaussures pour placer mes jambes sous mes fesses. Voyant ça, le jeune homme éclata de rire. D'un rire brisé. Du type qui vous remue les entrailles. Je relevai la tête vers lui et aperçus les larmes qui faisaient briller un peu trop ses yeux. Il continuait de rire et je m'avançai vers lui avant de le serrer contre ma poitrine en le berçant. Comme une mère l'aurait fait. Comme sa mère ne l'avait sans doute pas fait. Et ses larmes glissèrent hors de lui. Et elles mouillèrent mon t-shirt. Et ça ne me dérangea pas. Je voulais qu'il aille mieux. Alors il continua de pleurer, les yeux écarquillés sur le vide, mou dans mes bras. Comme un nourrisson d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Un nourrisson dépassé par toute la pression qu'il accumulait depuis quelques jours. A cause d'une lettre de souhaits. Miko arriva mais nous ne fîmes aucun geste vers lui. Il posa notre collation sur la table basse et Malfoy se calma en respirant profondément et à intervalles trop rapides jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'espacent, toujours appuyé contre moi. Mes mains essayaient de décontracter ses épaules et sa nuque pendant ce temps. Une fois totalement remis, il rompit notre contact et releva son visage vers moi, ses pupilles excessivement dilatées dans ses yeux gris. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et m'accroupis devant lui. Il suivit mon mouvement et me regarda avec toujours le même air hagard.

- Drago ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu m'entends ?

- Nouvel hochement.

- Essaie de parler, chéri.

- Ehi ? demanda-t-il avec une moue effarée.

- Pardon, quand je m'inquiète je surnomme tout le monde ainsi ! Fis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux. « Tu te sens comment ?

- Mieux… Je crois…

- Tu te sens de manger quelque chose ? M'enquis-je en nous servant des parts de tarte. Il accepta la sienne sans difficultés et en mangea la moitié avant de m'accorder de nouveau son attention :

- Désolé…

- Pour ?

- Pour la stupide crise que je viens de faire… Ca, ça ne me ressemble pas du tout.

- Il n'y aucun mal à être humain parfois, Malfoy, tu sais…

- Je ne suis pas fait pour être humain, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Je le regardai, surprise et il me désigna mon fauteuil que je m'empressai de rejoindre, en proie à une stupéfaction sans borne.

- Comment peux-tu réagir aussi durement après avoir été si… Enfantin ?

- Tout est question de self-control, Granger. Si ce genre de crises te semble normales voire communes, vu le nombre que tu en fais, chez moi ça ne l'est pas.

- C'est vrai que vous, vous préférez l'hystérie et la cruauté à l'affichage de la douleur ! Que dis-je, à l'admission de la douleur !

- Peut-être que cela pose un problème à sa Majesté Granger !

- Je ne suis pas une « Majesté » ou je ne sais quoi d'autres !

- Pourtant, il faut bien la traiter la Granger, il faut être sympathique avec elle la Granger, faut s'en occuper quand elle ne va pas bien, faut la réconforter, la rassurer, la protéger… Faut tout faire pour son bien ! Cracha-t-il en se levant, envoyant balader sur le sol son assiette et ses couverts.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça ! Tu aurais pu fermer les yeux et ne t'astreindre qu'au minimum ! Rétorquais-je en me plantant face à lui, mon assiette ayant rejoint sa consœur sur le sol. Le tonnerre fit de nouveau trembler le ciel et un éclair déchira brièvement les nuages. Je notai mentalement le longue espacement entre les deux coups de tonnerre et me réjouis de la distance à laquelle se trouvait l'orage.

- J'ai trop peur de tomber amoureux de toi pour ça, idiote !

- Ne me traite plus jamais d'idiote, crétin ! Je n'y suis pour rien si Harry a décidé de me protéger ! Désolée d'avoir été aimée !

- Miko est désolé d'interrompre Monsieur et Madame mais un hibou a apporter un message pour Monsieur et Madame.

- Je ne suis pas Madame, Miko, et je ne le serai jamais ! Lançais-je en quittant la pièce après avoir foudroyé du regard le blond qui me snoba royalement. Je courus dans les couloirs, trébuchant sur les marches des escaliers, me cognant partiellement aux murs et les yeux embués de larmes, une colère profonde grondant dans ma poitrine. Je descendis à toute allure et me rendis au milieu du jardin où je me plaçai les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol et les bras raidis au niveau des hanches, poings fermés. Ainsi positionnée, je me mis à hurler, faisant fuir les paons les plus proches qui me jetèrent des regards surpris une fois cachés dans les hautes plantes qui peuplaient en partie le jardin.

- Granger, t'as pas fini d'effrayer les pigeons, hurla le blond de la fenêtre de son bureau.

- Tu appelles « pigeons » tes paons, toi ? Répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Je fais ce que je veux avec mes pigeons et je t'emmerde si ça ne te plaît pas ! Riposta-t-il en refermant violemment la vitre.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! M'égosillais-je sans avoir de preuve quant au fait qu'il puisse m'entendre. Vraisemblablement l'avait-il fait car il se posta devant la fenêtre et m'adressa un geste obscène tout en hurlant quelque chose qui ne me parvint pas, caché par le tonnerre qui avait décidé de résonner une nouvelle fois. Je tremblai de fureur et donnai un coup de pied rageur dans l'air avant de m'enfoncer dans le jardin. Je reconnus l'arbre contre lequel je m'étais endormie il y avait peu et voyant que le parc ne s'arrêtait pas là, continuai d'avancer jusqu'à une minuscule prairie recouverte de sable et dans laquelle se trouvait une balançoire d'enfants, peinte en bleu pâle. Je m'approchai et m'assis timidement sur la balançoire pour tester sa solidité avant d'y peser plus franchement de tout mon poids. J'accrochai mes doigts à la fine corde et entamai un léger mouvement de balancier qui s'accentua au fur et à mesure des allers-retours. Mes cheveux volaient dans l'air, suivant le mouvement de la balançoire et je sentais avec amusement leur poids changer tandis que mes jambes imprimaient un rythme encore plus rapide. Des rires innocents m'échappèrent et je fermai les yeux, tâchant d'ignorer la sensation de chute qui me prenait dès lors que la balançoire redescendait. Je les rouvris en sentant une présence. Je tournai la tête tout en ralentissant les balancements et mon regard finit par se poser sur Malfoy qui était assis sur un banc de pierre et m'observait d'un air impassible. Je me renfrognai et un rire mourut dans ma gorge avant que, la balançoire quasiment arrêtée, je n'en saute et courre pour m'éloigner de l'endroit. J'entendis Malfoy soupirer et j'accélérai mon allure. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançai un vent frais au léger goût d'embruns venait m'entourer, me faisant supposer que le domaine se trouvait proche de l'océan, chose que je n'aurais ô grand jamais, imaginée.

- Granger ! Attends-moi ! Ne vas pas par là ! Ecoute-moi que diable !

- Et les goules, elles mettent les chocogrenouilles dans leur emballage ! Rétorquais-je en courant à perdre haleine sur l'herbe devenue humide depuis quelques mètres.

- Granger ! Ralentis ! C'est dangereux !

Je compris ce qu'il voulait dire en constatant la présence d'une falaise trois ou quatre mètres devant moi. Je souris et m'arrêtai avant de me retourner face à Malfoy qui, me voyant toujours en vie, poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Allez viens, Granger… C'est fini toutes ces conneries, dit-il en me tendant la main.

- Regarde, Malfoy ! Je vais voler ! Lançais-je en ignorant sa main avant de prendre mon élan et de sauter dans le vide qui s'offrait à moi, le tonnerre résonnant à nouveau pile à cet instant. Le blond réagit de façon purement instinctive et toute en criant mon nom, plongea dans l'air à ma suite. Le vent me fouetta le visage et je ris tout en hurlant tandis que Malfoy se contenta d'hurler. Avec un effort qui me parut plus que surhumain je me retournai et aperçut Malfoy, son t-shirt gonflé d'air alors que mes propres vêtements étaient à peine traversés par l'air, étant donné que j'avais opté pour des vêtements proches du corps en m'habillant ce matin. J'essayai de relever en vain l'un de mes bras, plaqués vers le bas par la force du vent, pour adresser un signe à Malfoy et me contentai de lui offrir un sourire tordu par la pression. En réponse, il plaqua ses bras plus proches de son corps et descendit à toute vitesse vers moi avant de mettre toute son énergie à m'attraper avant de nous faire transplaner.

- Tu es complètement cinglée, Granger ! S'exclama Malfoy lorsque nous atterrîmes devant le manoir. Le tonnerre résonna une fois encore dans le ciel. Nettement plus proche cette fois.

- Mon héros ! Merci de nous avoir sauvés, Malfoy ! Répondis-je en sautant à son cou. Il détacha mes bras de son cou et me repoussa légèrement en arrière. Je souris d'un air détaché et observai le ciel finir de s'obscurcir rapidement, donnant à l'après-midi une allure quasiment nocturne.

- Tu es pire que lunatique… Tu es à enfermer !

- Toi aussi, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te le dis !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- J'adore l'adrénaline ! J'étais sûre que sauter allait me rendre euphorique ! Et regarde, ça marche ! Dis-je en écartant les bras.

- Et si je ne t'avais pas suivi ? Si je ne t'avais pas fait transplaner ? Demanda-t-il en haussant la voix.

- J'aurais transplané aussi ! Rétorquais-je en hurlant presque pour couvrir un nouveau grondement céleste. Il attendit que le tonnerre cesse pour répondre, un peu plus calmement.

- Tu crois ?

- Bon… Eh bien… Je ne sais pas… Mais si je n'avais pas transplané… Bah… Je n'aurais plus jamais été énervée de toute ma vie, je suppose ! Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Et j'aurais été amoureux d'un cadavre… Gémit-il en entrant dans la maison, moi à sa suite.

- Non parce que ça aurait été grâce à toi que j'aurais connu mes derniers instants de félicité !

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Peut-être que le sortilège de ton cher ami aurait pris ça pour un suicide de désespoir !

- Tu n'aurais eu qu'à sauter à ma suite pour en finir dans ce cas…

- Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas en compte la possibilité que je puisse aimer la vie, Granger ?

- Ah, parce que tu l'aimes ?

- Secret défense, Granger !

- Voilà pourquoi je ne prends pas en compte cette possibilité, Malfoy ! Rétorquais-je en m'éloignant d'un pas dansant vers ma chambre tandis que la pluie se mettait à claquer sur les vitres du manoir.

- Au fait, pour Potter, la facture s'élève à sept cents cinquante gallions tout ronds ! Lança Malfoy depuis le hall. Je me stoppai et revins sur mes pas pour lui répondre :

- Je dois payer quand ?

- Tu paieras une fois qu'il sera enterré.

- Merci, Malfoy.

- Avec plaisir, Granger ! C'est vraiment pas comme si une lettre de souhaits me contraignait à être gentil avec toi, répondit-il en s'engageant dans un passage secret.

- Eh d'ailleurs Malfoy ! En parlant de ça ! Attends, deux secondes ! Dis-je en me ruant dans sa direction. Il se retourna, clairement étonné, dans ma direction.

- Oui, Granger ?

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour la lettre…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as raison… En revanche, si tu présentes tes excuses pour avoir sauté aussi déraisonnablement de la falaise, je me ferai un grand plaisir de te pardonner tout en te faisant promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer ! Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses me suivre, d'ailleurs !

- J'ai réagi sans réfléchir… Si j'avais pu analyser la situation j'aurais trouvé un autre moyen… J'ai détesté cette sensation !

- Tu n'auras plus à recommencer, ne t'en fais pas !

- Tu ne resauteras plus ? Promis ? Se renseigna-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Non… Je ne resauterai plus… En ta présence ! Ajoutai-je en me mettant à courir dans le couloir.

- Granger, tu as l'air d'une Gryffondor de première année ! Commenta-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de l'être, je me rattrape ! Répondis-je en revenant vers lui en trottinant.

- Pourquoi moi, Merlin ? Fit mine de s'enquérir le blond en regardant le plafond.

- Tu as été un très très vilain garçon dans une vie antérieure, Draco Malfoy ! Répondis-je en prenant une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Très très vilain comment ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas de velours de moi. Je reculai, comme électrocutée.

- Tu n'as pas entendu un truc ?

- Le clic clac ploc machin, c'est la pluie qui frappe sur le manoir.

- Non, c'est vrai ?

- Je te jure !

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Malfoy. J'ai entendu quelque chose se renverser.

- Où ça ?

- Dans le hall je crois, répondis-je en tapotant nerveusement mes lèvres de mes doigts.

- J'vais voir, ne bouge surtout pas ! M'intima-t-il en sortant du passage. Je regardai un dixième de seconde la porte avant qu'un sourire psychopathe n'apparaisse sur mes lèvres et que je reparte en courant dans les couloirs, un rire sadique s'ajoutant à l'étrange tableau que je formais. Je détalai sans vraiment savoir où j'allais et m'arrêtai une dizaine de minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, dans un endroit que je n'arrivai pas à situer par rapport à ma chambre. Ou à quoique ce soit d'autres.

- Malfooooooooooooooooy ! Hurlais-je longuement, assise par terre, le dos appuyé contre l'un des murs.

- Tu es vraiment infernale, Granger ! Dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'un passage. Porte du passage qui se révéla être l'endroit où je m'étais appuyée. Je tombais à la renverse et Malfoy me regarda à ses pieds, d'un air clairement blasé. Je lui dédiai un sourire peste et tendis mes bras vers lui. Il les ignora et m'enjamba. Je grognai de frustration et me relevai en chancelant.

- Fatiguée, me plaignis-je en m'étirant avant de bailler longuement. Malfoy soupira une nouvelle fois et me tendis ses bras. Je souris et sautai dedans. Il vacilla sous mon poids avant de se reprendre et de nouer ses mains sous mes fesses tandis que j'entourai sa taille de mes jambes et son cou de mes bras. « J't'ai déjà dit que tu sentais très bon, Malfoy ?

- Je suis plus que comblé de l'apprendre, Granger, rétorqua-t-il en se mettant à avancer. Je nichai ma tête dans son cou et un nouveau soupir vint résonner dans le torse du blond. Je souris et fermai les yeux, adorant l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais. Je repris à peu près conscience avec la réalité au moment où Malfoy dit « Paré à larguer ! Bombe larguée ! » tout en me lâchant sur mon lit.

- Malfoy, tu es un mufle ! Dis-je en pointant un doigt accusateur sous son nez.

- Granger, on ne montre pas du doigt pour commencer et ensuite, tu n'avais qu'à pas faire ta gosse !

- Mais c'était trop tentant ! Justifiais-je en lui faisant de grands yeux. « J'en avais vraiment besoin ! C'était un… Pétage de plomb positif !

- Cesse immédiatement de faire tes yeux de chats abandonnés ou je te mets un panier géant avec une litière au lieu du mobilier normal !

- Tu n'oserais pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça me rendrait triste !

- Non ça te rendrait furieuse, nuance ! Se moqua-t-il en se laissant tomber en croix sur le lit. Je retirai mes jambes à la dernière seconde et m'allongeai dans le même sens que lui, moi aussi sur le dos.

- Fais attention ! Tu aurais pu nous faire mal tous les deux ! Déclarais-je en croisant mes bras derrière ma tête, cette dernière se tournant vers le blond qui fixait imperturbablement le plafond.

- Ce n'est pas pire que de sauter d'une falaise ! Rétorqua-t-il sans s'émouvoir davantage.

- Ca n'a rien à voir : sauter d'une falaise est follement amusant tandis qu'écraser les pieds des gens n'est que… Inutile !

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques en quoi se jeter dans le vide se révèle être une activité épanouissante.

- Déjà il y a toute la foule de sensations autant matérielles qu'internes, qui nous submergent, ensuite il y a la fierté de pouvoir dire « j'ai sauté d'une falaise et je suis encore en vie ! »

- « Grâce à Malfoy »

- Quoi « grâce à Malfoy » ? M'enquis-je en me relevant sur un coude.

- « J'ai sauté d'une falaise et je suis encore en vie, grâce à Malfoy », expliqua-t-il en continuant à ne pas bouger.

- Après « Granger est vilaine parce qu'elle a fouillé mes affaires » nous passons à « Granger est vilaine parce qu'elle a sauté d'une falaise ». On peut considérer qu'il y a une évolution, ironisais-je en me rallongeant.

- Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de faire des choses stupides !

- Tu n'as qu'à imputer ça à ma nature de Gryffondor ! Je suis demeurée, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Considère-moi comme une victime !

- C'est bien ce que je fais, tu ne serais pas en vie encore sinon.

- C'est charmant les discussions avec toi.

- Pour une fois qu'aucun de nous ne part en vrille, profitons-en…

- C'est vrai, acquiesçais-je en sentant une vague de calme remplacer l'excitation fatiguée qui régnait jusque là dans mon corps. Mes paupières se fermèrent toutes seules et je me recroquevillai sur le côté, me rapprochant de la chaleur humaine exhalée par Malfoy tout en évitant de le toucher. Je me demandai vaguement s'il s'en apercevait quand je sentis le matelas bouger, j'ouvris légèrement les yeux et souris en comprenant que Malfoy s'était placé en miroir par rapport à moi. Miroir certes déformant vu notre absence de caractéristiques physiques communes mais en miroir tout de même. Je refermai les yeux et profitai ainsi du moment. La somnolence ne tarda pas à s'emparer de moi et je m'endormis en entendant résonner dans ma tête une chanson de Sia « Breathe Me ». J'espérai que Malfoy l'entende aussi avant de sombrer complètement.

Des éclats de voix me réveillèrent plus tard dans la journée. Malfoy était parti depuis un temps indéterminé et m'avait recouvert d'une couverture légère avant ça. Je m'en dégageai et allai me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de gagner d'un pas léger l'un des salons du manoir d'où semblaient provenir les voix. Je veillai à faire le moins de bruit possible et m'approchai du panneau de bois de la porte. Je discernai deux voix. Toutes deux masculines. Malfoy et… ?

- Ne t'énerve pas, Draco ! Ce n'est pas méchant ce que je dis !

- En es-tu vraiment certain, Théo ?

- Certain ! Je suis vraiment content que tu t'entendes bien avec la Granger ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi… _Zinda _! (=Vivant en Hindi)

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec Granger ! C'est la mort de Potter et le retour du beau temps qui me rend euphorique…

- Bien évidemment, suis-je andhmati ! Ironisa le dit-Théo. (=Stupide toujours en Hindi)

- Tu n'en as pas marre de l'hindi ? Demanda le blond, visiblement agacé. Je me demandais si c'était parce que Théo ne le croyait pas ou parce que Théo savait la vérité. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que ce fut la seconde solution.

Je choisis ce moment pour frapper à la porte.

- Entre, Granger ! Nous avons un invité !

- Non, _tu as_ un invité, rectifiais-je en ouvrant la porte. Mon regard tomba aussitôt sur un homme d'à peu près notre âge, debout près de l'une des fenêtres, ses épais cheveux châtains et bouclés auréolant son visage pâle aux troublants yeux noirs. Il m'offrit un sourire moqueur en guise de salut et se retourna vers Malfoy, assis dans l'un des fauteuils :

- Eh bien, Draco, tu ne nous présentes pas ?

Le blond désigna l'autre d'une main :

- Théodore Nott. Ancien Serpentard de mon année. Emmerdeur de première.

Puis il me montra moi :

- Hermione Granger. Ancienne Gryffondor de mon année. Emmerdeuse de première aussi mais seulement à mi-temps, elle. Maintenant que tout le monde connaît tout le monde, Miko trois verres de whisky pur-feu ! Commanda l'héritier en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

- Et toi, comment décrirais-tu notre cher Malfoy ? M'interrogea Nott en prenant place sur un fauteuil. Je l'imitais avant de répondre :

- Je suppose que si l'on suit son schéma je dirais quelque chose comme « Draco Malfoy. Ancien Serpentard de mon année. Héritier narcissique sans aucun arrêt de connu. » et toi ?

- « Draco Malfoy. Ancien Serpentard de mon année. Pire crétin que Poudlard ait hébergé »

- Nan, c'est Hagrid ça, lâcha le blond en nous toisant d'un air amusé.

- C'est vrai. Je corrige, excuse-moi « Draco Malfoy. Ancien Serpentard de mon année. Deuxième place sur le podium des pires crétins que Poudlard ait hébergé. »

Malgré l'insulte faite à Hagrid, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais désormais plus proche de Malfoy que du garde-forestier même si je gardais encore une profonde affection à l'égard de ce dernier.

- Tu supportes bien la cohabitation avec Draco, Granger ?

- Hermione, corrigeais-je en souriant.

- Tu supportes bien, la cohabitation avec Draco, _Hermione_ ? Répéta-t-il en accentuant sur le dernier mot avec un sourire charmeur.

- Oui, il est tout à fait charmant ! Mais lui, supporte-t-il ma présence ou me ment-il par politesse ?

A ces mots, Nott éclata de rire et envoya un regard narquois au blond qui se contenta d'avaler le contenu de l'un des verres que Miko venait d'amener.

- Draco, la demoiselle t'a posé une question !

- La demoiselle et toi semblez très proches, je m'en voudrais de briser une telle symbiose !

- Je crois qu'il supporte vraiment bien ta présence, déclara Nott en feignant l'aparté tout en m'adressant un clin d'œil équivoque. Je secouai la tête en souriant et bus une gorgée d'alcool, aussitôt suivie par le nouvel arrivant.

- Je suis dans le regret de t'informer que tu délires complètement, Théo !

- Dis que tu ne supportes plus sa présence et que la voir te procure des irritations cutanées dans ce cas !

- Tu es vraiment tordu comme type, tu le sais ?

- J'n'ai pas été envoyé à Serpentard pour rien ! Alors Draco ? Tu es prêt à dire ça à notre charmante Hermione ? Demanda le jeune homme en se levant pour tournoyer autour de nos sièges.

- Pourquoi a-t-il le droit de t'appeler ainsi et moi non ? S'enquit Malfoy en m'accusant du regard.

- Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas un de mes ennemis ? Répliquais-je en lui rendant son œillade furieuse.

- Je suis l'un de tes _anciens _ennemis !

- Eh bien appelle-moi aussi, Hermione, si ça peut te combler !

- Et appelle-le Draco alors !

- Et lui, Théo !

- Les garçons, on dirait des adolescents, là !

- Tu nous fais trop d'effet, Hermione, ça nous perturbe, susurra Théo en se penchant à son oreille. Je sursautai violemment et manquai lâcher mon verre ce qui fit rire l'ex-Serpentard qui s'éloigna, l'air ravi de moi. « Et visiblement, c'est réciproque, ajouta-t-il en souriant d'un air clairement amusé.

- Arrête d'embêter, Hermione, Théo, grommela Draco en reposant son verre vide sur la table.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui t'occupes d'elle quand elle crise…

- Loge-moi ici et je le ferai à ta place, proposa Théo en se rasseyant. Draco sembla méditer son offre car il ne répondit que de longues minutes plus tard, minutes que j'avais passées à contempler mon verre alors que Théo tapait des rythmiques sur ses genoux.

- Hermione ? Tu serais d'accord ?

- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas ! Du moins, je ne connais pas vraiment Théo, dis-je en le désignant. « Mais je crois qu'il arrivera à me gérer… Tu sais gérer une femme hystérique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis médicomage, spécialité psychiatrie, donc oui, Hermione, je pourrais te gérer sans problème ! S'amusa-t-il.

- Si tu es psychomage, comment vas-tu faire si tu habites ici ?

- Il a été viré de Sainte-Mangouste…

- Viré de Sainte Mangouste ? Pour quelles raisons ?

- Charme dévastateur.

- Harcèlement sexuel, corrigea Draco en soupirant.

- Et tu vas laisser un détraqué s'occuper de moi ?

- Tu as donné ton accord…

- Mais je pensais qu'il était normal !

- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais absent ! Je suis parfaitement normal pour ta gouverne, miss Gryffondor !

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'harcèlement sexuel ?

- C'est ma supérieure hiérarchique qui a dit ça à la direction de l'hôpital parce que j'ai refusé ses avances… Soixante-trois ans, cent-trente kilos, merci bien…

- Donc, tu n'es pas vraiment un obsédé sexuel ?

- Seulement avec celles qui en valent la peine, répondit-il avec un sourire lubrique.

- Tu me fais flipper, Théo.

- Il n'y a pas de raison, Granger, il ne te fera rien ou je le fous à la porte.

- Hermione.

- Quoi « Hermione » ?

- Tout à l'heure tu as fait un scandale parce que Théo avait le droit de m'appeler ainsi alors que toi, non. Donc utilise ton droit.

- Justement, c'est un droit et non un devoir donc si j'ai envie de t'appeler Granger, je t'appellerai Granger !

- Je préfère Hermione.

- Théo, monte-la dans sa chambre…

- Hey ! Ca va, je ne suis pas un objet que l'on range quand il dérange!

- Si tu étais un objet, tu serais un sextoy, Hermione, tu ne pourrais donc pas déranger !

- Draco, monte-moi dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît ! Je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche !

- Ah non, Hermione, ce soir, c'est Théo qui va jouer à la baby-sitter ! A demain, les jeunes ! Lança-t-il en sortant de la pièce. Soupirant plus par devoir que par réelle conviction, je plantai mon regard dans celui du châtain et repris la parole :

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Tu t'es déjà pris une cuite ?

- Tu veux dire être soûle à l'extrême ?

- Parfaitement !

- Non, jamais…

- Tutututut ! On est obligés d'avoir fait ça au moins une fois dans sa vie ! Ce soir, Hermione, tu auras ta première cuite !

- Et c'est un médicomage qui dit ça !

- Cette génération… Tous des vauriens !

- Tu l'as dit.

- Miko, apporte-nous deux ou trois bouteilles de Whisky pur-feu, tu seras gentil !

- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais vraiment cinglé, Théo ?

- Oui mais je réponds toujours que ce doit être en contrepartie de l'intelligence ! Tu sais plus tu es intelligent, plus tu es hors des normes ! Et vu mon taux d'anormalité, je suis très très intelligent ! Rit-il en nous servant un verre avec l'une des bouteilles qui venaient d'être appportées. « A la tienne, Granger !

- A la tienne, Nott ! Répondis-je en avalant cul-sec mon verre. Il me resservit aussitôt.

- Et maintenant, à Draco ! Le roi des crétins mais le meilleur des ours !

- Des ours ?

- Des ours, confirma-t-il en vidant son verre. Je le suivis sans plus me poser de questions, l'alcool commençant légèrement à se diffuser dans mes veines. Cette fois, ce fût moi qui, m'emparant de la bouteille, nous remplit à nouveau les verres.

- Et là ! A… Lulu, protecteur des paons !

- J'ignore qui est ce gus mais à Lulu, protecteur des paons !

- C'est Malfoy senionior ! Expliquais-je après avoir bu. Je me sentais étrangement euphorique et je riais pour rien. Théo me regarda en souriant et nous offrit une nouvelle rasade d'alcool.

- Maintenant… A Potter, le survivant décédé !

- C'est marrant que… Que tu dises ça, parc'que… Il avait dit qu'on f'rait des jeux d'mots sur… Sa mort ! Dis-je en riant entre chaque mot ou presque. Je posais la main sur le goulot de la bouteille, prête à boire une nouvelle rasade alcoolisée, quand Théo me la retira des mains.

- Tu es soûle, Hermione.

- Mais non ! Je suis farpaitement soü… Sobre !

- Lève-toi et marche jusqu'à la porte sans tanguer, alors.

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! Rétorquais-je en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs pour me relever. La pièce tangua sous mes yeux et je me rassis en proie à des vertiges. « Attends, j'vais l'faire ! Dès que la pièce aura fini de bouger…

- La pièce ne bouge pas, Hermione…

- Si… Pourquoi tu mens ? Tu… Tu ne m'aimes pas, Théo ? Demandais-je au bord des larmes. Le jeune homme se leva et m'aida à me lever en entourant d'un de ses bras mes hanches.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime, Hermione, mais là tu n'es pas dans ton état normal…

- Je ne suis pas soûle !

- Non, du tout, railla-t-il en me soutenant lors de la montée des marches de l'escalier qui devint périlleuse. Nous trébuchâmes à un moment, ce qui me fit peur et déclencha une petite crise de larmes qui fit sortir Draco de son bureau.

- Théodore Nott qu'as-tu fait à Granger ?

- Elle est paf.

- Mais… Ca fait, je ne sais pas moi… Une heure que je vous ai quittés !

- Pas une heure, Draco ! On a pris que… Lulu, Draco l'ours, Ryry et… Nous !

- Draco l'ours ? Nott ça veut dire quoi?

- Elle veut dire qu'elle se souvient que de quatre verres.

- Et vous en avez pris combien ?

- Je dirai facilement le double…

- Et toi, tu n'es pas paf ? Même pas légèrement ?

- J'ai plus ou moins l'habitude, moi, Hermione, non. Aide-moi à la coucher !

- Heureusement que tu devais t'occuper d'elle, ce soir… Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te faire confiance ! Grommela le blond en nouant à son tour l'un de ses bras autour de mes hanches.

- Si c'est moi qui dois te le rappeler, tu n'es pas plus digne de confiance que moi !

- Théo & Draco l'ours se dispuputent pour Hermionenene !

- Pourquoi elle m'appelle Draco l'ours ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi ! Elle est bourrée ! Elle délire, normal !

- Et tu n'as rien dit ?

- People working, yeah !

- Oui c'est ça les gens travaillent… Alors, Nott ! Tu n'aurais rien dit qui lui aurait donné cette idée ?

- Tu me connais, Draco ! Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille !

- On va dire que je te crois mais c'est seulement parce que voir Granger soûle est une expérience fort divertissante.

- Toi aussi, tu trouves, s'amusa le brun en ouvrant maladroitement la porte de ma chambre.

- Attentiooon ! Les portes sont gentiiiiiiiiilles ! Libébérons les portes !

- Oui on y pensera, Hermione. Fais-la basculer, voilà… Sous les draps, hop, bordée, la Gryffondor !

- On devrait peut-être lui mettre de l'eau et une bassine sur le côté…

- Non, on devrait rester avec elle mais une bassine et de l'eau feront l'affaire…

- Tu es un monstre, Théodore Nott !

- Je te retourne le compliment, Draco Malfoy.

- Miko ! Apporte de l'eau et une bassine à mademoiselle Granger…

- Ah le luxe d'un elfe de maison… Si ce n'est pas bourge, ça !

- Tu as un problème avec ça, monsieur le déshérité ?

- Non aucun, vu que je peux aussi en jouir !

- Nott…

- Oui ?

- Je crois que j'ai un problème.

- Lequel ?

- J'n'ai pas envie de laisser Granger sans surveillance.

- Miko a apporté la bassine et l'eau.

- Oui mais même… Je ne le sens pas…

- Merlin, Draco… Tu… Tu T'inquiètes pour quelqu'un d'autre depuis…

- Oui depuis la mort de Blaise. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. C'est pire en fait, là. Je suis responsable d'elle à cause de la lettre…

- Mon pauvre vieux… Dans quel pétrin, Potter t'a-t-il encore mis ?...

- Garcons je veux dodoooooo ! Grommelais-je, agacée par leur bavardage qui me semblait inintéressant, l'esprit embué par l'alcool.

- Tu crois qu'elle a fait exprès de prononcer « cons » ?

- Je ne préfère pas savoir…

- Alors tu restes la veiller ?

- Ouais… je ne pourrais pas dormir sinon…

- Bonne nuit, Draco…

- Très drôle, Théo. Dors bien du sommeil de l'égoïste !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Chambre habituelle ?

- Chambre habituelle !

* * *

- Draco !

- Hermione, je suis là, calme-toi ! Dit-il en se levant du fauteuil pour s'approcher du lit dans lequel je sanglotais.

- Je… Je ne savais pas que tu voulais le garder…

- Garder quoi, Hermione ? Hermione, tu m'entends ? S'enquit-il en me prenant la main.

- Moi aussi je le voulais ce bébé mais…

- Ce bébé ? Hermione, réveille-toi ! Tu cauchemardes ! Et moi aussi là ! Hermione ! Appela-t-il en me secouant légèrement.

- Draco ! Lâchais-je en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

- Moi-même.

- Le bébé ? Demandais-je en posant une main sur mon ventre.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar mais tout va bien…

- J'avais… J'avais déjà fait ce rêve, hoquetais-je en entourant mes genoux de mes bras.

- Ca arrive parfois, Hermione mais tu n'as pas avorté. De personne.

- Rassurée par ses paroles, je me jetai dans ses bras comme une petite fille dans les bras de son père et il me serra en me berçant quelques instants.

- Détends-toi, Mia, tout va bien, on est dans le manoir, demain j'étrangle Théodore pour ta cuite et tu oublieras ce cauchemar, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

- Mia ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si si… J'aime bien…

- Recouche-toi, maintenant. Je reste là, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et tu ne dors pas, toi ?

- Je dormirai dans la journée, ce n'est pas un problème.

- Comme les vampires.

- Comme les vampires, oui.

- …

- …

- Draco ?

- Hm ?

- Tu voudrais des enfants ?

J'entendis le blond s'étrangler de stupeur et hâtai de rajouter :

- Non mais pas avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Je ne sais pas si je veux des enfants.

- Moi non plus.

- Dors, maintenant.

- J'essaie mais il y a un ours blond qui me répond sans cesse.

- T'as qu'à arrêter de parler.

- … Bonne nuit.


	6. MESSAGE D'EXCUSE

Bonjour à tout le monde !

Je suis sincèrement désolée, ce n'est (toujours) pas un autre chapitre ! J'aurais normalement du poster le chapitre 6 mardi d'il y a une semaine et demi mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je n'avais pas fini le 7. Je comptais me rattraper en postant dimanche dernier, le 6 mais depuis une semaine je n'ai accès à l'ordinateur que 10 minutes par jour donc je fais au mieux et je suis néanmoins bien consciente que j'ai deux semaines de retard, je suis désolée... J'essaie de tout poster lundi (quand je serai retournée à la « civilisation »).

Bien à vous,

Votre désolée,

Cha Darcy


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre Six :**

- Alors bien dormi, Draco ?

- Chut, crétin ! Elle dort encore !

- Non elle est réveillée et elle nous écoute, Hermione ouvre grands tes jolis yeux ! Demanda Théo en s'accroupissant à mon chevet, les bras croisés sur le matelas. Je grognai et me retournai vers lui, en soupirant avant de sursauter en voyant ses yeux sombres si proches de moi. « Tu vois qu'elle était réveillée !

- Comment as-tu pu savoir ça ?

- Je suis… Incroyable !

- Et stupide aussi ! Elle a fait un cauchemar cette nuit à cause de sa gueule de bois !

- D'ailleurs en parlant de sa gueule de bois : ça va ta tête, ma chérie ? Elle fait pas trop boum-boum aïe ?

- C'est une Gryffondor mais elle n'est pas attardée à ce point, Théo…

- Bobo têêêêêeteuh, grommelais-je en plissant les yeux, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles.

- Tu disais, Malfoy ?

- C'est bon, je te dispense de tout commentaire, hein !

- Tu n'as pas une potion contre la gueule de bois, par le plus grand des hasards ?

- Je ne tiens pas une Pharmagie, Nott.

- Et celles que je t'avais faites ?

- Il doit m'en rester quelques unes je suppose…

- Eh bah va en chercher une, chouchou, dit le médicomage en prenant une voix de drag-queen.

- Nott, ne fais pas ton justicier, je te rappelle que cette nuit, c'est moi qui suis resté à son chevet ! Pas toi.

- Justement, amène-moi la potion et ensuite file te coucher, vilain garnement !

- Tu n'es vraiment pas bien, comme type…

- Parce que Granger et toi, formez un parfait exemple de normalité peut-être ?

- Pas Granger, protestais-je en m'enfouissant sous la couette. « Hermione !

- Je vais chercher la potion, c'est bon.

- Merci bien ! Alors Hermione, on ne se sent pas génial ? S'enquit Théo en soulevant un peu ma couette. En réponse je secouai ma tête négativement. « Au moins tu sauras ce que c'est qu'une cuite, désormais. Et pas qu'en pratique !

- Ca m'aurait pas manqué de pas savoir, marmonnais-je pas très distinctement.

- Mais ça tu le sais que parce que tu as essayé !

- Ca devient trop compliqué pour moi, dis-je en rabattant la couverture sur mon visage. Je sentis un poids quitter le matelas et entendis grincer la chaise lorsque Théo s'y assit. Je ne le connaissais que depuis hier mais il me plaisait énormément. Même si c'était de sa faute si j'étais dans un état aussi… Pitoyable.

- Alors Draco a été sage ? Il n'a pas essayé de faire des _choses ?_

- Quel genre de choses ? Grommelais-je, la voix étouffée par le tissu.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas amusante avec le cerveau au ralenti ! Soupira-t-il en faisant entamer un mouvement de balancier à sa chaise.

- …. J'crois qu'j'viens de comprendre… Dis-je en repoussant la couette, mon regard fusillant le brun qui réagit en souriant légèrement. « Crétin.

- Et ta réponse ? Continua-t-il sans cesser de sourire.

- Il a rien essayé… Affirmais-je à voix basse avec toute la conviction que ma gueule de bois me permettait.

- Mal à la gorge, peut-être ?

- Un peu.

- Ca te fait une jolie voix rauque en tout cas, chérie.

- Avale-ça, Hermione, intervint Draco en me tendant une gourde remplie d'un liquide verdâtre. Je me relevai sur mes oreillers et, appuyée ainsi, entrepris de vider le récipient. La boisson avait évidemment un goût infect mais était heureusement très efficace. Dix minutes plus tard, j'avais l'impression d'être fraîche comme la rosée. « Tu te sens mieux ?

- Énormément mieux, même !

- Ma potion fait des miracles, je suis génial !

- C'est ton invention, Théodore ?

- Disons qu'il a perfectionné une invention déjà existante.

- La potion précédant la mienne mettait huit heures à agir, elle était quasiment inutile !

- Pourquoi ne commercialises-tu pas la tienne ?

- Pour donner une leçon aux gens qui boivent excessivement, bien sûr !

- Pourquoi Draco en avait en stock alors ?

- Parce que Draco est une pauvre âme en perdition et que dans ma grande bonté je lui en ai fait…

- Parce que c'est Théo qui m'incite le plus souvent à boire. Tu as expérimenté sa persuasion hier soir, je crois.

- Il sait s'y prendre avec nous, concédais-je en sortant de sous les draps.

- Et toi, il te connaît seulement depuis hier soir…

- Je suis parfait, commenta le brun en lorgnant sans vergogne mes jambes.

- Et vraiment pas pervers.

- C'est bien ce que je dis : parfait.

- Quel est le programme de la journée ? Coupais-je en cachant de nouveau mes mollets sous les couvertures.

- Mademoiselle Weasley a dit à Miko de prévenir Madame de sa présence, intervint l'elfe de maison en transplanant devant la porte ouverte de ma chambre.

- Mademoiselle aussi, Miko, Mademoiselle, corrigeais-je quelque peu agacée en me levant néanmoins de nouveau

- Au moins on sait désormais le programme de la journée, railla Draco en s'asseyant sur mon lit. Je le fusillai du regard et enfilai une robe de chambre et des pantoufles sans répondre.

- Mademoiselle Weasley ? Une Weasley est dans le manoir ? S'étonna Théo en regardant Draco.

- Elle veut voir Hermione et elle sait qu'elle habite ici pour le moment… Je ne peux décemment pas demander à ce qu'on la mette dehors, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je lui donnai un coup en repassant près de lui et sortis de la pièce en courant pour gagner rapidement le hall où m'attendait la jeune femme.

- Ginny ! Criais-je en sautant au cou de mon amie dont les bras grands ouverts pour m'accueillir se refermèrent sur mon dos. Comme toujours, nous restâmes ainsi un long moment puis je la guidai jusqu'à la cuisine secondaire où je nous préparai du café. « Quel bon vent t'amène ? M'enquis-je en lui déposant sa tasse devant elle.

- Le corps d'Harry a été rapatrié. Il faudrait que l'une de nous apporte un costume propre aux pompes funèbres… Annonça-t-elle d'un ton sombre.

Je lâchai ma tasse de stupeur et elle alla rencontrer le sol en éclaboussant mes jambes au passage. Je poussai un léger cri de douleur à cause de la chaleur du café et m'essuyai la peau avec les mains tandis que Ginny lançait un sort de nettoyage et un autre de réparation sur les dégâts. Elle avait fait ça avec un tel automatisme que je me demandais un instant où était passée la jeune fille pleine d'entrain qui existait encore deux semaines auparavant… Sans doute avec la vie d'Harry, au fond de la Méditerranée… J'oubliais décidément trop souvent qu'Harry était mort depuis que j'étais au manoir. C'était une bonne et mauvaise chose. Mais surtout mauvaise à ce moment précis.

- En as-tu récupéré un chez lui ? Repris-je en entortillant autour de mon index une mèche de cheveux emmêlés. Elle acquiesça avant de répondre :

- Je l'ai confié à l'elfe de maison qui m'a accueillie. Ca ne te dérange pas de le faire, alors ?

- Gin, je m'occupe de tout. Je te suis déjà très reconnaissante d'avoir pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici pour m'apporter le costume, dis-je en me levant pour l'enlacer. Elle me rendit mon étreinte avant d'avouer :

- Ca me manque de ne plus pouvoir te voir quand je veux… Je sais que ça fait moins d'une semaine que tu habites ici mais parfois, le soir surtout, j'aimerais être avec toi et que l'on pleure ensemble ou qu'on fasse quelque choses toutes les deux… Comme on faisait avant.

Mon cœur se déchira partiellement à l'entente de ces mots et je la serrai davantage contre moi. Mon cerveau tournait en même temps à cent à l'heure. Que faire pour arranger la situation ? Je ne pouvais pas retourner chez moi, ni même aller chez elle et elle n'accepterait pas de venir habiter ici… Mais peut-être céderait-elle pour une journée et une nuit ?..

- Gin, t'as prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je en me rasseyant à ma place.

- A part me morfondre en buvant du thé ou du café accompagné de chocolat, tu veux dire ? Non rien du tout, pourquoi ?

La force de Ginny était vraiment exceptionnelle pour qu'elle puisse faire de l'autodérision dans une situation si… Dure. Ca ne fit que consolider mon envie de la décharger un peu de sa peine comme le faisait Draco plus ou moins intentionnellement avec moi.

- Tu vas rester avec moi et dormir ici cette nuit! M'exclamais-je en souriant tranquillement.

- Et Draco ? Ca ne va pas le gêner ? S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement en se redressant sur sa chaise.

- Il va être d'accord ne t'en fais pas… La rassurais-je en touillant la nouvelle tasse que je m'étais préparée tandis qu'elle me regardait, visiblement peu convaincue.

- Qui va être d'accord à propos de quoi ? S'enquit le blond en poussant la porte, aussitôt suivi par Théo.

- Tiens, quand on parle du loup, raillais-je en sortant deux tasses supplémentaires que je remplis et tendis aux garçons.

- Bonjour Ginevra, salua Malfoy en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. « Hermione, ce café est froid !

- Attention Draco, sois attentif, je vais faire un tour de magie_. Calor, _prononça Théo en pointant sa baguette sur la tasse de son ami qui se réchauffa immédiatement.

- Merci Nott, c'est très aimable de ta part, déclara l'héritier en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de café. « Hm… Parfait !

- Que fait Théodore Nott, ici ? Se renseigna Ginny en fixant Théo sur le point de parler, d'un air clairement surpris. Il sursauta en la voyant, semblant enfin réaliser pleinement sa présence, avant de se prendre la tête dans sa main libre, affligé.

- Et il a fallu que ce soit cette mademoiselle Weasley, geignit-il sans changer de position.

- Parce que t'en connais d'autres, toi ? Raillais-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire narquois. L'ambiance de la pièce s'était considérablement allégée depuis l'entrée des deux hommes. Rien que pour ça, j'adressai une courte et muette prière de remerciement à Merlin afin de l'informer que j'avais enfin découvert pourquoi il les avait crées et que je lui en étais vraiment reconnaissante.

- On est beaucoup dans ma famille mais il y a très peu de filles, rajouta Ginny en souriant à son tour.

- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Je suis totalement perdu, là. Et je déteste être perdu. Surtout chez moi.

- Parce que chez les autres ça passe mieux ? Ripostais-je immédiatement, coupant du même coup l'explication que Ginny semblait vouloir nous donner.

- Il ne faut pas lui donner du café à Hermione, le matin… Ca la rend hyper agressive… Constata Théo avec une mine faussement effarée. Il avait abandonné sa position de martyr pour venir s'asseoir avec nous.

- Le café n'a rien à voir là-dedans, c'est ta potion qui l'a rendue comme ça… Corrigea Malfoy en nous rejoignant autour de la table. « C'est d'ailleurs cet effet secondaire qui l'empêche de commercialiser la potion… Pas une quelconque envie de faire payer les pécheurs ou que sais-je encore…

- Tu as pris une potion fabriquée par Théo ?

- Oui, Ginny, contre la gueule de bois…

- Tu as eu la gueule de bois ? Depuis combien de temps Théo est-il en contact avec elle ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant Draco. Celui-ci lui répondit, le nez dans sa tasse :

- Hier soir, seulement.

- Il a battu son record.

- Attendez, de quel record vous parlez, là ? M'affolais-je en regardant alternativement les trois personnes assises face à moi.

- Je ne sais pas comment Ginevra est au courant mais visiblement elle l'est… Donc je vais seulement pouvoir t'éclairer sur le record : Théo est un as de la dépravation comme tu as pu le voir…

A ce moment, Théo baissa la tête d'un air flatté en portant une main à son cœur.

- … Et il y a quelques années en voyant son pouvoir d'influence plus qu'important, il a commencé à jouer avec et à essayer de dépraver des Saintes-Nitouches le plus rapidement possible. Son dernier record en date était de deux jours mais avec toi, il l'a carrément explosé.

Je me tournai vers le brun qui, l'air très fier de lui, souriait bêtement.

- As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ou alors une dernière volonté avant que je ne te donne en pâture aux paons ?

- Pigeons, corrigea Draco en se resservant une tasse.

- Comme tu veux. Alors, Théo ? Tu as très exactement quinze secondes pour répondre. Au terme de ces quinze secondes, tu recevras un sortilège de Chauve-Furie dans la tête suivi de plusieurs autres que je ne mentionnerai pas pour le moment. Quinze, quatorze…

- Hermione ! C'était juste pour rire ! Tenta-t-il en se levant pour venir se placer derrière moi. « Tu as juste pris une cuite ! Ca arrive à tout le monde au moins une fois dans la vie ! En plus, tu as eu le privilège d'avoir une potion anti-gueule de bois à ton réveil !

- Il a raison, tu sais, Mione… Tu aurais pu tomber bien plus bas, argua Ginny en hochant sentencieusement la tête.

- Mais j'aurais pu aussi simplement éviter de tomber si cet imbécile n'avait pas voulu se prouver qu'il était le meilleur !

- Tu penses vraiment que je suis le meilleur ? Interrogea le brun avec un ravissement non dissimulé.

- Théo, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de la ramener en ce moment, commenta Draco en dessinant le contour de sa tasse du bout de son index. « Elle a l'air assez fâché, tu vois…

- J'ai déjà affronté Ginny en colère, ce n'est donc pas elle qui va me faire peur! Fanfaronna le brun en retournant s'asseoir.

- Et face à Hermione _et _moi en colère, auras-tu peur ? Questionna Ginny en dévoilant ses dents dans un sourire d'où suintait toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait depuis la mort d'Harry. La réaction de Théo ne se fit pas attendre et il recula brusquement dans sa chaise avant de la faire bouger pour se rapprocher de Draco et s'éloigner de ma volcanique amie.

- Je crois que ça veut dire oui, ironisais-je en posant une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras de ma rouquine préférée. « Si nous montions dans ma chambre discuter un moment ? Nous pouvons aussi prendre du chocolat et un thermos de café, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle hocha la tête et Draco se leva aussitôt pour nous préparer ce que j'avais précédemment évoqué. Je le regardai faire, agréablement surprise par son attention. Dix minutes plus tard, nous montions dans ma chambre avec nos réserves sous le regard aussi bienveillant qu'amusé de l'héritier Malfoy et celui soulagé du pleutre Nott.

- D'où tu connais, Théodore ? voulus-je savoir alors que nous nous installions confortablement sur mon lit, nos provisions posées sur le sol.

- On s'est rencontrés dans un bar il y a quelques temps… On avait bien accrochés mais il a essayé de me dévoyer et ce jour-là j'étais très mal lunée donc je lui ai fait regretter sa tentative à grands renforts de sortilèges nuisibles, expliqua-t-elle en se penchant pour attraper un morceau de chocolat. « Tu en veux ?

- Non c'est bon, merci… Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Ensuite on ne s'est plus revus. Jusqu'à tout à l'heure.

- Hm… Très bien… J'aurais adoré voir tes attaques à son encontre, dis-je en riant légèrement. « Il n'a pas riposté ?

- Je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps… Le seul truc qu'il pouvait faire – et qu'il a d'ailleurs fait- c'était fuir le plus rapidement possible loin de moi.

- En vrai Serpentard, conclus-je.

Ginny m'approuva d'un hochement de tête et nous gardâmes le silence jusqu'elle pose une question hautement surprenante mais pourtant relativement normale :

- Avec quelle menace tiens-tu Draco ? Elle doit être diablement redoutable pour qu'il soit aussi gentil avec toi, commenta-t-elle en me fixant de son beau regard chocolat.

Sous le coup de la surprise, j'éclatai de rire sans parvenir à m'arrêter et rapidement, elle me rejoignit. Nous fûmes ainsi très vite toutes les deux hilares plus ou moins intentionnellement et nos gloussements presqu'hystériques ameutèrent les garçons qui frappèrent à la porte avant d'entrer quelques secondes après, aucune réponse intelligible n'ayant pu leur être fournie. Ils nous contemplèrent un long moment avant d'oser prononcer la moindre parole :

- Tu crois que c'est parce qu'elles étaient à Gryffondor ou elles sont toutes comme ça ? Demanda Draco, parfaitement neutre tant au niveau du ton que de l'expression. Sa question autant que le ton sur lequel elle avait été dite fit redoubler nos rires et nos abdominaux devinrent de plus en plus douloureux proportionnellement aux muscles de nos mâchoires.

- Je suis désolé de devoir te décevoir mais elles sont toutes comme ça. Rappelle-toi Millicent et Pansy quand elles avaient fini de critiquer tout Poudlard… C'était exactement pareil, répondit Théodore d'une voix où l'affliction perçait nettement.

- Dès qu'elles commençaient à médire sur quelqu'un, j'étais soudainement appelé à l'autre bout du château, à vrai dire… La scène qui se déroule sous nos yeux est une grande première pour moi, continua le blond avec le même stoïcisme qu'auparavant.

Si le manque d'air nous avait contraintes à calmer quelque peu notre fou rire, la remarque de Draco nous replongea en plein dedans et les garçons, décidant vraisemblablement qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour nous sauver, sortirent en soupirant. Finalement, ce fut de nouveau le manque d'air qui nous calma définitivement. Haletantes, nous nous allongeâmes et attendîmes patiemment de pouvoir parler de nouveau, le corps envahi d'une délicieuse léthargie.

- C'est toujours comme ça, ici ? Questionna Ginny d'une voix hachée.

- Disons que l'ambiance originelle n'était déjà pas banale mais depuis que Théo est là, ça ne fait qu'augmenter dans l'échelle du grand n'importe quoi. Ta présence semble parachever tout ça, dis-je en repartant dans un éclat de rire. « Nos fatigue, stress et que sais-je encore, ne doivent pas non plus arranger la situation, parvins-je à articuler alors que Ginny riait compulsivement, trop fatiguée de notre précédent fou rire, pour rire plus sincèrement. A ce niveau, tout était dû au déréglage momentané de nos nerfs. Nous explosâmes une dernière fois de rire avant de nous calmer complètement.

- Je pense que je vais accepter avec grand plaisir ton invitation à rester dormir ici, cette nuit, m'informa-t-elle en m'offrant un sourire fatigué.

- Parfait, il faut juste prévenir Draco maintenant…

- Tu es certaine que ça ne va pas le déranger, insista de nouveau Ginny en me regardant fixement. « Je peux simplement rester la journée, tu sais…

- Ginny, tu m'as toi-même demandé ce que j'avais en réserve pour que Draco soit aussi aimable avec moi donc ne te pose pas toutes ces questions inutiles et profite de ce que je t'offre !

- Très bien, très bien je capitule, fit-elle en levant les mains en signe de soumission. « Mais seulement, si tu me dis ton secret ! Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Je te propose autre chose : tu vas capituler et je ne vais rien te dire !

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon je te tue à coups de polochons, répliquais-je en joignant le geste à la parole dans le but de démontrer mes dires. La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise avant de tâtonner à la recherche d'un coussin pouvant lui servir d'arme de riposte. Je la frappai sur les bras et m'assis sur l'oreiller restant afin de diminuer au maximum ses chances de gagner.

- Eh ! C'est de la triche, ça, Hermione ! Grommela-t-elle en tirant sur le coussin logée sous mes fesses.

- Tous les coups sont permis quand on veut gagner, Ginny ! Répliquais-je en riant, instant fatal où je ne fus pas aux aguets et où la rouquine en profita pour me dérober mon propre oreiller. « Sale voleuse ! Glapis-je en soulevant mes fesses pour attraper le coussin restant.

- C'est toi qui l'as dit, Mione, quand on veut gagner, tous les coups sont permis, railla-t-elle en m'assénant un coup sur le visage.

- Je te déteste, Ginevra Weasley ! Déclarais-je en frappant à l'aveuglette.

- La haine est une passion !

- Ca tombe bien, mon coussin dans ton visage, aussi ! Affirmais-je en sautant sur elle pour la maintenir contre le matelas. Une fois cela fait, je lui plaçai mon coussin sur le visage avant de sauter souplement du lit et de m'enfermer dans ma salle de bains.

- Tricheuse et trouillarde ! Comment as-tu pu atterrir à Gryffondor ? Cria-t-elle en tambourinant contre la porte, son rire me parvenant faiblement à travers l'épaisseur du bois.

- Le côté gamin certainement… Le même que tu sembles posséder, commenta la voix sarcastique de Draco.

Rassurée par sa présence – Ginny n'oserait pas m'attaquer alors qu'il était dans la même pièce que nous- je déverrouillai la porte et sortis de la salle de bains pour me faire accueillir par trois oreillers qui me frappèrent sans me laisser aucun répit. Je tombai sur la moquette et me recroquevillai sur moi-même pour me protéger tandis que mes bourreaux donnaient les derniers coups de coussins.

- Quel dommage que frapper un Homme à terre soit lâche… laissa échapper Théo en me tendant une main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Tu peux toujours rêver pour que je me serve de ta main comme béquille, Théo, vous pouvez tous rêver pour que je me serve de vos mains comme béquilles en fait, dis-je en voyant Draco et Ginny me présenter à leur tour les leurs.

- Je crois qu'elle nous en veut un petit peu, remarqua le brun en remontant ses lunettes.

- Je crois bien aussi, confirma Ginny en lançant son coussin sur mon lit. Grossière erreur, c'était vraisemblablement tout ce qu'attendaient les garçons pour faire d'elle leur nouvelle victime. « Sacrebleu ! Jura-t-elle en donnant des coups à l'aveuglette avant d'accepter de se rendre en s'allongeant par terre près de moi.

- Règle numéro un lorsqu'on côtoie d'anciens Serpentard : ne jamais leur faire confiance, annonça Théo en souriant d'un air satisfait, son polochon posé sur son épaule.

- Règle numéro deux lorsqu'on côtoie d'anciens Serpentard : ne jamais leur tourner le dos même lorsqu'on est soi-même un ancien Serpentard, continua Draco en assénant un coup sur la nuque de son ami qui tomba à la renverse près de nous. « Et je déclare Draco Malfoy grand vainqueur de la bataille de Polochons !

- Faux-frère, grommela Théo en se massant la tête. Ginny et moi étions de nouveau hilares et les garçons soupirèrent encore une fois avant de se trouver gagnés à leur tour par notre hilarité.

Et lorsque Miko vint nous voir pour demander à Draco si nous déjeunions ici, aucun de nous ne s'était encore calmé.

- Maître Malfoy va bien ? S'inquiéta l'elfe en nous dévisageant tous alternativement. Le blond, seul à être debout, se força à respirer plus calmement pour lui répondre et, plein de bonne volonté, nous l'imitâmes, toujours assis.

- Oui je vais bien, Miko, merci.

A cet instant, Ginny me dévisagea, fatalement surprise de la politesse du blond à l'égard de son elfe et Théo se contenta de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vous, et vos invités, mangerez ici, Monsieur ? S'enquit de nouveau Miko en tordant son habit plus tout jeune mais pourtant propre entre ses mains.

- En effet, Miko.

- Et ce soir, il faudra encore rajouter un couvert pour Ginny, intervins-je.

Draco se tourna vivement vers moi avant d'hausser les épaules face à mon sourire ravi.

- Bien Maîtresse, acquiesça l'elfe avant de transplaner.

- Mademoiselle… Grognais-je entre mes dents, d'un air pincé.

- Tu devrais abandonner ta lutte contre lui. Je crois qu'il ne le comprendra jamais, railla Théo en se dandinant sur le sol pour m'enlacer les épaules dans un geste faussement compatissant. Je me dégageai de son étreinte et le fusillai du regard brièvement.

- Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il à m'appeler Madame ou Maîtresse? M'exaspérais-je en acceptant la main que Draco me tendait.

Théo nous fixa l'air d'attendre quelque chose qui ne vint visiblement pas au regard de son air déçu quelques secondes après. Je jetai un regard étonné au blond qui haussa les épaules avant de me lâcher la main. Un gloussement réprimé attira mon attention sur Ginny qui, le visage rouge, plaquait une main sur sa bouche afin de réprimer d'autres rires. S'apercevant de mon regain d'intérêt à son égard, elle leva un regard des plus innocents sur moi et je soupirai en détournant la tête.

- Puisque personne ne semble vouloir répondre à ma question…, repris-je d'une voix lasse pour être aussitôt coupée par Draco.

- Quelle question ?

- Celle où je demandais pourquoi Miko s'acharne-t-il à me baptiser Maîtresse, Madame ou autre au lieu de m'appeler tout simplement Miss ou Mademoiselle ou Hermione ! Aucun de vous ne l'a entendue… ?

- On était bien trop occupés à vous observer, affirma Théo d'un air tellement sérieux qu'il provoqua un nouveau gloussement réprimé de la part de Ginny.

Je fis passer mon regard de l'un à l'autre tandis que Draco contemplait le jardin à travers ma fenêtre, comme si ce qui l'entourait ne le concernait en rien.

- Je vois… Et sinon, pour ma réponse, je peux espérer l'obtenir un jour ou non, c'est totalement inenvisageable ? Ironisais-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

- C'est totalement inenvisageable, déclara le blond en se tournant à nouveau vers nous.

Théo referma sa bouche sur la réponse qu'il allait sans doute m'apporter et un petit sourire satisfait vint orner ses lèvres alors que son ami faisait de son mieux pour le fusiller le plus durement possible du regard. Ginny, ayant visiblement quelques restes de nos fous rires précédents, ne put plus se retenir et son grand éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et retournai m'enfermer dans la salle de bains en ordonnant aux garçons de sortir de la chambre pour me laisser me doucher en paix. Le claquement de la porte qui résonna dans la chambre lorsqu'ils la fermèrent m'informa qu'ils avaient obtempérés et je me glissai tranquillement sous l'eau pour en ressortir dix minutes plus tard, détendue au possible.

- Gin ? appelais-je en déverrouillant la porte. Aucune réponse. « Gin ? répétais-je en ouvrant totalement le battant. Mon regard glissa sur ma chambre sans trouver mon amie et je compris que la traîtresse s'en était allée avec les garçons. « Vendue ! » pensais-je en finissant de m'habiller et de démêler mes cheveux mouillés en vitesse avant de dévaler les couloirs et les escaliers en direction de la cuisine secondaire. Lorsque j'y arrivai, aucun éclat de voix ne m'en parvint et j'abaissai la poignée plus pour avoir bonne conscience que par réelle conviction. Comme supposé, la pièce se trouvait être vide de leur présence et je refermai la porte en réfléchissant aux endroits où ils pouvaient bien se trouver. Le bureau de l'héritier me sembla être la possibilité suivante la plus probable et je voulus m'y rendre en passant par le passage secret le plus proche. Le traversant, j'entendis des rires et des bruits de pas étouffés qui ravivèrent en moi la flamme de la détermination. Ces neuneus voulaient jouer à cache-cache, ils allaient être servis ! Je sortis ma baguette de l'étui dans lequel je la gardais la plupart du temps et la pointai vers moi pour me jeter le sort de _« désillusion ». _Une fois cela accompli, j'entendis clairement un juron spontané suivi de près par des cris indignés :

- Tricheuse ! Hermione ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! S'emporta la voix de Théo que je compris être un peu plus loin sur ma droite.

Je m'avançai dans sa direction le plus silencieusement possible alors que la voix de Ginny s'élevait à son tour :

- Mais oui ! Se rendre invisible est totalement antijeu !

- Taisez-vous, bande d'idiots ! Nous aussi, on est invisibles pour elle et avec le bruit que vous faites, vous allez couvrir les bruits qu'elle pourrait faire, intervint Draco d'une voix plus basse que d'accoutumée et que je ne parvins pas à localiser.

Dirigeant une seconde fois ma baguette vers moi, je me lançais un _« sonorus » _à voix basse et pris la parole, la voix tant amplifiée qu'il était difficile de pouvoir la repérer :

- Redevenez visibles et j'arrête mon sort !

- Impossible, répondit Théo derrière moi. Merlin ! Ma voix avait totalement caché son déplacement. Je me mordis de colère la lèvre inférieure. « On a parié que le premier qui sera trouvé devra faire la cour à la personne –parmi nous quatre- que les autres choisiront, continua-t-il sans que je ne parvienne à savoir précisément son emplacement.

- Et comment faites-vous pour être invisible ? _Désillusion ?_

- Illusion, tout court, s'amusa à nouveau le brun en soufflant sans le savoir dans mon cou. Je me crispai et espérai qu'il ne m'ait pas repérée. Dans le doute, je me tournai le plus précautionneusement possible vers lui et approchai avec moults précautions ma bouche de l'endroit où je supposais être son oreille pour rétorquer :

- Je vous hais !

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment en arrière et plaqua ses mains sur l'oreille touchée en sifflant de douleur, son sortilège d'illusion s'arrêtant par le même coup de fonctionner.

- Fille de Poufsouffle ! Jura-t-il entre ses dents. J'éclatai d'un rire démoniaque avant de me rapprocher à nouveau de lui pour lui susurrer :

- Trouvé, Théo

Il jeta un regard noir à l'endroit où il pensait me trouver et s'éloigna un peu.

- Ginny, Hermione, à nous de choisir qui recevra la déclaration de notre cher Nott, commenta Draco en se soustrayant à son tour au sortilège d'illusion aussitôt suivi par Ginny. J'étouffai une exclamation de surprise en m'apercevant qu'ils étaient tous les deux très proches de moi et arrêtai le sortilège de désillusion.

- En effet, approuva la rousse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, son regard pointé sur Théo qui semblait se remettre tant bien que mal du bruit élevé auquel il avait été soumis.

- Je propose que nous notions chacun le nom de la victime potentielle sur un parchemin que nous passerons à un autre qui le lira à voix haute afin qu'on puisse voir s'il existe une majorité, dit Draco en métamorphosant des bibelots en plumes, encriers et parchemins. Nous hochâmes la tête pour confirmer sa bonne idée pendant que Théo répétait en grommelant « Victime, victime… Non mais n'importe quoi, Barbie, n'importe quoi ! ». Je pris la plume et le parchemin restants après que Ginny et Draco se soient servis puis trempai la pointe de ma plume dans l'encre pour inscrire un « Ginny » aux courbes déliées sur mon papier. Satisfaite, je le pliai en deux et désensorcelai ce dont je n'avais plus besoin tandis que mes acolytes faisaient de même. Nous nous échangeâmes les papiers et je me retrouvai avec celui de Ginny. Chacun toisa les autres du même regard amusé et nous comptâmes ensemble jusqu'à trois avant de lire en même temps les papiers :

- Ginny !

- Ginny !

- Draco !

- Qui a voulu que je conte fleurette à Draco ? Interrogea Théo d'un ton où l'effarement perçait nettement.

- Moi, répondit Ginny la mine rendue sombre les résultats.

- Allez Weaslette, fais pas la tête, t'es la victime mais c'est juste pour rire ! Dit Draco en la prenant dans ses bras. Le corps raide, la jeune femme ignora au mieux son étreinte et il finit par la relâcher lorsque Théo se racla la gorge pour les informer qu'il aimerait bien se débarrasser de sa corvée maintenant. S'agenouillant devant la rousse, il lui prit une main et plongea son regard dans le sien :

- Ginny, flamboyant astre de ma vie, commença-t-il d'un ton qui imitait parfaitement celui d'un amoureux transi et fit même tiquer légèrement mon amie. « Ginny, reprit-il, depuis que je t'ai parlé pour la première fois, ta voix résonne inlassablement dans la tête et le souvenir de ta colère passionnée à mon égard m'enflamme dès que je commets l'erreur d'y repenser ! Tout en toi, volcanique beauté, me fait brûler de désir et je ne saurais être plus heureux que si l'étreinte de tes jolis bras se refermaient sur mon corps !

- L'étreinte de mes jolies mains se refermant sur ton cou, ça te va aussi ? S'enquit Ginny, sarcastique au possible, une légère teinte de rouge colorant néanmoins ses joues.

J'applaudis en souriant largement, aussitôt imitée par Draco et Théo nous salua théâtralement en répétant de pompeux remerciements toutes les deux secondes. Ginny soupira en voyant ça et leva les yeux au ciel. Miko apparut heureusement pour couper court à l'épanchement de Théo et nous informer que le repas était prêt à être servi dans la salle à manger secondaire.

- Comment ça ? On n'a même pas le droit à la salle à manger tout court, feint de s'offusquer Théo en apostrophant Draco qui l'ignora superbement pour nous guider jusqu'à la dite salle à manger secondaire. Durant le trajet, silencieux comme la mort, j'essayai en vain de me rappeler l'apparence de cette pièce mais mon effort fut vain et c'est seulement lorsque nous entrâmes dedans que tout me revint, inutilement.

Le couvert était mis sur une table en bois sombre de forme carrée et tout était décoré autour de la couleur argent pour vraisemblablement trancher avec le mobilier. Nous nous assîmes sur les confortables chaises assorties à la table, Ginny face à moi, Draco à ma droite et Théo face à lui et nous attendîmes dans le même silence que celui du trajet que l'on nous serve l'entrée. Délicieuse, celle-ci fut rapidement engloutie mais ne délia pourtant pas les langues même si les ouvertures/fermetures de la bouche de Théo prouvaient son envie de briser ce silence arrivé à la limite du pesant. Le tapotement nerveux des doigts de Ginny sur la table eut soudainement raison de la réserve inhabituelle du brun :

- Quel est ce silence macabre, les gens ?

- La ferme et mange, Nott.

Théo contempla un instant son assiette vide avant d'arborer une expression perplexe immédiatement partagée avec Ginny et moi-même. Nous déportâmes dans une synchronisation quasi-parfaite notre regard sur Draco qui s'amusait à faire tourner son verre de vin vide d'un air morose. Sous le poids de nos regards, il nous dévisagea à tour de rôle d'un air peu amène jusqu'à ce que mue par une impulsion subite et sans doute un peu masochiste, je me décide à parler :

- Euh… Tout va bien, Draco ?

- A ton avis, Granger ?

- Quel est le problème ?

- Vous m'énervez tous ! Déclara-t-il en nous désignant d'un ample mouvement de la main. Théo parut soudain illuminé par la grâce et m'indiqua d'un signe discret qu'il prenait le relais :

- Et si tu allais te reposer, Draco ? Je sais qu'il n'est que… Quatorze heures, dit-il après avoir consulté une horloge. « Mais tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit et nous avons beaucoup ri ce matin, ce qui est assez fatigant…

Le blond haussa les épaules avant de bailler et de se lever de table dans un mot. Théo se leva à suite et l'escorta jusqu'à sa chambre après nous avoir adressé un léger sourire de réconfort. Ginny me regarda d'un air ahuri après que la porte se fut fermée sur eux :

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dormi de la nuit ?

- Il m'a veillée.

- A cause de ta cuite ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas laissé un elfe le faire à sa place ?

- Tu lui demanderas quand tu le verras, répondis-je d'un ton fermé qui lui fit comprendre que je ne désirais pas poursuivre la discussion. L'arrivée du plat principal permit d'alléger quelque peu l'atmosphère et nous entamâmes le plat en en laissant suffisamment pour Théo. Ce dernier nous revint quelques minutes plus tard, respirant le contentement. Il se rassit et se servit en prenant bien soin d'ignorer nos regards ouvertement interrogateurs jusqu'à ce que Ginny ne recommence à taper du bout des doigts sur le bois de la table :

- Draco est énormément fatigué, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, lâcha Théo en posant sa main sur celle de Ginny pour la faire cesser. Elle retira sa main d'un geste sec et demanda :

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si enjoué alors ?

- Histoires de mec.

- Ca n'existe pas les histoires de mec, intervins-je en échangeant un regard complice avec Ginny, la tension entre nous s'en étant définitivement allée. « Donc, je t'en prie, nous t'écoutons.

- Ca ne te regarde pas Hermione, déclara-t-il en enfournant un morceau de viande dans sa bouche. Sa réponse me fit immédiatement ravaler ma joie.

- Et moi, ça me concerne ? Questionna ma traîtresse d'amie en battant des cils. Théo réfléchit un instant avant de concéder en hochant la tête qu'elle était plus concernée que moi. Je me mortifiai et ne put empêcher du fiel de m'échapper :

- Pourquoi ? Il t'a dit être tombé sous le charme de Ginny et il a peur que je sois jalouse ? Rassurez-vous, je ne le suis pas !

Théo et la susnommée me regardèrent un instant, incrédules, avant d'éclater de rire. Ils se seraient joyeusement tapés dans le dos pour accentuer le tableau de l'hilarité que ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée. Décidément, on riait beaucoup dans ce manoir, aujourd'hui…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire comme des baleines ? Grinçais-je en les foudroyant du regard.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et plongèrent leurs yeux dans les miens tout en arborant un sourire digne du Cheshire Cat d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

- On rit parce que tu ne sauras pas, m'informa Ginny en élargissant son sourire. Elle détourna son attention sur le jeune homme « C'est bien ce à quoi je pense, n'est-ce pas Théo ?

- Ca dépend, si ça concerne tu-sais-qui et une foule d'anges en couches-culottes alors c'est bien ça ! Sourit-il en rayonnant presque de bonheur.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Et j'ai loupé ça ! Gémit Ginny en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, un air sincèrement halluciné et déçu sur le visage.

- Bah, normal d'un côté mais n'est-ce pas merveilleux que…

- Que quoi ? Coupais-je fortement irritée par leurs cachotteries.

- Qu'il l'ait dit, finit Théo en replongeant son regard dans le mien, son sourire n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce sur ses lèvres.

Un soupir agacé s'échappa d'entre mes dents serrées et je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer les deux conspirateurs en reportant mon attention sur mon assiette. Elle fut, hélas, rapidement vide et j'attrapai un morceau de pain sur lequel je me défoulai dans le but de ne pas m'intéresser ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde aux rires complices émanant des deux idiots. Je regrettai presque d'avoir invité Ginny à passer la nuit ici et maudis Théodore d'exister. Il n'était qu'un voleur d'ami, traître au possible ! Eh puis, je croyais que Ginny avait essayé de le tuer ! Pourquoi se liguait-elle alors avec lui, contre moi ? Tous des hypocrites dans cette maison… Sauf peut-être Draco… Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive un sourire arriva sur mes lèvres et arrêta la conversation animée qui avait lieu entre le traître et la traîtresse. Ils me dévisagèrent d'un air surpris et je feignis de ne pas les voir en me levant sans un mot comme le blond précédemment.

- Tu comptes aller où ? S'informa Théo d'un ton mielleux. « Si c'est aller voir Draco, tu es mal barrée étant donné que tu ne sais pas où se trouve sa chambre et qu'il doit sans doute dormir à l'instant où nous parlons, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Dos à lui, je ne pus éviter qu'une grimace d'agacement n'étire mes traits et sortis de la pièce en claquant la porte. Merlin qu'il m'agaçait ! Qu'ils m'agaçaient tous ! Je me stoppai net à cette pensée. J'étais en train de réagir exactement comme le blond il y a peu. Cela signifierait-il que j'étais fatiguée ? Certainement. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas aller dans ma chambre où les deux nigauds pouvaient me retrouver sans aucune difficulté. Il me restait donc deux possibilités : ou m'installer dans une chambre vide et donner aux elfes de maison du travail supplémentaire inutile, ou m'informer auprès de Miko de l'emplacement de la chambre de Draco. Étant donné que j'avais crée une société visant à libérer et protéger les elfes de maison et que je n'avais rien fait pour libérer et protéger les héritiers blonds, le choix fut rapidement fait et cinq minutes plus tard, Miko me guidait jusqu'à Draco à grand renfort de formules de politesse absolument pas nécessaire.

- Madame est arrivée à la chambre de Monsieur !

- Merci Miko, dis-je avant qu'il ne transplane discrètement.

Levant mon poing pour frapper, j'hésitai un instant et finis par toquer doucement. Recommençant un peu plus fort et n'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, j'essayai sans grand conviction d'abaisser la poignée qui le fit sans peine. Supposant que ma bonne fortune était due à Théo, je lui adressai un court remerciement mental ironique et pénétrai dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Un léger bruit de ronflement troublait le silence de la pièce et je souris à l'idée que le beau Draco Malfoy ronflait en dormant comme la majorité de la population mondiale. Je sortis à nouveau ma baguette de son étui et murmurai un léger « _Lumos _» pour éviter de me cogner à quelque chose. Avançant avec précaution, je finis par arriver au lit dans lequel le blond dormait paisiblement sur le ventre, le torse nu, le drap remonté jusqu'au bas de son dos et les bras enserrant le coussin sur lequel sa tête reposait. Je fus tentée d'aller détailler son visage mais fus aussitôt arrêtée par la pensée que ça le réveillerait certainement. Je fis le tour du lit et atterris du côté libre. A ce moment précis, je jugeais la création de la S.A.L.E fort stupide. Encore plus que la création des deux idiots qui m'obligeaient, sans le savoir, à partager la couche d'un Malfoy.

Pleine d'espoir, je fis effectuer à ma baguette un demi-cercle pour éclairer un peu plus la chambre et trouver une éventuelle couchette mais seuls des fauteuils apparurent à ma vue. Je serrai les dents et rangeai ma baguette avant de retirer mes chaussures et mon pantalon pour me glisser le plus silencieusement possible sous les draps. Une fois cela fait, je retins mon souffle et attendis la réaction du blond qui se manifesta par un léger râle et le déplacement minime de son corps. J'expirai et me positionnai plus confortablement avant de fermer les yeux, bercée par la respiration tranquille de Draco. Dans mon semi-sommeil, la voix de Ginny demandant à Théo de respecter leur pari me parvint sans que je ne sache si je délirais ou pas. Mon sommeil fut étrangement peuplé et tour à tour je m'énervai contre Severus Rogue, pourtant mort et demandai à Dean Thomas de coucher avec moi pour me débarrasser de ma virginité alors que je n'étais plus vierge et que mes relations avec Dean étaient simplement cordiales. Je finis par me réveiller lorsque le bras de Draco me tomba sur le visage alors qu'il bougeait dans son sommeil. Remerciant Merlin qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé et de ne pas m'avoir fait crier, je repoussai doucement mais fermement le bras intrusif et me levai avant d'attraper mes affaires et fuir dans ma chambre. J'y retrouvai Théo et Ginny paisiblement assis sur mon lit. Je pestai en enfilant rapidement mon pantalon sous leurs regards amusés :

- Aurais-tu des choses à nous avouer, Hermione Jean Granger ? S'enquit Ginny, faussement sérieuse.

- Je viens de coucher avec Draco pendant son sommeil et c'était le meilleur coup de ma vie, rétorquais-je en m'asseyant près d'eux.

- Donc tu étais bien avec Draco… Il le sait ? Interrogea Théo en baissant à demi ses lunettes.

- De quoi ? Que j'ai couché avec lui ?

- Non que tu as dormi avec lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir si on doit dire qu'il a rêvé s'il en parle au diner.

- Il ne le sait pas. Je crois.

- On lui dira que tu as bien squatté sans son autorisation alors.

- Je vous méprise.

- Ton mépris est proportionnel à notre affection à ton égard.

- En gros, soit on t'aime énormément, soit on ne t'aime pas.

- Merci Ginny, j'avais compris…

- On ne sait jamais, ty aurais pu avoir un passage à vide… Tu viens tout de même de dormir avec Draco Malfoy ! Rit-elle en insistant sur le nom final. Théo afficha un sourire ravi et je levai les yeux aux ciels.

- Et vous, vous avez fait quoi pendant ce temps ? Toujours vos petites cachotteries ?

- Tu penses qu'on a parlé pendant trois heures du même sujet ?

- Il est déjà plus de dix-sept heures ? m'affolais-je en consultant la pendule de ma chambre.

- En effet, Hermy… Tu as bien dormi avec Dracounet, railla Théo avec les rires de Ginny en fond sonore.

- Tu es jaloux, Nott ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

- On a joué à ton ordinateur.

- Comment ? Fis-je en me retournant complètement vers Ginny. La jeune femme sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté et continua :

- Théo voulait savoir ce que c'était et je me souvenais que tu m'avais appris à m'en servir…

- Mais ma session est protégée par un mot de passe !

- Tu m'avais crée une session invité, rappelle-toi, Mione…

- Vous y avez fait quoi dessus ?

- Rien de grave, j'ai montré à Théo les différents programmes de base et d'autres trucs comme ça…

Je regardai Théo qui confirma en hochant vigoureusement la tête et soupirai.

- Demandez la prochaine fois quand même.

- Ca marche, Maman, se moqua Ginny en s'étirant sur le lit. Théo saisit l'occasion pour la pousser et, déséquilibrée, elle tomba en criant sur le sol. « Théodore Louis-Philippe-Augustin Nott ! Je me vengerai ! Assura la rousse en remontant près de nous.

- Théodore Louis-Philippe-Augustin Nott ?

Le brun me regarda en haussant les épaules, signe qu'il ne savait pas d'où la jeune femme tirait ces noms. Elle profita de ça pour lui sauter dessus et c'est ensemble qu'ils gagnèrent le sol. Je me penchai au-dessus d'eux et les contemplai en secouant la tête, désapprobatrice :

- Tss… Duo de gamins… Heureusement que vous n'avez pas fait ça avec mon ordinateur…

- Euh eh bien justement, c'est bien que tu en parles parce que…, commença Théo en prenant un air contrit.

- Parce que quoi, Nott ? Demandais-je en saisissant le premier bouquin venu pour lui balancer dessus.

- Parce qu'il est en parfait état et que c'est vraiment divertissant de te mettre en colère ! Finit-il avec un grand sourire. Ginny lui donna une tape derrière la tête et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à bascule près de mon lit en laissant Théo sur le sol. Ce dernier ne sembla pas vouloir en bouger et il nous adressa simplement un grand sourire hypocrite. Des bruits de pas émanant du couloir nous arrivèrent et Théo me donna un petit coup sur le bras en chuchotant :

- Ton grand amant arrive, attention, maîtrise tes hormones.

- Occupe-toi des tiennes, ripostais-je sur le même ton.

Draco arriva finalement au niveau de ma porte et il se posta dans l'encadrement, l'air pas très frais. Ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés donnaient à sa coiffure un côté négligé relativement tentant et son allure débraillée changeait de ses tenues constamment tirées à quatre épingles. Il avait visiblement enfilé le premier t-shirt qui lui passait sous la main et avait gardé seulement son caleçon en bas mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner outre-mesure. Ginny resta un instant scotchée par cette apparition mais se reprit après que Théo lui ait décoché un coup de pied dans les chevilles.

- Re-bonjour, vous tous, salua le blond en venant s'asseoir sur le lit avec moi.

- Bien dormi, Draco ? S'enquit Théo en me lançant un sourire moqueur.

- Très bien même… J'ai même cru qu'il y avait une présence bienveillante dans la pièce à un moment, tellement j'étais bien, lâcha-t-il en s'étirant. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et je devinai les expressions à la limite de l'extase de Ginny et Théo qui ne rebondirent néanmoins pas.

- Tu te sens mieux qu'avant ? Demandais-je dans le but de reprendre un minimum de contenance. Ma tentative fut accueillie par une longue morsure dans sa lèvre inférieure pour Ginny et le plantage d'ongles dans ses paumes pour Théo afin de les empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Beaucoup mieux, merci, répondit Draco d'un air sincèrement étonné mais néanmoins ravi. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les deux, là ? Interrogea-t-il en les désignant du doigt.

- Ils sont comme ça depuis ce matin…

- Ah… Ca ne s'est pas arrangé pendant ma sieste.

- Hélas non… J'ai même du fuir dans une autre chambre pour éviter de les tuer.

Là, ils ne purent plus tenir et leurs rires explosèrent clairement à nos oreilles. Draco les fixa, stupéfait, avant de détourner le regard vers moi.

- Tu comprends ma fuite.

Il hocha la tête, totalement rangé de mon côté avant de claquer des doigts pour attirer l'attention des deux rieurs et les faire se calmer, ce qu'ils arrivèrent à faire quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je propose qu'on joue à un jeu après que je me sois habillé… Afin de conserver l'esprit enfantin dans lequel vous semblez être totalement plongés, expliqua-t-il en fixant les deux principaux concernés de sa dernière phrase.

- Quel jeu ?

- Celui que vous voudrez.

- Cache-cache !

- Trap-trap ! On a déjà joué à cache-cache ce matin !

- Et même que tu as perdu ! On n'est pas assez pour un trap-trap !

- Tu es bien certaine qu'ils n'ont pris aucune potion régressante, demanda Draco à voix basse.

- Malheureusement…

- Loup-glacé !

- On n'est pas assez comme pour le trap-trap!

- Je sais ! Le jeu de la bouteille !

- Oh oui ! Le jeu de la bouteille !

- Quel jeu de la bouteille ? m'alarmais-je en faisant les gros yeux à Ginny pour qu'elle ne me confirme pas que c'était bien DU jeu à la bouteille que je craignais dont ils parlaient. Malheureusement, son sourie ravi s'élargit et je compris être quasiment perdue. « Non pas ce jeu ! Déclarais-je d'une voix implacable.

- Le jeu de la bouteille, c'est bien le jeu auquel on jouait étant adolescents, Théo ? S'enquit Draco en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- Oui ! Jubila le brun en me lançant un regard que je traduisis par « ne cherche pas, tu as perdu, il adore ce jeu ».

- Tu n'aimes pas ce jeu ? s'inquiéta le blond en tournant la tête vers moi. Culpabilisant à l'idée de les priver d'un jeu qu'ils aimaient tous les trois même si deux l'aimaient sans doute pour cause d'idées tordues, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et les regardai alternativement avant de dire que je l'aimais bien. Grossière erreur.

- Bon eh bien, on se retrouve sur la terrasse principale ! Draco va t'habiller, on s'occupe de trouver une bouteille ! Annonça Théo en se levant, suivi de Ginny. Ils s'avancèrent vers moi et, sans me laisser le temps de réagir, me tirèrent hors de la chambre. « Quelle idée de génie, j'ai eu !

- C'est quoi le plan ?

- C'est un secret, Hermione !

- Je vous préviens si c'est quelque chose de foireux, je vous étrangle avec vos boyaux !

- Un homme prévenu en vaut deux, dit Ginny en hochant la tête.

- Je n'aurais pas du vous laisser seuls, je n'aurais pas du vous laisser seuls, je n''aurais pas du vous…

- Trop tard, Mione ! Beaucoup trop tard ! Donc maintenant assume tes erreurs et avec le sourire, s'il te plaît ! Commanda Théo en ouvrant la porte-fenêtre de la terrasse. « Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, je reviens rapidement avec la bouteille !

Obéissantes, nous nous installâmes côte à côte sur une chaise longue après avoir tiré une petite table basse entre elle et une de ses jumelles.

- Ginny, pourquoi tant de cruauté avec moi ?

- Fais-moi confiance, ça n'a rien de cruel ! Tordu, je veux bien mais certainement pas cruel ! Nous agissons pour le bien d'autrui !

- Par autrui qu'entendez-vous ?

- Toi.

- Moi et ?

- Hermione, réfléchis deux secondes et notre plan t'apparaîtra clair comme de l'eau de source.

- Me revoilà ! De quoi parlez-vous, gentes dames ? S'enquit Théo en s'asseyant face à nous après avoir posé une bouteille en verre sur la table basse.

- Elle voulait connaître notre plan.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ? S'informa-t-il en me toisant, amusé.

- Que si elle réfléchissait, tout s'éclairerait en elle.

- Le pire, c'est que tu as totalement raison, railla le brun en riant. Je me renfrognai, vexée de ne pas comprendre. Si c'était si évident, c'était que je devais chercher trop loin. Ou trop compliqué.

- Vous vous ennuyez et vous voulez juste vous occuper en me faisant psychoter ?

- Quel serait le bienfait ?

- M'habituer à être de nouveau aux aguets ?

- Hypothèse invalidée.

- Vous voulez me changer les idées tout en changeant les idées à Ginny ?

La rousse grimaça en comprenant ce à quoi je faisais allusion et je lui serrai brièvement la main.

- Non.

- Draco sait ?

- Non.

- Heureusement qu'on ne joue pas à « Ni oui, ni non »… Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me dire ce que Draco a dit ?

- Parce que c'est plus drôle de te voir chercher

- Ca ne me concerne vraiment pas ?

- J'ai menti, ça te concerne.

- Tu as menti à quel sujet, Théo ?

- Pour savoir qui commençait. Et j'ai l'honneur de te dire que c'est toi qui fais tourner la bouteille en premier, Draco ! La première action c'est d'écouter la personne désignée par la bouteille faire une courte déclaration avantageuse sur ta personne, mon p'tit Dray, Déclara le brun en lui tendant la dite-bouteille. L'héritier s'assit et s'en saisit sans commenter avant de lui faire effectuer un mouvement de rotation. Nous fixâmes tous notre attention sur la bouteille qui finit par s'arrêter sur Théo. Ginny et moi éclatâmes de rire tandis que Draco affichait un large sourire. Habillé de nouveau comme d'accoutumée, il rayonnait depuis que sa fatigue avait été récupérée.

- Nous t'écoutons, Théo, indiqua-t-il en se penchant un peu plus en avant. Le brun se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant avant de se lancer :

- Décidément, c'est ma journée… Draco, ta peau pâle étincelle sous nos regards, tes yeux à la couleur changeante nous font ressentir chacune de tes émotions, tes sourires de moins en moins rares ces derniers temps respirent la bonté et ton caractère bien trempé mais pourtant si accommodant charmerait quiconque se trouverait sur ton chemin. Fini.

- Réellement très avantageuse comme déclaration, nota Ginny en souriant. « Je vois que tu as bien observé ton ami, Théo…

- Je suis attentif à ceux qui m'entourent que veux-tu, Ginny-chérie, soupira-t-il théâtralement.

- Je constate cela… A toi de tourner la bouteille. Le gage sera de… Hm. Des idées ?

- Ginny, tu as une idée derrière la tête, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure donc fais-toi plaisir, vas-y.

- La victime devra embrasser Théo, lâcha-t-elle en souriant machiavéliquement. Je me tournai vers elle, les yeux écarquillés tandis que Draco blêmissait. « Bah quoi ?

- Et si ça tombe sur Draco ?

- Un simple smack n'a jamais tué personne.

- On doit seulement smacké ? Sûre, sûre ?

- Certaine, affirma-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous soupirâmes tous de soulagement à cette nouvelle puis Théo fit tourner la bouteille. Elle s'arrêta sur Ginny ce qui nous valut de partir dans un grand éclat de rire, Draco et moi. Elle nous fusilla du regard et nous lui rappelâmes que c'était son idée alors elle hocha gravement la tête et se leva pour smacker brièvement Théo.

- A moi de tourner la bouteille. Quel sera le gage ?

- Je propose que…

- Le repas est prêt, Maître. Si vous et vos invités voulez bien gagner la terrasse secondaire, annonça Miko en apparaissant devant nous.

- Sauvés par le gong, ironisa Théo en se levant en même temps que nous.

Nous gagnâmes la terrasse secondaire par le jardin et nous assîmes en riant joyeusement. Durant le repas nous réfléchîmes à différents gages puis le repas s'éternisant nous voulûmes jouer à table. Une fois la table déblayée, Ginny posa la bouteille au milieu et la fit tourner. Le gage était que la victime devait rester immobile jusqu'à la fin du repas, Draco utilisant la légimencie pour lire ses pensées et lui permettre de donner des gages si besoin. Malheureusement, ce fut Draco qui fut touché et il fut condamné à demeurer simple spectateur à son grand plaisir. Théo lui apposa un sortilège de détection de mouvements qui ne bipa pas une seule fois. Le jeu se poursuivit et Ginny dut finir le repas dos à la table, ce qui déclencha chez moi une vague d'hilarité lorsque sa nourriture atterrit _par mégarde_ sur Théo. Draco resta impassible et je le soupçonnai de dormir les yeux ouverts. Finalement à courts de gages, Miko nous apporta de l'alcool et des bonbons et, libérant Draco et Ginny de leurs gages, nous nous mîmes à expérimenter des mélanges, évitant le plus possible d'ingérer trop d'alcool étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus de potion anti-gueule de bois en réserves. La soirée se finit aux alentours de minuit et nous montâmes nous coucher, Ginny dormant avec moi dans mon lit. Nous nous préparâmes et éteignîmes les lumières. Je me préparai à replonger dans le sommeil lorsque la voix de Ginny m'en extirpa soudainement :

- Hermione, pourquoi quand Draco et Théo sont dans la même pièce que nous, on oublie tout ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce qu'ils ne prennent pas grand-chose au sérieux, avançais-je avant de me remémorer les différents coups d'éclats du blond. « Ou alors parce qu'ils sont trop fous pour qu'on puisse rester dans la réalité.

- Personnellement, je pencherais plutôt pour la seconde hypothèse.

- Étrangement, moi aussi… Et tu sais, au début, quand Théo paraissait si peu réjoui de te revoir, je pensais que c'était parce que tu étais sa supérieure à Ste Mangouste et que son mensonge allait être éventé.

- Mione, je ne travaille pas à Ste Mangouste et…

- C'est ce qui m'a fait m'asseoir sur ma théorie

- Et de quel mensonge parles-tu ? Reprit la rousse, une note de reproches due à mon interruption dans la voix.

- En fait, il n'y a pas de mensonge mais il y aurait pu en avoir un si tu avais été sa supérieure hiérarchique directe car Théo nous a dit avoir été viré pour cause d'harcèlement sexuel alors qu'il en était la victime.

- Et tu pensais que j'aurais pu être la supérieure parce que Théo est pas mal et qu'il ne semblait pas ravi de me voir ?

- Non plutôt parce que je pensais que tu aurais pu être sa victime en tant que jeune et jolie supérieure

- Et qu'ainsi, Théo aurait été coupable de ce dont on l'accusait… Tu as une dent contre lui, non ? Railla Ginny, son sourire perçant largement dans sa voix.

- En effet, ma chère Watson ! Il t'éloigne du droit chemin !

- Watson ? Et non, je reste dans le droit chemin ne t'en fais pas… Tu t'inquiètes pour rien !

- L'assistant et ami de Sherlock Holmes. J'espère m'inquiéter pour rien…

- Qui est Sherlock Holmes ?

- C'est un détective brillant et très célèbre chez les moldus.

- Je vois… Et dans ton optique, si je suis Watson, tu es Holmes, c'est ça ?

- Évidemment, Watsy !

- Je re-vois… Et qui est Théo ?

- Théo est l'inspecteur Lestrade.

- Quel rôle tient cet homme pour Holmes ?

- Il l'appelle à l'aide quand il n'a plus aucune autre possibilité, il n'est pas très intelligent et il n'aime pas faire appel à Holmes. C'est un peu son empêcheur de tourner en rond. Même si leur collaboration se révèle toujours fructueuse grâce à Holmes.

- Théo est intelligent.

- Oui mais il est comme une épine à mon pied quand il se croit plus brillant que moi.

- Tu as trouvé de quoi on parlait ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas il est plus brillant que toi.

- Je te déteste, traîtresse.

- Watson trahit ?

- Juste pour embêter, Holmes.

- Comme moi en fait.

- Parfaitement.

- Et Draco, quel rôle il tient ?

- Draco c'est Moriarty, l'ennemi célèbre et tout aussi génial d'Holmes !

- Draco est ton ennemi ?

- S'il n'était pas tenu par quelque chose, peut-être un peu.

- Est-ce que Moriarty et Holmes couchent ensemble ?

- Non je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

- Parce que dans ce cas, je ne crois pas que Draco restera Moriarty très longtemps, expliqua-t-elle en pouffant de rire.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Demandais-je en me redressant sur le lit.

- C'est un indice… Bonne nuit, Hermione.

- Je te vire à la première heure, demain.

- Même pas chiche.

- Ne me tente pas.

- Fais de beaux rêves.

- Toi aussi.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

C'est le bruit retentissant d'une trompette qui nous tira, Ginny et moi, le lendemain matin, du sommeil.

- J'avais toujours rêvé de faire ça, jubila Théo en soupirant d'aise.

Dotée d'excellents réflexes, Ginny attrapa immédiatement son coussin pour le lui lancer à la figure. Le brun, ne s'attendant pas à une contre-attaque aussi rapide, se le prit de plein fouet et en lâcha l'instrument qui alla heurter le sol en provoquant un bruit tel que j'espérai un instant sa mise hors-service. A mon grand regret, Théo le ramassa et souffla dedans pour vérifier son état. J'eus alors la malheureuse confirmation que les aventures de la trompette ne faisaient que commencer en entendant le nouveau son, tout aussi épouvantable que les précédents, qu'elle produisit.

- Où t'as trouvé ça ? grommelais-je en m'asseyant en tailleur, la tête posée sur l'une de mes mains. Ginny profita de l'occasion pour me piquer mon coussin et essayer de se rendormir, de la même façon que si aucun crétin bouclé ne venait de jouer de la trompette pour nous réveiller. Elle n'était vraiment pas du matin et cela depuis toujours. Même si je venais de m'apercevoir qu'il était quasiment midi.

- J'ai fouillé dans le grenier du Manoir avec l'autorisation de Dracounet ! Il y a plein de choses intéressantes et je n'ai fait que commencer mon exploration ! Qui sait ce que cet endroit renferme comme merveilles ! Ca vous dit de les découvrir avec moi ? Demanda Théo en souriant comme un enfant, recréant ainsi le même sourire qu'il avait fait hier lorsqu'il m'embêtait, avec le soutien de Ginny, remarquais-je sans m'y attarder.

- Ca pourrait être amusant, concéda la rousse en se redressant à son tour, désormais totalement réveillée par la perspective alléchante qui se présentait à elle.

- Où est Draco ? voulus-je savoir avant de me décider.

- Il travaille, je crois. En tout cas, il est enfermé dans son bureau à faire je ne sais pas trop quoi.

- Et il est vraiment d'accord pour que l'on fouille dans ses affaires, Théo ? insistais-je en montrant tout mon scepticisme.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander si tu ne me fais pas confiance, râla-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, pensive, avant d'accepter de venir dans le grenier avec eux. Heureuse de ma décision, Ginny me sauta spontanément dessus et, évidemment, nous tombâmes sur le sol en hurlant. Pour ne pas changer. Théo fit le tour du lit pour nous contempler et un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres. Coincée sous mon amie, je tirai la langue au jeune homme et essayai de me dégager, en vain. Ginny semblait ne pas vouloir me quitter et Théo dut l'attraper par la taille et la soulever pour que je parvienne à me libérer. La rousse se contorsionna néanmoins dans ses bras pour échapper à son étreinte et il ne put que diriger sa chute vers le lit avant qu'elle ne glisse de ses bras. Elle cria dans sa brève chute mais ne se fit pas mal, Théo ayant bien évalué sa trajectoire.

- Vous êtes une belle bande de cinglés, commenta Draco, appuyé au chambranle de la porte. Nous fûmes tous surpris de sa présence, aucune n'ayant remarqué son arrivée mais n'exprimâmes pas verbalement notre étonnement. Il sourit en constatant ça et vint s'asseoir, jambes croisées, sur le fauteuil près du lit.

- Tu es enfin sorti de ton bureau, toi ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria Théo en souriant.

- Brillante déduction, Nott.

- Je trouve aussi, et pour ta gouverne, nous ne sommes pas cinglés ! Juste plein de vie !

- Je vois… Tout le monde va bien ? Personne n'est blessé ? Mort, éventuellement ? Si quelqu'un est mort, il ne sera plus plein de vie et tu auras eu tort, Théo.

Ginny se tâta les membres avant de confirmer que tout allait bien et je me contentai d'hocher la tête.

- Tu vois ! J'ai tout le temps raison ! Tout est parfait !

- Et c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Draco en se penchant pour récupérer la trompette abandonnée sur le lit.

- Une trompette. Instrument de la famille des cuivres, les trompet…

- Théo, qu'est-ce que ça fiche là ?

- Alors là ! Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Ginny, Hermione ? Des suggestions ?

Le blond se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant profondément, l'attitude de Théo le consternant, visiblement. Un léger sourire finit néanmoins par apparaître sur ses lèvres et il réclama de savoir si l'objet venait du grenier. Théo confirma et le supplia de le lui laisser parce qu'ainsi sa fibre musicale se développait et il ne concevait pas de plans miteux.

- Pas comme hier, en fait… Lançais-je d'un ton sarcastique. Ginny hocha la tête en souriant et Draco se crispa alors que Théo sembla être ravi que l'on aborde le sujet.

- Tout à fait… Pas comme hier… Tu as trouvé ce que Draco a dit avant de s'endormir, alors ?

- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit hier avant de m'endormir ?

- Alors, Hermione ? As-tu eue l'illumination ? C'est vraiment pas compliqué tu sais, pourtant… railla Théo en faisant tournoyer la trompette entre ses mains.

Y voyant apparaître le reflet déformé de Draco, j'eus soudain la réponse que je cherchais depuis hier. Mon souffle s'arrêta et mon regard se perdit dans le vide sous le choc de la révélation. Draco m'aimait. Je sentis un engourdissement général envahir mon corps et me sentis tomber du lit sur lequel je m'étais assise précédemment. Théo n'eut que le temps de jeter précipitamment son nouvel objet fétiche pour éviter que ma chute ne me conduise au sol. Il m'attrapa violemment au niveau de l'abdomen et me serra contre lui pour me ramener plus sur le matelas. Ma respiration avait repris et désormais, j'hyperventilai, le regard toujours fixe.

Le jeune brun invoqua un sac en papier qu'il me plaqua sur la bouche et je finis par reprendre une respiration normale. Il m'allongea ensuite sur un flanc avec l'aide de Ginny et manipula mes membres qui semblaient dépourvus de force, tels ceux d'une poupée de chiffon. J'avais conscience de tout mais étais ailleurs en même temps. Comme dissociée dans le temps et l'espace. Les voix inquiètes de mes amis m'arrivèrent, je les compris mais ne parvins pas à mouvoir mes lèvres pour former un son. Mes yeux écarquillés fixaient toujours un point invisible devant moi et ne semblaient pas vouloir changer de cible.

- Elle a déjà fait ça ? demanda Théo d'un ton très professionnel.

- Ginny répondit par l'affirmative mais ne put en dire plus étant donné que d'habitude c'était Harry qui s'occupait de moi dans ce cas-là. En repensant à ce passé si proche et si lointain à la fois, elle fondit en larmes et Draco l'attira sur ses genoux pour la consoler. Théo se pencha vers moi pour chuchoter que j'avais intérêt à avoir un truc assez grave parce que sinon il me tuerait pour le fait que Ginny soit sur les genoux de Draco. Mentalement, je souris et essayai de faire bouger mon corps. En vain. J'étais comme lors d'un « Locked-In Syndrom ». Je mobilisai toutes mes forces et finis par cligner des yeux. Immédiatement, ce fut comme si tout mon corps se remettait en marche.

J'inspirai une grande goulée d'air frais et regardai autour de moi d'un air halluciné. Ginny était endormie sur un lit d'appoint qui devait avoir été amené par Miko et Draco se tenait avec Théo au pied du lit. Ils semblaient en grande conversation. Je toussai pour leur faire remarquer mon réveil tout en me demandant combien de temps j'avais mis pour cligner des paupières. Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi dans un synchronisme parfait et le brun se précipita près de moi pour me relever et tester brièvement mes reflexes qui répondirent tous parfaitement.

J'avais la tête lourde mais la crainte de ne plus me réveiller si jamais je cédai à la fatigue me permit de tenir éveillée. Ginny bougea dans son sommeil et Théo lui adressa un sourire attendri que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir sur son visage. Draco sourit à son tour devant la scène et reprit sa place sur le fauteuil à bascule. En représailles du geste affectueux qu'avait eu le blond pour mon amie tout à l'heure, Théo s'assit près de moi et posa ma tête sur ses genoux. Je me laissai faire, amusée, et il me caressa les cheveux doucement. J'espérai pour lui que Ginny ne se réveillerait pas à ce moment.

Mes yeux se fermèrent mais je ne m'endormis pas, les caresses de Théo ayant subitement cessé. J'ouvris les yeux et les levai sur lui pour m'apercevoir qu'il avait sombré dans le sommeil. J'appelai à voix basse Draco pour lui montrer et il étouffa un rire. Je me redressai précautionneusement et le blond allongea plus confortablement son ami sur mon lit.

Il m'enjoignit ensuite de prendre des vêtements pour aller me préparer dans sa salle de bains, arguant qu'il serait inhumain de faire travailler les elfes dans une nouvelle salle de bains alors que la sienne était à ma disposition. Je rougis en me demandant s'il savait pour mon incursion de la veille dans son lit et hochai néanmoins la tête en m'exécutant.

Laissant nos beaux au bois dormant d'amis se reposer, il me guida, en me soutenant légèrement, jusqu'à sa salle de bains qui, comme la mienne, se trouvait directement annexée à sa chambre et me signala qu'il allait rester lire sur son lit, au cas où j'aurais besoin de quoique ce soit.

La pensée qu'il se trouvât à quelques mètres de moi alors que je prenais ma douche, me troubla et j'entrai en vitesse dans la pièce avant de la verrouiller. Quelques secondes plus tard, des notes de piano s'élevèrent dans l'air et je m'interrogeai sur la provenance de la musique. Était-ce Malfoy qui jouait ou un enregistrement audio quelconque ? Méditant sur la question tout en me préparant, je ne songeai pas une seule seconde aux raisons qui avaient poussées l'homme à mettre de la musique. Enfin, je sortis et trouvai mon héritier en pleine lecture d'un roman. Me tordant le cou pour déchiffrer le titre, j'eus la stupéfaction de le trouver avec un livre moldu.

- Comment diable as-tu entendu parler de la série des _Millénium ?_ M'étonnais-je spontanément. Il releva un regard surpris vers moi et mis quelques secondes à répondre.

- Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de me cultiver peut-être ? Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis plus un anti-moldu et que j'ai pris études des moldus en option lorsque j'ai refait ma septième ?

- Je ne pensais pas que ton changement se trouvait être si profond… M'empourprais-je en baissant les yeux. Il soupira et je me sentis encore plus idiote.

- Sache que la douce et belle musique qui arrive à tes oreilles est aussi d'un compositeur moldu ! Un français ! Yann Tiersen ! Peut-être en as-tu déjà eu vent ?

- De nom, rapidement, avouais-je en cherchant des yeux un lecteur CD. « De quel support provient le son ?

- Magie. Je n'ai pas l'élec-machin chose au Manoir, je te rappelle.

- Tu ne voudrais pas l'installer ?

- Pourquoi faire ? La magie comble tous les besoins comme l'électricité le fait chez les Moldus.

- Tu veux dire qu'on peut recharger une batterie sans électricité ?

- Sans doute à condition de connaître le bon sort.

- Et tu le connais ?

- Non et toi ?

- Non plus. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Pardon ? balbutia le blond en me regardant, l'air sincèrement abasourdi

- Théo et Ginny ne font que le sous-entendre depuis hier. Il paraîtrait que c'est ce genre d'informations que tu aurais laissé échapper avant de t'endormir… Déclarais-je, les joues me brûlant. Je n'osai relever les yeux sur le blond et regrettai plus que tout d'avoir abordé le sujet.

- Tu te sens bien, Mia ?

- Excuse-moi, je me suis fait mener en bateau par les deux débiles, oublie ma question.

- Oubliée. Que dirais-tu de manger un morceau avant d'aller porter le costume de Potter aux pompes funèbres ?

Je relevai vers lui un visage surpris et il éclaira ma lanterne en m'informant que Miko était venu le prévenir que Ginny lui avait confié un costume pour le survivant.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée… Merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Rappelle-toi ma lettre de souhaits.

- J'avais totalement oublié l'existence de ces trucs !

- Eh bien, moi pas. Il en faut bien un pour relever le niveau, railla-t-il en m'ouvrant la porte tel un gentleman.

- Étrange comme ton attitude ne colle pas avec tes paroles !

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Je veux dire que tu me tiens la porte tout en me dénigrant intellectuellement parlant. Ce n'est pas logique.

- Comme si nous vivions dans la logique. Ca serait tout simplement absurde.

- C'est vrai.

- Absurde et ennuyant !

- En effet. Heureusement, nous sommes tous un peu spéciaux donc aucun risque de s'ennuyer !

- Entre toi qui fais des malaises aussi souvent que Théo des sous-entendus tordus, Ginny qui à la rigolade facile…

- Ca c'est parce qu'elle est stressée ! Comme nous tous sauf qu'elle rit, elle.

- Certes. Tout ça pour dire qu'on forme un beau quatuor de gens stressés et un peu fous.

- Tu sais que grâce ou à cause de vous, on souffre moins que ce que l'on devrait ? Harry est mort il y a une semaine et nous, on rit ici… Si Ron le savait, il serait… Furieux !

- Furieux parce que vous ne vous laissez pas sombrer ?

- Furieux parce qu'il dirait qu'on oublie Harry…

- Je t'aurais bien proposé de l'inviter à venir ici mais il ne peut définitivement pas m'apprécier.

- Surtout qu'il n'est pas très bien à cause du décès d'Harry… Et nous qui le laissons, seul ! Merlin ! Nous sommes impardonnables !

- Hermione, il n'a pas une copine ?

- Je crois qu'aux dernières nouvelles il était en couple avec une poufsouffle. Susan Bones, il me semble. Mais je suis sa meilleure amie, Ginny sa sœur et nous sommes ici à nous amuser joyeusement au lieu de le soutenir lui aussi !

- Que dirais-tu de faire un crochet par chez lui après les pompes funèbres ? Soupira le blond en se frottant les tempes. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de nouveau de stupeur.

- Tu voudrais bien faire ça ?

- Si je le propose, Mia, je le propose !

- Dans ce cas… J'accepte ta proposition avec joie ! Assurais-je en poussant la porte de la cuisine secondaire. Il hocha la tête comme pour approuver notre accord et mit la table. « Pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas un elfe ?

- Je peux très bien faire ça, tout seul. Tu vois, j'ai réfléchi une nuit et je me suis dit que certaines choses pouvaient être faites par des sorciers sans que ce ne soit dénigrant pour eux.

- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi et j'apprécie que tu ais révisé ton jugement.

- En revanche, comme j'ai mis la table, tu fais la cuisine !

- Evidemment. Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ?

- Hormis de toi, tu veux dire ? railla Théodore en poussant la porte qui était restée entrouverte.

- Théodore, tu ne dormais pas ?

- Si mais ce temps est révolu et nous voilà, Ginny et moi, le ventre vide avec le désir de le remplir, rapidement.

- Comment faites-vous pour toujours arriver lors des phrases critiques ?

- Ah ça, ma chère Hermione… C'est tout un art, si tu savais !

- Bien… Prenez place, Draco rajoute deux couverts vu que c'est toi qui mets la table à midi. Vous voulez manger quelque chose en particulier ? demandais-je en insistant sur le « manger ». Ginny, les coudes sur la table, le menton appuyé dans les mains, secoua la tête négativement et ses cheveux emmêlés voletèrent autour de son visage comme des petites plumes. « Les garçons ?

- Fais donc ce qui te plaît, femme ! Tout ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons rassasiés à la fin du repas sinon nous t'exécuterons !

- Charmant, Théo. Vraiment. Ca me réchauffe le cœur

- L'ébouillantement... Ca peut être une bonne idée d'exécution.

- Tu te sens mieux, Mione ?

- Oui ça va, merci Gin. Et toi ?

- Oui… Juste les souvenirs qui sont revenus un peu trop fortement, murmura-t-elle la voix tendue par l'émotion.

- Je comprends, ma chérie, assurais-je en lui étreignant brièvement l'épaule avant de récupérer des œufs et des lardons dans le but de faire une omelette. « Tu as demandé aux elfes de mettre des ingrédients ici, aussi, Draco ?

- Je me doutais qu'on allait réutiliser la pièce

- Parce qu'Hermione cuisine bien ?

- Parce que c'est plus convivial.

- Mais elle cuisine bien quand même ?

- Ca tu le découvriras si tu survis au repas, Théo, ironisa Ginny en rassemblant ses cheveux en queue de cheval grâce à un sortilège informulé. Le brun, qui s'était tourné vers elle pour riposter, resta figé devant le spectacle et Ginny dut claquer des doigts devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir de nouveau. « Théo ? Allo ?

- Oui, présent, désolé je crois que je suis parti ailleurs pendant un instant…

- Aux alentours de Vénus, non ?

Il me fusilla du regard en comprenant le sous-entendu et je lui rétorquai dans un sourire qu'à trop jouer avec le feu, on s'y brûlait.

- Je ne veux pas vous casser votre délire mais… Il faudrait peut-être que nous mangions en vitesse parce qu'on a des choses à faire, cet après-midi, Hermione…

- Oui, dans deux minutes c'est prêt ! Dis-je en cassant les œufs.

- Qu'avez-vous prévu pour occuper votre après-midi ?

- Il faut qu'on aille au Chemin de Traverse.

- Pour y faire ?

- Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas, Nott.

- Et vous comptez nous abandonner comme ça ?

- Vous pouvez aussi rentrer chez vous et avoir votre propre vie.

- Ou alors… Ginny, tu aimes les serpents ?

- Les serpents ? Disons que… J'ai eu une expérience assez traumatisante avec eux durant ma première année à Poudlard.

- La Chambre des Secrets, murmurais-je après avoir lancé un sort aux aliments pour qu'ils se réchauffent. La rousse acquiesça d'un bruit de gorge et je devinai Théo embarrassé d'avoir ramené de si terribles souvenirs à la surface.

- Pourquoi cette question ? reprit mon amie d'une voix approximativement naturelle.

- Pour rien.

- Draco a un python vert dans son sous-sol, informais-je en ignorant la réponse de Théo.

- C'est vrai ?

- En effet. Il s'appelle Priape et il est bien enfermé, ne t'en fais pas, indiqua Draco d'une voix rassurante.

- C'est prêt ! annonçais-je en les servant à tour de rôle. Théo huma l'odeur de sa part et un sourire satisfait s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

- Ca m'a l'air mangeable, tout ça !

- Ca tombe bien parce qu'en théorie, ça n'a pas que l'air.

- En théorie, releva Ginny avec un sourire.

- En théorie, confirma Draco.

- Parce que peut-être que ta part ne l'est pas, prévins-je en m'asseyant.

- Pourquoi la mienne ne le serait-elle pas ?

- Peut-être parce qu'Hermione veut se venger de tes sous-entendus ?

- Ou qu'il y a un complot à ton encontre ?

- Qui sait ?

- Vous êtes réellement hi-la-rants, tous les trois, dites-moi, ironisa Théo en levant à sa bouche une fourchetée d'omelette qu'il engloutit sans plus de cérémonie.

- Si seul toi as le droit de dire n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas drôle, contra Draco en se mettant lui aussi à manger. Ginny, elle, suivait l'échange en souriant, son omelette déjà bien entamée.

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je divertis le peuple ! C'est différent !

- Eh bien, nous aussi nous ne disons pas n'importe quoi en fait ! Nous divertissons aussi le peuple !

- Je coupe votre échange follement intéressant, pardonnez-moi ou pas, pour savoir ce que vous comptez finalement faire cet après-midi, mes deux amis !

- Moi et Ginny ?

- On ne dit pas « moi et Ginny » mais « Ginny et moi ».

- Ginny et moi ?

- Bingo, Théo !

- T'as fait une rime, Mione !

- Je suis une poétesse née, Ginny ! Mais passons ! Comment allez-vous occuper votre temps ?

- On trouvera bien, ne t'en fais pas pour nous !

- Ce n'est pas pour vous que je m'inquiète mais pour l'état du Manoir au retour. Je vous rappelle que j'habite ici le temps de l'enterrement.

Draco me lança un regard surpris et, instinctivement, je le rassurai en pressant discrètement son genou.

- Quand aura lieu ce dernier, au fait ?

- Nous le saurons cet après-midi.

- Ah. C'est pour ça que vous allez en ville…

- Effectivement, Théo. Nous pensions vous dispenser de ça étant donné que ce n'est vraiment pas un lieu pour les enfants, expliqua Draco avec stoïcisme.

- Merci, Papa. Maman et toi, pensez vraiment à tout, répliqua Théo avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Ginny sembla suivre son raisonnement et vouloir le corriger car elle rajouta immédiatement après :

- Vous avez vraiment eu la chance de vous trouvez alors que vous étiez tous les deux veufs avec un enfant à charge.

- Oui ainsi nous formons une famille remplie d'_amour, _continuais-je en fixant le futur couple.

- A _tous_ les niveaux, surenchérit Draco en m'imitant.

- Oh oui, à vraiment tous les niveaux, confirma le brun en souriant d'un air entendu. « Alors Hermione, as-tu réponse à ma devinette ?

- J'ai cru l'avoir… Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas ça, répliquais-je sèchement.

- Tu entends ça, Ginny ? Il _semblerait_ que ce ne soit pas ça. Et sur quoi misais-tu ?

Je consultai Draco du regard avant de répondre et il haussa les épaules l'air de s'en ficher.

- Je pensais que Draco m'aimait.

- Et il t'a dit que ce n'était pas ça ? s'offusqua Théo en se redressant subitement sur sa chaise.

J'esquissai une expression gênée tandis que le blond arborait un air indifférent tout à fait détestable. Je perçus le raidissement de ses muscles et hésitai à répondre mais sous les regards insistants de Ginny et Théo je finis par avouer qu'il avait plutôt feinté la question en évitant de donner une réponse précise plutôt qu'autre chose. Une expression de soulagement intense se peignit sur leurs traits et ils se détendirent un peu dans leur posture. Draco en revanche, avait pâli dangereusement.

- Draco, appela Théo en lui accordant toute son attention, le même sourire de Cheshire Cat que la veille accroché à ses lèvres. « Est-ce que tu pourrais répondre à la dame ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? marmonna-t-il sans desserrer les dents.

- Toute question mérite réponse !

- Tu viens d'inventer ce proverbe…

- Et alors ? Il n'est pas joli ?

- Oh si très joli, même ! assura Ginny.

- Théo, arrête, ordonnais-je les poings crispés sur la table.

- Que j'arrête de faire quoi ?

- De vouloir absolument nous mettre ensemble, répondis-je les yeux larmoyants.

- Tu te fais des idées, Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Ginny et toi avez un bon feeling que tout le monde autour de vous doit avoir le même genre de feeling ! Tu comprends ? continuais-je la gorge serrée.

Son visage prit une expression grave et il hocha la tête en s'excusant. Je lui fis signe de laisser tomber, que ce n'était rien et nous finîmes le repas dans le silence, Ginny et lui nous observant parfois du coin de l'œil. Draco était encore blanc comme linge mais il mangea comme si rien n'était. A la fin du repas, il se leva et demanda au duo de choc de débarrasser la table parce qu'il fallait vraiment qu'on y aille. Ils acquiescèrent et, après récupération du costume, je suivis Draco en dehors du manoir. Le soleil ne réchauffait pas vraiment l'air et je lui demandai de m'attendre un instant pour monter récupérer un gilet. Je pensai à sa tenue et passai dans sa chambre lui prendre aussi une veste. Il fut surpris de mon attention mais m'en remercia et enfila ce que je lui avais pris. Je me saisis de son bras et sentis une étrange chaleur m'envahir. Heureusement, il transplana immédiatement et pour une fois, je ne regrettai pas sa brusquerie à ce niveau. Nous arrivâmes à deux pas de la boutique de pompes funèbres et il m'ouvrit la porte pour entrer. Ce fut le même homme que la dernière fois qui nous accueillit et je lui confiai le costume en m'enquérant de ce qu'il restait encore à régler. Il m'assura que seul le règlement des frais restait encore parce que sinon tout avait été fait. Il m'indiqua aussi que si nous le désirions, l'enterrement pourrait avoir lieu dès le lendemain. Je lui confirmai et nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous au cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

- Voilà enfin une bonne chose de faite, lâchais-je, une fois sortie dans la rue.

- Je suis de ton avis. Qui sera présent lors de la cérémonie d'inhumation ?

- Ginny, évidemment, Ron et Susan, monsieur et madame Weasley, Neville et sa femme, Luna et son mari, Lavande, les jumelles Patil, Cho Chang, Georges, Percy, Bill et Charlie avec ou sans leurs femmes… Hm. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lee Jordan, Kat…

- Je vois. On sera quand même un nombre importants.

- A vrai dire je ne sais pas. Je t'ai dit tous ces noms comme ça mais étant donné qu'Harry voulait une cérémonie intimiste peut-être n'y aura-t-il qu'une quinzaine de personnes…

- Vous en discuterez avec Ginny.

- Oui… Maintenant, direction chez Ron.

- Il habite sur le Chemin ?

- Non, il a une maison à Pré-au-Lard.

- Si vous voulez bien, madame, fit Draco en me tendant son bras.

Je souris et le pris sans ressentir le même trouble qu'auparavant. Nous transplanâmes et le blond m'escorta jusqu'à chez Ron avant de partir faires quelques courses. Je lui fus reconnaissante de son tact et frappai à la porte de mon dernier meilleur ami en vie.

- J'arrive ! indiqua le rouquin avant d'ouvrir le battant. Il marqua une pause, surpris de me voir ici et je lui souris avant de lui demander si je pouvais entrer. Il me laisse passer et nous allâmes nous installer dans son salon. Je me sentais oppressée chez lui, désormais habituée à la démesure du manoir Malfoy. Il me proposa quelque chose à boire mais je déclinai l'offre pour entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas passer plus de temps avec toi alors que la mort d'Harry remonte à si peu de temps. Je suis désolée de te laisser avec ton chagrin. Je voudrais que tu saches que ce n'est vraiment pas intentionnel.

Durant mon petit discours, son visage s'était fermé et la crainte s'empara de moi. M'en voulait-il à ce point ?

- Tu penses vraiment que je t'en veux pour ça ? Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix et que tu ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur… Je te suis reconnaissant de t'occuper de l'enterrement même si c'est avec la Fouine… Je suis aussi conscient qu'une fois ça, terminé, tout redeviendra comme avant. Ou presque…

Mon cœur loupa un battement et, spontanément, je m'approchai de Ron pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il accueillit mon étreinte avec force et nous restâmes serrés longuement l'un contre l'autre.

- Harry aurait été fier de toi, murmurais-je à son oreille. « Il était tout le temps fier de toi, de toute façon…

- Fier de nous, oui, plutôt, corrigea-t-il en humant mes cheveux. « Tu sens super bon, Mione.

- Parce qu'avant je sentais mauvais ? demandais-je pour le taquiner.

Je me détachai de lui et admirai l'empourprement si prévisible de ses joues. Il secoua vivement la tête pour contrer mes paroles et me dit juste qu'ils sentaient encore meilleurs que d'habitude. J'hésitai à lui avouer que j'avais utilisé le shampooing de Draco. Finalement, je tus ce détail et choisis simplement de le remercier en lui décochant un immense sourire qui lui fit plaisir comme prévu.

- Mais sinon, quelles raisons te poussent à venir ici ? Sans ton chien de garde qui plus est !

- L'enterrement d'Harry est prévu pour demain, déclarais-je de but en blanc. Son visage pâlit subitement et je crus qu'il allait faire un malaise lorsqu'il s'affaissa un peu contre le dossier du canapé. J'attrapai la première revue qui me passa sous les mains et l'éventai avec.

- Tout ira bien, Ron… Et comme ça c'est fait… Tu sais, chez les moldus on connait la date de l'enterrement dès le premier jour donc on a le temps d'appréhender la situation mais dans ton monde ça marche différemment donc je suis désolée du choc… Je vais prévenir quelques personnes… Harry voulait une cérémonie intimiste.

- Qui… Qui vas-tu inviter ?

- Je pensais à ta famille ainsi qu'à quelques amis de Poudlard…

- Je me charge de prévenir ma famille, si tu le souhaites.

- Ca serait vraiment très gentil, Ron, acquiesçais-je en caressant avec douceur sa main. Il me sourit et l'on frappa à la porte. Il haussa les sourcils et se leva pour ouvrir.

- Bonjour mon amour, entendis-je avant que le bruit léger d'un smack ne me parvienne. « Tu as passé une journée agréable ?

- Susan, mon cœur, nous avons une invitée, annonça Ron en entrant accompagné de sa petite amie. Elle ne s'étonna pas plus que ça de ma présence et vint s'asseoir près de moi pour me saluer.

- Bonjour Hermione. Je suis vraiment désolée pour Harry, je te présente toutes mes condoléances, dit-elle en me souriant gentiment.

Je sentis mon cœur se remplir de tendresse à l'égard de cette jeune femme que je n'avais vu qu'une ou deux fois mais qui me témoignait pourtant tant de bons sentiments. Je la remerciai et refusai l'invitation à rester dîner qu'elle m'offrit. Je les saluai en leur donnant rendez-vous au cimetière le lendemain et sortis de la maison, le cœur gros. Je marchai ensuite dans les rues à la recherche de Draco et ne l'apercevant nulle part, j'entrai chez Rosmerta pour boire une Bièrraubeurre. Elle me reconnut et demanda des nouvelles. Je voulus lui dire pour Harry mais finalement, ne me sentant pas prête pour un nouvel élan de compassion, je m'abstins et lui répondis platement que tout allait pour le mieux. Elle en parut sincèrement heureuse et je demandai de ses nouvelles à elle. La blonde répondit que le pub continuait de bien tourner et que les élèves de Poudlard étaient aussi charmants qu'à mon époque. Je ris à cette nouvelle, le cœur un peu plus léger.

- Te voilà enfin, Hermione, soupira Draco en s'asseyant près de moi. Il commanda un whiskey pur-feu à la barmaid avant de pivoter vers moi. « On aurait du se donner un lieu de rendez-vous.

- On aurait du en effet. Mais on s'est tout de même retrouvés, remarquais-je en finissant ma choppe.

- Le contraire eut été regrettable, tu ne penses pas ?

- Si, c'est vrai. Tu as fait quoi pendant que j'étais avec Ron ?

- Je suis allé acheter des sucreries chez Honeydukes.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Il n'y avait plus après notre soirée d'hier soir.

- Oh. Tu es prévoyant.

- On m'a éduqué comme ça, s'amusa-t-il après avoir avalé cul-sec son verre.

- Avaler du whisky pur-feu comme si c'était de l'eau fait aussi parti de ton éducation ?

- Ah ça, tu n'aimes vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais la remarque.

- Disons que boire ne me dérange pas mais que dans certaines occasions.

- Comme lorsque Théo t'a soûlée ou qu'hier soir, on s'amusait ?

- Par exemple, oui…

- Allez, lève-toi, on y va. Je suis impatient de voir si le Manoir a résisté, lança-t-il en posant un billet sur le comptoir. Je saluai Rosmerta et suivis Draco jusqu'à l'extérieur où il transplana avec moi, accrochée à lui comme toujours.

- Il est toujours sur pied, apparemment, remarquais-je en admirant la vaste demeure. Le blond hocha la tête et poussa la porte.

- Le hall a l'air en état aussi…

- Ginny, Théo ! Appelais-je en montant les escaliers principaux.

- On est là ! les entendis-je répondre avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre sur l'un des murs de l'escalier.

- Il y a une porte là aussi ? m'étonnais-je en la désignant à Draco.

- Il faut croire… Même après avoir grandi dedans, il y a des choses qui m'en échappent, soupira-t-il en m'aidant à passer la porte.

Il m'y suivit et nous atterrîmes dans une pièce basse de plafond mais claire grâce aux différents éclairages qu'il y avait. Avisant deux banquettes défoncées et Ginny sur l'une d'elles, nous la rejoignîmes tandis que Théo refermait derrière nous.

- Heureusement que je suis là pour le cartographier à ta place, alors !

- Théo, fouiller te rempli d'extase… Presqu'autant que manipuler… Donc, tu devrais me remercier de te laisser fouiller au lieu de faire ton grand seigneur…

- C'est vrai. Mais je ne le ferai pas parce que ça ne me branche pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? coupais-je en pointant du doigt la rangée de poupées qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

- Ginny les a trouvées dans le grenier et on les ensorcèle pour qu'elles dansent.

- Quel intérêt y a-t-il à faire ça ?

- Aucune mais on s'ennuyait en attendant votre retour. Fureter n'est plus amusant au bout d'un moment.

- Dixit toi ! Moi j'aurais bien pu continuer jusqu'à leur retour !

- Oui mais comme tu m'aimes, tu as accédé à mes désirs, répliqua Ginny en lui décochant un sourire charmeur.

- Je suis homosexuel et fier de l'être.

- Sale mythomane, va ! N'ais pas honte d'avouer ton amour à mon égard au monde entier !

- Je n'en ai pas honte vu que je ne t'aime pas ! assura-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée alors ?

- C'était un acte spontané !

- Motivé par quelle raison ?

- Je ne sais pas… Le désœuvrement ?

- Mais tu viens de dire que tu adorais farfouiller dans le grenier, Théo, remarquais-je innocemment. Il me lança un regard noir et je me pris de passion pour le plafond.

- Théo, avoue que tu as une certaine affection pour Ginny, qu'on en finisse, râla Draco.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

- Mais si tu l'as embrassée, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison !

- Hm… Pourquoi personne ne veut croire à l'acte irréfléchi ?

- On y croit mais on dit aussi qu'il y a quelque chose de plus là-dessous…

- Vous avez gagné… J'ai une attirance indubitable à ton encontre, jolie Ginevra.

- Je crois que ça tombe bien, parce qu'il s'avère que j'ai aussi une attirance indubitable à ton encontre, charmant Théo.

Je souris en entendant ça et je vis, du coin de l'œil, Draco faire de même. Le nouveau couple se pencha l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassa chastement tandis que nous détournions pudiquement nos regards. Ils rirent avant que Théo ne sorte quelque chose de derrière le canapé.

- Et on a aussi une surprise pour vous !

- On s'est entraînés cet après-midi !

- Vous avez eu le temps de faire autre chose que fouiller et vous amuser avec les poupées ? m'étonnais-je en cherchant à voir ce que Théo tenait.

- Il fallait bien prouver à Draco que ma fibre musicale se développait grâce à la trompette…

- Donc quand nous avons trouvé un cor dans le grenier, continua Ginny en désignant l'instrument que Théo nous exhiba avec un grand sourire.

- Eh bien, nous nous sommes dits que ce serait une bonne idée d'essayer de faire un duo cor/trompette.

- Oh merlin, dites-moi que je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'ils viennent de dire, lâchais-je en crispant mes mains sur les coussins du sofa.

- Je crains que si, répondit Draco tout aussi horrifié que moi. Nous vîmes avec une frayeur sans pareil les deux dégénérés porter les instruments à leur bouche pour ensuite souffler dedans de tous leurs poumons. Immédiatement, mes mains se plaquèrent sur mes oreilles dans l'espoir de se protéger de l'abominable bruit et Draco chercha à leur arracher les instruments. Celui de Théo lui échappa mais Ginny souffla encore plus fort dans le sien en signe de représailles, son chéri la défendant des possibles attaques de Draco.

- Accio Cor, hurlais-je les mains toujours posées sur mes organes auditifs. Ginny essaya de le retenir mais il ne la laissa pas faire et vint se poser sur mes genoux. « Un peu de calme, enfin…

- Il suffit d'un mot de toi pour que je vire Ginny du Manoir, m'informa Draco en se rasseyant. « Je vire déjà Théo.

- Quoi ? Mais non, je reste !

- Non, tu pars !

- Mais je dois rester pour m'occuper d'Hermione à mi-temps !

- Tu fais tout sauf t'occuper d'elle, Théo…

- Je vais me rattraper, ne m'oblige pas à quitter cet endroit si somptueux ! implora Théo en joignant ses deux mains.

- Hermione, convaincs Draco de laisser Théo ici ! Pense à combien ça me rendrait heureuse !

- Tu étais censée être déjà partie, je te rappelle, Gin.

- Ah eh ben merci ! Ca fait toujours plaisir.

- Si tu es encore là c'est qu'on t'aime bien et comme on t'aime bien… Draco, s'il te plaît, autorise Théo à rester ! Je sais qu'il est stupide et qu'il ne sert à rien mais lui et Ginny sont si mignons !

- Ils pourraient aller vivre leur amour loin de chez moi, objecta-t-il.

- Oui mais on serait loin de vous, et la vie loin de vous, ne mérite pas d'être vécue !

- C'est bon, Théo. Vous pouvez rester. Mais vous ne dormez pas ensemble.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on n'en est pas encore à ce stade, assura Ginny en souriant avant de se lever pour nous embrasser chacun sur une joue.

- Tu as quoi dans ce sac, Dracounet ?

- Ca te regarde, Théodore ?

- Oui parce que tu m'aimes ?

- Raté, je ne t'aime pas, j'ai pitié, c'est différent.

- Alors il y a quoi dedans ? Mione, dis tout à Tonton Théo !

- Si Draco ne veut pas te le dire, je ne vois pas ce qui m'autoriserait à le faire à sa place, remarquais-je en souriant.

- Ce qui prouve que tu sais ce que le sac contient…

- Peut-être est-ce quelque chose qu'ils voudraient nous cacher…

- Comme… Des… Sextoys ?

- Hermione, tu m'avais promis d'être sage ! gronda Ginny en secouant sa main comme une mère le ferait à son enfant qui a désobéi.

- Vous êtes trop drôles, vraiment. Je vais m'étouffer tellement je ris.

- Ca se voit, Draco. Tu veux une poche pour éviter d'hyperventiler ?

- Non je vais m'en passer, c'est gentil, merci.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Je t'assure.

- C'est charmant.

- Je trouve aussi.

- J'ai faim.

- C'est totalement hors de propos, Ginny.

- Votre conversation n'a ni queue ni tête.

- Peut-être mais on se comprend, n'est-ce pas, Draco ?

- Tout à fait.

- J'ai quand même faim.

- Vous voulez qu'on mange ?

- J'ai faim donc je veux.

- Je l'aime donc je la suis comme un fidèle Gryffondor.

- Nous ne te permettons pas ! nous offusquâmes-nous en chœur sous les regards narquois des deux anciens Serpentard.

- Je te le permets, moi, Théo. Et d'accord pour manger, maintenant.

- Il y a quoi à manger ?

- Ca dépend… Qui veut cuisiner ?

- Il y a des elfes de maison, tu sais, Ginny.

- Oui mais ils mettent du temps.

- C'est vrai.

- Donc qui veut cuisiner ?

- Je l'ai fait à midi !

- Je ne sais pas cuisiner !

- Moi non plus. Il ne reste que toi, amour de ma vie…

- Je ne sais pas non plus cuisiner.

- Je confirme, c'est un désastre dès qu'elle essaie de faire seulement des aliments basiques. Que diriez-vous d'une pizza ?

- Une quoi ?

- Une pizza. C'est un plat moldu qui est délicieux et qu'on mange quand personne ne veut faire la cuisine.

- Ce qui est vraisemblablement notre cas.

- En effet. Ca vous tente ?

- Pourquoi pas. Comment faisons-nous pour nous procurer cette chose ?

- On va en acheter une. Quel est la ville ou le village moldu le plus proche de chez toi, Draco ?

- On n'a qu'à transplaner à Londres…

- Pas bête. Qui va chercher la pizza ?

- Nous n'avons pas d'argent moldu…

- Très bien, je me dévoue mais quelqu'un m'accompagne !

- Je suis volontaire, annonça Ginny en se levant. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Théo et nous sortîmes pour transplaner.

- Théo et toi vous aimez vraiment ?

- On transplane et je t'en parle, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai et elle s'accrocha à mon bras pour nous retrouver dans une ruelle près de chez moi quelques instants plus tard.

- Alors, raconte-moi tout. Parce que c'est rapide, quand même !

- Oui mais que veux-tu… Quand il y a une attirance certaine entre deux personnes… On ne peut décemment pas lutter. Donc lorsqu'il m'a embrassée et que j'ai répondu, ça n'a été que la confirmation que les étincelles que j'entrevoyais étaient les préludes de quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus beau. Un baiser, ce n'est jamais innocent, affirma-t-elle en me suivant jusqu'à la pizzeria la plus proche.

Je sentis une boule se former dans mon ventre en repensant au baiser qu'il y avait eu entre Draco et moi, quelques jours plus tôt. En y ajoutant tous les sous-entendus de Théo et Ginny ainsi que la discussion du midi, on pouvait dire sans crainte de beaucoup se tromper qu'il y avait quelque chose entre le blond et moi. Mais il avait refusé de répondre.

- Hermione ? Tu te sens bien ?

- Je… Je repensais à ce midi.

- Oh. Tu sais, je suis convaincue que Draco appréhende juste ta réaction. Imagine, vous ne vous aimiez pas tant que ça il y a six jours et là, vous vous rendez compte qu'en vérité, vous pourriez vous accorder… Ca fait flipper ! Surtout qu'il doit penser ne pas être assez bien pour toi.

- Ca serait ridicule ! Pourquoi ne serait-il pas assez bien pour moi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais il fait des efforts pour te plaire. Il m'accueille pour commencer…

- Mais il t'aime bien !

- Ensuite il essaie de considérer davantage le statut des elfes de maison et il garde la plupart de ses réflexions fielleuses pour lui ! N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il se pinçait régulièrement les lèvres pour éviter de balancer quelque chose qu'il regretterait ?

- Tu penses qu'il faudrait faire quoi ?

- Que diriez-vous de commander, mesdemoiselles ? Intervint le pizzaiolo en souriant. Nous le lui rendîmes en rougissant légèrement et posèrent notre choix sur des Royales, les plus classiques en fait. « Ca sera prêt d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

- Merci. Je pense que tu devrais faire le premier pas, reprit Ginny en m'attirant jusqu'à un banc.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ?

- Mais… Et si, vous vous trompez ?

- Tu vois, c'est _exactement_ ce que se dit Draco.

Je respirai profondément en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle m'annonçait. Comment pouvais-je faire une chose pareille ? Ca ne me ressemblait définitivement pas ! Tomber sous le charme d'un blond platine non plus, remarque…

- Des idées pour m'aider ?

- Rejoins-le dans son lit cette nuit. Comme tu as fait, hier.

- Quoi mais non ! Il en est hors de question !

- Pas pour coucher, nunuche ! Juste pour lui parler ! Il sera un peu dans les vapes donc ça sera plus facile que s'il te scrutait avec son beau regard gris perçant !

- Je te rappelle que tu es en couple, Ginny. C'est tout récent mais ça compte quand même.

- Et je t'annonce que tu es jalouse, Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse !

- Non, absolument pas ! Dans ce cas, ça ne te gêne pas que je détaille le visage fin et pur de Draco ? Ni que je parle de ses fesses si appétissantes ?

- Mes poings se fermèrent lorsque je l'entendis et je renonçais à nier ma jalousie.

- Très bien, je suis jalouse. Mais tu penses vraiment qu'aller le rejoindre est une bonne idée ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as proposé alors ? m'écriai-je en la prenant par les épaules.

- Tu m'as demandé conseil !

- De bons conseils, si possible !

- Très bien, lâche-moi… Hm… Je réfléchis, attends.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'habitude, persiflais-je. Elle me renvoya un regard consterné qui me fit me taire et je balançai mes jambes en attendant sa réponse. « Tu trouves ?

- Je suis désolée mais trouver une solution pour deux coincés tels que vous, a demande du temps !

- On n'est pas coincés, rétorquais-je entre mes dents.

- Si vous l'êtes et je crois que les pizzas sont prêtes vu les grands signes que le caissier nous adresse.

Nous levâmes nos fesses du banc avec difficulté et allâmes payer et récupérer nos achats pour ensuite transplaner quelques mètres plus loin, les gens n'étant pas encore de sortie à cette heure-ci.

- Vous voilà, enfin ! lança Théo en nous voyant arriver charger des cartons fumants.

- On a mis plus de temps à vous trouver qu'à aller chercher les pizzas, rétorqua Ginny en posant le carton sur la table basse du bureau de Draco.

- Vous n'avez pas vu les post-its avec les flèches qu'on a placés pour vous guider ? s'étonna-t-il en ouvrant la boîte.

- Les elfes ont du les ramasser.

- C'est fort probable, approuva Draco en sortant des verres et une bouteille d'alcool sous mon regard désapprobateur. « C'est soir de fête, il y a un nouveau couple de formé ! justifia-t-il en nous servant.

- Oui, à nous, ma chérie ! trinqua Théo en levant son verre en direction de Ginny. Nous l'imitâmes et bûmes puis nous attrapâmes tous une part pour croquer dedans. « Pas mal du tout, ces trucs !

- C'est vrai que ça a bon goût, approuva Draco entre deux bouchées.

- Nous sommes heureuses que ça vous plaise, assura Ginny en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Nous dévorâmes sans nous forcer l'ensemble des pizzas, les garçons en mangeant plus que nous puis Ginny et Théo s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier après nous avoir salués. Je les regardai disparaître avec le sourire puis Draco toussota et je lui offris l'ensemble de mon attention.

- Tu voudrais peut-être savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas répondu ce midi, commença-t-il en gardant le regard obstinément fixé sur la table. Comprenant immédiatement ce à quoi il faisait allusion, je sentis mon cœur battre un peu plus fort et me redressai.

- J'aimerais bien, oui…

- Tu me promets qu'il n'y a rien qui changera entre nous lorsque je te l'aurais dit ? demanda-t-il en levant la tête vers moi. La gorge serrée d'émotion, je secouai la tête pour lui confirmer que quoiqu'il allait dire rien ne changerait. « Merci… Eh bien… Je sais que… Que ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on se connaît vraiment mais… Déjà, je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment ça sera une fois que tu quitteras le Manoir…

- Je ne le quitterai que quand je me sentirai réellement mieux sinon tu tomberas amoureux de moi, murmurais-je mes yeux ancrés dans les siens.

- Je suis à quelques mètres de le faire. Tomber pour toi. Pour tes faiblesses. Pour tes forces. Pour ton obstination. Pour ton rire. Pour tout… J'y suis presque… C'est affreux mais c'est la vérité... chuchota-t-il sans briser le contact.

- Ca te fait peur… ?

- Ca m'effraie… Mais tellement moins que l'idée que tu partes.

- Et si je ne pars jamais ? Et si je ne partais jamais parce que, loin de toi, je ne me sentirai jamais bien ?

- Saurions-nous cohabiter pour toujours ?

- Nous pourrions toujours nous éloigner… Mais nous reviendrons invariablement vers l'autre…

- Et si un jour, l'un de nous ne revient pas ?..

- L'autre en souffrira mais ça n'arrivera pas.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il faille tenter pour en être sûr ?

- Si... Je crois bien que si… approuva-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. « Je ne t'aime pas Hermione Granger… Je ne peux simplement pas imaginer que tu sois loin de moi, pour le moment.

- Je ne t'aime pas Draco Malfoy… Je ne peux simplement pas concevoir ma vie sans ta présence, pour l'instant, répondis-je en avançant mon visage vers lui.

Il fit de même et nous fermâmes les yeux à l'instant où nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Notre baiser fut doux et inquiet. Comme si normalement interdit. Draco l'arrêta et m'attira contre lui pour m'enlacer fort. Je me laissai fort et inspirai son odeur. Je perçus l'odeur de son shampooing et souris en me remémorant que Ron l'aimait beaucoup sur moi. Je déposai un baiser dans le cou du blond et il en fit de même puis, ne sachant pas quoi faire, nous nous séparâmes et je prétextai la fatigue pour partir dans ma chambre. Il hocha la tête, compréhensif, et je remarquai sur son visage, le même sourire idiot qui décorait le mien. Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois et partis rejoindre ma chambre. J'y trouvai Ginny et Théo, les yeux brillants d'émotions.

- Nous sommes désolés, Mione, mais nous n'avons pas pu résister aux oreilles à rallonges… C'était… Magnifique, déclara Théo en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Oui, vraiment magnifique, confirma Ginny en nous rejoignant. « Nous sommes tous les deux, vraiment fiers et heureux pour vous… Si tu savais…

- On a inversé les rôles, remarquais-je en essuyant une larme qui venait de s'échapper de mes yeux.

- On n'a qu'à dire que ce sont des rôles évolutifs, rit Ginny en m'étreignant davantage. Théo se détacha de nous et déposa un baiser sur le front de son amoureuse.

- Je crois que je vais aller le voir… Ne serait-ce que pour lui donner la possibilité de parler si le besoin lui prend, expliqua-t-il en partant pour le bureau.

- Ginny, pince-moi. Je n'ai pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé, Hermione… Nous irons à l'enterrement d'Harry aux bras de garçons charmants et il sera fier de nous. De là où il est, il sera ravi de voir que nous ne laissons pas abattre !

- Co… Comment tu sais pour l'enterrement ? balbutiais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

- Draco l'a dit à Théo qui me l'a répété… Si nous allions nous coucher, maintenant ?

- Je crois que je n'arriverai pas à dormir.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, sourit Ginny en allant se préparer dans la salle de bains. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, je l'y remplaçai et nous nous couchâmes, les mains enlacées. « Ca ne fait que commencer, Mione, chuchota-t-elle en me serrant brièvement les doigts.

- Et ça ne finira jamais, répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Jamais, confirma-t-elle. « Dors bien, Mione… Rêve bien de Draco…

- Fais de même avec Théo…

- Tu peux compter sur moi…


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**** :**

- Ginny ! J'ai oublié de prévenir les gens pour l'enterrement ! m'écriais-je en me réveillant subitement.

- Quoi ? marmonna la jeune femme tout en se retournant péniblement sur le dos.

- Il faut que je contacte Dean, Seamus, Neville et Luna ! insistais-je en me levant.

- L'est cinq heures du matin, protesta-t-elle après consultation de l'horloge.

- Je m'en fiche ! Je suis vraiment une pure idiote !

- Tu avais d'autres choses en tête, rappela Ginny en se résignant à m'assister. Elle se frotta les yeux et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. « On est quatre dans cette maison et il y a quatre personnes à prévenir… Que dirais-tu que chacun s'occupe d'un ? proposa-t-elle en baillant.

- Okay ! Très bonne idée ! Je te charge de réveiller Théo et de contacter Neville et Dean ! Théo se chargera de Dean ! Moi je m'occupe de Draco et des restants ! Dis-leur qu'on se trouve au cimetière de Godric's Hollow à dix heures ! déclarais-je en sortant en vitesse de la chambre pour gagner celle de mon… Chéri ? « Draco ! dis-je en ouvrant brusquement la porte. Il sursauta et se redressa, en plaçant une main sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière émanant du couloir.

- Hermione, tu vas bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il après m'avoir reconnue. Je notai qu'il était, comme la dernière fois que je l'avais vu dans son lit, torse nu et dus faire un léger effort pour me reconcentrer sur le motif de ma venue.

- Je n'ai pas prévenu les quelques invités prévus pour l'enterrement d'Harry, répondis-je d'un ton catastrophé en m'asseyant près de lui. Immédiatement, il se plaça derrière moi pour me masser tendrement les épaules. Je fus surprise mais le laissai faire, contente de son attention.

- Et tu veux qu'on les prévienne par cheminette, c'est ça ? s'enquit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon épaule. J'acquiesçai. « A cette heure-ci ?

- Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'ils ne venaient pas, expliquais-je en me tournant vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il soupira mais se rangea à mon désir et se leva pour lancer un peu de poudre de cheminette dans sa cheminée

- Qui devons-nous prévenir ?

- Seulement Luna et Seamus ! Mais je m'occupe de Seamus ! Où y a-t-il une autre cheminée, s'il te plaît ?

- Va dans la chambre juste en face. De la poudre de cheminette se trouve sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Je m'approchai de lui pour déposer un baiser de remerciement sur ses lèvres avant de m'en aller dans la pièce qu'il m'avait indiquée.

- Seamus Finnigan ! indiquais-je en jetant une pincée de poudre dans l'âtre. « Seamus ! criais-je, résolue à le prévenir même si je devais me faire jeter par la suite. Quelques minutes passèrent puis sa voix ensommeillée finit par me répondre avant qu'il n'entre dans mon champ de vision, visiblement pas bien réveillé.

- Qui ? Qui ose m'appeler à cinq heures vingt du matin ? grogna-t-il en s'agenouillant devant sa cheminée.

- Hermione ! Hermione Granger ! Je sais qu'il est tôt, j'en suis vraiment navrée ! Mais c'était pour te prévenir que l'enterrement d'Harry allait avoir lieu à Godrics Hollow à dix heures !

J'entendis la voix de Draco en fond sonore me remercier du renseignement et retourner dans sa chambre mais n'y accordai aucune attention, attentive à l'irlandais qui me regardait l'air de ne pas trop comprendre.

- Harry est mort ?

- Oui ça fait une semaine et quelques jours ! Ginny t'a prévenu, souviens-toi Seam !

- Oh… Je crois que je me souviens…

- Seamus Finnigan, ne me dis pas que tu es bourré !

- Je ne suis pas bourré, je cuve, corrigea-t-il en posant une main sur son front. Sous mon regard désapprobateur il ajouta « Si tu m'avais prévenu plus tôt, je n'aurais pas bu !

Touché. Coulé.

- Je suis désolée !

- Il n'y a pas de problème, Mione. En revanche, ne m'en veux pas mais je retourne dormir pour être à peu près frais. A tout à l'heure !

- A plus tard, Seam'. Bon courage.

- Merci.

Je retirai ma tête de l'âtre et m'époussetai avant de regagner la chambre du blond.

- -Mission accomplie, me certifia-t-il, recouché dans son lit.

- Même chose pour moi, assurais-je en souriant. « Je suis navrée de t'avoir réveillé comme ça…

- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça… Puis… Si tu veux te pardonner, c'est très simple !

- Ah, que me proposes-tu monsieur Malfoy ?

- Dors avec moi, cette fin de nuit.

- D'accord.

Un sourire illumina son visage pour venir atteindre le mien et je l'escaladai pour m'allonger sur la partie libre du lit.

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu…

- Ah oui ? demandais-je, d'une voix innocente alors que les lumières se baissaient magiquement.

- Oui mais je dois sans doute me tromper, répondit-il en se tournant vers moi pour m'attirer dans ses bras. J'appréciai le contact et poussai un soupir d'aise en me blottissant davantage contre lui. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais venue squatter mon lit il y a deux jours, continua-t-il en déposa une foule de baisers sur mes épaules dénudées par mon débardeur. Je me raidis et cherchai à croiser son regard en levant la tête vers lui

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Grâce à toi, j'ai vraiment bien dormi

- Tu le sais depuis quand ?

- Théo me l'a avoué pour me convaincre de me déclarer…

- C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient prévu les oreilles à rallonge, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

- De que ?

- Non, rien. Alors comme ça, Théo t'a coaché ? souris-je en passant une main sur son bras. J'étais tout bonnement émerveillée par la courbe du muscle et la douceur de la peau.

- Oui, il m'a aussi dit que si je ne me décidais pas à te parler, il le ferait pour moi donc ça m'a aussi aidé à décider, railla-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

- Et si nous reprenions notre phase de sommeil ?

- Je crois que cela fait partie du top ten de tes dix meilleures idées, Mia approuva-t-il avant de me déposer un léger baiser sur le front et de fermer les yeux.

Je l'imitai et, l'un de ses bras posé sur mes hanches, ne mis pas longtemps à rejoindre le royaume des rêves. Qui m'accueillit atrocement bien. Je vis Draco et moi nous séparer mais revenir ensemble lorsqu'il apprenait ma grossesse. En moi ne cessèrent de résonner la peur, la joie, la tristesse et l'amour. L'amour, toujours, qui se teintait de tant de nuances qu'il englobait mon être. Je n'étais plus qu'amour. Un amour vif, brûlant, qui soignait les blessures qu'il faisait. Je me réveillai en sueur, le souffle court. Sentir l'étreinte de Draco autour de moi, m'apaisa un peu. Et je ne résistai pas à l'envie de me presser contre lui malgré la fine couche de sueur qui me trempait. Il ne me repoussa pas dans son sommeil et j'en déduisis que je ne devais pas puer. Ou pas beaucoup, du moins. Je ne parvins pas à me rendormir et lorsque je réveillai Draco à huit heures trente, j'étais déjà douchée et habillée, j'avais préparé le petit-déjeuner et j'avais réveillé Théo et Ginny, qui comme nous, avaient fini leur nuits ensemble. Ils avaient d'ailleurs râlé lorsque j'étais arrivée et que je leur avais tapé dessus avec un coussin mais avaient fini par capituler lorsque je leur avais rappelé la raison qui me faisait m'acharner sur eux.

- Mia, calme-toi… Tout va bien se passer, il n'y a pas lieu que tu sois aussi stressée ! argua Draco en finissant de nouer sa cravate devant la glace.

Comme la majorité des hommes de notre génération, il avait fini par convenir que les costumes moldus étaient plus seyants que les ancestrales robes sorcières même si l'on gardait ces dernières au cas où l'envie nous prendrait.

- Je suis parfaitement calme, rétorquais-je en vérifiant une nouvelle fois ma tenue.

J'avais pioché dans les vêtements offerts par Draco quelques jours auparavant en ordonnant littéralement à Ginny d'en faire de même. Elle avait vaguement essayé de refuser mais Théo l'avait enjoint d'accepter en lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas d'affaires décentes pour ce genre d'évènement. La jeune femme s'était frappée le front du plat de la main en se maudissant mais avait néanmoins obtempéré et s'était saisie d'une robe noire sobre et élégante. J'avais opté quant à moi pour un tailleur-pantalon noir tout aussi élégant. Draco sourit et vint se placer dans mon dos pour me serrer contre lui.

- Ma courageuse, Gryffondor, murmura-t-il en baisant mon cou.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, répondis-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

Il soupira et je faillis m'excuser de mon mouvement d'humeur mais mon regard tomba sur l'horloge où il était affiché neuf heures dix-sept. J'attrapai Draco par une main, me saisis de mon sac à main de l'autre et sortis dans le couloir en appelant Théo et Ginny à tue-tête. Prévoyants mes hurlements, ils étaient déjà prêts dans le hall. Théo adressa un sourire compatissant à Draco qui haussa les épaules en ouvrant la portée d'entrée. Nous sortîmes pour transplaner immédiatement devant le cimetière où nous attendaient déjà le convoi funèbre et les fossoyeurs. Nous les saluâmes et indiquâmes qu'il n'y aurait aucun discours de prononcé avant d'aller voir le caveau préalablement ouvert des Potter. Mon cœur se serra en remarquant que mes instructions avaient été respectées à la lettre et que le nom d'Harry, avec ses dates et l'épitaphe, était inscrit sur la dalle en dessous de ceux de ses parents. Draco m'attrapa la main et me la serra tendrement alors que Théo enlaçait Ginny en lui caressant le dos. Nous restâmes ainsi, moi le regard fixé sur la dalle, la main de Draco dans la mienne, lui le regard fixé sur moi, son pouce traçant de légers ronds sur le dos de ma main et Théo et Ginny enlacés dans une douleur muette où celle de Ginny provoquait la seconde, jusqu'à ce que l'un des fossoyeurs nous informe de l'arrivée de la famille Weasley. Nous regagnâmes l'entrée du cimetière et nous saluâmes en nous présentant mutuellement nos condoléances, étant donné que, tous, nous faisions partis d'une même et grande famille. Seuls les deux ex-Serpentard étaient à l'écart mais ils ne semblèrent pas en être gênés outre-mesure, comprenant tout à fait. Le soleil brillait indécemment dans le ciel pour un jour aussi triste mais Ginny me souffla que ça aurait sans doute fait plaisir à notre ami. Je souris en acquiesçant. C'est ce moment que choisit Ron pour s'approcher de nous, d'un air agacé.

- Que font ces deux ignobles serpents, ici ? siffla-t-il à voix basse. « C'est l'enterrement de mon meilleur ami, il est hors de question qu'ils restent !

- Ron, répondis-je sur le même ton. « S'ils sont là, c'est par un dernier coup de pouce d'Harry donc je te prie de _cesser de faire l'enfant !_ continuais-je en haussant légèrement la voix sur la fin de la phrase. Ses joues prirent une couleur cramoisie mais Ginny le coupa avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose à riposter :

- Théo et moi sommes en couple. Nos frères sont venus avec leurs épouses ou compagnes, même toi tu es venu avec Susan donc explique-moi pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de venir avec mon compagnon ?

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure et je fis signe à Susan, qui nous observait un peu plus loin, d'approcher. Elle s'exécuta et nous lui confîmes Ron en prétextant devoir finaliser quelques détails. Comprenant au teint de son amant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle ne demanda néanmoins aucune explication et se contenta de l'éloigner de nous pour accueillir Seamus qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Dean. Luna ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre non plus et elle nous lança un discret clin d'œil en nous voyant près de Théo et Draco. Je lui fus reconnaissante de sa preuve de soutien et partis la rejoindre en abandonnant Ginny avec les garçons. Ces derniers étaient fusillés plus ou moins alternativement par l'ensemble des fils Weasley à la grande rage de Ginny. Jugeant qu'il était plus raisonnable de ne pas tenter le diable, ils continuaient cependant de discuter avec le plus grand naturel et ne changèrent pas d'attitude lorsque la rousse alla à la rencontre de leur mère, effondrée par la nouvelle perte de l'un de ses fils malgré qu'Harry ne soit pas biologiquement parlant son fils. Neville arriva en dernier, accompagné d'Hannah et ils passèrent présenter leurs condoléances à Molly avant d'être accostés par Susan et Ron. Bill, ayant vraisemblablement été désigné par le reste de la fratrie pour servir d'intermédiaire, alla à la rencontre de Draco et Théo et je m'excusai auprès de Luna pour les rejoindre. La jeune blonde m'assura qu'elle comprenait parfaitement et rejoignit son mari qui conversait avec Fleur au sujet de la réaction des autorités magiques françaises lorsqu'Harry avait été retrouvé noyé.

- Nous te présentons toutes nos plus sincères condoléances, entendis-je dire Draco lorsqu'il constata l'approche de Bill vers leur duo.

Théo hocha la tête en signe de confirmation et je sentis une vague de chaleur se répandre dans mon corps. Ces efforts, ils les faisaient pour nous. Parce qu'ils nous aimaient. Je cherchais Ginny des yeux et la trouvai en compagnie de Percy mais son sourire tendre et le regard reconnaissant qu'elle posait sur Théo me prouvèrent directement son désintérêt total à l'égard de son frère. Ce dernier ne semblait pourtant pas le remarquer et continuait de soliloquer, surveillé avec bienveillance par Penelope, enceinte et assise sur un banc avec Molly et Arthur. Reportant mon attention sur les Serpentard et le banquier, je souris en voyant que Bill parut un instant surpris de la cordialité de ses interlocuteurs mais qu'il enchaîna néanmoins rapidement en les remerciant avant de faire dévier la conversation sur les raisons de leurs présences et, Ginny ayant du briefer les garçons, ils lui répondirent qu'étant nos compagnons, ils avaient crus avoir le droit de venir mais que si leur présence posait un quelconque problème, ils s'en iraient. Bafouillant, le rouge aux joues, Bill assura qu'au contraire, ils étaient tous touchés de leur soutien et il s'en alla en les remerciant de leur attention à notre égard. J'échangeai un regard complice avec eux juste avant qu'un fossoyeur ne vienne nous signaler que le convoi était prêt à partir. Nous nous alignâmes tous derrière le cercueil flottant à un mètre du sol, Molly et Arthur en tête, Ginny, Ron et moi derrière, nos mains jointes, le reste des invités se mettant à notre suite, Draco et Théo fermant la marche. Arrivé devant la sépulture, le cercueil se positionna au-dessus de la dalle ouverte avant de glisser dedans une fois l'ensemble du cortège arrivé. Les larmes coulèrent, un panier de tulipes fut déposé devant la stèle et chacun, à tour de rôle, nous en prîmes pour les jeter sur le cercueil d'Harry tout en lui murmurant quelques mots d'adieu. Draco fut le dernier à le faire, Théo s'en abstenant étant donné son absence de lien avec mon défunt ami. Nous nous recueillîmes ensuite quelques instants, et le tombeau fut scellé à nouveau. La foule s'éparpilla et Draco vint me reprendre la main. Je me laissai faire et appuyai mon front contre son épaule, épuisée. Ginny était déjà partie avec Théo déambuler dans le cimetière. Ses larmes avaient beaucoup coulées et le jeune homme l'avait enlacée par la taille dès leur première apparition, faisant fi de l'opinion des autres. Même si tous jugèrent son acte de normal au vu de leur relation. Seul Ron aurait pu avoir quelque chose contre mais il était trop occupé à retenir ses larmes, soutenu par Susan, pour y prêter attention.

- C'est fini… Harry est enterré, murmurais-je. Le blond enlaça mes épaules de son bras libre et me caressa tendrement le dos pour me détendre.

- Harry est enterré mais il ne sera jamais oublié, il existera toujours en vous, répondit-il à voix basse. Je souris de cette banalité et relevai mon visage bouffi par les larmes vers lui.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru entendre ce genre de phrases dans ta bouche…

- Ca ne fait que depuis une semaine qu'on apprend réellement qui est l'autre, je suis donc soulagé de pouvoir encore te surprendre ! railla-t-il en me caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

Je lui tirai la langue et reposai ma tête contre son torse pour observer les autres partir. Je les aimais tous mais je n'avais pas envie de leur parler. Je ne pouvais plus penser à autre chose qu'à Draco s'il était là. Il captait désormais purement, simplement et entièrement mon attention. Un peu plus tôt, j'avais pu faire un effort grâce au sentiment commun que nous ressentions tous à cause de la mort d'Harry mais maintenant que ce sentiment s'était dissipé, j'étais redevenue attentive à lui, uniquement. La veille, j'aurais jugé mon attitude de stupide mais depuis sa déclaration, de nombreuses choses avaient été remises en question notamment ma position vis-à-vis de l'amour. Moi qui avais toujours critiqué les crétins d'amoureux éperdus, je me prenais à espérer que nous devenions comme eux. Même si l'éducation de Draco et nos caractères respectifs ne le permettraient sans doute pas. Peu importe, il me faisait plaisir de rêver à un conte de fées pour nous… Avec Harry dans le rôle de Marraine la Bonne Fée. Molly et Arthur s'approchèrent soudainement de nous, la rousse un mouchoir froissé fermement serré dans une main et les yeux rouges, son mari le visage défait et les yeux brillants. Je me détachai de Draco et allais à leur rencontre :

- Molly, Arthur…

- Hermione… J'ai déjà proposé à Ginny de venir nous rejoindre à la maison pour manger mais elle a refusé… Tu ne veux pas non plus ? demanda la matriarche Weasley en m'étreignant nerveusement le bras de sa main libre.

- Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir refuser aussi, répondis-je de ma voix la plus douce.

Elle jeta un regard à Draco qui s'était éloigné et hocha brièvement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur mon visage. Quelques secondes passèrent et elle me lâcha le bras pour aussitôt reprendre celui de son mari en me disant qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle espérait néanmoins que je vienne les voir quand j'aurais du temps libre. Je leur promis et ils partirent, nous laissant, nous le quatuor inattendu, seuls dans le cimetière. Le blond se rapprocha à nouveau de moi et, comme Arthur l'avait fait avec sa douce et tendre moitié, il m'offrit son bras. Une nouvelle fois. Ce geste était quasiment devenu un automatisme dans notre relation. Je l'acceptai et nous nous mîmes à marcher silencieusement comme Ginny et Théo le faisaient.

- Au fait… C'est vrai… Tu as raison… Heureusement que tu me surprends encore après une semaine, concédais-je sans avoir besoin de le faire. Mais j'en ressentais l'envie et je savais que Draco ne me jugerait pas. Du moins, le souhaitais-je intérieurement. Il poussa un grognement satisfait en guise de réponse et je souris. Encore. Harry serait heureux. Vraiment. Heureux que ma douleur soit équilibrée par Draco. Et que Théo soit celui qui contrebalance celle de Ginny. Même s'il n'avait sans doute pas prévu que ça se déroule comme ça. « Dis, blondinet… Je viens de repenser à quelque chose… Tu penses réellement qu'Harry aurait pu prévoir sa mort ?

- Les lettres de souhaits suggèrent cette hypothèse mais il est étonnant qu'il n'en ait parlé à personne pour éventuellement aller à l'encontre de ce qui l'a tué. C'est comme s'il avait accepté de mourir bientôt parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autres à faire.

- Tu écartes donc d'emblée la possibilité du meurtre, remarquais-je en enroulant mes bras autour de l'un des siens comme une petite fille pour ensuite poser ma joue contre son biceps. Il vacilla, surpris de ce léger poids en plus mais reprit son équilibre presqu'immédiatement sans chercher à se défaire de ma prise.

- A moins qu'il n'y ait eu un quelconque bénéfice pour la communauté à la suite de sa mort, je pense en effet que ce n'est pas une théorie envisageable.

- Tu le connais bien quand même, Harry…

- C'est le Survivant, qui ne le connaît pas ?

- C'était le Survivant, corrigeais-je avec une grimace.

- Pardon.

- Il n'y a pas de mal…

Un peu plus loin, Ginny et Théo nous adressèrent un signe de main avant de transplaner. Où, je n'en avais aucune idée mais suivant leur exemple, Draco se dégagea de mon étreinte pour m'enlacer aussitôt la taille et nous faire rentrer au Manoir. Maintenant l'enterrement était réellement fini et je n'avais plus de raison valable –hormis la lettre de souhaits de Draco- pour rester au Manoir. Je savais que si je le souhaitais, le blond continuerait à m'héberger surtout qu'Harry spécifiait bien que notre cohabitation devait poursuivre jusqu'à ce que je sois remise à peu près. Et, même moi, je ne savais pas si j'en étais arrivée à cette état. La prise de conscience qui m'avait atteinte lorsque la dalle avait été refermée et que j'avais compris qu'Harry ne reviendrait plus jamais me voir avec son sourire franc et ses cheveux décoiffés, persistait en moi et me donnait la sensation d'être vide. Nous entrâmes et appelâmes le reste de notre quatuor à tout hasard. Seul le silence nous répondit. Cela me fit comme un nouveau coup à l'estomac. Théo et Ginny absents, il ne restait plus que Draco et Moi. Comme au début de notre « relation rapprochée ». L'héritier soupira et monta, me dit-il, dans son bureau. J'hochai la tête, soudainement trop lasse pour songer à une autre forme de réponse, avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de me traîner jusqu'à ma chambre.

Pendant notre absence, les lits avaient été faits et je m'affalai sur le mien sans aucun scrupule. Si je devais avoir un quelconque remord, ce serait dès que j'aurais quitté mon état de loque ambulante. Même si je ne déambulai plus. Couchée sur le flanc, mon corps ayant adopté automatiquement une position fœtale relâchée, je repassai dans la tête l'enterrement. La douleur de l'assemblée. Mes réponses souvent monosyllabiques. Un cercueil contenant un corps qui, plus jamais, ne connaîtra la douceur des rayons du soleil. La déclination opposée à Molly. Ginny et Théo partant finalement dans un endroit connu d'eux deux seulement. Mon envie de n'être qu'avec Draco. Draco, le blond Draco, le beau Draco, le riche Draco, le mystérieux Draco… Le Draco qui s'était barricadé dans son bureau à notre arrivée. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres entrouvertes et je me renversai sur le dos. Qu'est-ce qui se passait entre nous pour qu'il se sente obligé de me fuir, d'un coup ? Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'on constate qu'on était seulement tous les deux…

Immédiatement, je me redressai en prenant appui sur mes coudes. Et si c'était ça le problème ? Si c'était parce qu'il craignait les moments où il n'y avait personne pour nous interrompre… ? C'était illogique mais Draco Malfoy était né et avait grandi dans un environnement très à part. Il avait du mal avec la tendresse lorsque le premier pas ne venait pas de lui. Il n'acceptait pas sa faiblesse quel qu'elle soit. Donc qu'il craigne de tomber amoureux ne me surprenait pas vraiment. Même s'il avait assuré hier être d'accord pour que l'on tente. Crétin. Même si réaliser qu'il ne voulait pas être réellement en amour avec moi, me donnait la nausée. Abruti. C'était Draco Malfoy. Tout simplement. Je retombai sur le matelas pour réfléchir à la façon dont je pourrais user pour débloquer la situation. Courage.

« _Fuis-moi, je te suis, suis-moi, je te fuis_ ». Cette phrase me percuta d'un coup mais je sus immédiatement que je tenais ma solution. C'était certes stupide et risqué mais notre relation ne pouvait qu'être avec ces éléments. On ne synthétise pas deux caractères bien trempés en un unique, on les fait s'affronter. Si Monsieur Malfoy avait peur que je le suive, il allait être agréablement surpris. Désormais, il n'existait plus. Ou du moins allais-je faire comme si.

Je m'étirai en souriant avant d'attraper un livre et de me plonger dans sa lecture. « Les Fleurs du Mal. » Baudelaire. Un français. Dépressif. Quoi de mieux pour une presqu'amoureuse blessée dans son orgueil ?

Je ne lus que les poèmes de la section « Spleen & Idéal », étant donné que mon état d'esprit se situait plus dans ces eaux-là. Un en particulier, m'apporta une jouissance amère. _Je t'adore à l'égal de la voûte nocturne._

_Je t'adore à l'égal de la voûte nocturne,_Comment faire autrement avec quelqu'un comme lui ? Comment ne pas être attirée par ses changements, ses attentions, ses piques ?_  
O vase de tristesse, ô grande taciturne, _Il souffre. De tellement de choses. S'enfermer dans son bureau est sa solution. Mais ce n'est pas la meilleure. La meilleure c'est moi. Moi qu'il aime presque._  
Et t'aime d'autant plus, belle, que tu me fuis, _Cet idiot, ce bel idiot, cherche à m'échapper en effet mais comment croit-il que je vais réagir ? En hochant la tête sans rien dire, prenant ses décisions comme paroles sacrées ? Il rêve les yeux ouverts !_  
Et que tu me parais, ornement de mes nuits, _C'est vrai que je rêve de lui. Beaucoup trop pour mon bien-être mental même. Il m'obsède cet imbécile… Mais je ne l'aime pas, ah ça non ! Je suis juste très attachée à lui. Oui voilà._  
Plus ironiquement accumuler les lieues  
Qui séparent mes bras des immensités bleues. _Là, vive l'interprétation plus ou moins libre. Les couloirs de ce cher Manoir nous servent de séparation et à cause d'eux et de son obstination à rester dans son bureau, je ne peux nouer mes bras autour de lui.

_Je m'avance à l'attaque, et je grimpe aux assauts, _Mes assauts à moi seront plus subtils. L'ignorance, l'indifférence, quelles meilleures armes pour quelqu'un de sa trempe ? Mais quel nigaud…_  
Comme après un cadavre un chœur de vermisseaux, _On fait abstraction de la métaphore morbide. Totalement hors-sujet là._  
Et je chéris, ô bête implacable et cruelle ! _Ces termes caractérisent exactement Draco ! Implacable et cruel ! Même s'il peut aussi être doux et attentionné. Je me demande combien il y a de personnes dans la tête de cet homme._  
Jusqu'à cette froideur par où tu m'es plus belle ! _ Sa froideur m'attire, comme les livres épais et poussiéreux me fascinent. C'est l'énigme à briser, le mystère à dévoiler qui m'appelle inlassablement dans ces cas-là. Je me demande si Baudelaire connaissait une Malfoy pour écrire un poème comme celui-là.

Je relus le poème cinq fois. Cinq fois où je réfléchis en même temps à comment résister à Draco s'il lui prenait l'envie de riposter en étant câlin. Même si je doutai fort qu'il choisisse cette méthode. Finalement je posai le livre et sortis de la chambre d'un pas vif pour arriver devant le bureau du sieur Malfoy. J'essayai spontanément d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée. La colère monta en moi. Alors qu'elle n'aurait pas du : c'était son espace vital après tout. Je levai la main pour frapper de son plat sur la porte mais je m'arrêtai à mi-chemin. Je faisais quoi, là ? Je n'ignorai pas Draco en tout cas. Je reculai dans le couloir et m'enfuis en courant dans la cuisine secondaire. Toutes ces émotions et cogitations m'avaient affamée. Là-bas, je pris tout ce que les placards comptaient de sucré et montai dans ma chambre avec mon chargement. Il était hors de question que je reste dans un lieu commun. Pour donner plus de poids à ma décision, je verrouillai ma propre porte de nombreux sorts et m'affalai sur mon lit. J'avais de la nourriture, une salle de bains, un lit, des livres… Je pouvais aisément survivre.

L'après-midi passa sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Plongée dans mes relectures (quoi de mieux qu'une histoire d'amour tragique dans un contexte horrifiant pour s'occuper ? 1984, George Orwell à votre service !) et piochant dans la nourriture calorique au possible lorsque la faim se faisait sentir ou que le moral baissait, j'étais devenue insensible à mon environnement. Ou en tout cas à tout ce qui était hors de ma chambre. Seule la lumière déclinant du soleil couchant parvint à me faire revenir à la réalité. Je baillai, m'étirai, allumai les bougies et me replongeai dans mes lectures jusqu'en tomber de fatigue. Je m'assoupis une heure puis me réveillai doucement. Draco n'était pas venu voir si j'allais bien. Pauvre naze. Au prix d'un effort surhumain je fis basculer mes jambes hors de mon lit et marchai en me frottant les yeux jusqu'à la salle de bains pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Mon regard tomba sur la baignoire et j'eus l'envie de prendre un bain. Autant se détendre jusqu'au bout. Je fis tourner les robinets et l'eau chaude commença à s'écouler dans le bac pendant que j'allumai les différentes bougies parfumées qui décoraient la salle de bains. Je me déshabillai et glissai ensuite dans l'eau recouverte de mousse. Attrapant ma baguette, je fis résonner dans la pièce une musique que j'y avais enregistrée et je souris en me blottissant un peu plus dans l'eau chaude. Je me sentais bien. Fermant les yeux, je posai ma tête contre le rebord de porcelaine et me détendis totalement.

- Hermione ?

- Mmh, répondis-je en sortant doucement de la torpeur.

- Hermione ? insista la voix lointaine en frappant à la porte. Je voulus lui demander d'arrêter mais je n'eus pas la force, trop engluée dans le sommeil pour le moment. Le bruit cessa et je fus prête à me rendormir mais Draco entra dans la pièce avec fracas. « Hermione, par Merlin ! Tu ne peux pas répondre quand on t'appelle ?

Je sursautai et me redressai un peu dans la baignoire en veillant néanmoins à ne pas être découverte par la mousse. Le blond soupira et me lança une serviette que je posai sur mon buste.

- Tiens… Tu es enfin sorti de ton bureau…

- Je me suis inquiété en ne t'entendant pas répondre ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ou que tu étais partie !

- Tu as une vision de moi bien erronée, Draco, si tu penses que je peux partir sans dire au revoir. J'ai été bien éduquée, tu sais.

- Non justement, je ne sais pas. Je découvre. Tant mieux, siffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

- Comment es-tu entré ? criais-je en me levant. « Et pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Transplanage, je peux, je suis un Malfoy, et je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi ? rétorqua-t-il avant de désensorceler la porte pour sortir en la claquant.

Je passai une main sur mon visage en soufflant puis je jetai ma serviette dans le lavabo et me rinçai. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du l'agresser… Je revêtis mon pyjama avant de me glisser sous les draps. Après toutes les calories que j'avais ingérées et le bain chaud, je me sentais exténuée. Exténuée de n'avoir rien fait. Mon regard se perdit sur le plafond et mes pensées s'égarèrent vers Draco. Draco que je ne savais décidemment pas gérer. Il me tardait de partir d'ici, maintenant. Plus vite nous serions éloignés, plus vite nos vies redeviendraient simples. Mes paupières se fermèrent. Les cils s'entremêlèrent. Les larmes franchirent ces barrières. Doucement, elles glissèrent sur mes joues et pour Harry, pour Draco, pour tous les gens que j'aimais, je pleurais. Draco ne revint pas me voir ce soir-là. Moi, je ne sortis pas de ma chambre. Je restai dans mon lit comme j'avais fait tout l'après-midi. M'endormant. Me réveillant. Lisant. Pleurant quelques larmes. Mangeant. Tout ça aléatoirement. Et c'était de ma faute.


	10. Chapter 9

_Désolée du retard ! Mais bac de première + fêtes de joie grâce à la fin de l'écrit oblige ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera quand même ! Je poste le suivant dès que possible ! Mais étant donné que j'ai l'oral de français le 06 et que le week-end prochain, je ne suis pas là, il risque d'y avoir encore du retard. Je suis sincèrement désolée !_

Bisous,

_Cha Darcy _

**Chapitre Neuf :**

Les couvertures tirées jusque sous le menton, je somnolais dans mon lit sans arriver à retourner dans le profond sommeil que j'avais quitté peu de temps auparavant. Je me sentais réellement coupable de ce qui s'était passé hier soir et, même si j'étais parvenue à m'assommer la veille, la culpabilité m'avait réveillée sans aucune pitié. Je serrai mes bras autour de moi en soupirant et repliai mes genoux contre mon ventre. Position protectrice par excellence. Ridicule. Comme si j'avais besoin d'être protégée. Un craquement se fit soudainement entendre dans le couloir et je me dépliai subitement pour me redresser sur le matelas. Peut-être allais-je effectivement avoir besoin de protection. Je tâtonnai autour de moi pour récupérer ma baguette mais ne trouvai qu'un livre que je repoussai légèrement. La porte s'ouvrit et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

- Mia, murmura la voix de Draco sans sembler faire un signe de plus vers moi. Je respirais à nouveau. Qui d'autre cela pouvait-il _évidemment_ bien être en pleine nuit dans ce manoir aussi sécurisé qu'une forteresse…

- Oui, Draco ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser… C'est moi qui suis désolée, répondis-je doucement.

Un clair de lune venait d'illuminer sa chevelure à travers les rideaux tirés et elle étincelait comme de la glace. J'étais subjuguée. Il hocha la tête et fit signe de refermer la porte mais je sortis de mes couvertures et courrai vers lui. Nous nous percutâmes sans violence et il referma ses bras sur moi tandis que nous nous embrassions fiévreusement. Avides des lèvres de l'autre. Le baiser prit fin et nous nous écartâmes, moi plus gênée que lui.

- Eh bien… Bonne fin de nuit… On se voit plus tard… A une heure décente, s'amusa-t-il.

J'hochai la tête par réflexe et il partit. Je fermai la porte derrière lui et retournai dans mon lit. Tout était arrangé… Je souris au plafond et refermai les yeux, bien décidée à continuer ma nuit.

- Mia ? appela une voix masculine que je ne tardais pas à reconnaître comme étant celle de Draco. Je grognai et me tournai vers lui. « Il est onze heures et demi… Il faudrait songer à te lever, tu ne penses pas ?

J'acquiesçai en remuant faiblement la tête et m'étirai avant de me relever doucement. Il sourit et vint s'asseoir près de moi. Il posa un baiser sur ma joue et je souris à mon tour.

- Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

- Debout non mais réveillé, oui, dévoila-t-il. « D'ailleurs pour occuper le temps, j'ai relu la lettre que Potter m'a adressé et ai aussi repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit pour l'électricité.

- Et ?

- Et comme dans la lettre, il y a une clause qui stipule que je dois posséder au moins une invention moldue chez moi, j'ai donc décidé de l'installer dans le manoir.

- Excellente idée ! Je n'ai pas trouvé le sort permettant de recharger une batterie d'ordinateur portable donc ça m'arrange beaucoup !

- Si ça t'arrange en plus… sourit-il en caressant ma joue.

Je lui tirai la langue et partis m'enfermer dans la salle de bains d'où je ressortis une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, propre comme un sou neuf. Draco était toujours sur mon lit mais toute son attention était désormais dirigée vers l'un de mes livres qu'il semblait dévorer.

- Lequel de mes livres t'accapare-t-il autant ? m'enquis-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil situé près du lit. Il ne cilla pas à ma question et je toussotai pour attirer son attention.

Il leva la tête et posa son regard sur moi, l'air sincèrement étonné. Je réitérai ma question et une expression de compréhension s'imprima sur ses traits.

_ - Lambeaux._ L'auteur a choisi une forme très interpelante pour l'écrire.

- C'est vrai… Tu as déjà fini les trois tomes de _Millénium ?_

- J'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire hier et cette nuit.

- Je vois…, lâchais-je subitement mal à l'aise du fait de l'évocation de la veille. Il posa le livre et se leva avant de me prendre par la taille.

- Que dirais-tu d'un déjeuner ? Rien que tous les deux et je m'occupe de cuisiner.

- Tu as appris à cuisiner depuis le gâteau au chocolat ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce que je ferai serait mangeable, souligna-t-il avec un sourire clairement discernable dans la voix.

J'éclatai de rire et nous descendîmes vers la cuisine secondaire.

* * *

- Je mise… Ombrage ! Oui ! deux !

- Petit dé, s'il te plaît ne me fais pas avoir plus de deux, je t'en supplie ! Non !

- Eh si… Trois… Tu te récupères Ombrage, Gin.

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais d'où te vient cette fichue chance ?

- Le talent, Soleil de ma Vie, le talent…

- Ou la triche, siffla la voix de ma meilleure amie.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit un déjeuner seulement tous les deux ? relevais-je malicieusement à l'attention du blond qui s'était figé en même temps que moi à l'entente des deux voix.

Il soupira et me relâcha pour ouvrir brusquement et violemment la porte de la cuisine. Des cris de peurs en sortirent immédiatement pour s'éteindre avant que la voix de Théo ne s'élève à nouveau.

- Ca ne va pas d'entrer comme ça, Dray ?

- Théo, je suis ici chez moi… J'entre comme je veux dans chaque pièce de _mon _Manoir, tu comprends. En revanche, vous deux, vous ne pouvez pas entrer quand vous voulez dans n'importe quelle pièce de _mon _Manoir.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda candidement le brun.

Un sourire apparut malgré moi sur mes lèvres et je m'approchai de l'embrasure de la porte. Ginny m'aperçut et m'adressa un signe de main auquel je répondis avant de me glisser sur une chaise près d'elle. Théo était lui aussi assis mais tout son langage corporel indiquait une totale attention pour Draco qui était appuyé au plan de travail, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Je suis plus que sûr, Théo. Tellement plus.

- Tu me fais peur quand tu parles comme ça, Draco.

- Pourquoi ?

- On dirait que tu vas sauter de la falaise située au bord du domaine.

- Il y a une falaise ? s'étonna Ginny à voix basse. J'hochai la tête pour confirmer et ouvris la bouche pour développer mais Draco le fit à ma place :

- Déjà fait.

- Comment ça « déjà fait » ? répéta Théo d'un air ahuri. « Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as déjà sauté de cette fichue falaise ?

- Si.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Si tu avais besoin de parler, je suis là et maintenant, il y a Hermione et Ginny je suppose.

Cette dernière acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour confirmer.

- Je sais, Théo, calme-toi.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que je viens d'apprendre que mon presque frère a sauté d'une falaise ?

- Tu as déjà fait bien pire, je te rappelle…

- Oui mais moi c'est différent ! Je savais que j'allais me sortir de toutes les situations dans lesquelles je me suis mis.

- Pourquoi ne penses-tu pas que j'ai pu raisonner comme toi ?

- Parce que je t'aime mon p'tit Dracounet ! Je ne veux pas penser qu'il puisse t'arriver du mal ou tu que puisses faire des choses aussi insensées !

- Je vois… En fait, seul toi as le droit d'être stupide, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait.

- Absolument pas, coupa Ginny en dédiant un regard noir à sa moitié.

- Absolument pas, répéta Théo d'un air inspiré. Je pouffai et Draco eut un sourire diabolique qui me coupa mon euphorie.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi j'ai sauté, Nott ?

- Evidemment !

- C'est à cause d'Hermione, lâcha le traître en me lançant un regard en coin. Aussitôt, Théo se retourna vers moi.

- Pardon ?

- J'étais énervée ce jour-là et j'avais besoin d'adrénaline pour me calmer… expliquais-je en soupirant. « Je n'ai jamais obligé Draco à sauter avec moi.

- On ne peut pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes, vous deux !

J'échangeai un regard avec Draco et nous haussâmes les épaules simultanément avant d'accorder à Théo qu'il avait raison. Ce dernier sourit et je regrettai d'avoir confirmer la justesse de ses propos.

- Eh bien c'est tant mieux parce que, voyez-vous, Ginny et moi adorons votre compagnie.

- Et nous embêter aussi, non ? supposa Draco innocemment.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille, Dray.

- Vraiment ? Ce doit être pure médisance de ma part, alors, déclara-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Sûrement. Bref. Vous n'avez pas faim, vous ?

- Tiens, je me rappelle qu'il y a deux jours c'était Ginny qui disait qu'elle avait faim. T'aurait-elle contaminé, Nott ?

- Je suis épaté par ta propension à te rappeler de choses totalement inutiles, Malfoy.

- Ca me sidère moi aussi, je dois l'avouer.

- Théo, mets la table. Draco, je te laisse préparer à manger comme tu me l'as si gentiment annoncé tout à l'heure. Ginny, il faut que je te parle.

- J'adore quand elle fait ça, commenta Draco tandis que Théo imitait le bruit d'un fouet qui claque en mimant le geste sur son ami.

Je ne leur prêtai aucune attention et sortis avec Ginny dans le jardin avant de nous éloigner. Je souhaitais retrouver l'endroit avec la balançoire pour le partager avec elle. Les paons nous observèrent passer très placidement et je résistai à l'envie de me retourner subitement en hurlant, jugeant que bien qu'effrayer des paons soit très drôle, ce n'était vraiment pas constructif. Ma rouquine préférée ne sembla pas arriver à la même conclusion car quelques pas après, elle fit ce que j'avais vaguement imaginé. Nous éclatâmes ensemble de rire tandis que les oiseaux courraient se réfugier dans les hautes plantes en battant furieusement des ailes. Puis Ginny se laissa tomber sur la pelouse et je la rejoignis en abandonnant mon envie de lui montrer la balançoire.

- Bien, de quoi voulais-tu me parler, très chère amie ?

- De mes rêves.

- Tu me prends pour Trelawney ?

- Juste pour mon amie.

- Bonne réponse. Je t'écoute, ma Miadorée.

- Très joli jeu de mots.

- Merci. Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps, je rêve de le placer. Je t'écoute.

- Je rêve de Draco. Très souvent.

- En quoi c'est mal ?

- Je rêve souvent qu'il y a un facteur très étrange : un bébé.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien… Une fois, il y a quatre jours, j'ai rêvé que j'avais avorté de lui et qu'il me quittait à cause de ça.

Ginny opina du chef et m'incita à continuer d'un geste de la main.

- Et hier matin, avant l'enterrement, j'ai rêvé que Draco et moi étions séparés mais qu'il revenait avec moi alors qu'il apprenait ma grossesse.

- C'est étrange… On pourrait penser qu'ils sont en lien, non ?

- J'y ai réfléchi et non. Ou alors ça serait tordu : Le second rêve serait le prélude du premier et j'aurais avorté alors qu'il était spécialement revenu pour ça ? Ca serait stupide. Quant à envisager que le premier soit le début, c'est impossible. Il m'avait quitté immédiatement, on n'aurait pas eu le temps de concevoir un autre enfant.

- Vu ainsi… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi désirais-tu m'en parler ? Il n'y a rien de trouble.

- J'ai peur que l'un ou l'autre se réalise.

- Si c'est le second, tant mieux, non ?

- Il ne reviendrait que pour le bébé. Pas par amour…

- Hermione, calme-toi. Déjà, est-ce que… Vous avez… Fait en sorte de… Préparer la venue biologique du bébé ?

- Tu me demandes si on a couché ensemble ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Ginny ! Ca fait deux jours que l'on est « ensemble » et même pas dix que l'on se connaît vraiment.

Elle se renfrogna sous ma remarque et une illumination se fit dans ma tête.

- Parce que toi et Théo… ?

- Eh bien, oui ! Contrairement à vous, nous ne sommes pas coincés.

- Ca va, Gin, tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours été plus prude que toi.

- Dis que je suis dépravée, je ne t'en voudrais pas !

- Ginny, s'il te plaît ! Tu sais que je ne veux surtout pas signifier quelque chose comme ça ! Je suis tellement heureuse que ça marche entre Théo et toi !

- Je sais… Désolée, je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

- Pourtant, tu as l'air détendue avec Théo.

- Il m'apaise mais après, il me manque quand même du sommeil.

- Rentrons manger, ça te donnera des forces. Vous restez avec nous, cet après-midi.

- Je crois en effet que c'est dans les intentions de Théo.

- Tant mieux… Ca sera plus drôle tous les quatre.

- Oui. C'est comme si nous vivions notre adolescence à retard.

- J'ai exactement la même impression.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire et nous levâmes pour regagner la cuisine de laquelle sortait une épaisse fumée noire. Nous courûmes et dissipâmes la fumée à coups de sorts pour trouver Draco et Théo devant des morceaux de bacons brûlés.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de carboniser de la nourriture magiquement.

- Rien n'est impossible pour Dray et moi, Gin !

- Pauvre bacon… Il n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant.

- C'était son destin. On ne lutte pas contre le destin.

- Je croyais que rien ne vous étais impossible, relevais-je en souriant. Théo agita ses mains vers moi comme pour m'indiquer de sortir tout en me répondant :

- Sors, suppôt de Satan. Ton intelligence ne peut décemment pas être d'origine bienveillante.

- Si je sors, qui fera à manger, Théo ? Parce que je ne crois pas que tu apprécies le bacon grillé au plus haut degré possible, ironisais-je. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et prit son menton dans l'une de ses mains pour mimer la réflexion sous nos regards désabusés.

- Peut-être que ton intelligence est en effet une œuvre divine… Dans ce cas, pardonne ton fidèle serviteur, ô grande déesse !

Je soupirai et Ginny le claqua légèrement à l'arrière de la tête avant de lui dire de continuer à mettre la table. En effet, cette dernière avait juste été commencée et je supposai que Théo avait du l'abandonner pour venir en aide à Draco. De par ce fait, je demandai à Draco de l'assister et Ginny récupéra de nouveaux morceaux de bacon que je préparai après avoir lancé quelques sorts de cuisine basiques à des légumes pour préparer une salade composée. Mes trois amis me regardaient faire avec stupéfaction et je notai mentalement de leur apprendre à tous les trois ces bases élémentaires, tout en me demandant comment ils avaient diable pu survivre sans elles. Finalement, nous pûmes nous mettre à table et commencer le repas dix minutes plus tard.

- Au fait… Je ne veux pas dire mais remarquez que nous travaillons tous intensément pour subvenir à nos besoins, commenta Théo en se servant une tranche de bacon.

- Tu viens de te faire virer, Nott, rappelais-je en faisant passer la salade composée à Ginny qui s'en servit généreusement. Le brun hocha la tête et attendit d'avoir fini sa bouchée pour développer :

- Oui mais je réfléchis quand même aux possibilités qui s'offrent à moi pour l'avenir.

- Et quelles sont-elles ?

- Mystères et boules de gomme. Et vous ? Vos jobs ?

- Personnellement, je travaille au Ministère dans le département de recherche des objets moldus magiquement modifié et j'ai déposé des congés que j'avais en retard dès que j'ai appris la mort d'Harry…

Ginny baissa légèrement la tête et Théo lui serra légèrement la main. Heureusement, Draco enchaîna immédiatement.

- Moi, comme tout le monde le sait, je m'occupe de gérer la fortune familiale et de la faire proliférer. Je n'ai donc de comptes à rendre à personne.

- J'envie ta vie, Dray… Tu ne veux pas qu'on échange ?

- Dans tes rêves, Nott. Je ne m'occupe pas des miséreux, moi, sourit-il alors que je lui donnai un coup de coude réprobateur. « Je savais que tu allais réagir ! s'amusa-t-il en levant les bras victorieusement. Je soupirai en souriant et Ginny prit à son tour la parole.

- Je dois dire que ça fait assez bizarre d'aborder le sujet comme ça mais bon. Je suis professeur de vol à Poudlard, moi.

-Et tu n'as pas cours, ces temps-ci ? s'étonna Draco, sceptique.

- On est fin juin, Dracounet. Il n'y a plus de cours de vol, fin juin, répondit Théo en tapotant affectueusement la main de son ami qui se dégagea en sifflant.

- Merci de ta précision, il est vrai que je ne m'en souvenais plus, Nott.

- On l'a tous remarqué, ironisai-je en déposant le bol de salade vide sur le plan de travail. « Au fait, j'ai une question Draco…

- Pose-la moi, tu verras bien si j'y réponds.

- A quoi servent les grimoires de la pièce dans laquelle tu m'as conduite le premier jour ?

- Oho, il t'a conduit dans une pièce ? C'était bien au moins ? intervint Théo, goguenard. Nous l'ignorâmes et Draco haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Ca a toujours été dans ma famille et le Ministère les a examinés à la fin de la guerre pour voir si ça pouvait porter préjudice à quelqu'un et non même pas, donc ils me sont revenus. Je ne les ouvre pour ainsi dire jamais.

- Même celui posé sur le socle ?

- Attends, Hermione, tu es allée dans la salle au livre flippant ? Le vert qui respire ? réalisa le brun en se redressant sur sa chaise. Je confirmai d'un signe de tête et il éclata de rire. « Oh Merlin…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ginny en nous regardant alternativement. Je lui fis signe que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée et Draco nous éclaira :

- Théo a eu une expérience traumatisante avec cet ouvrage. En fait, il était soûl et il a voulu l'ouvrir mais le livre a riposté et Théo a été assommé. Fin de l'histoire.

- Mon pauvre choupidou, s'attendrit Ginny en passant une main sur la nuque de son choupidou pour la masser. Je vis Draco réprimer un sourire amusé et Théo lui lancer un regard peu amène qui brisa les résistances du blond lequel éclata finalement de rire à son tour. « Les deux coincés, on vous a rien demandé ! lança Ginny, faussement agacée, avant de rejoindre Draco dans ses rires.

- Miko est désolé de déranger le Maître, la Maîtresse et leurs amis mais un courrier est arrivé pour la Maîtresse, informa Miko en me tendant un plateau où était posé un papier plié en deux et scellai à la cire. Je le pris et le décachetai sous les regards curieux des autres qui avaient cessé de rire à l'arrivée de l'elfe de maison.

« _Mademoiselle Granger,_

_Je tenais à vous rappeler que nous avions rendez vous ce jour même à quinze heures trente. Monsieur Weasley m'ayant informé que vous vous trouviez dans des conditions d'environnement nouvelles, j'ai pris la liberté de vous envoyer ce message pour que vous n'oubliiez pas de venir à mon office,_

_Au plaisir de vous voir cet après-midi,_

Maître Walster »

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! murmurais-je à la fin de ma lecture. « J'avais totalement occulté cette rencontre !

- De quoi parles-tu, Mione ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec le notaire qui s'occupe du testament d'Harry, cet après-midi. C'est pour finir de voir les clauses testamentaires avec Ron, expliquais-je en posant le papier près de mon assiette. Draco s'en saisit et le lut avant de le faire tourner aux deux autres.

- Et quel est le problème ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir Ron, même si j'adore ton frère, m'empressais-je de rajouter à l'attention de Ginny.

Cette dernière me sourit d'un air compréhensif avant de me proposer de m'accompagner. J'acceptai vivement et nous dîmes aux garçons de débarrasser avant de sortir du Manoir pour transplaner dans le Londres Moldu où le notaire avait étrangement choisi d'établir son affaire.

- On a encore une heure et demie avant que tu ne doives aller retrouver ce cher Walster, nota Ginny après consultation d'une horloge publique.

- Que dirais-tu d'une séance de lèche-vitrines ? proposais-je en souriant. Elle me le rendit et nous entrâmes immédiatement dans la première boutique de vêtements venue pour essayer divers vêtements que nous n'achetâmes pas.

- Tu devrais faire ce genre de choses avec Draco.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il adorerait t'observer essayer des tonnes de tenues différentes et te mettant toutes en valeur, tu pourrais le convaincre d'en essayer quelques unes et il te paierait tout ce que tu veux, énuméra-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui donnai une légère tape sur le coude.

- Ginny, voyons ! Si je veux m'acheter quelque chose, je suis à même de le faire !

- Oui mais c'est plus romantique si c'est lui qui te l'achète.

- Ta conception du romantisme me surprendra toujours.

- C'est une conception version vingt-et-unième siècle. C'est pour ça. Tu vis toujours au dix-neuvième, toi.

- Au moins, oui !

- Le Draco vit à peu près à la même époque si ça peut te consoler. Regarde comme vous êtes timides !

- Mais Ginny, fiche-nous la paix sur ça ! Raah ! On peut bien avancer à notre rythme, non ?

La rousse sembla méditer ma question un instant.

- Oui mais là… Vous n'avancez plus… Vous stagnez.

Je me retins de lui dire qu'on avait même reculé à un moment et l'entraînai vers une librairie pour chercher un cadeau à faire au blond. Il aimait visiblement lire et n'avait plus rien à se mettre sous la dent hormis mes propres livres. Ca ne me dérangeait nullement mais viendrait le moment où même eux auront été dévorés. Je parcourrai les rayons, accompagnée de Ginny et finis par craquer pour un roman de Bret Easton Ellis. Mon choix se porta sur _Les lois de l'attraction_ et Ginny approuva. Je le payai et nous nous rendîmes ensuite à l'office où Ron se trouvait déjà.

- Ginny ?

- Ronald.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Elle m'accompagne. Maître Walster a indiqué le temps qu'il nous faudrait patienter ?

- Je suis prêt à vous accueillir, miss Granger

Je rougis de gêne et le notaire sourit avant de nous faire entrer dans son bureau. Ginny nous adressa un signe de la main et sortit de l'office sans un mot.

- Bien… Monsieur Potter étant enterré, il s'agit maintenant de discuter de la véritable répartition des biens.

Ron et moi nous échangeâmes un regard avant que le notaire ne se saisisse d'un dossier et n'en sorte un parchemin qu'il nous tendit. Je m'en emparai et Ron se pencha sur moi pour le lire avec moi.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, la fortune personnelle de monsieur Potter a été divisée en quatre parts égales. Deux allants à chacun de vous, une pour votre famille, monsieur Weasley, et la dernière pour une œuvre caritative.

- Je vois qu'il n'a pas spécifié d'œuvre en particulier, notais-je en relisant néanmoins le parchemin pour m'en assurer. L'homme hocha la tête d'un air sentencieux avant de répondre :

- En effet, il faudrait que vous vous décidiez. Auriez-vous des idées déjà ?

- Aux Orphelins de la Guerre ? suggéra Ron en m'adressant un regard en coin. Je secouai la tête :

- Cette organisation est déjà soutenue par le ministère. Il vaudrait mieux une association qui a réellement besoin de cet argent.

- As-tu des idées, _Hermione_ ? Parce que c'est très bien de dire ça mais il s'agit de savoir après ce dont on parle !

- Vous avez le temps de réfléchir. Les procédures de virement bancaire sont relativement longues à Gringott. Les gobelins sont très pointilleux avec l'argent dont ils ont la charge comme vous le savez sans doute.

- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais commencer à remplir les papiers pour effectuer ces transactions et reprendre rendez-vous une fois que nous aurons trouvé l'œuvre de charité que nous voulons parrainer.

- Comme vous le souhaitez, miss Granger. J'ai ici les formulaires appropriés, renvoyez-les moi par hibou quand vous les aurez complété. Je vous passe les vôtres aussi, monsieur Weasley, indiqua le notaire en sortant de nouveaux papiers.

Je pris les miens et les réduisis pour les ranger dans ma sac tandis que Ron faisait de même pour les mettre dans sa poche. Le notaire se leva et nous congédia rapidement, voyant la tension entre nous ne pas décroître.

- On n'est pas venue avec ses animaux de compagnie aujourd'hui, railla le roux en me jetant un regard de travers. Je le toisai et ne répondis pas, jugeant préférable de tourner les talons avant que ça ne dégénère. « C'est ça… Retourne dans les jupes de la fouine !

- Et toi dans celles de Susan ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin Ronald Weasley ! tempêtais-je en en faisant volte-face.

Il renifla d'un air dédaigneux et transplana sans plus de cérémonie. Je fis de même en veillant à regarder les alentours et arrivai au Manoir, en colère. La porte d'entrée reçut une partie de mon agacement et alla frapper violemment le mur lorsque je l'ouvris.

- Ca ne va pas Mia ? interrogea Draco en surgissant d'un couloir.

Je sursautai en l'apercevant et secouai la tête pour confirmer avant de monter en courant dans ma chambre pour poser mes affaires et redescendre tout aussi rapidement dans le jardin. Le blond ne réagit pas outre-mesure et me retrouva dans le jardin en train de courir après les paons en hurlant comme une possédée. Il parut perplexe un instant mais alla s'asseoir sur un transat sans commenter. Je fus à bouts de forces au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et tombai sur le tapis herbeux sans grâce. Le souffle court je me retournai sur le dos et haletai en essayant de calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur qui semblait vouloir s'échapper de ma poitrine. Je sentais le sang, monté dans ma tête, redescendre et m'étourdir légèrement.

Draco se décida finalement à intervenir et vint me redresser en m'appuyant contre lui. Je me laissai faire, poupée de chiffon entre ses mains, et pus récupérer un peu plus vite. Lorsque je me sentis capable de pouvoir à nouveau suivre une conversation, je parlai :

- Où sont Ginny et Théo ?

- Ils sont rentrés chez Ginny faire je ne sais quoi. Ginny m'a prévenu que tu risquais d'être légèrement sur les nerfs en rentrant.

- Elle a dit n'importe quoi ! Je n'étais pas sur les nerfs du tout ! affirmais-je d'un ton solennel sans pouvoir empêcher mes lèvres d'esquisser un léger sourire.

- C'est vrai. Tu _étais_ les nerfs, plutôt, ironisa-t-il en se relevant. Je pris la main qu'il me tendait et fus debout immédiatement. « Mes pauvres pigeons sont tout traumatisés maintenant.

- Je suis persuadée que le fait de les appeler « pigeons » est plus traumatisant que de leur faire faire du sport.

- Tu dis que courir après eux en hurlant c'est leur faire faire du sport ?

- Evidemment !

- Quelle mauvaise foi… Je suis ébahi.

- Merci

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, apprentie Serpentarde, rit-il en nous faisant rentrer.

Il m'entraîna ensuite vers sa chambre où je m'allongeai sur son lit, quelque peu vidée de mes forces. Il s'installa dans mon dos et enlaça ma taille de ses bras avant d'embrasser ma nuque et mon cou. Je fermai les yeux et profitai du moment. Le souffle de Draco sur ma peau me troublait sans que cela ne soit dérangeant. Je somnolai agréablement dans son étreinte et sa voix, qui résonna quelques temps plus tard dans la pièce, me surprit.

- Pourquoi tu es différente… murmura-t-il sans que je ne comprenne le cheminement de pensées qui l'avait mené à cette question plus proche de l'affirmation que de la véritable interrogation.

- Différente par rapport à quoi ? demandais-je en caressant doucement ses bras.

- Aux autres…

- Pourquoi serais-je différente ?..

- Parce que si tu ne l'étais pas, je ne te sentirais pas impliquée dans ma vie…

- Ca te gêne que je le sois ?

- Ce qui me gêne c'est d'être autant dépendant de toi. S'il n'y avait que moi d'impliqué dans ta vie, ça irait encore. Tu souffrirais mais ça passerait alors que là, tu es aussi impliquée dans ma vie et on est en train de construire quelque chose tous les deux. Quelque chose que j'ai l'impression d'être voué à l'échec.

- C'est pessimiste et relativement égoïste…

- Je sais…. Je suis désolé…

- Tu dis ce que tu penses, je t'en suis reconnaissante mais fais-nous confiance. Tout ira bien. On peut toujours faire un break.

Son emprise sur moi se resserra et il inhala mon parfum, le nez appuyé contre mes premières vertèbres.

- Ne dis pas de sottises.

- J'essaie de te montrer qu'il y aura toujours une solution, Draco…, expliquais-je doucement en me tournant vers lui. Il me laissa faire et posa son front contre le mien.

- Si j'ai peur de construire quelque chose c'est bien parce que j'ai peur de ce genre de solutions, rétorqua-t-il gravement. Je m'écartai de lui et il me laissa faire. Assise en tailleur, je réfléchis à voix haute :

- Tu as peur d'aimer parce que tu as peur de perdre c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça.

- Tu as déjà aimé et perdu une personne ?

Nouvel hochement.

- C'était ton meilleur ami ?

Une grimace déforma son visage et je redressai son corps pour le serrer contre moi. Il se laissa faire et je continuai, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'on doit arrêter pour ça ?

Aucun mouvement ne vint confirmer ou infirmer ma question et le doute vint tirailler mes entrailles. Finalement il se dégagea et secoua négativement la tête. Un profond soulagement m'envahit et je soupirai légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il développe.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il faille arrêter… Arrêter dans ces cas-là signifie détruire toute trace de relation amoureuse et ça va être difficile. Mais peut-être pourrions-nous mettre sur pause et reprendre comme avant ? suggéra-t-il en plongeant son regard embrumé dans le mien larmoyant. Je secouai la tête en souriant, hésitant entre tomber dans le désespoir ou dans l'amusement.

- Je te l'ai proposé avec le break, rappelais-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Le break c'est qu'on ne parle plus à l'autre… Moi je veux juste qu'on mette cette période entre parenthèses…

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et secouai la tête négativement.

- Je n'y arriverai pas.

Il passa une main sur ma joue et approcha son visage pour m'embrasser tendrement.

- Moi non plus à bien y réfléchir.

Je ris dans un sanglot et il me reprit dans ses bras en me berçant cette fois, chuchotant à mon oreille qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'aurait jamais du aborder le sujet. Je ne lui répondis pas, occupée à me calmer et seulement une fois cela fait, recommençai à parler en chuchotant presque:

- Qui était cet homme qui comptait tellement pour toi ?

- Il s'appelait Zabini. Blaise Zabini. C'était un Serpentard de notre année. Il était métis et drôle. Il n'était pas le plus intelligent, ni le plus beau mais c'était le meilleur d'entre nous. Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles mais sans tomber dans la roublardise et l'excès de haine, il n'a pas survécu lorsqu'il a exprimé son refus au Lord.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas rejoint l'Ordre ?

- Il n'en a pas eu le temps. A peine le Lord lui demandait-il de prêter allégeance qu'il refusait et décédait.

La voix du blond avait été atone, sans vie durant le temps de son explication et je m'en voulais d'avoir remué ça. Je lui caressai les cheveux et le dos pour lui montrer mon soutien. Il n'opposa aucune résistance et je l'allongeai contre moi. Les larmes glissèrent silencieusement de ses paupières closes et je n'émis aucun commentaire.

Finalement, nous restâmes là jusqu'à ce que Miko ne transplane pour savoir si nous mangions ici. Draco confirma et un plateau nous fut monté. Le dîner rapidement englouti, nous nous séparâmes, moi pour chercher une association afin que le testament d'Harry soit enfin catalogué dans la section « achevé » et Draco pour lire tranquillement dans son bureau.

Je pianotais sur mon ordinateur quelques heures avant que la batterie ne déclare forfait. Je n'avais rien trouvé d'intéressant chez les moldus… Peut-être que l'héritier saurait quelle organisation magique aurait besoin de fonds… Je m'allongeai sur mon lit en pensant à ça et un craquement dans le couloir me fit revenir à la réalité, un peu plus tard. La nuit était en train de tomber dehors et la chambre se nimbait d'obscurité mais contrairement au matin, je savais que c'était Draco.

Je l'entendis se rapprocher et sentis avec ravissement ses lèvres se poser gentiment sur les miennes. Je le laissai faire et passai mes bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Il me poussa sans trop forcer sur le lit, pour m'allonger en dessous de lui et je grognais en sentant un livre sous mon dos. Il l'expédia au loin d'un geste et je voulus protester contre le mauvais traitement infligé à l'ouvrage mais déjà il m'embrassait avec une passion que je ne lui avais que rarement sentie. Mes sens commençaient à s'éveiller alors que ses mains me caressaient tendrement. Il me déshabilla avec lenteur et habilité, semblant se rassasier de la vue de mon corps ainsi exposé. Je me sentis rougir sous son regard perçant et je voulus détourner la tête mais il me força à le regarder.

-Tu es belle, Mia. Je suis désolé de te causer parfois du chagrin. On n'est peut-être pas le couple le plus naturel qu'il soit mais ce n'est pas pour ça que notre relation est vouée à l'échec. De plus, je préfère te perdre en en ayant profité plus que te perdre et ressasser des regrets…

- Tu ne me perdras pas si je peux éviter ça, Draco Malfoy.

Après avoir répondu, je souris et le déshabillai à mon tour sans que lui ne cherche à détourner la tête. Il me fixa avec un petit sourire en coin. Sûr de lui. Merveilleux dans son rôle d'amant. Il avait tort. Ce n'était pas moi qui étais belle. C'était sa beauté qui m'éclaboussait.

Il s'appliqua ensuite à embrasser chaque partie de mon corps comme pour me prouver que ses paroles précédentes n'étaient pas fausses et il me fit languir le plus possible. Néanmoins, il refusa que je fasse de même avec lui, me murmurant au creux de l'oreille qu'on aurait tout le temps pour cela une autre fois et qu'il voulait simplement profiter de moi, maintenant. Seulement de moi... Mon cœur battit soudainement plus fort et il sourit.

- C'est ça que je veux Mia… Je veux profiter de tes rougissements, de tes halètements, de tes gémissements. Je veux sentir ton cœur s'accélérer dans ta poitrine. Je veux que tu sois vivante, seulement pour moi, grâce à moi. Tu es si belle Hermione... Tu es un rêve ma Sorcière. Laisse-moi le vivre.

Aucun mot n'aurait pu plus me toucher. J'étais transie de désir. Quelques larmes glissèrent hors de mes yeux et il les effaça de ses baisers alors que nous nous aimions pour la première fois. Le seul mot qui aurait pu définir convenablement notre union charnelle est de façon amusante, le mot « magique ». L'orgasme arriva pour l'un et l'autre quelques minutes plus tard et Draco se retira peu après pour s'allonger à côté de moi. Le souffle encore court, nous partagions une plénitude totale.

- Je pensais que j'aurais besoin de chirurgie esthétique pour qu'une fille veuille bien coucher avec moi, murmura-t-il avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

Je souris en me rappelant que j'avais en effet dit ça le premier jour de mon arrivée au Manoir et fermai les yeux.

- De la chirurgie esthétique ou de l'amour, répliquais-je en souriant.

Morphée ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre pour nous emmener en son royaume, loin de tous les mauvais souvenirs et pensées soulevés.

* * *

_Merci à Lulla's Lullaby pour sa large contribution à la scène d'amour._


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde !

Excusez-moi du retard, je suis impardonnable surtout que mes justifications sont assez… Pathétiques. Sachez juste que je me suis totalement déphasée dans mon sommeil et que donc, j'ai eu du mal à boucler mes timings. De plus, je pars le 19 pour un mois et je ne garantis pas de pouvoir poster mardi prochain, même si j'adorerai – je le jure !-

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et que vous ne le trouverez pas trop clichés. Normalement, c'était le précédent le bateau…

Bisous,

Cha Darcy

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me trouvais seule dans le lit. Je m'étirai tranquillement. Sereine. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente me revenaient sans que je ne fasse rien pour les bloquer. Ce qui s'était passé était naturel et dans l'ordre des choses. Décidant d'abandonner mes douces rêveries éveillées, je roulai sur le côté et aperçus un papier sur la table de chevet. Je tendis le bras et m'en emparai avant de remonter sur l'oreiller pour pouvoir lire plus confortablement.

_Mia,_

_Malgré la magie de la nuit dernière, je suis contraint de te laisser pour la journée. Gringott veut me voir au sujet d'un problème lié à certains de mes comptes. Je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement grave mais tu connais les Gobelins. Ils sont toujours prêts à s'enflammer quand de l'argent est en jeu._

_Attends-moi pour dîner,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Draco._

Parfait. Une journée où je serai seule. J'eus un instant l'idée d'aller voir Ginny mais me ravisai. Elle devait profiter de Théo. Et je l'avais déjà vue énormément ces derniers temps.

Je me levai alors et nouai un kimono rouge autour de ma taille avant de descendre prendre un thé dans la cuisine secondaire. Sur le plan de travail se trouvait la Gazette du Sorcier. Un léger sentiment d'étonnement envahit mon esprit avant qu'il ne soit occupé à préparer de quoi me nourrir. Je posai néanmoins le journal sur le plateau près de mon petit-déjeuner, lorsqu'il fut prêt, et sortis le tout sur la table extérieure.

_« L'HERITIERE DES PARKINSON DE RETOUR A LONDRES. » _titrait la Une de la Gazette_._

N'étant même pas au courant de son départ et m'en fichant éperdument, je fis glisser mon regard sur le reste de la page pour finir par lancer le quotidien un peu plus loin sur la table, aucune accroche ne m'intéressant. J'achevai tranquillement mon repas en contemplant les mouvements cotonneux des paons et rentrai dans la cuisine ce que j'en avais sorti, une fois que mon plateau fut entièrement vide. Le ventre plein, je montai me préparer dans le but d'ensuite regagner mon propre appartement. Dans mes veines pulsait une euphorie lasse qui m'enjoignait de paresser et afin de respecter ce que mon corps me dictait, je voulais traîner sur l'ordinateur une partie de la journée. Et pour cela, il fallait que je recharge ma batterie. Et l'électricité n'étant pas encore installée ici, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de délaisser l'endroit.

A cause de cela, je rangeai les prises et le poste dans les pochettes adéquates puis sortis du manoir, l'air frais faisant voleter les mèches autour de mon visage.

Le transplanage fut rapidement fait et j'atterris dans l'endroit si familier qui me manquait inconsciemment. Inspirant pleinement l'air pour m'imprégner de l'atmosphère, je posai l'ordinateur sur la table basse du salon et le branchai pour qu'il se recharge avant de m'asseoir dans le canapé et d'allumer ma télé dans l'espoir de tomber sur une série télévisée divertissante. Espoir qui fut néanmoins vite annihilé. Vaguement déçue, je me levai alors pour mettre en marche ma chaîne Hi-Fi. Mon disque préféré résonna dans la pièce et je me sentis simplement euphorique, libérée de l'impression de lassitude. Depuis combien de temps ne m'étais-je pas retrouvée en paix avec moi-même?

Profitant de l'apaisement de mon esprit et de mon corps, j'attrapai mon ordinateur pour ouvrir un traitement de texte dans le but de mettre à plat ce qui se passait dans ma vie, depuis dix jours. Cela me prit trois heures et demie. Entrecoupées évidemment de pauses grignotage.

A la fin des trois heures et demie, je me levai en m'étirant. Des étoiles dansèrent quelques secondes devant mes yeux du fait de la rapidité avec laquelle j'avais changé de position et une fois qu'elles furent parties, je me défoulai sur la musique qui résonnait toujours dans la pièce, dans le but de dissiper l'engourdissement de mes muscles.

Puis, je me rassis et, la tête vidée, relus attentivement ce que j'avais écrit. Cela fait, je fus choquée de voir que dès le début, Draco et moi semblions flirter. Ou presque. D'après ce que j'avais inconsciemment remarqué et ce que je lisais désormais, la tension entre lui et moi, se dissipait rapidement grâce au niveau de nos conversations et à l'apparition de Ginny et Théo dans nos journées. C'était surprenant mais le plus étrange était que cela semblait quasiment naturel. Si quelqu'un d'extérieur avait lu ce récit, il n'aurait pas pu imaginer la puissance de notre haine lors de notre adolescence.

Je repoussai l'ordinateur sur la table et poursuivis ma réflexion en triturant une mèche entre mes doigts, jusqu'à ce que mon regard ne se pose sur la chaîne Hi-Fi. L'heure y était affichée. Et si c'était la bonne, j'avais intérêt à me dépêcher de rentrer. J'éteignis l'appareil précipitamment et rangeai mes affaires avant de transplaner le plus vite possible devant le Manoir. Arrivée, je me recoiffai brièvement puis poussai doucement l'imposante porte d'entrée.

- Draco ? C'est toi ? Tu es enfin rentré ?

La voix féminine qui m'avait accueillie de façon erronée ne me plut pas d'office. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi les elfes l'avaient-ils laissée rentrer ? Déterminée à éclaircir ces points, je répondis que je n'étais pas Draco mais que j'adorerais faire la connaissance de celle qui l'attendait aussi impatiemment. La femme me répondit qu'elle se trouvait dans le premier petit salon et j'y allai sans prendre le temps de poser mes affaires.

- Granger ? s'exclama une jeune femme brune à laquelle je donnais le même âge que moi à peu de choses près. Dotée d'un visage fin orné de beaux cheveux longs et d'un regard bleu souligné par une frange épaisse, elle m'était inconnue et le fait qu'elle puisse mettre un nom sur mon visage m'étonna.

- Euh… On est censées se connaître ?

- Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson. On ne se connaît pas intimement mais on se croisait souvent à Poudlard. J'étais souvent avec Draco étant donné que j'étais dans sa promotion.

- Tu es la Pansy Parkinson qui est revenue aujourd'hui même en Angleterre ?

Le tutoiement s'était imposé d'office dans mes paroles du fait de notre proximité par le passé et ça ne sembla pas la déranger car elle le reprit pour me répondre.

- Tu en connais d'autres, peut-être ? railla-t-elle en me désignant un siège d'un gracieux geste de la main.

La jalousie s'éveilla en moi devant l'élégance de la brune et ses manières assurées alors qu'elle ne se trouvait même pas chez elle. Néanmoins, je m'assis sans la lâcher du regard et en me maudissant de ne pas avoir lu l'article que la Gazette avait fait à son sujet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? attaquais-je en croisant mes jambes et en adoptant une posture décontractée même si tous mes muscles semblaient s'être rigidifiés à l'extrême.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir rendre visite à l'amour de ma vie après ces quatre années d'absence ?

Un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage tandis que le mien se décomposait. J'espérais avoir mal compris mais la satisfaction que l'on lisait dans son regard me prouvait, au contraire, que j'avais parfaitement bien entendu et qu'elle se réjouissait du choc produit. Sans doute avait-elle deviné mon intérêt pour le blond et me voir en déconfiture devait lui être plaisant.

- Pardon ? réussis-je à articuler quelques secondes plus tard. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel comme si daigner m'accorder une réponse lui était un effort coûteux. Son horripilant sourire n'avait pas disparu une seule seconde de ses lèvres..

- Explique-moi d'abord ce que toi, tu fais là.

- Draco m'héberge pendant quelques temps.

J'avais sciemment choisi de ne pas développer plus que ça ma réponse, ne sachant pas trop à quoi m'attendre d'autres avec l'ancienne Serpentarde. Certes, Théo et Draco étaient adorables mais généraliser était vraiment trop stupide surtout vu le contentement dont la jeune femme semblait s'animer dès qu'elle blessait. Pourtant, j'hésitais encore à la ranger définitivement dans la case « méchante » étant donné qu'en ce moment même, elle m'observait en souriant plus gentiment, son coude appuyé sur l'un des accoudoirs et sa main relevée au niveau de sa joue. Ses doigts caressèrent vaguement sa pommette de leurs bouts et elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour s'appuyer plus franchement dans sa paume avant de finalement recommencer à parler.

- Je suis ravie de constater que l'altruisme de mon blondinet préféré n'a fait que se développer en mon absence.

- Moi aussi, grinçais-je aussitôt en me redressant un peu contre le dossier.

J'étais terriblement frustrée par le fait qu'elle parle de Draco comme s'il lui appartenait mais ne pouvait rien en laisser paraître, Merlin seul sachant ce qui s'était passé quatre ans auparavant. Je chassais les premières et désagréables hypothèses qui commençaient à se former dans mon cerveau pour revenir au moment présent. Maintenant, c'était à elle de répondre mais elle ne semblait pas désireuse de le faire. Ou au contraire, si. Mais elle avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose avant ça. Sous son regard, j'eus soudain l'impression d'être une proie. Je nous comparai mentalement à une souris, future repas de Priape et à Priape, serpent sadique.

- Tu ne répètes pas ta question ? demanda-t-elle brusquement. Sa voix me fit sortir de ma torpeur et je sentis l'agacement augmenter en moi. C'est en soupirant que je rétorquai finalement :

- A quoi bon ? Tu la connais donc réponds…

Sentant vraisemblablement que je bougeai de mon stade de proie, Parkinson-Priape se remit droite et posa en souriant le second jalon de ce qui allait me bouffer pour plusieurs jours :

- Draco est mon fiancé.

Les mots étaient dits. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer et aperçus le sourire de mon interlocutrice s'élargir tandis que ses yeux se plissaient de bonheur. Elle semblait se délecter de ma douleur muette, davantage encore que la fois précédente et je la haïs pour ça. Elle venait de gagner sa place éternelle dans la case « Pétasse ». Le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée nous parvint et Parkinson s'enquit de l'identité du nouveau venu de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait à mon arrivée. Deux voix nous répondirent et Draco entra, accompagné de Théo.

Un sourire lumineux s'empara de ses lèvres et mon cœur se brisa en voyant que son regard était dirigé vers la brune. Cette dernière se leva gracieusement et avança dans sa direction avant de nouer ses bras dans sa nuque et de l'embrasser lascivement. Théo me regardait, l'air effaré. Les bras de Draco se placèrent sur les reins de l'ex-Serpentarde et il l'attira un peu plus à lui en approfondissant vraisemblablement l'échange buccal. J'étais scotchée. Mon cœur, en miettes. Finalement, ils se détachèrent et Parkinson sortit après avoir salué Théo qui lui rendit faiblement son joyeux bonsoir. Un agaçant sourire semblait s'être incrusté dans les traits de la jeune femme. Le troisième jalon était placé.

Le blond sembla soudain me voir et son visage se décomposa avant qu'un masque dur ne vienne s'imprimer dessus. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres asséchées et déglutis difficilement. Une boule de douleur s'était créée dans mon ventre et je doutai fortement qu'il la comble. Que ce soit avec des raisons valables ou pas.

- Au moins es-tu au courant de la vérité, maintenant, Mia, déclara-t-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre et sans esquisser un seul brouillon de pas vers moi.

Qu'il ose, en plus, employer encore mon diminutif me choqua et sans que je ne comprenne comment, mon cœur se brisa une seconde fois. Théo fit un pas dans ma direction mais un geste impérieux du blond l'arrêta. Froidement, ce dernier continua à piétiner mon être.

- Pansy et moi allons nous marier. Je pensais qu'elle m'avait oublié et c'est pour cela que je me suis permis cet écart de conduite avec toi mais je le regrette amèrement désormais. Je n'ai fait que t'utiliser mais j'ai eu tort. Tu n'aurais pas pu combler le vide que Pansy avait fait en moi. Même si elle n'était pas revenue.

Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage et venir bouillir dans mes veines. Ce n'était pas possible. J'avais passé l'après-midi à réfléchir à la situation et tout semblait aller parfaitement bien. Peut-être un peu trop parfaitement, justement, souffla une voix à mon oreille. Un sourire mauvais déforma les lèvres du blond et je me précipitai vers lui pour le frapper sur le torse de mes poings fermés. J'étais brisée et la raison semblait me quitter un peu plus chaque seconde qui passait.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça, tu comprends ? Tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais ! Tu ne peux pas m'avoir fait ça ! hurlais-je.

Il essaya de me repousser fermement mais je ne me laissai pas faire. Inlassablement, je répétai ma litanie, les larmes dégoulinant sur mon visage dévasté et mon regard cherchant le sien sans qu'il ne daigne me l'offrir. Finalement, au bout de ce qui me sembla être une éternité, Théo me ceintura et m'éloigna.

- Arrête, tu te fais du mal... Mione, calme-toi, implora-t-il la voix pleine de larmes.

- Mais Théo… Il se trompe, il n'a pas pu me faire ça. Tu l'as bien vu, tu étais bien là, balbutiais-je en sentant le flot de mes larmes augmenter subitement. Le brun me lâcha et je me retournai contre lui pour agripper sa chemise de mes mains tremblantes. « Dis-lui, toi ! suppliais-je en refermant ma prise sur le tissu.

- Hermione… Je suis désolé…

- Non ! Non ! C'est… Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'es pas désolé ! Et lui… Lui, il n'a pas fait ça ! Tu comprends ? demandais-je d'une petite voix. Il détacha mes mains de sa chemise et me serra contre lui en me berçant :

- Ca va aller Hermione… Tout va s'arranger… Tu vas l'oublier, je te le promets

- Non, Théo… Tout n'ira plus bien, gémis-je en appuyant ma tête contre son torse. Je fermai les yeux et cramponnai de nouveau mes mains à lui, les larmes persistant dans leur écoulement intarissable. « Plus jamais…

La porte de la pièce claqua soudainement et je compris que Draco était sorti. Tatouage du quatrième jalon enfin terminé dans mon cœur. Un sanglot remua encore ma poitrine et Théo me fit sortir hors du manoir pour transplaner chez Ginny. La rousse m'accueillit à bras ouverts et nous nous assîmes sur le canapé, moi dans ses bras, tandis que le dernier membre de notre quatuor, devenu récemment trio, nous préparait du thé et de quoi manger pour finir par s'asseoir de l'autre côté de sa dulcinée. Les larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir arrêter de fuir mes yeux et je pleurai longuement sous les regards inquiets de mes amis. A intervalles réguliers, Ginny me passait des mouchoirs que j'utilisais rapidement en la remerciant. Je finis par me calmer et hoquetais quelques instants avant de reprendre une respiration normale. La rousse écarta les mèches, trempées de larmes et de sueur, de mon visage et se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis notre arrivée.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

D'un geste mou de la main, je fis signe à Théo d'expliquer et il résuma la scène sobrement. Un nouveau sanglot me fit encore trembler et je m'empêchai de repartir dans un nouvel abyme de pleurs. Ginny me regarda avec tendresse et je lui souris difficilement.

- Je suis désolée, Hermione… Nous n'aurions pas du te pousser dans ses bras…

- Nous nous sommes tous leurrés, ainsi va la vie, répondis-je à voix basse, la peur de recommencer à pleurer me tenaillant. Elle hocha la tête et je remarquai que son amant semblait sincèrement accablé. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus, Théo…

Il secoua la tête pour réfuter mon affirmation et planta son regard dans le mien.

- Hermione… Sais-tu ce que Draco a fait aujourd'hui ?

J'hochais la tête et il me demanda de développer.

- Il m'avait laissé un mot pour me prévenir qu'il allait passer la journée à Gringotts…

- Il t'a menti…

- Je me doute, soufflais-je en abaissant mon regard sur le sol, soutenir ses attentifs yeux bruns étant devenu trop dur pour moi.

Ginny lui donna un coup sur le bras et il s'empressa de continuer comme pour justifier sa question :

- Il était avec moi.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, sans parvenir à faire de liens entre cette nouvelle information et celles que je possédais déjà.

- Et Pansy, ajouta-t-il.

Mon regard se voila et Ginny me serra un peu plus fort contre elle tandis que son amant se levait pour aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à nous.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire de savoir cela ? lança mon amie sèchement. Comprenant sa colère, il leva les mains pour l'apaiser.

- Gin', crois-moi, tu vas bientôt comprendre. Nous avons passé la journée, tous les trois ensemble, à nous raconter ce qui s'était passé dans nos vies durant l'absence de Pansy. Cette dernière nous a d'ailleurs longuement parlé de ses voyages en Asie et de son émerveillement face aux différentes cultures qu'elle a…

- Abrège, Nott, coupais-je, peu ravie qu'il se concentre sur Parkinson.

- Bref, elle était ravie de ses voyages et dans l'ordre des choses, j'ai enchaîné sur mon licenciement et Ginny avant que Draco ne prenne le relais en expliquant que le seul évènement un tant soit peu intéressant de sa vie était ton arrivée au manoir. Tu imagines ? En quatre ans, tu es la seule chose qui a mérité d'être narrée à notre meilleure amie.

Je me raidis et Ginny me caressa les cheveux pour me détendre un peu tout en foudroyant du regard notre ami.

-Désolée, Mione mais tu vas voir… Bref, on a continué à discuter gaiement et d'un coup, il a lâché une bombe.

- Laquelle ?

- Justement, j'allais la dire, Gin.

- Excuse-moi

- Je t'en prie. Donc il a demandé à Pansy si elle voulait bien lui rendre un service. Cette dernière a accepté directement et là, Draco lui a expliqué qu'ils allaient devoir jouer un couple à tes yeux.

Je restai figée un moment à cette annonce. Alors ils n'étaient pas fiancés mais c'était tout de même le blond qui était à l'origine de cette affaire. La vision du sixième jalon destiné à changer le cours de ma vie, s'imposa à mon esprit et je compris que ma vie allait certes modifier son cours mais pas pour le pire. Les premières ébauches de vengeance commençaient déjà à naître au fond de moi.

- A-t-il justifié sa demande ? interrogea Ginny d'une voix où la même colère que je ressentais, perçait nettement. Théo hocha la tête et retira les lunettes, qu'il portait simplement pour faire joli, afin de les essuyer.

- C'est un trouillard. Et toute votre histoire l'effraie, Hermione.

Je m'étais redressée violemment dès le début de sa phrase et fut debout à peine sa deuxième eut été finie. Un vertige troubla un instant mon regard mais je tins bon et fermai les poings de rage. Septième et dernier jalon mis en place.

- Pour qui se prend-t-il à me faire des coups comme ça ? Ne pouvait-il décemment pas m'expliquer calmement sans me faire autant de mal ? tempêtais-je.

- Il a dit que face à toi, il pensait que tout irait bien mais qu'une fois éloigné de toi, la peur revenait le grignoter.

- Quel abruti ! criais-je avant de transplaner au Manoir.

Je donnai un grand coup dans la porte et entrai avec brutalité dans le hall avant d'attraper le premier objet fragile à ma portée et de le balancer au sol. Les bruits alertèrent Draco qui sortit du même passage secret où j'avais fait l'enfant. Ma détermination se renforça à l'évocation de ce souvenir et je m'avançai vers lui sans lui laisser la possibilité d'en placer une avant de planter mon index sur son torse.

- Théo m'a tout dit. Tu n'es qu'un crétin fini, déclarais-je, ma voix tremblant d'énervement.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit à nouveau et Parkinson arriva. La colère enfla en moi en constatant que le stupide sourire qu'elle arborait tout à l'heure, se trouvait toujours sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir Granger, dévastée, le Nott. Il a trop bon cœur. Surtout depuis que Weasley est entrée dedans, lança-t-elle, clairement amusée.

Je délaissai Draco un instant pour m'avancer vers elle et essayer de lui décocher une gifle magistrale. Elle arrêta ma main avec facilité et planta son regard bleu foncé dans le mien, ses lèvres se départissant enfin de leur sourire :

- Je n'ai fait que rendre un service à l'un de mes meilleurs amis, Granger. Je ne suis pas la personne à frapper. Celui qui s'est comporté comme un connard fini, c'est Draco. Pas moi.

- Peut-être mais tu as pris du plaisir à me voir souffrir, rétorquais-je en lui assénant quand même la claque de ma main libre.

Sa tête pivota sous le choc et je me retournai vers Draco qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Calme, il m'observait avec une certaine résignation.

- Toi. Tu n'existes plus. Peu importe les raisons qui t'ont poussé à agir ainsi. Tu m'as fait mal. Énormément mal, même. Je te déteste, déclarais-je en ancrant mon regard dans le sien.

Il ne chercha pas à se défendre ni à s'expliquer. Quelque chose s'effrita en moi, me surprenant du même coup et je faillis me laisser tomber dans le hall. Sur le sol. Pour m'abandonner à la douleur. A la lassitude aussi. Et qu'il s'occupe de moi. Comme il le faisait au début. A la place, je levai à nouveau la main et le giflai. Aucune réaction ne vint et je tournai les talons pour sortir de la demeure et transplaner dans Londres. Je gagnai ensuite le côté moldu au moment même où les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à décliner. Mon âme se sentit en accord avec cette image. Comme l'astre, je m'éteignais pour mieux renaître plus tard. J'en étais sûre. Il le fallait.

Un long moment je restai debout, au milieu de la rue, me faisant bousculer par les passants mais ne détachant pas mon regard de la lumière qui décroissait dans le ciel. Mon esprit étant vide, je ne tombais ainsi pas dans la folie.

Finalement, un policier vint s'assurer que tout allait bien et je repris pied dans la réalité avec un certain détachement. Tout me paraissait loin. Et sans importance. Je saluai l'homme et rentrai chez moi d'un pas flottant.

Arrivée, je sautai dans la douche, habillée, et ouvris le jet d'eau froide. Mes muscles se crispèrent. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement. Et mon corps s'arqua sous le choc de température. Je me forçai pourtant à rester sous le jet, me répétant que si je résistai à ça, je ne faillirai pas dans les jours à venir. Là encore je me sentais hors de la réalité, comme spectatrice de ma vie. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, le réel reprit ses droits et mes jambes flageolèrent. Je m'effondrai dans le bac à douche, ma tête heurtant violemment le sol dans la fin de ma chute. Suite à ça, je sombrai dans l'inconscience. Et l'eau continua impassiblement à s'écouler sur mon corps.

Je me réveillai plus tard. Je n'avais aucune idée précise de l'heure qu'il était mais j'avais froid. Très froid. Le liquide glacé ne s'était pas arrêté de gouter et mon corps était vraisemblablement en hypothermie. Mes dents claquaient. Mes gestes étaient tremblants. La peau que je voyais, violette. Je soupirai et trouvai la force d'arrêter l'eau d'un sortilège informulé pour ensuite basculer sur le tapis de bain et tendre la main pour attraper une serviette dans laquelle je m'enroulai avant de me lancer un sortilège dans le but de me réchauffer. Je m'empêchai de m'endormir et comptai les carreaux qui recouvraient les murs pour maintenir mon esprit éveillé.

Lorsque les carreaux furent dénombrés, j'enchaînai sur les raisons qui avaient incités Ginny et Théo à ne pas me suivre en plaçant en numéro un « Ils devaient penser qu'il arrangeait la situation entre nous ». Un sourire moqueur orna mes lèvres et je pensai à Parkinson qui devait être avec Draco. Je m'interrogeais sur ce qu'ils faisaient jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larmes. Déterminée à ne pas m'affaiblir pour les beaux yeux de l'héritier, je secouai la tête et me concentrai sur les gestes que j'allais devoir effectuer pour me relever et sortir de la salle de bains. Une fois qu'ils furent parfaitement au point dans ma tête, je les mis en pratique pour gagner mon lit. Je m'y affalai et, réchauffée, m'autorisai à dormir.

Malheureusement, mon esprit avait décidé de me torturer et je demeurai, ce qui me parut être un long instant, allongée sur le dos et des images du baiser entre Parkinson et Draco, défilant au ralenti devant mes yeux. La ferveur qu'il avait mis à lui répondre, surtout, me pétrifiait tellement que j'en venais à douter du coup monté. Heureusement, dans ces moments-là, c'était ce que Parkinson m'avait dit qui m'empêchait de me cloîtrer dans une forteresse de tristesse.

Je tournai et retournai dans mon lit sans parvenir à trouver l'apaisement nécessaire au sommeil. Me levant pour me débarrasser de mes affaires mouillées et me changer. Allumant la lumière pour lire. Jetant un livre au hasard dans la pièce lorsque je me rendais compte que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les mots qu'il contenait. Soliloquant à voix basse lorsque la douleur montait soudainement en pic. Prévoyant les jours à venir lorsque je redevenais lucide...

C'est dans cette dernière phase que je me souvins qu'il fallait que j'aille récupérer mes affaires au Manoir. La peur me serra le cœur et je me promis de demander à Théo de le faire pour moi. Un poids quitta mes épaules et mes yeux se fermèrent. J'allais enfin pouvoir dormir paisiblement. Du moins avec autant de paix qu'il m'était possible de ressentir après une journée pareille.

* * *

Je pense que je n'ai surpris personne mais je vais me rattraper en vous demandant ce que vous penseriez si j'alternais les POV Draco/Mia dans les prochains chapitres. En disant cela, j'entends que cela commencerait dès le prochain chapitre avec la vision de Draco du onzième jour.

Bien à vous,

Cha Darcy


	12. Chapter 11

**Alors dans ce chapitre, POV de Draco. Personnellement, je n'en suis pas réellement satisfaite mais à vous de me dire si je reprends le POV de Mia ou si j'alterne malgré tout! J'espère que vous aimerez quand même!**

**Bisous & bonnes vacances à ceux qui y sont!**

**Cha Darcy**

**Chapitre Onze :**

Des lèvres se posèrent sur mon torse et commencèrent à le dessiner amoureusement. Mes paupières s'entrouvrirent et la chevelure ébène de Pansy apparut à mon regard. Un soupira souleva alors mon abdomen avant que la jeune femme ne vienne déposer un baiser sur mon front.

- Désolée, je ne me suis pas métamorphosée en Granger pendant la nuit, murmura-t-elle contre ma peau.

Je la repoussai sans répondre et bougeai de façon à lui tourner le dos. Elle rit de ma réaction et je sentis le matelas remonter alors qu'elle le quittait. Présageant qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec ses sarcasmes, mes paupières se refermèrent dans un stupide espoir de mise à distance. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me rendormir et de ne plus me réveiller. Néanmoins, Merlin ne m'accorda pas ce souhait et quelques secondes plus tard, l'air se trouvait à nouveau empli par la voix, légère mais pourtant aussi dure que la pierre, de Pansy.

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, Dray. C'était ton idée. C'est toi qui as brisé le couple si niais que tu formais avec elle.

Je rouvris les yeux et effectuai une nouvelle rotation sur le lit pour la trouver en train d'essayer l'un des kimonos qui étaient rangés dans ma penderie. Elle me regarda dans le reflet de la glace et ajusta le col du vêtement. Une image d'elle datant de dix ans auparavant dansa devant mes yeux et se superposa à celle qu'elle était désormais. Avant de se trouver dissipée par de nouvelles paroles.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu es devenu, Draco

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je n'ai pas changé. Je suis redevenue, moi-même. Mais tu esquives la question.

- Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu deviennes si aigrie.

- Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il meure. Et tu esquives encore la question.

- Il ne l'a pas choisi.

- Je n'ai pas choisi de devenir aigrie. Cesse de chercher à détourner la conversation !

- Tu sembles en être très satisfaite, pourtant.

- Très bien… J'abandonne pour le moment mais sache que je suis bien déterminée à obtenir une réponse. De gré ou de force. Et pour ta gouverne, Draco, on se satisfait de ce qu'on a. Blaise était quelqu'un de bien mais Blaise n'est plus là. Moi j'ai toujours été en équilibre entre le bien et le mal. Il m'a fait basculer de son côté mais sa mort m'en a rejetée. Ai-je eu mon mot à dire là-dedans ?

- Pansy, essaie au moins d'accepter que j'aime Hermione… Ne fais pas comme si tu étais totalement plongée dans le mauvais côté…

- C'est pour des gens comme elle qu'il a refusé de porter la marque. Il les aimait les opprimés, Draco. Et pourtant, beaucoup d'entre eux vivent et lui, il est mort. Tu comprends ? Mort. Il ne reviendra plus. Alors qu'il n'aurait pas du mourir…

- Il aurait pu mourir plus tard.

- Peut-être mais nous aurions déjà eu plus de moments à deux.

- Mais tu ne te serais pas aperçue de ta chance et ça ne t'aurait pas empêché de profiter de la situation présente, coupais-je en me levant pour partir m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Elle ne répondit rien et je me déshabillai rapidement avant de me glisser sous le jet d'eau qui tombait sans discontinuer.

La porte s'ouvrit et Pansy entra sans aucune gêne. Je lui offris la vue de mon dos et elle s'accouda au lavabo.

- Tu fais comme si j'étais la méchante mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai concocté le plan pour te débarrasser de Granger. C'est toi qui me l'as proposé. Même après que Théo ait véhément protesté, tu as tenu bon et m'as expliqué ce que tu attendais de moi. Si tu regrettes maintenant, tu ne dois t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, compris ?

- Comment j'en suis arrivé là, Pansy ? murmurais-je en coupant l'eau.

Elle me jeta une serviette que je saisis pour la nouer autour de mes hanches et me retournai vers mon amie qui me regardai d'un air clairement consterné.

- Tu as toujours été un trouillard, Draco. Depuis tout petit.

-Tu as sous-entendu que j'avais changé…

- Avant, tu vivais avec ta peur et ce qu'elle te faisait faire. Maintenant, tu as découvert la culpabilité et les remords. Tu t'es humanisé, Draco. Et tu ne t'en ais même pas rendu compte. C'est atroce, non ?

- Et que me conseilles-tu de faire ?

- Redeviens celui que tu étais. C'est la seule solution que j'ai à t'offrir pour te permettre de survivre dans une vie agréable.

- Que dirait Blaise…

- Si Blaise était encore là, tu n'aurais même pas songé à la connerie d'hier. Mais il n'est plus là donc désormais, tu assumes tes actes et tu te plies aux solutions qui s'imposent à toi.

- Bien.

- J'ai oublié de dire qu'en plus d'être trouillard, tu as toujours été soumis dès lors que l'on montrait un tant soit peu d'autorité. Mais ça, ça n'a pas changé. Je te retrouve dans le petit salon, annonça-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Je me retrouvai seul. Planté au milieu de ma salle de bains. Dégoulinant d'eau. Et de stupidité. Sans pouvoir me dire que je méritais autre chose. Pansy avait bien fait les choses.

Je m'habillai en prenant mon temps, retardant le moment où je devrais affronter réellement la réalité mais finis néanmoins par descendre rejoindre la brune.

-Et pour redevenir celui que j'ai été, c'est quoi la technique ?

- Pas compliqué. Rappelle-moi tes hobbies d'il y a cinq ans ?

- L'oisiveté, les sorties et les excès.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Vous représentiez le parfait cliché des beaux, jeunes et riches héritiers sorciers, Théo, Blaise et toi… Heureusement que vous avez grandi, c'était pathétique.

- Si ça, ça ne te va pas, propose-moi une autre alternative.

- Je vais te faire haïr le monde, ses futilités, ses problèmes misérables, ses personnes inintéressantes et ses conflits aberrants.

- Et tu penses être capable d'un tel miracle ?

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour lui donner une place dans la réalité, en tout cas.

- Quand commence cet apprentissage ?

- Maintenant. Si nous nous rendions à Londres ?

Un sourire malsain tordit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se leva en me tendant la main mais je n'eus pas d'autres choix que de la saisir pour la suivre dehors. Prisonnier de ce qu'elle m'avait fait miroiter. La liberté la plus totale par le mépris des autres… Même d'Hermione. Surtout d'elle, en fait.

Nous transplanâmes dans un endroit que je reconnus être près de chez l'ancienne Gryffondor. Mon cœur cogna fortement contre ma cage thoracique et le sourire de Pansy s'élargit.

- Tu sais qu'elle habite dans le coin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quel serait l'intérêt de venir ici, sinon ?

Je préférai ne pas répondre et la suivis lorsqu'elle me conduisit dans une rue commerçante située un peu plus loin.

- On va entrer dans une boutique et tu vas écouter les conversations qui y ont lieu.

- Je suppose que ça entre dans le cadre de la haine contre les personnes inintéressantes qui peuplent ce monde…

- Tu supposes bien, confirma-t-elle en poussant la porte d'un magasin de vêtements.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'enseigne et baissai le regard en voyant que c'était une marque mondialement connue. Pansy me lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en souriant. Elle savait visiblement ce qu'elle faisait. Je la suivis entre les vêtements en faisant de mon mieux pour désobéir à l'objectif qu'elle m'avait fixé et l'observai prendre quelques affaires sans faire le moindre commentaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'intéresse aux chemises masculines.

- Ta taille déjà, Draco ?

Le ton implacable de sa voix me suggéra qu'il était vivement déconseillé d'éviter la question.

- Medium.

- Merci. Tu ne crois pas que cette chemise irait parfaitement bien avec tes yeux ? s'enquit-elle en sortant du rayonnage une chemise gris pâle. Je passai une main sur mon menton en regardant sur les côtés, pour faire comme si elle ne s'adressait pas à moi mais elle me colla le vêtement contre le torse. « Quoique tu penses, tu la prends pour l'essayer.

Je me soumis et elle me guida jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage où nous prîmes deux cabines côte à côte. J'allais enlever mon t-shirt pour essayer la chemise quand la voix de la brune emplit l'air :

- Dray ? appela-t-elle d'une voix minaudante. « J'aurais besoin de toi pour fermer ma robe…

Un nouveau soupir sortit de ma bouche et j'écartai le rideau de ma cabine pour ensuite entrer dans la sienne. Assise sur le siège présent dans la simili-pièce, elle m'observa en souriant doucereusement.

- C'est quoi l'idée maintenant ?

- Tu vas ouvrir grand tes oreilles et tu vas écouter les conversations qui nous entourent…

- C'est indiscret.

- Quel dommage, si tu veux on passera à l'église plus tard afin de te faire pardonner de tous tes péchés.

- La religion est une croyance moldue, grinçais-je en retournant dans ma cabine. Elle ne me répondit pas et je l'entendis se déshabiller pour vraisemblablement se changer. Je m'assis ensuite sur le siège prévu à cet effet et, comme l'avait ordonné Pansy, écoutai les gens m'entourant en commençant par la cabine placée de l'autre côté de la mienne.

_- Tu ne trouves pas que ça me grossit ?_

_- Absolument pas. Arrête d'être aussi dure avec toi-même, Mary !_

_- Tu __es vraiment sûre, Lisa ?_

_- Puisque je te le dis !_ s'exaspéra la dénommée Lisa en refermant violemment le rideau de la cabine que je supposai appartenir momentanément à Mary. Je souris légèrement, amusé, et essayai de me concentrer sur de nouvelles voix.

_- Et si __ça ne lui plaisait pas…_

_- Chérie, d'abord, c'est pour toi que tu t'achètes ces fringues. Pas pour lui._

_- Peut-être mais si ça peut lui plaire en plus, ça sera pas mal._

_- J'vais voir pour te chercher autre chose alors…_

_- Attends ! Si je n'avais pas dit ça, tu m'aurais laissée aller le retrouver avec quelque chose que tu aurais su ne pas lui plaire ?_

- … _Je crois bien que… Oui…_

_- Je te déteste !_

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime ! répliqua la seconde voix en riant. _

J'entendis la première soupirer et mon sourire ne bougea pas de mon visage. Ces gens m'avaient l'air très humain… Ils me rappelaient un peu la relation qu'entretenaient Hermione et Ginny, et bien que ça me fasse mal, je ne pouvais les mépriser à cause de ça. J'enchaînai avec de nouvelles voix qui semblèrent tout juste arriver dans l'espace d'essayage.

- Rien de tel qu'un peu de Shopping pour se remonter le moral !

- Si tu le dis…

- Ne fais pas la tête, puce ! Ca va aller.

- Je sais… Vous avez passé la journée à me le répéter avec Théo… Mais… Ca n'empêche pas que je souffre.

Ma respiration se coupa et je me levai lentement, comme un robot, avant de tirer légèrement le rideau pour apercevoir les propriétaires des voix. Je n'eus le temps d'apercevoir qu'une chevelure marron, telle qu'il en existe des milliers, que Pansy sortait de sa cabine et ouvrait grand la mienne pour m'attirer dans l'espace de vente du magasin.

- C'était elle ? Dis-moi la vérité, Pans' ! m'exclamais-je en la tenant par les épaules.

Elle se dégagea de mon emprise en plantant son regard glacé dans le mien et partit en direction des caisses sans m'adresser une seule parole. Je ne la suivis pas, faisant plutôt les cent pas à proximité des cabines d'essayage, le ventre noué d'anxiété. Plusieurs personnes sortirent et je les ignorai ostensiblement jusqu'à ce que les voix qui me semblaient si familières se fassent à nouveau entendre. Instinctivement, je leur tournai le dos pour consultai le rayon le plus proche. Par chance, c'était des vêtements masculins qui y étaient exposés. Les femmes s'éloignèrent et je me retournai prudemment pour apercevoir Ginny Weasley entraîner Hermione Granger loin de moi. La brune se retourna et me jeta un regard meurtri qui me fit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur avant que la rousse ne la tire plus fort en faisant un doigt d'honneur en arrière. A mon attention, vraisemblablement.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et expirai fortement en me morigénant intérieurement. Tout était de ma faute. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Oh ça non. Je n'avais que ce que je mérite. Même Pansy était d'accord. Quel abruti fini, j'avais été… N'aurais-je pas pu –une fois dans ma vie- affronter ma peur ? Non, j'avais du tout foutre en l'air.

Je rejoignis en traînant des pieds mon amie et elle me toisa d'un air compatissant avant d'exercer une légère pression sur mon avant-bras comme signe d'empathie et de payer la vendeuse. Je pris l'énorme sac contenant ses achats et elle prit la tête de la marche pour nous conduire jusqu'à une brasserie un peu plus loin dans la rue.

- Tu ne voulais pas vraiment me faire haïr les gens, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hm…

- Tu savais qu'Hermione viendrait aussi.

Un hochement de tête me répondit cette fois-ci.

- Comment ?

- Théodore Nott tient beaucoup à ce que tu répares tes erreurs et moi aussi, pauvre crétin.

- On n'aurait pas dit. Que ce soit hier ou ce matin…

- Je n'ai pas été envoyée à Serpentard pour rien, enfonce-toi ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute !

- Que prends-tu ? coupais-je en consultant la carte.

- La même chose que toi, chéri.

- Deux plats du jour, s'il vous plaît !

Le garçon, qui venait à peine de s'approcher de notre table, s'en éloigna aussitôt pour faire passer le message en cuisine.

- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller la voir et t'excuser ?

- Je me perds dans tes faux-semblants, Pansy. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si tu veux vraiment que je me remette avec Hermione ou si tu m'encourages pour mieux me poignarder dans le dos.

- Fais un choix, Draco, tu finiras bien par découvrir la vérité un jour en tout cas.

- Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?

- Ca, ça dépendra du choix que tu as fait, déclara-t-elle en dépliant sa serviette sur ses genoux. Je l'imitai et nous attaquâmes avec entrain, les plats qui venaient de nous être apportés.

- Au fait… Comment se fait-il que tu te retrouves avec de la monnaie moldue ?

- Si je devais répondre à chacune des questions idiotes qui te traversent la tête, je ne m'en sortirai pas donc, pour ne pas t'encourager à en trouver d'autres, je ne répondrai pas à celle-ci.

Je pris un air pincé et finis mon plat en évitant de la regarder. Elle sourit de mon manège et s'amusa à faire glisser son pied sur mon mollet en remontant quand l'envie lui prenait. Je finis par lui décocher deux coups de pieds, tout en continuant à l'ignorer et elle me foudroya du regard avant de parcourir la salle du regard. Son visage s'illumina subitement et je me retournai le plus discrètement possible pour voir qui en était à l'origine. Après rapide inspection de la salle, je finis par porter mon choix sur un garçon typé italien et au sourire charmeur quasiment plus efficace que le mien. Il était seul pour manger. Je reportai mon regard sur Pansy et allais lui demander confirmation lorsqu'elle se leva et marcha félinement jusqu'à la table de l'inconnu. Je ne sus pas ce qu'elle lui dit mais deux minutes plus tard, ils riaient aux éclats ensemble et elle était confortablement assise face à lui.

Je fis signe au serveur de s'approcher pour me porter l'addition, réglai grâce à l'argent moldu trouvé dans le sac à main de la brune et sortis tranquillement en abandonnant les affaires de mon amie et la jeune femme, elle-même.

Exactement trente secondes plus tard, elle déboulait devant moi, l'air d'être furieuse. Je lui décernai mon plus beau sourire narquois et recommençai à marcher, elle à mes côtés.

- Tu vas le revoir ?

- En tout cas, il a mon numéro et j'ai le sien.

- Il est italien, non ?

- Effectivement.

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- Sacrito.

- Son nom complet.

- Léo Sacrito.

- Il t'a parlé italien ?

- Oui.

- Tu lui as répondu en italien, aussi ?

- A ton avis, pourquoi il a commencé à jacter cette langue si ce n'est parce que j'ai commencé…

Je ne répondis pas et nous gagnâmes une ruelle pour transplaner chez moi. Pansy monta ses achats dans ma chambre et j'allais dans mon bureau. Travailler. Du moins était-ce ainsi que j'appelais ce que j'y faisais.

Je sortis une immense carte de Grande-Bretagne ainsi qu'une boîte en carton, d'un des tiroirs de mon bureau, avant d'afficher la carte sur une parcelle de mur libre et de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus près du globe-bar, la boite en carton sur mes genoux.

Solennellement, j'ouvris le couvercle du boîtier en carton et le posai sur la table basse. Une fois cela fait, je m'autorisai à passer la main dans les pions ensorcelés qui occupait le fond du carton. Ils réagirent immédiatement en se collant à ma paume et je levai la main devant mes yeux pour les observer changer. Un sourire franc déforma mes lèvres alors que chaque pion me montrait une image d'Hermione. Une pour chaque souvenir d'elle que j'avais.

Je fis un mouvement sec de la main en direction de la carte et les pions allèrent s'y coller. Ce fut au tour de la Grande-Bretagne de muer. En affiche vierge. Ou presque. Les pions s'étaient agrandis et en dessous de chaque, une phrase ou une légende y était apposée. Les images référant aux souvenirs du matin-même étaient placées à la fin de la chronologie. Aucune légende ne venait les souligner.

Je sortis ma baguette de ma poche et les émotions que je ressentais au moment critique en sortirent sous forme d'une légère vapeur violine qui flotta indolemment jusqu'à rencontrer l'affiche. Je reposai le bout de bois et m'approchai pour lire ce qui s'était formé.

_« Où je me suis réellement rendu compte que je n'étais qu'un crétin. »_

Je reculai en passant une main dans mes cheveux pour ensuite m'affaler à nouveau dans le siège.

Merlin.

Je fis passer mon regard sur la première image.

On y voyait Hermione lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé la mort de Potter. En dessous était écrit : _« Le premier jour du reste de ma vie. Je ne le savais pas encore et je me demandais ce que l'ennuyante amie de Survivor pouvait bien faire ici. »_

La seconde concernait le moment où je l'avais trouvée admirant mon jardin par la fenêtre de la pièce aux généalogies_. « Un autre moment du premier jour du reste de ma vie. Je t'ai trouvée ironiquement touchante à contempler ce que jamais tu n'aurais. Alors que désormais, tout est à tes pieds. »_

La troisième et dernière image de cette première journée représentait la Gryffondor lorsqu'elle était arrivée pour la première fois dans sa chambre, ici. Chez moi. Au Manoir. J'aurais aimé qu'elle y soit encore et ce que ce soit en phase de devenir Chez Nous. Je me méprisai d'avoir de telles pensées et ne pris même pas la peine de lire ce qui légendait l'image.

J'avais commencé ce memory géant pour Hermione. Lorsque j'avais pris conscience de mon affection à son égard. Avant de me surprendre avec la lâcheté sans bornes que je semblais abriter. Désormais, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de garder cette affiche. C'était trop douloureux.

J'ouvris le globe terrestre et en sortis un verre ainsi qu'une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Je fis tourner un moment la bouteille entre mes mains, retardant le moment de l'ouvrir pour finir par retirer violemment le bouchon et porter le goulot à mes lèvres. Une sensation de dégoût vint s'échouer en moi et je la repoussai, ma gorge continuant toujours à charrier le liquide dans mon organisme. Mes bras mollirent et je luttai quelques instants avant qu'ils ne me lâchent et s'affaissent sur les accoudoirs, la bouteille s'écrasant au sol dans un bruit qui me parvint de loin.

Ma tête tangua et s'échoua sur mon épaule gauche. Mes yeux se fermèrent à demi mais le poster restait clair dans ma tête. Puis mes paupières furent closes totalement.

- Tu sombres dans l'alcool, maintenant ? railla une voix féminine.

De l'eau glacée suivit de près ses paroles. J'inspirai à plein poumons avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux.

- Bh..Kh…Haa, balbutiais-je stupidement en cherchant à reprendre ma respiration.

- C'est un bon résumé de la situation, approuva Pansy en se penchant pour enserrer ma taille et essayer de me lever.

Je passai maladroitement mon bras sur ses épaules et elle donna une impulsion en se redressant. Je suivis le mouvement tant bien que mal et quittai le fauteuil trempé en manquant de m'effondrer sur la table basse. Elle corrigea ma trajectoire et mon poids nous entraîna en direction de mon bureau auquel elle s'appuya en me soutenant toujours.

- Draco, si tu n'y mets pas du tien, ça ne va vraiment pas le faire…

- Hdmlé…

- Certes. On reprend.

Aussitôt, elle recommença à avancer. Je parvins à affermir ma prise sur ses épaules et elle m'attira jusqu'au couloir.

- La salle de bains la plus proche ?

Je désignai d'un index une porte un peu plus loin et elle se rapprocha du mur auquel je me soutins aussi. La porte fut enfin à portée de main et Pansy l'ouvrit avant de m'entraîner dedans et de me faire basculer précautionneusement dans la baignoire. J'émis un râle de protestation mais le regard foudroyant qu'elle m'offrit me calma.

- Je n'ai pas de potions anti-gueules de bois donc tu te tais.

- Moi… Moi… J'n'ai…

- Quelqu'un me parle ?

- Paaan… J'n'ai 'ti-gueule d'bois

- J'ai du halluciner parce que je n'entends rien du tout.

Je laissai retomber ma tête contre le carrelage frais du mur et elle défit ma ceinture avant de m'enlever –difficilement, étant donné que je ne faisais rien pour l'aider- mon pantalon. Une fois cela fait, elle s'attaqua à mon t-shirt que ma tête coinça au niveau du col. Elle tira et le t-shirt fut à elle. Ma tête se cogna au mur et je grimaçai en fermant les yeux. A la légère douleur du choc s'ajoutait un début de photophobie du à la migraine dont un prélude commençait déjà à se faire entendre. Pansy dut comprendre car d'un coup de baguette, les stores vénitiens qui décoraient les fenêtres se fermèrent de manière à ne laisser filtrer que le strict minimum de lumière. Une once de gratitude naquit dans mon cerveau.

Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur mes épaules et m'allongea dans la baignoire doucement. Je me laissai faire et soupirai de soulagement une fois que ce fut fait. Mes yeux voulaient se fermer pour laisser mon esprit se reposer mais la brune alluma le jet d'eau et le fit glisser sur ma peau. Tiède, l'eau me fit du bien et lorsque mon amie approcha le jet de mon visage, je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher.

Elle me lava ensuite les cheveux, tendrement, ses gestes me rappelant ceux d'une mère. Du moins, ceux qu'une vraie mère aurait fait. Et cela me détendit. Je n'avais plus l'impression d'être soûl. Seulement fatigué. Très fatigué.

Le moment s'acheva néanmoins et je me retrouvai enveloppé dans un épais peignoir noir, mes cheveux gouttant dessus sans discontinuer.

- Tu ne te sens pas mieux ?

- Beaucoup, marmonnais-je en étouffant un bâillement.

- J'ai mis un sérum de ma composition dans ton shampooing.

- Si je meurs dans les vingt-quatre heures, je reviendrai te hanter.

- Même pas peur.

- Je sais… Le seul truc dont tu aies peur c'est d'une pénurie de cire à épiler.

- Et que les soldes soient supprimées.

- J'avais oublié celle-là.

- Tu veux dormir ?

Je ne répondis pas, aux aguets d'un bruit que j'avais entendu un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Je me levai du rebord de la baignoire, sur lequel j'étais assis, et avançai prudemment jusqu'à la porte avant de l'ouvrir silencieusement. Pansy me suivit sans mots dires. Le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre et je continuai à avancer vers lui.

- Ca vient d'où, tu penses ?

- Vers la chambre d'Hermione…

- Tu plaisantes ? demanda la brune d'une voix clairement amusée.

Je lui fis signe de se taire et elle gloussa en s'accrochant à mon dos pour étouffer le son. Je soupirai et essayai vainement de me retourner pour la détacher. La fatigue menaçait à tout moment de me mettre au sol mais je luttai de mon mieux.

- Pansy, Draco, salua Théo en surgissant devant nous. Je retins un cri de stupeur et Pansy éclata franchement de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Nott ?

- Je suis venu récupérer les affaires d'Hermione. Tu ne lui avais pas dit ? interrogea-t-il en me montrant du doigt, son attention offerte à notre amie.

Elle secoua la tête en se mordant les lèvres, sans doute dans le but d'étouffer de nouveaux rires et je parvins à me défaire de sa prise.

- Si vous pouviez arrêter de comploter dans mon dos, tous les deux, ça serait sympa.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas prendre cette décision stupide, bébé Dray.

- Arrête avec ce surnom ignoble.

- Tu es un être ignoble, Draco, ça colle.

- Vous auriez pu m'en empêcher !

- Ce n'est pas à nous de te prendre par la main pour te guider loin de tes erreurs.

- C'est à qui de le faire si ce n'est à vous ? Vous êtes mes amis, que diable !

- Et toi ? Qui es-tu pour avoir fait ça à Hermione ? N'étais-tu pas son nouvel amour ?

L'emploi du passé me noua la gorge. Ils avaient raison. Et l'amusement existant il y a encore une minute, n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Une ambiance pesante régnait désormais au-dessus de nos têtes. Surtout au-dessus de la mienne, en fait.

- Que puis-je faire maintenant ?

- Elle te déteste, Draco…, commença Théo, lugubrement.

Je fermai brièvement les yeux pour digérer la nouvelle.

- Autant qu'elle t'aime, au moins, continua Pansy d'une voix nettement plus joyeuse.

Elle s'était émancipée du poids de l'atmosphère, sans problème apparent. Je voulus faire de même et fis de mon mieux pour affermir ma détermination : j'allais trouver une solution.

- Je peux rattraper le coup ?

- C'est quoi l'affiche qu'il y a dans ton bureau ?

- Quelle affiche ? voulut savoir Théo en sortant de la phase contemplative dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

Pansy lui fit signe de la suivre et nous allâmes ensemble dans mon bureau. Ce que j'avais tant tenu à garder secret semblait commencer à entrer dans la composition d'un plan tordu. Les choses évoluaient vraiment bizarrement parfois.

Assis sur les fauteuils, nous observions tous l'affiche depuis ce qui me semblait être un bon quart d'heure lorsque Théo osa le premier commentaire.

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques ta logique, là, Blondinet…

- Hm…

- Non mais je veux dire… Tu fais cette affiche pour elle – arrête-moi si je me trompe- et malgré tout, tu trouves le moyen de dire « au secours j'ai peur d'une relation durable et stable avec la femme dont je tombe amoureux. ».

Je grognai à nouveau tandis que Pansy gloussait brièvement.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je crois que ta schizophrénie partielle peut nous être utile, continua le brun imperturbable.

Je me redressai et leur jetai un regard surpris. Ma théorie était donc vraie… Ils me répondirent avec leur sourire spécial mauvais-coup et je me mordis la langue pour ne pas leur balancer une vacherie. Ils allaient m'aider après tout… Du moins… Je supposai.

- Théo a raison. Cette affiche va être la musique qui endormira ton Cerbère.

- Hermione n'est pas un Cerbère…

- Tu auras tout de même remarqué qu'elle était assez furieuse hier, non ?

- C'était justifié…

- Tout comme ma métaphore donc chut et écoute.

- Très bien…

- J'ai dit : chut. Est-ce que ton affiche peut-être considérée comme finie ?

- Je dois me taire ou je peux parler, finalement ?

- Réponds, neuneu.

- Alors je vais te répondre par une autre question : est-ce que tu penses que je vais avoir d'autres éléments à y ajouter ?

- Plus tard certainement. Mais… Jusqu'à ce que tu te sois fait pardonner… Peut-être.

- On va dire qu'elle est terminée, alors.

- Excellent. Dans ce cas, tu vas l'emballer dans un joli papier cadeau et tu vas l'envoyer à ta chère et tendre.

- Je ne sais pas faire de papier cadeau.

- Moi je sais.

- Je te fournis le papier cadeau. Tu veux quelle couleur ?

La main de Pansy s'abattit sur l'arrière de ma tête tellement vite que je ne l'avais même pas vue se lever.

- Stupide héritier ! Théo va t'apprendre à faire un papier cadeau mais après ce sera toi qui va emballer l'affiche. Compris ?

- Pourquoi t'es-tu sentie le besoin d'être violente ?

- Parce que tu es une vraie tête à claques. _Accio Papier Cadeau._

Un rouleau de papier argenté tamponné du blason de ma famille arriva dans les mains de Pansy qui le dévisagea avec une moue sceptique.

- C'est tout ce que tu as ?

- Mh.. Oui... Ca ne va pas ?

- Non ça ne va pas.

- Il faudrait le customiser, tu ne penses pas, Pans'

- Oui mais a-t-il ce qu'il faut ici ?

- C'est mieux fourni qu'un magasin de Papeterie, ce manoir…

- Les deux rigolos, que diriez-vous de me laisser faire ?

- On attend que ça que tu prennes l'initiative, Dray… soupira Pansy avant d'ajouter. « Du moins, une bonne.

- Ca ne serait pas trop tôt.

Je ne répondis pas et pris de nouvelles puces dans la boîte que j'avais abandonnée sur la table basse. Ils me regardèrent faire, impassibles, et je transmis aux pions des images d'eux avant de leur montrer. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent et je ne pus retenir un rire satisfait.

- C'est assez bien ça, pour personnaliser ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Théo en observant attentivement sa main qui servait de support à quelques pions. Des images de Ginny apparurent dessus et il étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

- Aucune idée… C'était dans les affaires de mon père et le Ministère n'a pas jugé ça comme étant dangereux…

- Comment ça marche ?

- Ca met en image des souvenirs auquel tu penses très souvent… expliquais-je avec un demi-sourire.

Pansy plongea le bout de ses doigts dans la boîte et des larmes remplirent ses yeux. Je me penchai vers elle et aperçus Blaise rire sur ses premières phalanges. Automatiquement, je lui serrai brièvement le bras pour la faire revenir vers nous et elle sursauta. Blaise fut remplacé par la gifle qu'Hermione m'avait assenée et je tendis le papier à mon amie. Elle me regarda, troublée, avant de déposer les pions dessus. Ils s'agrandirent et des images de la baffe furent désormais visibles sur ce qui allait emballer l'affiche. Théo émit un rire moqueur et surenchérit en plaquant sa main droite sur le papier cadeau. Des images de la bataille d'oreiller que nous avions fait le sixième jour apparurent et une bouffée de joie vint naître en moi. La main gauche du brun rejoignit son alter-égo et cette fois, ce fut des images nous montrant Hermione et moi, le soir de l'aveu de nos… Sentiments réciproques. Je m'écartai du papier cadeau sous les regards compatissants et narquois de mes amis avant d'entendre des froissements dans l'air.

- Je t'ai finalement fait le papier…, dit Théo en posant une main sur mon épaule. Je me tournai vers lui et le remerciai d'un regard.

- Tu veux lui apporter quand ? demanda avec douceur, Pansy.

- Ce soir ?

- Ce soir ? Mais tu n'es pas bien Théodore ! Il est quasiment dix-neuf heures et Draco a l'air épuisé ! s'offusqua notre amie en se levant d'un coup. Elle avança vers lui et le toisa, furieuse. Il ne se laissa pas intimider et croisa les bras sur son torse avant de répondre.

- Ca prouvera qu'il a du mal à dormir parce qu'il s'en veut, contra Théo.

La brune ancra lentement son regard dans le sien avant de lui répondre, glaciale :

- Laisse-moi gérer les réactions féminines, Nott.

Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et se rassit tandis que je ruminai les deux possibilités. Ce soir promettait que le problème serait –normalement- plus vite résolu. Demain ou plus tard, me laisserait le temps de récupérer physiquement. Quelques heures de plus ou de moi ne changeraient pas grand-chose à la situation dans laquelle je m'étais mis…

-Pansy a raison. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille demain. Je veux être présentable pour Hermione.

- Comme tu voudras… s'emporta Théo en se relevant brusquement. Ce fut au tour de Pansy de se rasseoir, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. « Je rentre moi, quoiqu'il en soit !

Il sortit de la pièce et nous ne fîmes rien pour le rattraper. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée claquait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à se défouler sur cette porte ? commentais-je, blasé.

Un regard indifférent accueillit ma remarque et je me tus. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à regarder le papier cadeau, je décidai de me préparer pour le lendemain matin. J'en informai Pansy qui approuva l'initiative et partis dans ma chambre. Déjà, il y avait la haine à désamorcer. Ce serait le plus dur. Avec regagner sa confiance. Je me pris la tête dans les mains en comparant ma situation avec ce que j'avais lu dans les livres. Il y en avait forcément un qui pourrait m'aider. Mon espoir fut vain ou presque, parce que même si aucun ne correspondait, tous avaient en commun le fait que quand on faisait une erreur, la sincérité, le repentis, les cadeaux et les projets de correction étaient les meilleures armes pour obtenir un pardon.

Je m'allongeai sur le dos et observai le plafond. Procéder par étapes. D'abord, déterminer par quelle approche arriver. Le cadeau me semblait être une bonne idée. Si je l'accrochais devant sa porte, ça la surprendrait et sa confusion passagère pouvait m'être utile. Satisfait, je passai à l'envisagement des étapes suivantes. Une fois qu'elle serait troublée, il fallait que je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre. Pour ça, un fond musical et un texte d'excuse serait idéal. Le plan commençait à prendre concrètement forme dans ma tête. Ensuite viendraient les projets pour se corriger. Et tout ça avec le plus de sincérité possible. Un doux sourire se posa sur mes lèvres et je continuai d'imaginer la journée du lendemain… Je décidai de la façon dont je serai habillé, de l'heure à laquelle je ferai ça (à vérifier auprès de Théo, néanmoins, en espérant qu'il continue à me soutenir) et des plans possibles en cas d'échec. Car je ne pouvais être totalement sûr de la réussite de mon plan. C'eut été arrogant. Et l'arrogance n'avait pas sa place ici.

Mes yeux se fermèrent, mon esprit emporté par les possibilités ne s'en rendit pas compte et je dormais presque lorsque les bruits des talons de Pansy se firent entendre dans ma chambre.

- Tu réfléchis à quoi, petit prince ? A demain ?

- Oui… J'ai une bonne idée de ce qui va arriver.

- Que dirais-tu de m'expliquer ça devant un bon diner ?

J'hochai la tête devant la proposition et la suivis jusqu'à l'une des terrasses où elle avait fait dresser la table, sans aucune gêne. Je ne m'en étonnai pas : elle était ici chez elle et le savait. Depuis le temps que l'on se connaissait et s'appréciait, le contraire aurait été presque choquant. Il en était de même pour Théo. Et pour Blaise lorsqu'il appartenait encore à notre monde.

Les plats furent servis, les verres remplis et ma langue se dénoua, dévoilant dans son entièreté le plan que j'avais prévu. Mon amie m'écoutait en hochant la tête, quelques questions fusant de temps à autres. Au terme de mon récit et de mes explications, elle m'assura de son soutien complet et me félicita pour mon esprit de manipulation toujours aussi tordu. Je pris ça pour un compliment et nous montâmes peu de temps après nous coucher. Moi dans la chambre attribuée à Hermione. Pansy dans la mienne. Le stress nouait mes entrailles mais la fatigue due a ma rapide gueule de bois, aux plans élaborés et aux quelques verres d'alcool pris, ne tarda pas à me faire sombrer. Et c'était tant mieux.


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour les gens! Donc voici le chapitre 12 dont je suis à moitié satisfaite mais au pire, imputez ma défaillance au soleil qui m'aura grillé quelques neurones. J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira et merci pour vos reviews ainsi que pour les alerts! Ah & le plus important : j'espère aussi que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances : D**

**Bisous,**

**Cha Darcy**

**Chapitre 12 :**

Mon réveil-matin me tira du sommeil à neuf heures comme toujours lorsque j'étais chez moi. J'ouvris les yeux, ravie par les rayons de soleil que j'apercevais à travers les rideaux tirés, et cherchai ce qui pouvait bien provoquer la gêne que je percevais dans mon esprit depuis que j'étais approximativement lucide. Un éclair traversa de façon soudaine ma mémoire et immédiatement la gêne disparut en me rappelant que Draco m'avait quittée. Alors que ça ne faisait que commencer entre nous. Et que de vains espoirs se profilaient. Mes paupières se refermèrent sur les perles salées de mes larmes et j'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller, en gémissant. Oubliés, le soleil et sa chaleureuse clarté…

J'avais regagné mon appartement la veille au soir malgré le fait que Ginny veuille me garder plus longtemps chez elle, Théo étant allé chez Draco afin de récupérer mes affaires mais étant aussi revenu sans et très énervé. Il n'avait pas voulu nous répondre lorsque nous lui avions demandé les causes de son agacement et ça m'avait décidée à partir. J'étais convaincue que Ginny allait être mise au courant et que seule ma présence empêchait Théo de faire des confessions. Et si confessions, il allait y avoir, je les saurais plus tard par ma rouquine de meilleure amie… Ce qui m'obligeait à partir. Draco aurait applaudi ma logique.

Sortant brusquement ma tête de l'oreiller, je me levai en titubant et allai dans ma cuisine afin de récupérer le gros pot de pâte à tartiner que j'avais acheté hier après avoir croisé le blond dans un magasin de vêtements. J'avais crevé d'envie d'aller le voir, de l'enlacer, d'être près de lui et de me dire que les deux derniers jours n'étaient que cauchemar mais Ginny avait rapidement réagi en m'entraînant hors du magasin. Et quand on déprime, il vaut mieux avoir de la nourriture sur laquelle se venger.

Je sortis une cuillère à café d'un tiroir et m'assis sur une des chaises qui meublaient ma cuisine avant d'attaquer le chocolat légèrement fondu, d'une imposante cuillérée. J'allais finir seule, grosse et moche. Et c'était tant mieux ! En plus, j'avais beaucoup mieux à faire que de m'occuper d'un bellâtre riche et stupide ! J'avais une association à trouver et des papiers à remplir pour réellement finaliser les procédures testamentaires… Mon regard tomba sur le carrelage immaculé et mon esprit dériva vers le recensement des organisations caritatives que je connaissais. J'eus brusquement un flash et me levai promptement pour gagner la cheminée que j'avais dans mon salon. Je jetai une poignée dans l'âtre et hurlai littéralement le prénom de mon rouquin préféré afin de l'en avertir. Même si nous étions en froid depuis quelques temps…

Il répondit au bout de ce qui me parut être de longues secondes et j'entrai sans préambule dans le vif du sujet :

- Les femmes et enfants battus !

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Hermione. Puis-je savoir de quoi tu es en train de parler ? Ah, tu es chez toi et il n'est que… Neuf heures cinquante. C'est déjà fini avec la fouine ?

Trop excitée par la réponse à la question que je me posais depuis que nous la connaissions, j'ignorais ses perfides commentaires et enchaînai dans mes explications :

- Je parle de l'association caritative à laquelle on doit verser de l'argent, gros bêta ! Ca me semble être une bonne idée, tu ne penses pas ?

- Mione, il te reste des traces de chocolat autour de la bouche… Tu veux en parler ?

- Ron, finissons déjà ça !

- J'arrive de suite, annonça-t-il en se levant dans le but de récupérer de la poudre à cheminette pour les transports.

Je reculai et m'assis sur mon canapé, appréhendant ce qui allait se dire tout en cogitant sur l'association dans le but d'éloigner des souvenirs blessants. Cinq minutes se passèrent puis de forts grésillements retentirent et Ron se trouva debout devant moi, une mallette, dont dépassaient plusieurs documents, à la main. Je la désignai du menton et il haussa les épaules pour signifier que ce n'était rien d'important.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? commença-t-il en s'asseyant près de moi. Je secouai la tête et il leva les mains en signe de capitulation. « Très bien, je mets ce sujet de côté pour l'instant mais ne crois pas que je l'oublie ! Parle-moi de cette association.

- C'est une association moldue servant à protéger les victimes de maltraitance et elle manque sans cesse de fonds… Ca me semble être la candidate idéale.

Le roux opina de la tête et je serrai doucement l'une de ses mains. Il sourit et m'attira dans ses bras.

- Hermione, j'ai pris ma matinée pour toi donc fais-moi plaisir, raconte tout à Tonton Ronny, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je souris en sentant une nouvelle fois les larmes affleurer à mes yeux et me mordis les lèvres de toutes mes forces en me blottissant un peu plus contre le corps rassurant de celui qui fut mon premier amant. Tendrement, il me caressa les cheveux et je sus que le différend qui nous avait éloignés ces quelques jours, n'existait plus. C'était comme si jamais il n'avait existé. Exactement comme Draco. Contre Ron, j'oubliais l'importance que j'accordais à l'héritier. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Duo rescapé du trio d'or. Et toujours liés par bien plus que le sang. Les larmes firent craquer le barrage mental que je leur avais opposé et je sanglotai sur l'épaule de mon meilleur ami. Il me caressa tendrement le dos et je perçus notre lien si privilégié renaître véritablement entre nous. Il se recula un peu et je me détachai de lui, les yeux brillants et le rouge aux joues. En levant mon regard sur son visage, je constatai qu'il était dans un état identique au mien et je compris combien je lui avais manqué car contrairement à moi qui pleurais mon cœur piétiné, lui pleurait la perte quasiment simultanée de ses deux meilleurs amis. La culpabilité enflamma mon être et je passai doucement une main sur sa joue. Main qu'il retint sans brusquerie contre sa peau légèrement rugueuse. Dans la rue, une voiture passa, la radio allumée au maximum, et « Feel » de Robbie Williams s'invita chez moi. Sans me presser, je me penchai vers Ron, attendant sans le vouloir qu'il évite la collision. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Au contraire, il imita mon mouvement et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans une étreinte qui leurs fut jadis familière. Dans le baiser que nous échangeâmes étaient mêlés amour, amitié, tristesse, regret, éternité et surtout souvenirs… C'était très différent de ceux que j'avais partagé avec Draco mais je ne ressentis aucune amertume à l'avoir fait. Ron était et resterait à jamais comme quelqu'un de précieux à mes yeux. Même si je m'énervais à son égard, je finissais par me rendre compte qu'il me manquait sourdement une partie de mon cœur en son absence. Il n'avait pas du tout le même statut que Draco dans la hiérarchie de mon affection. Tous les deux étaient situés au même niveau mais dans des colonnes très différentes. Tandis que Draco symbolisait pour moi l'amour, la folie, l'imprévisibilité et l'équilibre déséquilibré, Ron représentait davantage quelque chose de fixe, de tendre, de protecteur et de normalement équilibré. Ils étaient de parfaits opposés.

Je secouai la tête en soupirant. Ce que je disais était faux. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun… Leur façon de consoler, pour commencer. Ils étaient tous les deux embarrassés par ce genre de choses mais avaient franchi le pas pour moi. Plus d'une fois, d'ailleurs. Ils pouvaient aussi être tendres comme distants étant tous les deux assez lunatiques… Et les préjugés avaient aussi beaucoup de mal à être éradiqué de leur être, du fait de leur éducation… En fait, ils n'avaient pas tant de choses que ça en commun… Mais ils n'étaient pas opposés. Ils étaient humains et se ressemblaient tout en se différenciant. Dans une optique tout à fait normale.

- Ron… murmurais-je en me réinstallant contre lui, mon dos contre son torse. Il me laissa faire, nous n'avions aucune ambigüité dans nos gestes même après le baiser : nous avions été amants, nous risquions de l'être encore une fois mais ça ne nous engageait à rien. Nous nous aimions spécialement. Il suffisait d'éviter que l'information se répande. « Il m'a quittée d'une horrible manière…

- Tu veux que j'aille le fracasser ? demanda-t-il en entamant une rotation du pouce contre la peau de mon avant-bras. Je secouai la tête et repris la parole :

- Je le déteste de m'avoir fait ça mais je l'aime encore bien malgré tout… expliquais-je d'une voix atone. J'avais mis une certaine distance entre mon esprit et mon corps afin d'avoir l'impression que je racontais quelque chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé personnellement. Et pour l'instant, ça semblait marcher. « Tu sais, il m'aime lui aussi. Mais il a peur de s'engager. De faire quelque chose de sérieux. Donc il m'a dit que ce qui s'était passé entre nous n'avait été fait que pour oublier Parkinson… Que c'était elle qu'il aimait réellement…

- Comment sais-tu qu'il t'aime, dans ce cas, Miony ? chuchota Ron d'une voix enrouée. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les pressai doucement.

- Théo m'a expliqué qu'il avait fait ça pour m'éloigner… Pour me sortir de sa vie… Alors, je suis retournée au manoir et je l'ai giflé. J'ai giflée Parkinson aussi… Et il n'a pas cherché à se défendre, ni à s'expliquer… Je pense que s'il avait simplement hoché la tête pour confirmer que tout n'avait été qu'une cruelle farce, je lui aurais pardonné… Parce qu'être éloignée de lui, ça fait trop mal… Même si c'est un sale con par bien des aspects.

- C'était quand ça?

- C'était… Hm… Avant-hier…

- Tu as fait quoi, hier ?

- Hier… J'étais avec Ginny et on l'a vu…

- Il.. Il avait l'air… Comment ? balbutia-t-il, visiblement gêné par sa question. J'haussai les épaules et caressai l'un de ses genoux pour le rassurer.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Troublé, je dirais mais je ne peux pas le garantir.

- Tu penses qu'il va se passer quoi, maintenant ?..

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais vraiment pas, répondis-je en brisant la mise à distance. Aussitôt, ma gorge se noua et je renversai la tête en arrière, sur l'épaule du roux qui embrassa doucement mon front.

- Ca va aller, Mione… Tout va bien aller… Tout s'arrange toujours, tu te rappelles ? C'est Harry qui le disait…, murmura-t-il en ceinturant ma taille.

J'hochai la tête pour confirmer et mes yeux se fermèrent. Je me sentais très fatiguée… Mon téléphone fixe sonna et je refusai de bouger pour répondre. Se ralliant à mon opinion, Ron ne bougea pas non plus. Le soleil monta dans le ciel sans que nous changions de posture et onze heures et demie arriva.

- Hermignonne, que dirais-tu que l'on fasse les papiers pour l'héritage d'Harry ? lança soudainement le roux en tâtonnant pour attraper sa mallette. Je me détachai de lui et me décalai sur le coussin d'à côté pour lui permettre de se redresser et l'observer faire en souriant légèrement. Au vu du bazar qui régnait dans la mallette, il en avait pour quelques minutes avant de trouver l'objet de sa recherche. Visiblement, Susan pas plus que moi n'avait réussi à lui donner le sens du rangement.

- En attendant que tu trouves les papiers, je vais me doucher !

- C'était donc ça l'odeur...

Je lui donnai une tape sur la tête et m'élançai rapidement dans la salle de bains pour en sortir dix minutes plus tard, les cheveux trempés et habillée sans manières. Sur la table du salon, Ron avait déjà commencé à remplir les formulaires. Je sortis les miens de mon sac et le poussais pour me rasseoir près de lui. Il m'adressa un sourire et nous nous aidâmes mutuellement à compléter les papiers avant de chercher l'adresse complète de l'association bénéficiaire du testament. On sonna quelques minutes plus tard à la porte et Ron répondit, spontanément. Des bruits de pas s'ensuivirent aussitôt et nous nous regardâmes d'un air étonné avant qu'un étrange pressentiment ne naisse dans mes entrailles. Sans laisser à Ron le temps de m'arrêter, je courus vers la porte de l'appartement et la déverrouillai d'un sortilège informulé avant de m'élancer dans les couloirs, pieds nus. Les bruits de pas s'éloignaient progressivement et je me retins d'hurler, pour conserver des forces. Ma vitesse augmenta d'un cran et je sautai des marches, manquant de me tordre les chevilles mais heurtant toujours violemment le marbre du sol. La porte du hall d'entrée s'ouvrit et je pilai net à quelques mètres de Draco. Il se retourna vers moi, doucement et je tendis un bras dans sa direction. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parte…

- Reste, reste avec moi, Draco… Si tu pars, ça sera fini… Plus jamais, tu ne me reverras, tu comprends ? murmurais-je en sentant son regard s'ancrer dans le mien.

Je pus voir ce qui me sembla être une porte vers le néant s'ouvrir dans ses yeux et posai ma main sur la rambarde des quelques marches menant à lui. Il esquissa un mouvement en arrière et je parcourus les derniers mètres nous séparant d'une foulée.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il en souriant sans aucune tendresse.

Il transplana aussitôt les mots prononcés et mes bras se refermèrent sur du vide. Je tombai à genoux et pleurai sur le paillasson de l'entrée de mon immeuble dans une attitude aussi pathétique que misérable que je n'arrivais pourtant pas à endiguer. Il avait sciemment choisi de me sortir de sa vie. Et là, nul besoin de mensonges pour cela.

Ron arriva et me souleva dans ses bras comme si je ne pesais rien. Il me fit remonter jusqu'à mon étage et rentrer dans mon appartement. Je fus déposée sur le canapé et il alla fermer la porte pour ensuite récupérer un rouleau de papier qu'il me tendit.

- Je pense que… Je serais là quoiqu'il arrive, Hermione, assura-t-il finalement en m'effleurant la joue de l'index avant de passer à la cuisine.

M'essuyant le visage du plat de la main, je résistai à l'envie de dérouler le morceau de papier, ayant pertinemment compris qu'il provenait de Draco tout en ne parvenant pas à cerner ce qui poussait Ron à vouloir me le faire lire. Il avait vraisemblablement pris connaissance de son contenu, ce qui expliquait qu'il me le laisse ainsi que le fait qu'il soit arrivé après le départ du blond… Je ne savais pas si je devais lui en vouloir ou non… Sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte, mes doigts défirent la ficelle qui retenait prisonnier le papier et une affiche bien plus grande que je ne l'imaginais se déversa sur mes jambes. D'un sort, je la suspendis dans le vide devant moi et attrapai un coussin que je serrai contre moi tout en lisant les légendes qui entouraient une multitude de photos de moi… Accompagnée parfois de Draco…

Les dix jours que nous avions passé ensemble étaient retracés en images et même deux photos datant de l'instant et d'hier, y étaient apposées. Je souris en pleurant devant cette preuve d'amour naissant tout en ne comprenant pas ce qui l'avait poussé à partir malgré tout… Dans toutes les légendes placées autour des images, l'amour transparaissait et ça en était parfois à rougir de plaisir donc pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi ?

D'un mouvement de poignet, j'affichai le poster contre un mur et essayai de trouver un message caché dessus. Les bruits de pas de Ron me tirèrent de ma torpeur et il déposa un baiser sur le haut de ma tête pour ensuite prendre de la poudre de cheminette et retourner à son travail. En partant, il m'invita à dîner chez Susan et lui un de ces jours et j'acceptai l'invitation avec un demi-sourire. L'énigme de l'affiche m'obnubilait cependant, chassant fatigue et tristesse aux périphéries de mon être et la proposition de Ron s'effaça rapidement de mon esprit. L'instinct de traque avait ressurgi dans mon corps et je devais absolument découvrir ce que Draco manigançait. Parce que j'étais désormais convaincue qu'il n'allait pas m'abandonner et qu'il avait autre chose derrière la tête. Maudissant son esprit tordu, je transplanai immédiatement au manoir.

Les portes étaient ouvertes et j'entrai, armée d'une détermination sans faille. Voir Ron, me réconcilier avec lui, l'embrasser, poursuivre Draco, entendre sa voix me dire « je t'aime », pleurer encore et encore pour finir par appréhender la symbolique de l'affiche qu'il m'avait laissée, tout ça m'avait endurcie au moins momentanément et j'avais besoin d'utiliser ce temps pour Draco. Je l'aimais plus fort que jamais à cet instant, plus fort que je ne l'aurais du après seulement dix jours, et dans ma poitrine brûlait une flamme flamboyante et tendre. Mes pas claquèrent sur le sol du hall et je passai directement dans un passage secret menant près du bureau du blond. Mes pas s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure de mon avancée mais c'est pourtant envahie par le calme que je poussai la porte entrebâillée du bureau. Je n'y détectai aucune présence humaine et un souffle de rage fit vaciller la flamme amoureuse. Je fis immédiatement demi-tour et sous mon pied droit, quelque chose craqua. Je m'accroupis et constatai que cinq pommes de pin miniatures et colorées avaient été placées en forme d'étoile. Timidement, je tendis la main et en effleurai une. Aussitôt, elle s'ouvrit et une petite fée de contes en sortit. Je souris telle une enfant, heureuse de voir que j'avais eu raison en présageant un coup tordu et observai avec ravissement les quatre autres demoiselles ailées sortirent à l'air libre après que j'ai touché leur abri.

Toutes très gracieuses, elles s'étirèrent quelques instants avant de décoller du sol pour voleter à hauteur de mon visage et m'enjoindre de les suivre. Je m'exécutai sans me presser, mon esprit cherchant à déterminer quelle forme de magie pouvait créer des créatures, ces fées n'étant pas de « vraies » fées.

Plusieurs niveaux d'étages passèrent et je descendais pourtant toujours, guidée inlassablement par les mini-miss. Je finis par reconnaître les sous-sols et nous entrâmes dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. A une distance que j'estimais être une dizaine de mètres en avant, de la lumière verdâtre filtra de dessous une porte et je sus où mes guides me menaient. Priape serait visiblement ma prochaine étape.

Je poussai la porte menant à son vivarium et les fées s'évanouirent dans de délicates volutes de fumée parfumée. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement me faisant me figer dans le noir par la même occasion. Le doute envahit subrepticement mes veines et je me traitai d'inconsciente à faire confiance à Draco qui m'avait brisé le cœur pour après s'enfuir il n'y avait même pas une heure. Même si l'on pouvait décemment contrer ce dernier argument en lui opposant le fait que le blond avait simplement projeté autre chose… Une chose était sûre : j'allais devenir folle avec cet homme.

Une mélodie s'éleva dans l'air, une discrète lumière tamisée apparut et les paroles de la chanson me percutèrent de plein fouet:

"_I was so high, I did not recognize the fire burning in her eyes, the chaos that controlled my mind whispered goodbye and she got on a plane never to return again but always in my heart"__ (J'étais si haut que je n'ai pas reconnu la flamme brûlant dans ses yeux, le chaos contrôlait mon esprit et elle m'a murmuré au revoir avant de monter dans un avion pour ne jamais revenir mais restant pour toujours dans mon Coeur)_

- Sauf qu'elle est revenue…

Je me retournai vers Draco et la musique ne resta qu'en fond. Nous étions face à face, plus proches que jamais depuis deux jours. Je déglutis, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Sa mise en scène avait apaisé la colère qui grondait en moi et je n'avais qu'une envie : me jeter dans ses bras. La réserve et la fierté m'empêchèrent néanmoins de passer à l'action et je noyais mon regard dans celui si gris, si particulier du blond. Il ne cilla pas.

- Et si je n'étais pas revenue ? Si j'avais été sérieuse tout à l'heure ?

Les questions étaient sorties sans préméditation et les oraliser me blessa car même si j'avais compris que Draco m'avait entrainée dans un engrenage connu de lui seul, le fait qu'il soit parti aussi théâtralement m'avait chamboulée.

- Je serai venu implorer ton pardon, offrant de faire tout ce que tu voulais dans le seul but de me faire pardonner.

- Parce que tu crois que ma présence signifie que tu es pardonné ?

Sans répondre, il déposa un genou à terre et me prit une main avant de lever la tête vers moi.

- Hermione Granger, je ne suis qu'un lâche doublé d'un égoïste mais je suis aussi riche et beau, ce qui me fait de sérieuses qualités. Sans compter que je suis irrémédiablement et étrangement amoureux de toi mais que je suis tout à fait nul pour ça. Je ne brandis pas ce fait comme une excuse, juste comme un constat. Je veux d'ailleurs améliorer ce constat car tu le mérites et même si je ne suis pas sûr de te mériter, souviens-toi que je suis riche et que je dépose ma fortune à tes pieds si ça peut être un argument suffisant. J'ai remarqué que dans les contes de fées, le prince charmant était toujours beau et riche, en fait. C'est pour ça que j'essaie de souligner ces caractéristiques.

Sa voix si solennelle au début était devenue pensive, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même tout en me parlant et si j'avais eu envie de le frapper au début, son explication finale m'avait donné le sourire et je me m'agenouillai à son niveau pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Draco Malfoy, je suis aussi stupidement amoureuse de toi mais vois-tu, je suis aussi une Gryffondor, brillante qui plus est d'après la rumeur, et tu as piétiné ma fierté par bêtise. Ce qui fait que tu as accumulé quelques mauvais points que même ta beauté et ta fortune de prince charmant ne referont pas passer dans le vert, pour le moment. En conclusion : tu vas devoir faire beaucoup avant que je te pardonne et que nous reformions un couple. Je pense que nous avons été beaucoup trop rapide, prenons notre temps, cette fois-ci.

Conformément à ce que j'espérais, le blond resta figé devant mes paroles, ne s'attendant vraisemblablement pas à ça. Il se reprit cependant vite et se releva en m'aidant à faire de même.

- Vas-tu habiter ici à nouveau, malgré ça ?

Je me mordis automatiquement la lèvre inférieure, en proie à un dilemme intérieur mais finit par hocher lentement la tête. Ravi, le jeune homme me prit par la main et nous sortîmes en courant dans le jardin par un nouveau passage secret sans que je ne contrôle réellement la situation. Je reconnus brièvement les alentours et ralentis lorsque nous dépassâmes sans nous arrêter la balançoire. Dans mon esprit, une certitude venait de se former : les falaises nous attendaient. Comme s'il avait compris que j'avais eus l'illumination, Draco accéléra son allure et je fus obligée de faire pareil étant donné que sa main enserrait toujours fermement la mienne. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin nous nous arrêtâmes et je contemplai avec émerveillement les vagues se briser sur la roche, beaucoup plus bas.

- Penses-tu que l'on meure si l'on saute ?

- Sans détacher mes yeux du spectacle je secouai la tête.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée…

- Il faudrait tester, pour savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sûrement.

- Qu'attendons-nous, alors ?

Après un sourire éblouissant, il recula de deux mètres et courut vers le vide, exécutant un magnifique plongeon pour y pénétrer. J'hurlais en tendant un bras vers lui et avançais instinctivement pour le suivre quand mon pied rencontra le vide. La peur m'envahissant soudain, moi qui n'avais jamais eu peur du vide, je regardai mon amour rencontrer l'écume frémissante sans rien pouvoir faire et finis par chanceler à mon tour dans l'air. Dans ma chute, le plaisir revint grâce à l'adrénaline et je riais en rencontrant la surface aqueuse, avant de la trouver étrangement chaude. J'ouvris les yeux, fermés à cause de l'air fouettant mon visage, et me rendis compte que j'étais dans le manoir Malfoy, Draco près de moi. Il me tendit une serviette, un air satisfait sur le visage et j'acceptai sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Tu viens d'expérimenter de la vieille magie, Amour, s'amusa-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux avec une petite serviette. Je tiquai au surnom et il feignit de ne rien remarquer. « J'ai découvert ça dans un vieux Grimoire.

- Celui qui a traumatisé Théo ?

- Lui-même.

- Tu avais testé avant de te lancer ?

- Non.

- Tu aurais donc pu mourir ?

- Sans doute.

- Tu es fou.

- J'ai fait comme toi, il y a quelques jours.

Un point pour lui. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était encore revenu dans mes bonnes grâces. Je lui rendis la serviette et sortis dans la pièce en expliquant que j'allais prendre une douche. Il dut prendre ça pour une invitation car il m'emboîta le pas mais je l'arrêtai rapidement en lui rappelant que nous n'étions plus en couple, ce qui le fit se renfrogner de façon clairement visible. Néanmoins, lorsque je sortis de la salle de bains, vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'un short assorti, il m'attendait sur mon lit avec un plateau rempli d'amuses-gueules.

- Certes, nous ne sommes plus ensemble mais nous pouvons tout de même dîner ensemble, non ? expliqua-t-il devant mon air surpris. Je confirmai et vins m'asseoir à ses côtés pour commencer à manger. Comme toujours, c'était délicieux et je dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas le dire, me souvenant de ce qu'il m'avait répondu la seule fois où je l'avais dit. « Et sinon… Il faisait quoi Weasley chez toi ? lança-t-il nonchalamment.

- Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ?

- Si tu me le dis, je te dis ce que j'ai fait de Pansy.

- Il venait me consoler, parce que c'est mon ami. La prochaine fois qu'un garçon me brisera le cœur, ça sera peut-être toi qui devras me consoler, vu que tu es mon ami, susurrais-je en croquant dans une petite tomate. Il se raidit instantanément et je jubilai : c'était vraiment trop facile…

- Jepensequej'iraisplutôtletrucider. Sijenemesuispassuicidéavant, grogna-t-il inintelligiblement.

- Tu as dit ? Je n'ai rien compris, articule quand tu parles, Dray !

- J'ai dit que Pansy était retournée chez elle.

- J'aimerais bien la rencontrer. Les circonstances n'étaient pas idéales là mais j'ai l'impression que c'est quelqu'un de très bien, avançais-je avec un air innocent. Il confirma en hochant la tête et s'appuya contre la tête de lit.

- Tu vas réellement te mettre en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que tu m'aimes ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Si moi je le faisais, tu me pardonnerais ?

- Non mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai brisé notre couple. Je t'en voudrais juste un peu plus.

- De toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Tu préfères les garçons ?

- Je préfère rien du tout.

- Même pas moi ?

- Peut-être qu'intérieurement je te surnomme « rien du tout », rétorqua-t-il en souriant à demi. Je lui rendis son sourire et il se leva en récupérant le plateau. « En tout cas, je vais te laisser. Il va devenir inconvenant que je reste dans ta chambre alors que nous ne sommes que de simples amis.

Il embrassa mon front et je lui tirai la langue puis la porte se ferma sur sa svelte silhouette pendant que je me glissais sous les couvertures. Sous l'oreille, quelque chose de dur se trouvait et j'en sortis un livre que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. « Sept jours pour une éternité » de Marc Levy. Encore un français. Décidément, le blond semblait avoir une certaine fascination à leur égard. Sur la première page, une dédicace m'était adressée.

« _Je ne vais pas te dire que c'est le genre de livres que j'ai l'habitude de lire, ni que j'ai été passionné du début à la fin parce que ça serait faux : ce texte reste quelque chose de très féminin ce qui fait que mon côté masculin rustre a beaucoup de mal à appréhender certains passages mais j'ai apprécié la façon dont la relation liant les personnages principaux évolue et ça m'a permis de me cultiver une fois encore sur la culture moldue. Après, je ne veux pas que l'on fasse comme eux, ça serait de toute façon impossible, nous leur ressemblons mais pas tant que ça, quand même. Je veux simplement que nous ayons une fin aussi heureuse. J'espère ne pas t'avoir dévoilé l'intrigue tout en priant pour que tu n'ais pas encore lu cet ouvrage._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ton crétin attitré _

_P.S : Si tu croyais que j'avais usé toutes mes cartouches aujourd'hui, je suis ravi de pouvoir te détromper. Quand un Malfoy veut quelque chose, il fait tout pour l'avoir. Surtout quand il est en tort et que la personne à qui il a fait préjudice est inestimable à ses yeux_».

Le cœur serré, l'esprit chamboulé et les yeux embués, je relus trois fois la dédicace avant de me décider à passer à la première page pour finir le premier chapitre quelques instants plus tard. Je ne me sentais plus l'envie de lire. Je ne voulais que rêver. Rêver de Draco et moi. Parce que je savais que nous aurions un futur. Même s'il allait devoir faire des merveilles pour se faire entièrement pardonner. J'étais amoureuse d'une façon relativement aberrante et j'envisageais notre relation future comme idyllique mais ça ne voulait pas dire que j'étais totalement cruche. Du moins était-ce que j'espérais en fermant les yeux pour laisser mon subconscient envahir mon esprit.


	14. MESSAGE D'EXCUSE Le Retour

Alors. Ceci est déjà le second mot d'excuses de cette fiction donc il en va de soit que je suis deux fois plus désolée que la dernière fois. En plus, là je n'ai même pas l'excuse des « dix minutes par jour », j'ai juste l'excuse de « la page blanche ». J'ai commencé le chapitre mais je n'arrive pas à le finir. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je bloque débilement. L'angoisse de la rentrée qui approche ? La chaleur étouffante ? Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que c'est n'importe quoi & que je suis plus que désolée. Même les Kinder n'arrivent pas à me motiver. Si lundi prochain je n'ai pas posté, vous pourrez me traiter d'auteur indigne d'être lue. Ca sera mérité.

Bisous,

Cha Darcy

P.S : en fait, j'aurais peut-être une théorie : je n'ai plus rien à écouter. Des suggestions, s'il vous plaît?


	15. Chapter 13

Je ne me suis pas relue, désirant poster avant que le début de la semaine ne commence donc excusez-moi s'il y a des erreurs et/ou des incohérences. Si c'est vraiment trop affreux, je le reposterai dans le courant de la semaine. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce chapitre!

Bisous,

Cha Darcy

P.S : Merci à tous pour votre soutien, votre merveilleuse compréhension et vos musiques qui m'ont bien aidée à me ressourcer. Merci mille fois.

Chapitre 13 :

Elle était revenue. La phrase ne semblait pas vouloir laisser la place à d'autres. Depuis que j'avais entendu la porte du Manoir claquer, la veille, elle semblait tournoyer dans mon esprit avec un plaisir infini. Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, malgré la présence de Weasley fils et ça me maintenait dans l'ivresse si caractéristique à l'euphorie. Pour fêter ça, j'avais passé la nuit à déambuler dans le manoir, me retrouvant une bonne dizaine de fois à observer Hermione dormir sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je me doutais bien que si elle se réveillait, elle me traiterait de psychopathe bon à enfermer mais ça n'avait pas grande importance : elle m'aimait, elle m'avait pardonné et même si, elle soutenait qu'elle n'était pas prête à former à nouveau un couple avec moi, j'étais sûr que ça ne serait que passager, qu'avant le coucher du soleil, elle serait de nouveau mienne. Alors le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

A neuf heures trente, je resortis de mon bureau –où je m'étais brièvement assoupi- et descendis préparer la table du petit-déjeuner après avoir ordonné à Miko d'aller réveiller Hermione. Le temps qu'elle descende, je remontai me changer, ayant croisé mon reflet dans une vitre et ayant été horrifié de mon allure si… Weasleysque. Je savais que ce genre de pensées devait désormais être prohibé mais là, je ne trouvais pas d'autres termes pouvant aussi bien décrire mon apparence. Courant dans l'escalier pour rejoindre la cuisine secondaire, je me loupais une marche et tombais la tête la première sur le sol. Un rire léger m'accueillit, aussitôt suivi par le bras compatissant d'Hermione m'aidant à me relever.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention, Draco.

- Pourquoi ? N'es-tu pas là pour veiller sur moi ? répliquais-je en happant son regard dans le mien. Elle détourna la tête d'un mouvement aux allures irréfléchies afin de se soustraire à mon emprise et sourit à pleines dents pour me répondre :

- Non, désolée. L'inverse est certes vrai, étant donné que tu dois t'occuper de mon bien-être moral mais moi, je ne suis tenue à rien par rapport à toi.

Légèrement soufflé par ses paroles inattendues, je feignis également l'insouciance et l'entrainai dans la cuisine afin d'en parler tout en se remplissant le ventre. Nous nous assîmes face à face et j'eus l'impression que dans tous les gestes qu'elle faisait, un désir de vengeance suivait. Tranchant nonchalamment un morceau de bacon, je repris la conversation là où s'était arrêtée :

- Tu te trompes. Je suis navré de devoir te le rappeler mais tu dois rester calme face à moi ainsi que garder contact si je le désire. Tu n'as donc pas que des droits dans notre si charmante situation.

Elle fit crisser ses couverts dans son assiette en signe d'irritation et leva ensuite un visage agacé vers moi, comme pour souligner le fait que j'aurais du me taire. N'envisageant pas cette possibilité comme acceptable, je préférai enfoncer le clou et lui offris mon plus beau sourire hypocrite qu'elle me rendit avec une exaspération palpable. Peut-être que nos retrouvailles amoureuses allaient finalement être reportées… Mais je n'avais rien à regretter : c'était elle qui avait déclenché les hostilités matinales en repoussant ouvertement mon implicite avance. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle eut l'air choquée et ouvrit la bouche pour vraisemblablement m'envoyer sur les roses :

- C'est moi qui t'ai déclaré la guerre, Draco ? Tu le penses vraiment ça ?

Devant mon air surpris, elle rajouta la voix pleine de consternation que j'avais parlé à voix haute – pour la première fois de ma vie ! Forcément, j'avais du attendre une occasion comme celle-ci. Je me figeai et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant que j'explique mes pensées. Son expression impérieuse m'encouragea à rapidement le faire alors je me redressai sur ma chaise, poussai mon assiette sur le côté et posai mes mains à plat sur la table.

- Non, mais tu me manques Mia et j'ai voulu aller trop vite. Je crois que j'ai imaginé que tu m'avais déjà pardonné… Je suis désolé.

Elle soupira et je tendis mon bras à travers la table pour attraper l'une de ses mains. Elle se laissa faire, m'observant d'un air perdu. Je sus que j'avais bien répondu mais que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle me laissait me rattraper. Avant, il y avait sûrement déjà eu des « dernières fois » dans ses pensées mais là, elle ne semblait plus énervée, elle semblait juste lasse de moi et de mon caractère… Si… Particulier.

- Tu es souvent désolé, Draco, c'est bien ça le problème.

Sa phrase me rappela celle que je lui avais adressé le jour suivant son arrivée, lorsqu'elle avait regardé la lettre de Potter sans mon autorisation, et je fus assez perplexe de constater à quel point la situation avait évolué. J'avais l'impression que ces derniers jours s'étaient déroulés sans que je ne puisse réellement les influencer.

- Si tu réfléchissais aux conséquences de tes actes avant de les faire, ça serait bien aussi, tu ne crois pas ? continua Hermione du ton avec lequel on grondait sûrement les enfants.

- J'y réfléchis…

- Tu n'as pas une vision globale de la situation, tu te cantonnes à ton point de vue et ce n'est pas suffisant.

Comment diable cette fille pouvait-elle aussi bien me comprendre ? Alors même que je n'avais jamais réellement poussé mes réflexions à mon sujet aussi loin ! Elle avait parfaitement raison : j'étais trop égoïste dans ma façon d'appréhender le monde. Elle sourit doucement, brusquement radoucie, et caressa le dos de ma main de son pouce avant de capter mon attention avec la naissance d'un nouvel éclat dans ses yeux :

- Je t'aime Draco, tu le sais… Mais tu m'as promis de faire des efforts. Sans que je ne t'ai rien demandé, simplement par amour. Maintenant, j'attends juste que tu respectes ta promesse. Si tu ne la réalises pas, ne prends même plus la peine d'imaginer un « nous ». Imagine seulement combien nos douleurs respectives seront grandes par _ta faute. _

Se libérant tendrement de ma main, elle se leva avec assurance et sortit de la pièce, me laissant K.O à ruminer ses phrases. Il allait vraiment falloir que je change… ? Oui. Oui. Il le fallait. Je le savais après tout étant donné que je lui avais écrit ! Sauf que ça n'avait pas vraiment été sérieux. C'était plus un constat momentané, réalisé dans la panique… Pas une vraie résolution. Si ? Si. J'avais sauté d'une falaise pour Hermione, je pouvais bien me montrer plus humain pour elle. Débarrassant et lavant notre vaisselle d'un coup de baguette, je réfléchis à la meilleure manière de commencer mon changement. La réponse me vint en me rappelant ce qui avait enclenché ma complicité avec la jeune femme : Théo et Ginny. Sauf que Théo était toujours furieux suite à ce qui s'était passé l'avant-veille. Mais il représentait une chance de réussite alors je sortis et transplanai chez Pansy qui semblait en plein rangement. Me voyant défait et déterminé au milieu du salon, elle désigna un canapé d'une main et je m'y assis pour l'observer continuer, comme si de rien n'était, son occupation. D'une façon inattendue, ça m'apaisa. Le mouvement nerveux de ma jambe finit par s'arrêter et ma tenue s'assouplit pendant que Pansy continuait à bouger, indifférente à ma présence. Elle finit par pousser un soupir ravi et se tourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de moi, une de ses mains posée affectueusement sur ma cuisse.

- J'ai promis à Hermione de devenir moins… Malfoy. Sauf que ça a l'air d'être assez bien accroché à mon esprit.

- Je confirme.

- Ca, je n'en doutais étrangement pas. Mais après cette évidente preuve de compassion, as-tu des propositions à me fournir ?

- Qu'aurais-je en échange de mon aide ?

- Tu seras invitée à mon mariage.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

- Tu seras mon témoin.

- Théo va te tuer. J'accepte.

- Vous serez tous les deux mes témoins, n'espère pas encore me voir mourir.

- Laisse-moi rêver un peu. Qu'entends-tu par devenir moins Malfoy ?

- Il faut que je cesse d'être aussi égoïste et que j'assume mes décisions.

- Tu sais que tu es presque en train de me demander le manuel du parfait Gryffondor ?

- Si tu avais pu éviter de souligner ce fait, j'aurais éventuellement évincé Théo mais là, c'est inenvisageable.

- Dommage. Tu sais que je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour te faire devenir aussi… Différent, j'espère, mon grand ?

- J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Si j'ai besoin de toi c'est pour m'aider à désamorcer la situation entre Théo et moi.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il boude toujours à cause de l'autre soir ?

- Eh bien… Si.

- Mais ça a marché le plan, tout est censé aller bien à ce niveau !

- Oui ! Il n'y a plus que moi qui dois finir de totalement réparer la situation.

- Nous, plutôt, corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Je lui concédai le fait et repris :

- Tu sais où il est ?

- Sûrement chez Ginevra Weasley. Il est au courant du succès de l'affiche ?

- Aucune idée. Tu ne voudrais pas lui demander de venir, par hasard ?

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, petit prince.

Levant les yeux aux ciels, je fus soudain frappé par le fait que j'étais parti du Manoir sans en avertir Hermione. J'informai Pansy que je rentrai rapidement chez moi et y transplanai immédiatement après. Sur la porte, un mot était fixé avec un sort de glue :

« _Ne t'ayant pas trouvé pour te l'annoncer de vive-voix, je me suis permise de t'afficher ce petit mot afin de t'informer que je vais passer la journée avec Ginny. J'espère que tu sauras te trouver une excuse convaincante ce soir pour m'expliquer ton abandon parce que sache que tu viens une nouvelle fois de perdre des points dans mon estime. Je vais finir par me demander comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de toi, Draco. Rends-toi compte de la situation dans laquelle tu nous as placés ! J'ai l'impression que nous ne vivons pas dans la même réalité._

_Hermione. »_

Le problème de l'égoïsme était à régler en priorité, c'était certain, même si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver qu'elle en faisait un peu trop. Poussant un cri de rage à ma propre encontre, je retournai chez Pansy et l'y trouvai en compagnie de Théo. Le brun eut la subite pulsion de siffler de colère en me voyant et Pansy l'enlaça pour le calmer. Sans me lâcher du regard, il nous interrogea sur ma présence ici et je laissai à notre amie le plaisir de l'explication. Doucement, elle entraîna Théo sur le canapé et il s'y assit sans baisser ses gardes, alors elle attrapa son menton dans l'une de ses mains et harponna son regard. Je fus fasciné par le calme dont elle faisait preuve. J'avais l'impression de revivre nos années de Poudlard, quand Blaise était encore en vie et que lui et Pansy vivaient entourés d'une aura d'assurance pure. Après la guerre, la jeune femme avait perdu, en même temps que le métis, cette détermination qui lui procurait l'illusion de vivre. La perte de Blaise avait affecté Pansy à tous les niveaux, de toute façon. Mais là, je m'attendais presque à voir celui qui fut mon meilleur ami entrer dans la pièce, son immense sourire sur les lèvres et un bon conseil sur la langue. Sauf qu'évidemment, lorsque je prêtai l'oreille afin de vérifier s'il n'allait pas arriver, ce fut seulement la voix de Pansy qui murmurait à Théo d'arrêter de faire l'enfant qui m'arriva.

Je me frottai les yeux et laissai mon imagination dériver vers un monde idéal. Dans mon monde idéal, Blaise serait encore en vie, Pansy serait enceinte de lui et ils seraient tout simplement radieux, ensemble. Exactement de la façon dont ça aurait du se passer. Il y aurait aussi Théo et Ginny dans la même situation, sauf qu'eux il était probable que ça se réalise ainsi que Mia et moi. A notre sujet, j'hésitais à faire des suppositions. Je craignais que cela ne nous porte malheur. Alors je continuai de me concentrer sur les relations liant nos trois couples. Nous nous serions tous bien entendus, même Ronald et sa compagne auraient pu faire parti de notre cercle s'ils l'avaient voulu. La réalité me revint sous la forme d'une gifle donnée par Pansy.

- Atterris, Draco.

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours obligé de gâcher tes victoires ? demanda Théo avec une interrogation sincère dans la voix. Je me retournai vers lui, affable et écartai la question d'un mouvement de main.

- Est-ce que tu vas m'aider à changer cet état de fait ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait ?

- La paix dans ton ménage.

- Mon ménage va très bien, merci.

- Oui mais si Ginny soit consoler le cœur brisé d'Hermione, ça risque de légèrement le mouvementer.

- Si ça en arrive à ce point, je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer, Draco.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- Ne me tente pas.

- Pansy, tu es témoin qu'il m'a menacé de mort ?

- Je t'aiderai, Théo.

- Pourquoi suis-je venu vous demander de l'aide à vous ?

- Parce que nous sommes les seuls à te supporter.

- Visiblement, je vous ai poussé dans vos limites.

- Draco, tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir être heureux, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte de ça ?

- Oui, je m'en rends compte si vous aviez une solution à me proposer pour remédier à ça, ça ne serait pas de refus. Parce que c'est aussi pour ça que je suis venu. J'adore me faire lapider par vous, ce n'est pas la question, sauf que je ne suis pas là que pour ça.

- Ton ironie est inappropriée. Pourquoi voudrions-nous t'aider ?

- Pourquoi cherchez-vous à me rendre chèvre ?

- On te montre ce que tu fais à Hermione.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous de son côté ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que l'amour n'est pas un jeu. Comme solution, je te propose de te débrouiller comme un grand.

- Je ne vous ai pas laissé vous défouler sur moi pour ça.

- Eh bien, si.

- Je vous déteste.

- N'oublie pas de nous envoyer tes faires-parts de mariage. Nous les attendrons avec impatience.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il y en ait après votre totale absence de collaboration.

Théo lança un regard indéchiffrable à Pansy qui lui répondit de la même façon et je compris que la situation était sur le point de changer, devant mes yeux ébahis. Ebahis devant le plaisir certain que prenaient mes amis à profiter de la situation. Oui, j'étais un abruti fini mais ce n'était peut-être pas une raison suffisante pour faire en sorte de constamment me le rappeler.

- Nous voulons bien t'aider, reprit Pansy, mais seulement si tu fais de véritables efforts.

- Et que tu nous obéis au doigt et à l'œil, ajouta Théo d'un air grave. Malgré ça, j'arrivais à discerner une lueur d'amusement dans son expression et m'assis entre eux, lorsqu'ils me firent de la place sur le canapé.

- Vous avez intérêt à être bons.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, murmura Pansy à mon oreille.

Je baissai la tête vers mes genoux, accablé, et entendis le claquement de leurs mains lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent victorieusement au-dessus de ma tête. Tournant la tête vers l'immense horloge placée au milieu du mur de droite, je constatai avec surprise qu'onze heures venaient de sonner et que Pansy avait mis très peu de temps à convaincre Théo de me pardonner tout en retournant la situation en leur faveur. Elle était réellement douée. Et il fallait que j'arrête de vivre dans mon propre monde. Hermione avait raison. J'évoluais dans une réalité parallèle à la leur mais très éloignée parfois. Claquant des doigts devant mon visage, Théo me fit me redresser brusquement et revenir au moment présent. Un air navré était peint sur le beau visage froid de Pansy.

- Déjà, il faut que tu arrêtes de penser. Tu penses trop Draco. Tu te places dans la possibilité en oubliant parfois les certitudes, ce qui est fixe autour de toi. Cesse de vouloir t'échapper de la réalité.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire que ce n'était pas un échappatoire que je recherchais quand je compris que si. C'était effectivement ça qui me rendait égoïste. Je ne supportais pas de ne pas être confronté avec moi-même. Dans mon esprit était inscrit que les autres n'étaient pas à ma hauteur, que j'étais trop différent pour leur accorder une attention complète. Cette révélation de mon inconscient me heurta et Théo sourit calmement :

- On sait très bien que ce n'est pas fait exprès mais essaie de te contrôler. Dès lors tu sens que tu pars vers un écheveau de pensées, force-toi à rester dans le concret. Oublie de suivre aveuglement tes pulsions. Et oublie de tout planifier.

- Il me reste quoi comme possibilité dans ce cas ?

- Tu peux planifier modérément et apprendre à t'adapter. C'est ce qu'il te manque cruellement, Draco, la faculté d'adaptation.

Pansy hocha la tête lorsque je me retournai vers elle en recherche d'un soutien et je fus obligé de me remettre en question purement et simplement.

- Tu vas finir dingue, autrement, petit prince.

- Et Hermione aussi.

- Vous avez raison.

- Bien sûr qu'on a raison. On te connaît par cœur.

- Si ça vous plaît de le croire.

- En route, Draco, annonça soudainement Théo en se levant, Pansy à sa suite. Je les regardai stupidement quelques secondes avant de m'enquérir de l'endroit où nous allions aller. « Au chemin de Traverse. Tu vas apprendre à complètement vivre dans la réalité, blondinet.

Un frémissement d'effroi me parcourut le corps et Pansy sourit le plus sadiquement possible en me prenant par le bras. Je voulus me dégager mais Théo s'empara de mon second bras et ils me firent transplaner sans plus de cérémonie. Dans l'artère magique, la foule fourmillait bruyamment et aussitôt, je fis en sorte d'occulter mon entourage pour ne me concentrer que sur mon objectif. Sauf que je n'en avais pas. Me crispant légèrement, je fis un mouvement de recul mais mes bourreaux ne me laissèrent pas faire et m'entraînèrent avec détermination dans l'allée. Ne pouvant pas faire comme si les gens autour de moi n'existaient pas, je dus prendre sur moi et subir une heure leur présence constante. Au bout de ce laps de temps, Théo me lâcha et Pansy nous guida jusqu'à un restaurant légèrement excentré. Nous nous assîmes autour d'une table avec un soulagement palpable.

- Alors ? demandais-je avec nervosité au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Théo leva avec étonnement les yeux de la carte qu'il parcourrait tranquillement et je me sentis stupide. Sauf que je voulais réellement une réponse. Mon ami sembla le comprendre car il se décida à prendre en compte ma demande :

- Alors quoi ?

- Je me suis bien débrouillé ?

- Personnellement, j'avais l'impression que tu ne rêvais que de fuir. Je ne comprends pas comment nous avons pu laisser passer ce trait de caractère, aussi longtemps, intervint Pansy en tendant sa carte à la serveuse, après avoir passé sa commande. Je l'imitai et baissai ensuite ma tête vers la nappe afin de réfléchir. Sans que je n'en aie réellement conscience, ma main joua nerveusement avec la lame de mon couteau et Théo me le retira d'un mouvement habile avant que je n'arrive à me blesser. Je relevai la tête aussitôt et croisai le regard navré de Pansy :

- Tu as recommencé, Draco.

- Je sais.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

- Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour que tu aies comme une sorte d'alarme lorsque ça t'arrive… soupira Théo en appuyant son menton dans le creux de l'une de ses mains.

J'approuvais son constat d'un hochement de tête et Pansy tapota fiévreusement la table, plongée de la même façon qu'elle me reprochait de faire, dans ses pensées. Les plats arrivèrent et la brune ne daigna pas s'écarter pour laisser la serveuse poser sa commande. Nous jetant mutuellement un regard surpris, Théo et moi nous dépêchâmes toutefois de faire de la place afin de soulager la femme de son fardeau. Elle nous remercia et retourna en cuisine tandis que nous fixions notre attention sur Pansy. Finalement, Théo me fit signe de commencer à manger alors que lui-même suivait son propre conseil et nous parlâmes à mi-voix de ce que Ginny pensait de la situation. Il s'avérait, sans surprise, qu'elle avait aussi mis ma tête à prix si jamais je blessais une nouvelle fois son amie. Théo parut animé d'une joie malsaine en me faisant part de cette information et je retins difficilement l'envie de me cacher sous la table qui me tenaillait, en me répétant qu'elle était trop petite et je serais définitivement apparu comme un pauvre hère qui ne sait pas se tenir. Au moment des desserts, Pansy reprit vie et fit sèchement rapporter son plat en cuisine avant de se tourner vers nous, la jubilation clairement inscrite dans ses traits :

- On va te fixer une clochette spirituelle, Draco.

Je crus avoir mal entendu et lui demandai de répéter sauf que la phrase ne changea pas et que Théo partit dans un grand fou rire. Le foudroyant du regard, j'enjoignis à Pansy de développer son idée ce qu'elle fit avec une joie certaine :

- Il existe un sort pour contrôler les pensées. Tu te rappelles que pendant la guerre, le mot « Voldemort » ameutait toutes les troupes du Lord ? Eh bien c'est grâce à un système de ce genre. Donc, on va apposer sur ton inconscient un verrou qui va l'empêcher de t'emmener trop loin lorsque tu seras éveillé.

- Tu pense sincèrement que je vais vous laisser vous amuser avec mon esprit ?

- Nous, non. Mais Hermione, si.

Une nouvelle fois résonna dans l'air le claquement de leurs paumes en train de s'entrechoquer et j'admis mentalement qu'ils me connaissaient peut-être un peu trop bien pour _mon_ propre bien. Le reste du repas fut rapidement évacué et Théo essaya de se remémorer où les jeunes femmes avaient prévu d'aller. Ce fut Pansy qui trouva en énumérant toutes ses boutiques préférées. Nous lui collâmes un baiser sur la joue pour son efficacité et Théo interpella sa petite-amie avec joie, lorsque nous y fûmes. Elle fut surprise de sa présence et encore plus lorsqu'elle nous aperçut derrière lui. Son visage manifesta d'ailleurs une certaine hostilité à mon égard mais Pansy désamorça une nouvelle fois la situation en allant se présenter. Théo avait du faire son éloge car la rouquine l'accueillit fort aimablement avant d'aller récupérer Hermione qui était un peu plus loin dans les rayons. Elle parut ravie de voir mes amis et beaucoup moi de constater ma présence. J'en avais un peu assez de passer pour l'indésirable mais je l'avais bien cherché donc je ne dis rien et laissai Pansy expliquer la situation en me rendant compte que si elle n'avait pas été là, j'aurais été dans de profonds ennuis relationnels :

- Draco est un crétin qui ne s'assume plus. Heureusement, j'ai trouvé la solution idéale : la clochette mentale.

L'attention d'Hermione sembla soudainement s'aviver et je me demandai comment mon amie faisait pour constamment faire mouche. Près de nous, Théo chuchotait à l'oreille de Ginny qui hochait la tête en souriant, son regard glissant parfois vers moi avant de revenir se fixer dans le vide. Je me rendis compte que cette observation m'avait coupé du monde car lorsque je recommençai à m'intéresser à Pansy et Hermione, elles étaient en pleine conspiration contre ma personne. Du moins était-ce ce que je supposai. Me mettant légèrement à paniquer, je croisai les bras sur mon torse et me redressai de toute ma hauteur avant de passer placidement mon regard sur les rayons.

- J'accepte, lâcha finalement Hermione d'une voix forte où l'amusement régnait en maître absolu.

Deux gloussements féminins et un rire masculin idiot lui répondirent. Je sus que je n'allais pas réellement aimer ce qui allait suivre. Comme les membres impatients d'une secte sur le point d'accomplir un sacrifice, mes amis me firent sortir de la boutique en vitesse et transplaner au Manoir. Là-bas, Théo m'enferma dans une anti-chambre en compagnie de Ginny et je commençai à réellement m'inquiéter des tournures que prenait la situation. La rousse le remarqua et me sourit chaleureusement. Quelque peu étonné de son brusque changement d'attitude à mon égard, je me raidis sur mon siège et elle rit.

- Tu ne vas pas à l'échafaud, Draco, souligna-t-elle avec malice.

Je fus tenté de lui rétorquer que j'allais subir bien pire quand me vint à l'esprit que je pouvais toujours me servir d'elle afin de mieux appréhender ce qui allait suivre. D'un ton un peu trop détaché pour faire vrai, je m'enquis de ce que cela faisait de s'allier à des Serpentard et elle me répondit qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'y avait pas trouvé sa place. Mon visage se décomposa à ces mots et elle ajouta que si je voulais la manipuler, c'était raté étant donné que Théo l'avait mise en garde.

- Blaise n'aurait pas fait ça, rétorquais-je avec hauteur. Je savais pertinemment que c'était faux mais je voulais voir jusqu'où la jeune femme avait été rodée. Elle arrêta instantanément de sourire et attrapa nerveusement le pendentif de son collier, ne sachant pas très bien sur quel pied danser.

- Théo n'est pas Blaise, finit-elle par dire, son assurance revenue en même temps que les secondes s'écoulaient. J'hochai la tête, faussement approbateur et continuai :

- J'ai menti, Blaise aurait fait exactement pareil.

Elle soupira et attrapa le coussin qui se trouvait derrière son dos pour me le lancer en signe de vengeance. Je souris largement, heureux d'avoir pu reprendre légèrement le contrôle de la situation et gardai le coussin contre moi. Nous restâmes dans le silence quelques minutes avant que la jeune femme ne se décide à le briser :

- Comment Pansy a réagi lorsque… Lorsque Blaise est…

Elle semblait décider à ne pas prononcer le final alors je le fis pour elle.

- Parti ? suggérais-je. Elle hocha la tête. « Elle a failli devenir folle pendant quelques jours puis elle a calmement fait ses valises et est partie découvrir le monde. Ou fuir ses souvenirs. Peut-être les deux. Après elle est revenue. Et est repartie en Asie jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.

Ginny hocha gravement la tête, se demandant vraisemblablement ce qu'elle aurait ressenti à la place de mon amie. Certes, elle venait de perdre Harry mais entre perdre l'un de ses amis et la personne que l'on considérait comme son âme-sœur, il devait y avoir un fossé. Moi-même, alors que j'avais déjà été dans la situation de Ginny du fait de la mort de Blaise, je ne savais pas très bien ce que je ferai si jamais Hermione venait à m'être enlevée. L'arrivée subite de Pansy portant un plateau couvert de cookies et de verres de lait, qui me rappelèrent les images d'Epinal des contes Moldus, et qu'elle déposa sur la table basse proche des fauteuils avant de prendre tranquillement place dans le dernier fauteuil de libre nous fit sortir de nos muettes considérations et nous concentra sur l'instant présent. Quelques secondes plus tard, Theo et Hermione entraient à leur tour et rapprochaient magiquement le canapé placé en décoration pour s'y asseoir. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, chacun commença à goûter en silence, une agitation euphorique nous enveloppant pourtant sans que je n'arrive à déterminer dans quel genre de situation ils nous avaient placés.

- J'adore ce type de collation, lança Hermione avec un sourire de petite fille.

Confortablement installée sur le canapé, elle avait l'air d'être sincèrement heureuse et je me rappelai qu'on disait que les femmes n'étaient jamais plus épanouies que lorsqu'elles étaient amoureuses. Un vent de jalousie me balaya tandis que je me souvenais qu'elle avait passé sa dernière heure en compagnie de Théo. Ce dernier sembla percevoir mon hostilité soudaine car il cessa de contempler Ginny pour m'offrir son entière attention. J'évinçai sa question implicite en attrapant un autre cookie et le croquai comme si c'était la chose la plus palpitante que j'avais jamais fait de ma vie. Il leva un sourcil en signe de scepticisme mais se réinteressa finalement à la conversation qui avait lieu entre nos trois amies.

- Ma mère nous faisait toujours des goûters gargantuesques, lança Ginny en levant les yeux aux ciels. « Nous n'arrivions jamais à les finir !

- C'est vrai, confirma Hermione en éclatant de rire. « Même les garçons peinaient à finir leur part !

- Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas que l'un d'entre vous n'ait jamais souffert de problème de poids, nota Pansy. La rouquine hocha vigoureusement la tête et attrapa aussi un autre cookie avant de répondre, pensivement :

- Nous avons un excellent métabolisme.

- Le fait de souvent vous bagarrer devait aussi favoriser le phénomène, glissa Hermione innocemment. Son amie se retourna vers elle en grimaçant, faussement vexée avant de la contrer :

- Oui mais regarde, nous sommes toujours beaux et minces alors que nous ne nous bagarrons plus depuis belle lurette.

- Oui mais vous ne vivez plus non plus chez Molly.

- Je renonce à toute discussion avec toi, soupira la rousse en finissant son verre de lait. Nous rîmes du désappointement de Ginny avant que Pansy ne frappe dans ses mains. Notre attention se tourna vers elle et elle sourit de son sourire qui me donne toujours envie de partir me cacher près de la tombe de Blaise.

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous plus ou moins détendus, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Théo, si tu pouvais…

Hochant la tête en signe de compréhension, il sortit sa baguette et m'immobilisa avant que je n'ai le temps de lancer un « Protego » informulé. Satisfaite, Pansy donna d'un signe l'autorisation à Hermione d'œuvrer. Gracieusement, elle posa ses pieds sur le sol et avança vers moi en souriant. Le corps raidi par le sort de Théo, je ne pus rien faire lorsqu'elle encercla tendrement mon visage de ses mains dans le but de capter mon regard dans le sien. Je me sentis aussitôt partir et dans ma tête sa voix résonna doucement avant de prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. « _Moi, Draco Malfoy, n'aurait plus la possibilité de me couper excessivement du monde que ce soit inconsciemment ou égoïstement sous peine de ressentir une douleur intenable. Dès que mon esprit se sentira partir, l'image de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde m'apparaîtra en train d'agoniser afin de me sortir de cet état proche de l'autisme. »_ La phrase imprégna chaque partie de mon cerveau et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'excès alors que j'avais la désagréable impression qu'on forçait le passage jusqu'à mon âme pour la détacher maladroitement de mon corps. Finalement, mon esprit se déconnecta totalement comme pour finaliser la mise à jour qu'y avait été apposée. Je me réveillai après un temps indéterminé, allongé sur le canapé de l'anti-chambre et veillé par mes amis qui jouaient tranquillement aux cartes près de moi. Hermione, assise à mes pieds, remarqua la première que j'étais réveillé et me dédia un magnifique sourire rassurant qui me fit sourire à mon tour. Avec précaution, j'étirai peu après mes membres endoloris de tension et m'assis afin de voir qui gagnait. N'arrivant pas à le déterminer, je finis par le demander et c'est d'une voix rendue atone par la concentration que Pansy m'informa que c'était l'équipe que formaient Ginny et Théo qui gagnait. Deux minutes plus tard, les deux brunes lançaient avec une rage modérée leurs cartes sur la table tandis que les amants s'embrassaient pour les narguer. Je souris et Hermione rangea les cartes dans leurs boîtes pendant que Théo partait prévenir Miko qu'il pouvait apporter le diner.

Tous installés devant nos assiettes, le service fait, nous attaquâmes avec entrain la nourriture jusqu'à ce que Ginny ne se décide à poser la question qui semblait aussi intéresser les trois autres :

- Tu te sens comment ?

- Merci de vous en enquérir maintenant, c'est trop gentil, vraiment.

- Arrête de te plaindre et réponds. C'est la première fois qu'Hermione tentait quelque chose comme ça.

La susnommée confirma d'un hochement de tête, ses joues rougissant doucement et Théo intervint :

- On avait évalué tous les risques auparavant, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais on aimerait quand même savoir ce que cela fait. Et si ça a marché.

- Ca donne une impression de scission entre l'âme et le corps. C'est très désagréable.

Mes bourreaux eurent la décence de paraître légèrement coupable en entendant ça mais je continuai comme si de rien n'était :

- Ensuite, je pense qu'il est un peu tôt pour savoir si c'est efficace mais je vous le ferai savoir en temps voulu.

Ils approuvèrent silencieusement et le repas se termina ainsi. Un mal de tête épouvantable me vrillait le cerveau depuis le milieu du repas et je me retirai peu de temps après qu'il fut fini. Décidant au début de prendre une douche, je finis par opter pour un coucher immédiat et m'affalai non-gracieusement sur mon lit après m'être débarrassé de l'ensemble de mes vêtements, caleçon non-compris. Sentant la fraicheur de la nuit sur ma peau, je trouvais la motivation de glisser sous les couvertures et sombrai dans le sommeil jusqu'à ce que la présence d'un nouveau corps dans mon lit ne me sorte momentanément de mon endormissement.

- Dors Draco. Mais si tu as besoin, je suis là.

Des lèvres douces se posèrent sur mon front et j'attirai Hermione contre moi afin de dormir le nez contre son cou.

* * *

Voilà... Donc sinon pour le prochain chapitre, comme d'hab, j'essaie de le poster le plus tôt possible mais j'avoue que je risque d'avoir davantage de retard que l'an dernier. Excusez-moi! J'espère que la fiction reste au niveau. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis qu'ils soient déçus ou non! Je vous répondrai! =)

Bisous,

Cha


	16. Chapter 14

Bonjour !

Désolée du retard ! J'espère que ça va tout de même vous plaire ! Merci de continuer à me suivre !

Bisous !

Cha Darcy

P.S: afin d'éviter de me parjurer à nouveau, je vous informe que le délai de publication devient imprévisible. Navrée.

* * *

**Chapitre Quatorze**

Draco grognait dans son sommeil depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes lorsque je me décidai à m'extirper totalement du Royaume des Rêves. Soulevant la tête afin d'observer mon blondinet préféré, je retins une grimace en constatant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de se sentir bien. Je m'assis aussitôt sur le matelas afin de doucement passer ma main sur son visage et essayer de le calmer. Cela sembla l'apaiser durant un instant mais bientôt ses grognements se muèrent en d'enfantins gémissements qui me donnèrent la chair de poule. Il semblait affronter quelques cauchemars profondément enfouis au sein de son âme et c'était certainement en lien avec le sortilège que j'avais la veille apposé sur son être. Je me sentais coupable d'avoir du atteindre cette extrémité mais comme Pansy l'avait de nombreuses fois soulignés, c'était pour son bien. Et le mien, d'une certaine façon. En fait, c'était nécessaire, je n'avais donc pas à regretter ce que j'avais fait mais voir Draco aussi mal en point ne pouvait pas m'aider à m'en convaincre. Tâtonnant à la recherche de ma baguette pour éclairer la pièce davantage, la lumière de l'aube ne suffisant plus à cet instant, je ne cessai pour autant pas de maintenir un contact physique avec le blond qui semblait se sentir légèrement mieux dès que j'étais, même légèrement, contre lui. Ce constat me réchauffa le cœur. J'aimais qu'il ait besoin de moi, même si c'était par ma faute qu'il était dans cet état. Le sortilège du _Lumos_ fut rapidement prononcé et le visage livide de Draco m'apparut. Je me mordis brutalement les lèvres en le découvrant. Qu'avais-je fait ? Pourtant, hier, nous avions vu que tout aurait du aller bien… Que s'était-il passé pour que la situation prenne un tel tour ? Ayant compris que je n'avais pas réellement de temps pour réfléchir à la situation, j'appelai rapidement Miko et lui ordonnai littéralement d'aller réveiller Pansy et Théo afin qu'ils viennent m'assister. Je me doutais que Ginny viendrait avec Théo mais elle n'était pas ma priorité pour le moment. Elle ne pourrait pas nous aider. Je savais que c'était injuste et presque immonde de penser ça mais étant donné qu'elle était inutile dans le cas présent, je me soupçonnai d'être incapable d'un mot aimable à son attention. Les mandés arrivèrent deux longues minutes après ma convocation, ma meilleure amie les accompagnant comme prévu. Mais n'était pas inutile, comme je le supposai. Théo semblait lui avoir fait un topo en venant car elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bains pour en revenir avec des serviettes chaudes et une bassine d'eau. D'un sort plus élevé que le simple _Lumos_, Pansy éclaira la chambre et je plissai vivement les yeux avant que Théo ne m'écarte du lit avec fermeté. Je n'essayai pas de me débattre, me doutant qu'il faisait ça pour de bonnes raisons mais ne parvins néanmoins pas à quitter Draco des yeux. Son teint pâle et la sueur qui faisait briller sa peau me rendait mal à l'aise. On aurait dit qu'il était fiévreux mais je me souvenais de la froideur de sa peau. Il luttait contre quelque chose.

- Pansy, donne-moi une serviette, lança brusquement Théo en tendant la main vers son amie qui s'empressa de lui obéir.

Un peu à l'écart, Ginny les observait avec sérénité. Je me rapprochai d'elle, en quête d'information et elle passa gentiment un bras autour de mes épaules avant de m'attirer contre elle, sa main caressant calmement mes cheveux. J'avais la sensation d'être redevenue petite fille et que c'était ma mère qui était en train de me rassurer alors que je venais de faire un cauchemar. Pourtant, si je tendais l'oreille, je pouvais entendre les plaintes amoindries de l'homme que j'aimais et ça me serrait me cœur. J'aurais aimé retourner en arrière et surtout ne pas céder à la facilité. Cette idée de clochette mentale m'avait parue excellente mais comme on le disait aux enfants, il ne fallait surtout pas se fier aux apparences. Draco en payait le prix, en ce moment-même. Une nouvelle serviette fut demandée par Théo avant que je n'entende Draco vomir et Pansy lança un sortilège de nettoyage pour ensuite gagner la salle de bains dans le but d'y faire couler un bain. Lorsque celui-ci fut prêt, Théo compta jusqu'à trois puis souleva Draco dans ses bras, aidé de leur meilleure amie, et le plongea dans l'imposante baignoire, éclaboussant le sol par la même occasion mais personne n'y prêta attention. Je les avais suivi, attentive comme une mère poule et eus le plaisir de constater que le blond avait retrouvé des couleurs. Sa tête dodelinait sur ses épaules et bientôt, ses paupières papillonnèrent pour dévoiler son regard anthracite. La contraste qu'il existait entre celui que j'avais l'habitude de voir et celui qui était en face de moi, me saisit. Devant moi se trouvait un Draco Malfoy aux traits adolescents tout à fait surprenants. La fatigue et l'incompréhension qui se lisait dans son regard était à l'origine de cette déconcertante impression. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne parut pas situer l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait puis un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers nous afin de nous détailler attentivement.

- Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance d'éclairer ma lanterne sur ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Théo hocha la tête en souriant avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je pris enfin le temps de détailler sa tenue et un profond sentiment de gratitude m'étreignit en voyant qu'il était simplement en caleçon et t-shirt. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se couvrir avant de venir porter secours à son ami. Il avait suivi ses instincts, sans passer par la case raison. Reportant mon attention sur mes deux autres amies, j'eus la même surprise et j'eus brusquement envie de les serrer tous dans mes bras en leur murmurant des mercis à l'infini. Ma réaction aurait alors été parfaitement disproportionnée mais c'était ainsi. Depuis la mort d'Harry, tous mes sentiments devenaient exacerbés. La pensée que la passion qui avait animé Harry jusqu'à son décès était entrée en moi, me traversa l'esprit et j'eus l'impression d'être éclairée de l'intérieur. Tout me semblait empreint d'une nouvelle clarté, d'une nouvelle dimension. Harry avait prévu sa mort. Harry était certes mort noyé mais Harry était surtout mort en héros, une fois encore. Il devait se savoir menacé ou condamné mais n'avait rien dit. Il avait fait ses affaires en secret et avait profité du moindre moment qu'il lui restait à passer avec nous. Il avait été courageux encore une fois. Peut-être parce qu'il ressentait encore de la culpabilité à nous avoir entraînés dans une guerre qui ne nous concernait pas autant. Même si j'étais d'avis qu'au contraire, c'était bien à nous de nous battre, au moins pour ne pas avoir honte de se regarder dans la glace. J'avais conscience que Pansy, Théo et Draco ne s'étaient pas battus pour notre sauvegarde mais la rancune ne parvenait pas à s'immiscer parmi les sentiments que je ressentais à leur égard. En arrivant ici, le premier jour, je les détestais tous. Mais Draco me les avait rendus humain en l'étant lui-même. En vérité, il aurait été facile d'abolir les frontières existant entre Gryffondors et Serpentards mais ça aurait été chamboulé toutes les idées préconçues qui nous berçaient depuis toujours. Il fallait que deux choses s'affrontent pour exister. Ca ne tenait pas qu'avec ces maisons. Tout dans la vie devait avoir une négativité pour exister. Les Gryffons étaient les négatifs des Serpents et réciproquement. C'est pour cette raison que c'était eux que l'on retenait. Si les maisons Poufsouffle et Serdaigle s'étaient réellement trouvées en désaccord l'une avec l'autre, elles auraient aussitôt perdus l'aura ennuyeux qui les entourait. L'être humain avait besoin de violence, de choc pour exister. Et les sorciers étaient des êtres humains, malgré le fait qu'ils aient souvent tendance à l'oublier. Après, cela ne voulait pas dire que je prônais les conflits, au contraire, mais le heurt des différences à la vie. L'erreur que l'on pourrait sûrement faire, si j'exprimais à haute voix mes pensées, était de dire que la violence faisait plus naître la mort que la vie. Oui. Oui, on aurait raison de dire ça mais on aurait tort aussi parce que ça aurait été cantonné la violence au sentiment primaire de bagarres. Par définition, la violence était une action brutale physique ou morale envers un individu. Mais n'était-ce pas de la violence que ressentir de l'amour à en mourir ? Ou tellement de joie que l'on est certain que la vie ne nous offrira plus jamais rien de tel ? Si. C'était ce genre de violences que j'aurais développé en cas de débat sur le sujet. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de le faire. Notre groupe était le parfait exemple de ma théorie : Théo et Ginny avaient été victimes d'une sorte d'intense coup de foudre, Pansy était entrée dans nos vies dans un moment de crise et Draco et moi nous étions disputés dès le début. La tranquillité n'était pas une valeur de vie. Elle était le don qu'offrait la mort. Grâce à ça, je pouvais assurer sans ciller que nous étions plus vivants que la plupart des gens que nous croisions chaque jour. Des bras se saisirent brusquement de moi et je me retrouvai dans la baignoire, fesses dans l'eau mais jambes dehors, sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Un éclat de rire général accueillit mon regard halluciné et Draco m'attira à lui par un mouvement maladroit.

- Je crois qu'il va aussi falloir t'apposer une clochette mentale, mon amour, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille d'un ton moqueur.

L'utilisation du surnom affectueux couplé à la remarque me firent rougit et les rires de mes amis augmentèrent en intensité. Je fis mine de bouder mais Théo me tendit les mains pour m'aider à me relever, un grand sourire posé sur les lèvres et je ne pus faire autrement que lui rendre. La sensation de ma chemise de nuit collant mon corps ne me plaisait pas et Pansy sembla le remarquer car elle me jaugea d'un regard expert puis tapa dans ses mains et ordonna à Ginny et Théo de sortir, d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Elle nous adressa un léger sourire, annonça que le petit-déjeuner serait servi d'ici une demi-heure avant de nous nous conseiller d'y être et de quitter la pièce à son tour.

- Pansy ne sera plus jamais amoureuse, lâcha Draco en se relevant de son bain.

Il avait retrouvé son expression faciale habituelle et l'eau qui dégoulinait abondamment de son corps dans la baignoire, semblait emporter avec elle toute trace de l'agitation qui l'avait précédemment secoué. Je me rendis compte que je ne savais même pas exactement ce qui s'était passé ou ce qu'avait fait Théo pour remédier à la situation mais supposai que si Pansy nous avait enjoins d'être présent au petit-déjeuner, c'était certainement pour aussi parler de ça. En évoquant la jeune femme, ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami trouva un sens pour moi et je relevai mon regard dans le sien, pas certaine de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle nous materne. Elle s'empêche de voir les hommes de son âge comme des possibilités, elle préfère les voir comme ses enfants.

- Mais Théo et toi êtes ses plus proches amis… N'ya-t-il pas ce fait qui joue aussi ?

D'un mouvement incertain, il sortit de la baignoire et je me précipitai pour l'épauler, glissant mon bras autour de sa taille afin de l'encourager à s'appuyer sur moi. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien, encore mouillé du bain imprévu, me donna envie de le serrer davantage contre moi mais j'avais très envie de comprendre ce dont nous étions de parler. Pansy représentait à mes yeux quelqu'un de fort et de réfléchi. Je lui souhaitais de retrouver quelqu'un qui la comprendrait et la soutiendrait, même si j'étais parfaitement consciente du fait que ça ne serait jamais aussi fort que ça avait semblé l'être avec Blaise. Entendre de son meilleur ami, qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais goûter au bonheur de la complémentarité dans une relation me faisait de la peine pour elle. Je croyais depuis peu au fait que nous avions une sorte de filiation idéale avec une unique personne dans le monde mais nombres de personnes vivaient en couple sans leur alter-égo parfait et pourtant, ça marchait bien. La moitié de Pansy étant morte, il ne lui restait plus que cette dernière solution.

- Ca ne l'intéresse pas de trouver quelqu'un qui essaierait de combler le manque que le décès de Blaise a provoqué, intervint Draco dont le talent de legilimens venait d'être une nouvelle fois prouvé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle croit en l'amour et ça serait le bafouer que d'essayer d'en faire une pâle copie.

- Elle va rester seule jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?

- Non, nous sommes et serons toujours là si elle a besoin de nous.

- Je parle du plan amoureux, Draco.

- Ce n'est plus l'essentiel dans son univers. Maintenant, l'important à ses yeux, c'est nous. Elle ferait tout pour que nous soyons heureux.

- Lorsque Blaise est mort, il a emporté Pansy avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Il a emporté la femme qui était en Pansy, pour ne laisser que la mère. Chaque personne a besoin d'un but dans sa vie. Souvent, c'est un ménage idéal ou alors une carrière glorieuse. Pansy n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin de travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins, elle le fait pour s'amuser. Mais ça n'est pas sa caractéristique. En ce qui concerne le ménage idéal, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de développer l'idée…

- Alors il lui restait quoi comme alternatives ?

- L'autodestruction ou reporter son affection sur d'autres personnes. Elle a choisi la seconde option.

- Pourquoi être partie dans ce cas ?

- Durant ses voyages, elle faisait son possible pour accomplir le plus de bonnes actions possibles. Elle s'occupait des enfants, donnait de l'argent, aidait aux travaux. N'imagine pas qu'elle traversait les pays en transplanant d'un hôtel à un autre. Elle n'est certes que restée dans les zones sorcières mais ces zones sont aussi miséreuses que leurs consœurs moldues dans ces parties ravagées du monde.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça, maintenant ?

- Pansy peut sembler intransigeante. Elle l'est. Mais c'est pour notre bien. Et j'ai réellement envie que tu le comprennes.

Hochant pensivement la tête, je lui tendis un peignoir qu'il enfila tandis que j'en attrapai un second que j'enroulai autour de mon corps. Mes vêtements étaient encore mouillés, tout comme le boxer que portait mon cher et tendre. Il était trop tard pour prendre une véritable douche revigorante, alors je chuchotais un sortilège pour nous sécher et nous nous habillâmes un peu plus chaudement avant de descendre paisiblement vers la cuisine secondaire, mains enlacées mais muets. Aux côtés de Draco tout s'enchaînait trop rapidement pour que je fonctionne autrement que sous adrénaline et à cet instant précis, mon cerveau tournait à plein régime, enregistrant les informations concernant Pansy, le peu de ce que je savais s'être passé ce matin et la pensée devenue certitude qu'Harry était mort en héros. Le pouce du blond caressait tendrement ma main et je me pris à penser qu'il semblait comme affranchi de son éducation sobre. Néanmoins, je ne me risquais pas à aborder le sujet et poussai la porte de la cuisine avec un sourire indéfini. Pansy leva aussitôt les yeux de la Gazette qu'elle était en train de lire et je croisai son regard sombre sans ciller tandis qu'elle semblait forer dans le mien, à la recherche d'un secret dont je ne connaîtrai moi-même pas l'existence. Le lien visuel ne dura que quelques dixièmes de secondes mais je me sentais bouleversée, comme proche d'une découverte qui remettrait mon monde en question. Mon attention passa ensuite sur Théo et Ginny qui tentaient de résoudre ensemble les mots croisés de la Gazette, une tasse à portée de main de chacun. Café au lait pour Théo. Thé à la menthe pour Ginny. Verre d'eau pour Pansy, notais-je après avoir fait repasser mon regard sur elle. Cette fois, elle m'ignora ostensiblement plongée dans sa lecture. Sans m'en formaliser, je tirai une chaise et m'assis aux côtés de Draco qui me proposait aimablement une tasse de café au lait. Je refusai, sans savoir pourquoi et demandai plutôt un café noir. La surprise qui traversa les pupilles claires de mon amant m'amusa mais je maintins ma demande, avide de ce breuvage que je savais pourtant être amer et peu vertueux au niveau du goût. Pansy releva brièvement les yeux sur moi en entendant ma demande et un sentiment de victoire naquit au fond de moi. J'avais désormais envie que cette femme intouchable m'aime pour ce que j'étais et non pas parce qu'elle avait un surplus d'affection à écouler. Me saisissant résolument de la tasse que Draco me tendait, je le remerciais avec un sourire et portai le liquide à ma bouche sans manifester la moindre appréhension. C'était seulement du café et oui, j'étais normalement habituée à des boissons plus sucrées mais j'avais bien le droit d'avoir envie d'autres choses. La saveur de la boisson dans ma gorge me parut étrangement exquise, comme avec un goût d'interdit et je finis ma tasse rapidement, sous le regard suspicieux de Draco qui s'était quant à lui cantonné à un banal thé. Je le vis échanger un regard avec Théo mais ne pus émettre de suppositions quant à ce qu'ils pensaient. Ginny m'accorda brièvement son attention avant d'écrire avec détermination un mot sur la grille que Théo valida d'un hochement de tête entendu. Je choisis d'ignorer la paranoïa qui montait en moi et demandai plutôt à mon cher et tendre de me resservir, ce qu'il fit avec nonchalance. La situation continua ainsi quelques secondes, chacun s'occupant personnellement, avant que je ne craque :

- Est-ce que quelqu'un compte aborder ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Draco sourit en fixant sa tasse d'un air absent et Théo releva les yeux vers moi, surpris.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Je veux comprendre !

- Draco a eu une overdose de magie, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas grave et c'est plus que fréquent chez…

- Les patients supportant un sortilège aussi intense que celui que tu lui as apposé hier, coupa Pansy en posant sèchement la Gazette sur la table. Au ton de sa voix, je crus qu'elle me reprochait ce qui était survenu hier et je me redressai automatiquement sur ma chaise, prête à en découdre avec elle mais la main de Draco trouva sa place dans mon dos et commença à le caresser l'air de rien, me signifiant qu'il n'y avait pas à réagir et qu'aucune agression n'avait été faite. Théo hocha la tête, confirmant ce qui venait d'être dit et Ginny s'étira en baillant :

- Au moins, le monde nous appartient aujourd'hui, grâce à ça.

La référence au dicton moldu ne sembla pas trouver d'écho au sein des sangs-purs Serpentards et je souris en leur expliquant ce que la rousse avait voulu dire. Cette dernière semblait enchantée de savoir quelque chose que son intellectuel d'amant ne savait pas. Je finis néanmoins par me lever, gênée par le silence qui avait repris ses droits sur notre tablée. Je n'avais encore jamais assisté à un repas aussi silencieux en compagnie de mes nouvelles connaissances et le fait que Draco semble particulièrement paisible, indiquant ainsi qu'il n'était pas parti dans ses pensées et que son silence était conscient, me troubla. Comme s'il n'attendait que mon départ pour s'épancher auprès de ses amis. Le regard de Pansy m'heurta à nouveau et je me levai sans m'en détacher. Silencieusement, elle m'enjoignait de partir et il me semblait que je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de lui obéir. Ginny suivit mon mouvement après avoir embrassé tendrement Théo et nous montâmes ensemble à l'étage, afin de nous préparer. Je le fus avant elle et descendis silencieusement par les divers passages secrets afin d'atterrir devant la porte de la cuisine secondaire. Aucun éclat de voix ne me parvenait. Seul le bourdonnement d'une discussion civilisée se faisait entendre et la curiosité de savoir ce dont il parlait me saisit. Je n'aimais pas être mise à l'écart de ce qui se tramait. Je ne me sentais plus en confiance, avec eux, avec leurs secrets, leurs compréhensions immédiates et leur lien trop fort pour être innocent. Les trois anciens verts et argents m'apparaissaient comme dangereux et peu fiables, subitement. A l'image du serpent que Draco hébergeait dans les sous-sols.

- Hermione ?

La voix de Ginny me fit sursauter. Je me tournai vers elle, lentement et lut l'inquiétude dans son regard. Mais inquiétude à quel sujet ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Elle était des leurs aussi. Cette certitude m'ébranla, rendant mes jambes aussi fortes que du coton. J'étais seule. Harry m'avait abandonnée et jetée dans la gueule du loup. Il n'était pas mort en héros, il était mort amer et avait voulu se venger du sort qui s'acharnait sur lui.

- Pourquoi Harry est-il mort ? fut la seule chose qui put sortir de mes lèvres.

L'inquiétude s'effaça au profit de l'incompréhension dans son regard et elle fit un pas vers moi, les bras tendus dans ma direction.

- Harry s'est noyé, Mione.

- Il a écrit des lettres de souhaits. C'est un processus complexe et très dégradant physiquement. Pourquoi Harry est-il mort ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi sont-_ils_ entrés dans nos vies quand on en avait besoin ?

- Parce qu'Harry t'a liée à Draco.

- Pourquoi oublions-nous presque Harry ?

- Parce qu'_ils_ comblent le vide de son absence.

- Peut-on légitimement dire qu'il y a quelque chose de pas clair, dans cette histoire ?

- Oui. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit malsain.

- Tu es de leur côté.

- Je ne suis du côté de personne. Hermione, redescends sur Terre. Tu t'es laissée emporter par la paranoïa.

- La situation n'est plus sous contrôle. Il est normal qu'elle m'effraie.

- Tu te trompes. Elle est sous contrôle. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas sous _ton_ contrôle et c'est ça qui te fait peur. Rien d'autres.

La justesse de ses propos me fit l'effet d'une flèche en plein cœur. Je revenais à mes onze ans, quand l'angoisse me saisissait dès que la situation n'était plus sous mon pouvoir. Grâce à Harry et Ron, j'avais réussi à atténuer cette crainte mais elle m'était brusquement revenue et m'en rendre compte était pétrifiant. Je n'étais plus à l'abri de mes démons. L'instabilité qu'avait causée la mort d'Harry n'était pas encore résorbée malgré le fait que mes crises du début aient été globalement endiguées par la présence de Draco. Ginny l'avait heureusement compris et avait empêché à tant que je dérape totalement dans l'hystérie. Doucement, elle franchit les derniers mètres nous séparant et me serra maternellement dans ses bras. Je restais comme stone, enfouie dans son étreinte comme une enfant contre sa mère. Pour la seconde fois de la matinée, j'étais revenue aux temps anciens de l'enfance. Quelque chose clochait définitivement et me perturbait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec les autres ? chuchotais-je de crainte qu'ils ne m'entendent de l'autre côté du panneau de bois.

- Quelque chose de merveilleux va arriver mais c'est un secret pour l'instant.

- Qui est-ce que cela concerne-t-il ?

- Toi. Ca te concerne toi.

- Et pas Draco ?

- Si, Draco aussi.

- Je peux deviner ?

- Comme tu préfères…

Dans ma tête, l'alliance des évènements surprenants de la journée forma une troublante fresque qui ne m'aida en rien à deviner ce qui se passait. La fatigue m'enveloppa de son manteau et je fermai les yeux, le menton appuyé sur l'épaule de mon amie. Celle-ci appela Draco d'une voix forte et il sortit, accompagné de Pansy et Théo. Tendrement, il me détacha de Ginny et me porta à ma manière d'un prince de contes. Lorsque j'eus la sensation que nous n'étions plus que tous les deux, j'entrouvris mes paupières et recommençai à murmurer :

- Il y a quelque chose de merveilleux qui va nous arriver, Draco…

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi je ne sais pas moi, alors ?

- Parce que c'est trop tôt. Mais tu sauras.

- C'est vraiment quelque chose de merveilleux ?

- De mon point de vue, oui.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais malade, ce matin ?

- En effet.

- Tu trouves ça merveilleux d'être malade ? demandais-je avec un scepticisme palpable. Il sourit en me déposant sur son lit et je me glissai habilement sous les draps tandis qu'il faisait de même.

- Je trouve ça merveilleux si c'est pour une bonne raison.

- J'en ai marre de tes réponses sibyllines, mon cher, grommelais-je en lui tournant le dos. Il se rapprocha instantanément de moi et se pencha au-dessus de mon épaule :

- Réfléchis au lieu de faire la gamine.

- Aide-moi, je ne suis pas en état de réfléchir toute seule.

- Si Severus t'entendait.

- Il en ferait probablement une attaque.

- Je pense aussi.

- Allez, aide-moi.

- Il est amusant de constater combien tu peux être enfantine lorsque tu es fatiguée.

- Il est amusant de constater combien tu peux être agaçant lorsque tu me fais tourner en bourrique.

Un baiser déposé sur ma nuque me répondit et je poussai un faux grognement méprisant en me dégageant de l'étreinte qui commençait à se refermer sur moi. Un rire étouffé me parvint aussitôt alors que le bras de Draco se remettait déjà à enlacer ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

- Lâche-moi, vil serpent.

- Désolé, je ne comprends pas le Gryffon.

Un soupir faussement consterné s'échappa de mes lèvres et je levai les yeux au ciel même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Je me sentais bien. Toute ma paranoïa s'était envolée avec la présence de Draco. J'avais l'impression de me trouver dans mes rêves de petite-fille, lorsque je m'imaginais mariée. Dans mon esprit, les dimanches matins étaient à l'image du moment que nous passions, là. Nullement vexé par ma réaction, le blond caressa doucement mon ventre et je fermai les yeux, apaisée par la chaleur de son corps. L'idée me vint que je n'étais pas vraiment plus avancée au sujet de ce qui s'était passé pour qu'Harry fasse ces lettres de souhaits mais je me disais que j'avais tout le temps d'y repenser plus tard.

_« Résiste. Ne plie__ pas. Ou tu mourras. » Mais Harry… Je ne peux pas. « Toi, non. Mais lui, si. »Harry. Je ne comprends pas. « N'y pense plus, Mione. Mione. Mione. Mione. Mione ». Le mot résonne dans mon esprit et je suis devant le miroir du Risèd. J'ai onze ans, une cicatrice sur le front et de grands yeux verts. Mais je sais que c'est moi. Dans le miroir, il n'y a rien. Ou plutôt, si. Il y a quelque chose. Ce rien est quelque chose. Quelque chose d'envoûtant. Qui me fait peur. J'ai peur. Mais j'avance. Et je traverse le miroir. Je suis Sirius Black, maintenant. Et dans le miroir, je vois Hermione Granger. Elle me regarde de ses yeux durs. Son regard me fait mal. Il est méfiant. Elle ne me fait pas confiance. Je ne me fais pas confiance. Un grincement brise le calme qui m'entoure. Une porte s'ouvre dans le plafond. Je sais que c'est impossible mais je tends la main vers elle et…_

Je me suis réveillée. Tranquillement. Comme Alice sortant du terrier du Lapin Blanc. Mes paupières se sont ouvertes subitement, la fatigue avait disparu, je me sentais aussi pure qu'un nouveau né et le monde tenait dans ma main. Autour de mon corps, le bras de Draco avait disparu mais je percevais sa présence dans mon dos. Le raclement d'une page m'ayant informé qu'il était en pleine lecture, je restai immobile. Le cauchemar me revint à l'instant même où je venais de décider d'embêter Draco et dans mon esprit, je ne sus pas placer dans une catégorie bien précise, mon songe. Il était confus, j'avais eu peur mais rien de mal ne m'était arrivé. Pivotant sur mon autre flanc, afin d'être face à Draco, je trouvais Pansy installée à sa place. La surprise s'afficha de manière ostensible sur mon visage et elle détacha son regard des mots qu'elle était en train de lire pour me sourire doucement, très différemment de ce matin :

- Ca va mieux ?

Un peu perdue, j'hochai la tête et me redressai dans le lit. D'une main, j'arrangeai approximativement la lourde masse de mes cheveux tandis que de l'autre, j'attrapais un élastique sur la table de nuit la plus proche de moi. Je me fis un chignon rapide sans que Pansy ne détache son regard de moi.

- Où est passé Draco ?

- Il est avec Théo, ils sont au Chemin de Traverse, ils ont quelques achats à faire.

- Ginny est avec eux, je suppose…

- Non, Ginny est au Terrier.

- Ah. Et il est quelle heure ?

- Environ seize heures.

- C'est une blague ?

- Il est normal que tu dormes autant.

- Pourquoi ? Je me transforme en marmotte ?

- Va te doucher, au lieu de criser pour rien, foutue Gryffondor, grinça la jeune femme en reprenant la lecture de son livre. Royale, je me levai et partis effectivement m'enfermer dans la salle de bains de Draco avant d'en sortir immédiatement pour courir récupérer des vêtements dans ma chambre. Mon regard glissa un instant sur mon ordinateur portable et une envie de musique monta en moi. Il fut un temps, où je passais ma journée avec de la musique en fond sonore. Depuis quelques années, ce fait avait diminué, conséquence certaine de mon passage dans l'âge adulte. Mais n'avais-je pas trouvé qu'au Manoir, nous vivions une espèce d'adolescence à retard ? Et une adolescente n'était-elle pas droguée à la musique ? Il me semblait que si. Ainsi, en plus de mes vêtements, je me saisis de l'objet électronique et rentrai dans ma propre salle de bains avec le tout, avant de mettre le lecteur multimédia en marche, le son poussé au maximum. Depuis que je l'avais rechargé à mon appartement, je ne l'avais pas utilisé alors j'étais en plus sûre que la batterie tiendrait autant que j'en avais besoin. Je me fichais que l'on puisse m'entendre et supposai que le cas échéant, Pansy ferait en sorte de s'isoler dans une bulle insonorisée. Je me glissai ensuite sous la douche, hurlant plus que chantant les paroles des chansons, qui me revenaient au fur et à mesure, me faisant m'extasier sur la capacité de la mémoire humaine à se souvenir de choses vraiment inutiles du point de vue intellectuel mais indispensable quand il était question de frivolité. Ma douche finie, je m'habillais en vitesse, arrêtai la musique et rejoignis Pansy dans la chambre de Draco. Elle n'avait pas bougé du lit, seul le nombre de pages avait changé. Comme moi, elle lisait vite. L'air concentré qui animait son visage me fit hésiter à la déranger mais à peine eut-elle finie de lire sa page, que son regard se fichait avec précision dans le mien avant de s'adoucir en me reconnaissant. Sortant un marque-page de nulle part, elle le plaça à l'endroit voulu et se leva en abandonnant le livre sur le lit.

- Il est temps d'y aller.

- D'aller où ?

- Rejoindre les garçons, évidemment, lâcha-t-elle en me dépassant avec assurance.

Je lui emboîtai le pas, déterminée à ne pas prendre la mouche de l'insolente assurance qui enveloppait la jeune femme même si j'avais du mal à voir son côté maternel à ce moment précis. Peut-être dans le fait qu'elle semblait tout diriger comme une implacable matriarche ? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'essayais d'éviter de croiser à nouveau son regard et nous transplanâmes sans un mot de plus, moi accrochée à son bras car ne sachant pas précisément l'endroit où nous allions. Et c'est derrière le Chaudron Baveur que je fus ainsi amenée. Sans me laisser le temps de reprendre un équilibre correct, Pansy me traîna à l'intérieur du bar où les garçons avaient déjà élu domicile, confortablement installé à une table au centre de la salle. Ils avaient déjà commandé pour nous et j'eus la surprise de trouver une tasse de café placée à mon attention sur la table. En observant avec curiosité les deux jeunes hommes, je les saluai et portai la tasse à ma bouche. Le liquide amer dans ma bouche me parut aussi agréable qu'il l'avait été le matin.

- Tu te sens moins fatiguée, Mia ?

Sans lâcher ma tasse, j'hochai la tête et soufflai sur le breuvage afin de le refroidir.

- Vous avez pu trouver ce que vous cherchiez ?

- Oui et ça confirme ce que nous pensions.

- Ca te fait quoi, petit prince ?

- Je ne sais pas encore… Ca va dépendre d'elle.

- Elle, c'est moi ? coupais-je, agacée par le tour qu'avait pris la conversation. J'en étais exclue de la même façon que si je n'étais pas avec eux et cette étonnante impolitesse m'hérissait. Un sourire franc déforma le visage de Draco à mon intervention et il fit un geste de la main en direction de Théo, m'invitant ainsi à lui accorder mon attention. Le brun toussota légèrement, remit ses fausses lunettes d'un geste machinal sur son nez puis appuya son menton dans le creux de sa main avant d'enfin reprendre la parole :

- Comment te sens-tu ces derniers temps ?

- Beaucoup mieux que toi dès que j'aurais fini de te frapper, Théodore.

- Bien. Je prends ça pour un « à fleur de peau ».

- Si tu en venais directement aux faits ? demandais-je en reprenant une gorgée de café. Il sourit :

- Il semblerait que tu sois enceinte, chère Granger.

- Pardon ?

Je devais forcément avoir mal entendu. Je n'avais couché qu'une seule fois avec Draco et, non, même, ce n'était pas possible que je sois enceinte après dix jours de relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un. Ce n'était tout simplement pas acceptable. Théo devait se tromper ou délirer ou alors peut-être étais-je encore en train de rêver. Oui c'était ça. Violemment, j'attrapai ma tasse et la plaquai sur le dos de la main, m'ébouillantant et devant me rendre à l'évidence : j'étais dans la réalité. Peu rassuré, Draco me confisqua la tasse et Théo invoqua des glaçons pour ma main. Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête avant de le fixer stupidement :

- Je ne peux pas être enceinte.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous n'avons couché qu'une seule fois ensemble.

- Une fois suffit, Hermione.

- Mais… Mais pas après dix jours de relation !

- Même les coups d'une nuit peuvent donner lieu à une progéniture, pourquoi en serait-il autrement avec un nouveau couple ?

- Mais ça ne pourrait pas se savoir aussi tôt !

- Pourquoi doit-on prendre une potion dans les soixante-douze heures suivant les rapports, à ton avis ?

- Oh mon dieu, je suis enceinte, lâchais-je catastrophée. Un hochement unanime me répondit et je posai une main incertaine sur mon ventre. « Mais… Si c'est ça la merveilleuse nouvelle, quel rapport y a-t-il avec ce qui est arrivé ce matin ?

- Ca fait beaucoup de « mais » en peu de phrases, tu ne trouves pas, Théo ?

- Si mais ce sont des « mais » pertinents, Pansy. Draco a eu des nausées à cause de la magie qui finissait de se créer en toi. Son métabolisme ayant été fragilisé par le sortilège de hier, il y a été plus sensible qu'il aurait du l'être, en temps normal.

J'inspirai profondément, assimilant ce qui venait de m'être dit tout en ayant l'information que j'étais enceinte, qui tournoyait inlassablement dans ma tête. Mon visage pivota vers Draco et je rencontrai la joie dans ses yeux. La nouvelle n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir eu du mal à s'intégrer à son cerveau. Peut-être était-ce ça qui était à l'origine de son déblocage affectif. Si tel était le cas, le bébé à venir ne pouvait être qu'une bénédiction. A condition que je le garde. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur venait de m'emprisonner sans que je n'y prenne garde. Moi qui me faisais d'ordinaire toujours confiance lorsque la situation était sous mon contrôle, j'étais brusquement assaillie de doute. Comme la Hermione de mon rêve. Mes paupières se fermèrent pour me permettre de faire brièvement le point et j'entendis la chaise de Draco racler sur le sol lorsqu'il la rapprocha de la mienne et passa un bras autour de mes épaules :

- Il n'y a pas à avoir peur. C'est impromptu. Incroyable. Surprenant. Presqu'impossible mais pourtant, c'est arrivé. C'est forcément bon signe, non ? murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant d'embrasser ma tempe.

- Je veux rentrer. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Ce n'est pas aussi simple, ripostais-je en posant mes yeux écarquillés sur lui. Il parut un instant décontenancé mais accepta d'accéder à ma requête et nous rentrâmes après avoir rapidement salué nos amis.

Au Manoir, je courus me réfugier dans son lit et lui demandai de m'apporter de nouvelles couvertures malgré les températures douces de ce début d'été. Ayant vraisemblablement été briefé par Théo au sujet du fait qu'il valait mieux se résigner à jouer l'esclave durant le premier trimestre et espérant sûrement que je garde le bébé, il m'apporta ce que je lui demandai et vint s'étendre une fois encore à mes côtés. Allongé sur le flanc, sa tête soutenue par la main dont le coude était posé sur le matelas, il ne me lâchait pas des yeux et moi non plus. J'imaginais quelles directions pouvait prendre notre futur et j'avais résolument besoin de sa présence pour ça. Doucement, sans préméditation, je levai ma main vers lui et traçai du bout de mes doigts son visage avant de descendre sur ses épaules et son torse. Il me laissa faire, statut de chair et de sang sous ma caresse légère. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé mais lorsque je m'avançai pour l'embrasser, je sentis dans son baiser, l'envie qu'il avait de devenir père et d'abandonner son côté froid au profit de sentiments paternels. Sans parler, il me disait que ce bébé serait la motivation qui le ferait devenir humain. Alors, me détachant doucement de lui, je gardai notre contact visuel et hochai lentement la tête. Il me sourit tendrement et m'attira contre lui. Nous restâmes dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Morphée ne vienne nous surprendre.


	17. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous,

Cela fait un peu plus de un an et huit mois, maintenant, que je n'ai pas updaté cette histoire, ni aucune autre, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas vraiment de raisons à cela hormis la perte d'inspiration et une vie qui est passée vraiment à cent à l'heure, notamment du fait du BAC et de mon entrée en fac. Je vous prie néanmoins de croire en la sincérité de mes excuses et je remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewé mes chapitres précédents ainsi que ceux qui revieweront celui-là. En espérant qu'il vous plaise,

Votre repentante,

Cha Darcy.

P.S : Il s'agit, ici, de l'avant-dernier chapitre. Excusez-moi, si vous le jugez moins bon que les autres.

P.S 2 : Merci à MsWolfy4 pour sa prélecture !

* * *

Résumé :

Hermione habite chez Draco à cause de Harry. Celui-ci est mort mais, dans ses dernières volontés, il s'est arrangé pour lier Draco et Hermione, afin que le premier aide la seconde.

Theo et Ginny sont en couple, suite à des journées passées ensemble au Manoir. Pansy est récemment revenue d'un voyage en Asie qui a duré quatre ans. Elle ne peut plus aimer d'amour parce que Blaise était le grand amour de sa vie et il est mort, en refusant de prêter allégeance à Voldemort. Elle a désormais un comportement très maternel à l'égard de ses amis.

Hermione et Draco sont en couple mais se sont séparés à cause de la peur qu'a Draco de l'engagement, avant d'être remis ensemble par Pansy et Theo.

Hermione est tombée enceinte à cause d'une nuit passée avec Draco, au début de leur relation.

Draco a reçu un sortilège de régulation, apposé par Hermione, pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie dans ses pensées lorsqu'il se trouve en présence d'autrui et qu'il intellectualise tout.

Ce sortilège lui provoque une vive douleur et lui fait voir l'image de la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde en train de souffrir.

* * *

Quinze jours. Cela faisait quinze foutus jours que feu Harry Potter avait fait rentrer Hermione Granger dans ma vie, par le biais d'une lettre de souhaits, et j'avais pourtant l'impression qu'une éternité était passée depuis que j'avais ouvert la porte sur mon invitée forcée. Mes sentiments diamétralement changés à son égard y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à expliquer ce qui avait bien pu les faire autant muer. Du moins, n'arrivais-je pas à l'accepter véritablement. Je pouvais concevoir que la proximité rapproche mais mon absence de véritable rejet quand à la présence d'Hermione, depuis le premier jour, ne cessait de venir me tourmenter. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression d'être la marionnette d'un être supérieur qui s'amusait à entortiller mes fils avec ceux de Mia. Et cet être supérieur s'appelait Destin. Etrangement, alors que la personne qui me procurait une satisfaction naturelle était endormie dans mes bras grâce à lui, je ne pouvais m'ôter de la tête que ce _Destin_ avait une nature foncièrement mauvaise. Notamment parce que je l'associais très étroitement à Potter. Potter que je n'ai jamais pu vraiment cerner et qui s'était débrouillé pour… Une violente douleur me traversa brusquement la tête, me donnant l'impression de la couper en deux et je m'écartai instinctivement du corps toujours assoupi d'Hermione en portant mes deux mains au niveau de mes yeux pendant qu'un horripilant bruit de clochettes envahissait mon esprit. Des flashes aveuglants s'imprimèrent sans discontinuer sur ma rétine pendant qu'un sifflement strident bloquait mon ouïe. Une image apparut finalement au milieu des éclats lumineux et je discernai une silhouette recroquevillée en position fœtale que je ne parvins pas à identifier. La silhouette parut brusquement être tirée par des forces invisibles et chacun de ses membres se tendit à l'extrême avant d'être violemment arraché à son tronc. Un hoquet de stupeur douloureuse me fit sursauter et l'image disparut pour laisser place au visage de Théo qui m'observait avec calme, armé de son statut de Médicomage et de ses idiotes de fausses lunettes.

- Il est revenu à lui, annonça-t-il en libérant mon champ de vision. Un cri de soulagement, émanant certainement d'Hermione, accueillit sa déclaration et j'essayai de me relever mais mes muscles ne répondirent pas aux messages nerveux de mon cerveau. Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension, je me rendis brusquement compte de la douleur généralisée qui incendiait mon corps et lançai un regard paniqué à mon meilleur ami qui s'humecta les lèvres puis frotta ses mains avec une huile à l'odeur entêtante. « Ton corps est plus crispé qu'en plein Doloris, Draco… Je vais donc te masser pour le détendre. Je t'en prie, ne me frappe pas lorsque tu auras repris tout contrôle de toi, même si je te touche un peu trop… Je suis un professionnel, je te rappelle.

L'envie de répliquer et l'impossibilité que j'avais à le faire me frustra énormément alors j'essayai d'imposer ma pensée dans son esprit mais me heurtai à un bouclier Occlumens horriblement solide. Le regard noir comme un puits sans fond de Théo se déporta sur moi, me toisant de son expression concentrée et sa voix commenta ce que je venais d'essayer de faire :

- Draco, je suis Médicomage. Imagine ce qu'il se passerait au niveau de notre éthique si l'on pouvait lire dans nos esprits tous les dossiers qui nous passent entre les mains. Ce serait sacrément regrettable, non ?

Un grognement parvint à s'échapper de ma cavité buccale en réponse, ce qui parut le satisfaire étant donné qu'il commença à vigoureusement frictionner mes jambes endolories. Le contact ferme me donna la sensation d'être une pâte à pizza et je me demandai si je serais aussi bon que celles que l'on avait mangées, il y avait maintenant quelques jours de cela, si l'on m'agrémentait. Est-ce que cela serait considéré comme du cannibalisme étant donné que mes muscles se trouveraient être de la pâte? J'étais en train de pencher le pour et le contre quand un nouveau bruit de clochettes capta mon attention. Immédiatement, une douleur aigüe commença à naître dans ma tête mais un coup vif donné dans mon ventre m'empêcha de repartir comme précédemment. Jamais je n'avais été aussi content que Théo me frappe.

- Toujours avec nous, Dray ?

Le regard peu amène que je lui dédiai répondit pour moi et le brun murmura quelques mots inaudibles du bout des lèvres avant de reprendre sa tâche. J'étais désormais plus que déterminé à ne pas me laisser emporter de nouveau par le flot de mes pensées, ayant identifié la cause de mes tourments. Le foutu sortilège qui m'avait été apposé avant-hier soir fonctionnait un peu trop bien. Et je n'avais même pas le loisir de développer plus en avant ma théorie parce que sinon, j'allais expérimenter sa pratique douloureuse pour la troisième fois en ce qui me paraissait être très peu de temps. Silencieusement, je me promis de faire en sorte de compenser cela puis me mis à essayer de situer exactement les mouvements de Théo dans le but de rester entièrement dans le moment présent et d'éviter de tomber dans le chausse-trappe qu'était devenu mon esprit. Théo sembla le comprendre grâce à un instinct inexplicable que je décidai de baptiser « instinct de survie » parce qu'il se mit à entrebâiller timidement la porte de son esprit pour me laisser le loisir de m'exprimer tout en m'empêchant de fureter trop loin. Ce que je n'aurais de toute manière pas fait, de crainte d'entendre une fois encore les clochettes de mon malheur.

- Pansy est ici, aussi ?

- Avec Hermione, dans sa chambre.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Un peu plus de sept heures. Mais ça fait deux heures déjà que j'ai recommencé à m'occuper de toi.

- D'abord un surplus de magie à cause du bébé, maintenant ça… Je suis plutôt gâté, ces derniers temps, Théo, tu ne trouves pas ?

- D'un côté, oui. Imagine le temps que ça aurait pris si tu avais du faire venir un médecin de Sainte Mangouste.

- Peut-être qu'un véritable médecin aurait été contre le sortilège que l'on m'a apposé, hier.

- Je l'aurais été si tu l'avais toi-même été. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Tu nous as laissés faire.

- J'ai été stupide. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe depuis quelques jours.

- Tu tombes amoureux, tes défenses s'abattent, c'est normal que cela te fasse bizarre.

- Je crois qu'il y a autre chose. Il ne peut pas il y avoir que cela.

- Tu te compliques trop la vie, Draco. C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cela que nous avons eu l'idée du sortilège, je te rappelle.

- Va au diable, Nott, lançais-je en m'extirpant violemment de son esprit pour me cloîtrer dans le mien.

Une brève grimace de douleur crispa son visage à cause de ma sortie brutale mais je m'en fichais. J'avais ressenti bien pire avec le sortilège de régulation des pensées. Et même la présence d'Hermione, qui m'apaisait pourtant énormément depuis quelques jours, n'y avait rien fait. Les mains de Théo continuaient mécaniquement de masser mon corps, le détendant et y refaisant circuler le sang avec soin, tant et si bien que je pus bientôt reprendre le contrôle de mon corps empli de fourmis. La sensation perdura quelques minutes puis je pus m'asseoir. Théo vint s'installer auprès de moi, immédiatement après. Sa concentration envolée, les traits fatigués de son visage me sautèrent aux yeux et je ne sus que penser d'eux. J'avais tendance à croire mon ami invincible, trop léger pour être atteint par quoique ce soit mais la possibilité que je me fourvoyais complètement m'apparut soudain comme réaliste.

- Merci de ton professionnalisme, lâchais-je faussement nonchalant en le fixant du coin de l'œil. Il sourit d'un air un peu las et passa une main dans ses épais cheveux bouclés avant de hausser les épaules :

- Je suis médicomage, Dray. Je sais que ce je vais dire risque d'être un sujet de moquerie mais : je ne fais que mon devoir.

- Merci de faire ton devoir, alors, Théo.

- Il faut bien que je justifie mon squattage. Tu pourrais me mettre à la porte, dans le cas contraire, dit-il en redevenant plus nonchalant.

- Si tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de le faire, tu te trompes lourdement, Nott…

- Voyons, Dray, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Pas à moi, pas à celui que tu admires en secret, ton modèle entre tous !

- Présenté sous cet angle, évidemment…

- Surtout que je sors avec la meilleure amie de la femme que tu as mise enceinte, ce qui est une protection presqu'aussi bonne que Poudlard du temps de Dumbledore.

- Je crois que tu commences à fatiguer, Théodore. Tu te mets à sérieusement délirer : Hermione ne présente aucun danger pour moi.

- Tu as failli tomber en dépression lorsqu'elle était en colère contre toi.

- Mais je me suis relevé !

- Grâce à Pansy et moi.

- Je ne suis pas certain que l'on puisse dire « grâce » mais si cela peut te faire plaisir.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas de cœur, Dray. Désormais, on sait tous que tu en as un et que Granger en a la clé.

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel lorsque j'entendis cela mais ne relevai pas, trop préoccupé par une vague impression de malaise au creux de mon abdomen. Alors que j'aurais sûrement été d'accord avec Théo la veille encore, le fait que je n'ai pas distinctement vu Hermione lors de mon hallucination, m'avait perturbé plus que je ne l'avais pensé au premier abord. Il m'avait été bien spécifié que je verrais la personne que j'aime le plus en train d'être torturé, pourtant seule une silhouette méconnaissable m'était là apparue et l'incongruité de la chose ne trouvait aucune réponse en moi. Au lieu de demander son avis à Théo, je décidai de me taire sur ce sujet et d'inventer une hallucination s'il me questionnait dessus sans réellement savoir pourquoi je prenais cette décision. Il me semblait que c'était la seule chose à faire pour avoir la vérité. Que Théo ne pourrait saisir ce qui me mettait tant mal à l'aise.

- Et si nous allions prendre un café ? Je dois avouer que je ne serai pas contre un petit stimulant.

Hochant la tête pour confirmer le fait qu'il partageait mon opinion, il se dirigea vers la porte, en gardant une partie de son attention rivée sur moi, prêt à réagir si je présentais le moindre signe de faiblesse et je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué. A vrai dire, j'étais plutôt reconnaissant qu'il ne me considère pas comme parfaitement remis. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir partir à tout instant et c'était une impression très désagréable donc son attention me rassurait quelque peu.

Grâce à sa connaissance quasi-parfaite des lieux, il nous mena à la cuisine sans me demander une seule fois notre direction et nous nous retrouvâmes devant une tasse de café, toujours seuls, aussi muets que des tombes et le regard fixé sur la baie vitrée menant au jardin. L'atmosphère était mélancolique sans que je ne sache précisément pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce la révélation qu'il avait fait sur mon cœur qui l'avait provoqué. Peut-être aurait-il fallu que je nie ce qu'il disait. Mais en aurais-je été capable ? Je ne le savais pas. Mentir n'avait jamais été un problème pour moi. On pouvait même dire que cela faisait partie de moi. Seulement, là, la situation me paraissait trop hors de contrôle pour la fausser avec des données erronées. Et il semblait que j'aimais Hermione. Pas suffisamment pour que je la voie être torturée à cause d'un sortilège accablant d'immaturité mais je l'aimais, quand même. Je n'aurais pas réagi comme je l'avais fait, ces derniers jours, autrement. Sauf que la silhouette dans ma tête n'était pas la sienne. La phrase repassait en boucle dans mon esprit. Je n'étais plus conscient de rien et les clochettes arrivaient. Je les entendais arriver, plus lentement qu'auparavant, comme entravées par quelque chose mais je ne voulais pas les éviter. A force de les rencontrer, peut-être arriverais-je à identifier la silhouette qui souffrait dans mon esprit.

- Draco ?

Pansy. Je n'avais même pas remarqué son arrivée. Parce que c'était elle, je fis l'effort de revenir au moment présent et entendis avec surprise les clochettes s'éloigner de moi en même temps que nos yeux se rencontraient. Son regard aussi sombre que celui de Theo me sonda et je me sentis l'envie de m'effondrer dans ses bras, comme je l'aurais fait avec ma mère, si cette dernière avait aimé les contacts physiques. A la place, je bus une gorgée de mon café devenu froid et haussai les sourcils d'un air interrogateur :

- Pansy ?

Theo était parti durant mon absence, ce qui m'étonna mais je supposai que c'était notre amie qui l'avait congédié. Avec élégance, elle s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche de moi et me regarda :

- Qui est-ce que tu vois quand tu es sous l'emprise du sortilège ?

La question manqua de me faire sursauter mais un instinct que je croyais oublier se manifesta et je restai désinvolte, mon visage n'exprimant aucune nouveauté, mes membres ne se crispant nullement.

- Hermione, bien sûr. Qui veux-tu que je voie d'autre ? Sûrement que si j'avais été ensorcelé deux semaines plus tôt, ce serait toi que j'aurais vue mais entre-temps, Hermione est arrivée et a conquis mon cœur.

Le sourire rêveur qui s'épanouit sur mes lèvres vint naturellement mais aucune empathie ne naquit sur le visage pâle de Pansy.

- Entendu.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh pour rien ! J'ai simplement sondé ton esprit pendant que Theo te soignait et je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître la silhouette sombre qui était dans chacun de ses coins, expliqua-t-elle en haussant légèrement ses épaules, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Ma bouche se pinça immédiatement et un sourire en coin étira celle de Pansy avant qu'elle ne reprenne : « Peut-être qu'en fait tu as raison, Draco. Tu n'as pas de cœur. C'est pour cela que personne n'apparaît clairement à ton esprit et que tu réagis aussi violemment à Granger. Parce que tu essaies de te fabriquer des sentiments pour être comme tout le monde.

- Elle s'appelle Hermione, Pansy, et je trouve plutôt déplacés les propos que tu viens de tenir. Surtout que tu es celle qui a tout fait pour nous remettre ensemble. Pourquoi changer constamment ton discours ?

- On apprend de nos erreurs, Dray. N'oublie jamais ça. En fait, se tromper ce n'est pas si grave. Ce qui grave, c'est persévérer dans l'erreur.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant pareille déclaration, je posai ma tasse encore à moitié pleine sur le plan de travail et m'esquivai sans répondre. Je détestais que Pansy puisse comprendre aussi bien mes états d'esprits. Tout comme je détestais qu'elle profite de mes malaises pour sonder mon esprit. N'avait-elle aucun respect pour moi? Sûrement se défendrait-elle en arguant qu'elle voulait simplement voir si mon cerveau n'avait pas été touché si jamais je le lui disais mais nous aurions tous les deux su qu'elle mentait. Alors je choisis juste de mettre le fait de côté. J'avais déjà suffisamment à penser.

Mon bureau se présenta à moi comme le meilleur des lieux d'asile mais je devais impérativement me préparer avant de m'y claquemurer. Rester en vêtements de nuits plusieurs heures après mon réveil ne faisait pas partie de mes habitudes. L'élégance des vêtements de ville me seyait mieux. Je savais que ce n'était pas le point de vue d'Hermione qui affectionnait rester en pyjama pour lire et j'étais disposé à faire avec. Quand on aime, on ferme les yeux sur beaucoup de choses. L'amour rend aveugle, après tout.

Etant seul et donc logiquement protégé des clochettes, personne n'était là pour me reprocher de ne pas l'écouter, je choisis de revenir au sujet qui m'occupait avant que ce soit Theo qui s'occupe de moi, à savoir : Potter. Potter qui m'avait servi de cupidon personnel et qui m'avait accablé d'une multitude de choses à faire avant la fin de l'année. Potter qui m'avait une fois de plus compliqué la vie. Il n'aurait pas simplement pu se noyer sans entraîner d'autres personnes avec lui ? Visiblement, non. Et que je pense ce genre de choses signifiait bien que Mia ne comptait pas tant que cela à mes yeux, malgré les apparences. La culpabilité m'envahit aussitôt. J'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, de déroger à une règle évidente. Les mots de Pansy revinrent dans mon esprit. Fabriquais-je réellement mes sentiments ? C'était possible mais incompréhensible. J'avais vécu des années sans cela, pourquoi brusquement ressentir le besoin inconscient de le faire ? Cela ne tenait pas la route. Cette fois-ci, je n'entendis pas les clochettes arriver. Elles me tombèrent dessus, comme des mouches sur un cadavre, ce que je pensais bientôt devenir à ce rythme.

Une fois encore la silhouette sombre apparut à mon esprit mais les éclats lumineux et le sifflement strident qui avaient accompagné ma première chute de la journée ne se manifestèrent pas. Seul un doux filet lumineux entoura la silhouette anonyme, la tailladant mortellement tandis qu'elle s'arquait sous la douleur sans pouvoir y échapper. Les larmes qui brulèrent mes joues ne se tarirent qu'une fois que la silhouette eut disparu dans l'atmosphère. Le sifflement strident m'apparut alors plus nettement qu'auparavant avant d'également s'évanouir, comme si de rien n'était. En revenant à la réalité, je constatai que j'étais accroupi contre le mur, les yeux figés dans le vide, les joues inondées de pleurs et le corps d'Hermione blotti contre le mien, comme pour me protéger d'une agression extérieure. Sa respiration humide dans mon cou et les tressautements qui agitaient son corps m'indiquèrent qu'elle était en train de pleurer et je fermai les yeux pour réfléchir à ce que je devais faire. Quelque chose me disait que j'aurais du lui faire savoir que j'étais revenu et la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer. Mais je voulais qu'elle me lâche et me laisse partir. Je lui en voulais d'avoir apposé le sortilège, de m'avoir convaincu de me laisser faire. Je rêvais de retrouver ma vie d'antan. Je rêvais de redevenir le connard de base qui faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait, qui n'avait pas de projet de paternité ni de compagne attitrée. Je refusais tout ce qui s'était déroulé ces quinze derniers jours. Le geignard qui était devenu moi après que j'eus fait ce qu'il fallait pour me débarrasser de Granger n'était pas moi.

Rouvrant les yeux, je tapotais l'épaule d'Hermione pour lui signaler mon état de conscience et le visage bouleversé qu'elle me présenta en se dégageant de son étreinte me fit réaliser que, si, j'étais bien le geignard qui s'était senti briser de la perdre. Encore plus perdu qu'auparavant, je me posai à genoux et l'attirai contre moi, tandis qu'elle chuchotait inlassablement qu'elle m'aimait. Sans que je ne sus pourquoi, je ne parvins pas à lui répondre et me contentai de lui caresser doucement les cheveux pendant plusieurs minutes avant de relâcher ma prise :

- Je vais aller me préparer, Mia.

Mécaniquement, elle indiqua d'un signe qu'elle avait compris et nous nous relevâmes en nous tenant les mains avant de nous lâcher en partant dans deux directions opposées. Je me sentais divisé. Une partie correspondant à celui que j'étais depuis toujours m'intimait de faire cesser ce cirque. Une autre me suggérait de laisser faire. Qu'au pire, Hermione me donnerait seulement un héritier et que nos rapports s'arrêteraient là. La perspective d'avoir un héritier sans avoir le poids accablant d'un mariage et de devoir faire avec un individu extérieur à mon sang jusqu'à ma mort l'emporta et je me plongeai sous la douche avec la certitude que Mia devait arriver à terme. Peut-être, en plus, recommencerai-je à l'aimer aussi déraisonnablement que la veille encore. Quoiqu'il en fût, je me sentais présentement indifférent face à tout. Que ce soit Pansy, Hermione ou Théo. Je ne voulais que la silhouette sombre qu'apportaient les clochettes, cette silhouette innommable qui mourrait dès que je m'égarais, cette silhouette que j'aimais pour cette raison.

Mes mains s'activant pour me sécher et m'habiller me permirent de garder un contact avec la réalité, ainsi ne fus-je pas une troisième fois soumis au sortilège et pus-je gagner mon bureau en toute quiétude. Installé dans mon fauteuil en cuir, le menton posé sur mes doigts reliés, je songeai à qui pouvait bien être ma nouvelle obsession et surtout, à la raison qui la cachait, sans trouver la moindre réponse. Je me sentais désemparé. Aucune intuition ne venait me guider. En soupirant, je récupérai alors des papiers dans mon secrétaire et tombai sur la lettre de souhaits que Potter m'avait adressée. Un second soupir m'échappa mais je la dépliai pour revoir ce qui m'était demandé :

_Harry James Potter_ souhaite que _Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy :_

_- Accueille chaleureusement Hermione Jane Granger chez lui le temps qu'il faudra à cette dernière pour récupérer un état normal voire très heureux._

Je savais que j'avais réussi ce point. Au moins parce qu'elle avait retrouvé des couleurs, qu'elle riait, souriait et qu'elle m'aimait. Bien que le dernier point puisse aussi démontrer un trouble, comme devait le penser la famille Weasley. Avec assurance, je le rayais d'un trait d'encre avant de passer au second point :

_- Essaie d'être au maximum aimable avec Hermione Jane Granger._

Ici, l'incertitude me prit, sentiment désormais habituel depuis ma crise nocturne. Je ne savais vraiment pas si je remplissais véritablement ce critère. Certes, je l'avais assez dorlotée mais je l'avais également blessée. Dans le doute, je laissai intact cette ligne.

_- Aide Hermione Jane Granger à organiser correctement l'enterrement de Harry James Potter (Tu n'imagines pas la jouissance que me procure l'écriture de cette phrase)_

- Non, en effet, Potter. Je n'imagine pas. Personnellement, je n'aurais jamais imposé ta présence à Pansy mais nous avons toujours eu une vision opposée du monde, répondis-je au morceau de papier comme s'il se trouvait être mon adversaire d'antan avant de rayer la phrase avec la jouissance qui avait du saisir Potter lorsqu'il l'avait écrite.

_- Se marie dans l'année. (Juste pour le plaisir !)_

En levant les yeux au ciel, je songeai qu'il aurait moins fait le malin s'il avait pu prévoir que sa meilleure amie serait la meilleure prétendante au titre de Madame Malfoy.

_- Ait l'interdiction de saccager la tombe de Harry James Potter par vengeance._

- On n'a plus douze ans, Potter, par Merlin. Du moins, en ce qui me concerne. Puis, saccager, ça salit et je déteste ça, expliquais-je au parchemin en m'asseyant dans mon fauteuil.

_- Ne prononce plus une seule insulte à tendances racistes._

- Etant donné que ça reviendrait à insulter mon futur descendant, je vais m'y tenir, argumentais-je pour moi-même en rayant le souhait avant de marquer une pause en réalisant que mon fils serait un sang-mêlé. Exactement comme Potter. Sans que je ne puisse l'éviter, un frisson de dégoût me traversa et je ne pus que répéter que je n'avais plus douze ans.

_- Se renseigne sur la culture moldue._

En repensant à l'ordinateur et aux pizzas, je me dis que je me renseignais plutôt bien, ces derniers temps et put ajouter cette clause aux oubliettes, avec une certaine satisfaction.

_- Aide à la propagation des inventions moldues dans le monde magique._

_- Possède au moins une invention moldue chez lui dans l'année. (Imagine ! Ta côte de popularité va remonter auprès des nés-moldus !)_

Ces derniers points allaient être plus délicats, bien que je souhaitais déjà faire installer l'électricité au Manoir. Délaissant la lettre, je pris les livres que j'avais acheté pour me documenter sur cet outil moldu et les parcourus rapidement avant de décider de me procurer autre chose pour le Manoir. L'installation risquait d'être compliquée, du fait de la magie qui était présente dans chaque recoin de mon foyer, et je n'avais pas envie de payer une facture tous les mois, pas plus que je ne souhaitais apparaître dans les registres moldus comme si j'en étais moi-même un. Une invention comprenait-elle de la nourriture ? Parce que si tel était le cas, je pouvais toujours stocker des pizzas dans ma réserve, à vie. J'essayais de voir si mon idée pouvait véritablement fonctionner dans l'absolu quand la sensation du tranchage de tête revint, moins violente que cette nuit mais avec beaucoup de vigueur, tout de même. Le monde devint noir. Seule la silhouette inconnue, pour la première fois lumineuse, m'apparaissait nettement. Et j'aurais mille fois préféré ne pas voir son corps onduler gracieusement au bout d'une corde.

Une paire de gifles m'attira sur Terre. Pansy, Theo et Hermione se tenaient près de moi, Hermione dans les bras de mon médicomage d'ami qui paraissait l'empêcher de se ruer vers moi, Pansy m'observant avec anxiété. Je devinai qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois vu la silhouette dans mon esprit et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi en faire, pas plus qu'elle ne savait ce qu'elle devait faire d'Hermione maintenant que ce n'était plus l'élue de mon cœur et qu'elle n'avait plus à lui témoigner de véritable affection. Elle l'appréciait, certes, mais elle ne la considérait plus comme une personne à qui elle devait apporter son affection. C'était la silhouette noire qu'elle désirait choyer, désormais. Exactement comme moi. Agacé de leurs comportements, je me relevai brusquement et combattis la faiblesse qui me saisit afin de les mettre dehors :

- Votre stupide sortilège m'empêche de mener un raisonnement à son terme, même lorsque je suis seul. J'espère que vous êtes contents, crachais-je en claquant la porte de mon bureau sur eux. Je me dirigeai, furieux, vers le globe-bar placé près des fauteuils et m'arrêtai au moment d'ouvrir la bouteille de whisky. « Miko ?

- Maître ?

- Apporte-moi un pichet de lait écrémé.

Nulle politesse n'était venue décorer mon ordre, comme il se devait. Les Elfes de Maison n'étaient pas faits pour recevoir le moindre signe de courtoisie. Ils étaient faits pour servir efficacement et sans poser de questions. Peu importe ce qu'en pensait Hermione. Affirmé dans mes convictions, je m'étendis sur le divan installé dans un coin et attendis que Miko revienne, parfaitement conscient que je sombrerais dès que mon verre de lait aurait été avalé. Quelqu'un toqua puis essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais je lançai un sortilège de verrou instantanément sans chercher à savoir qui était mon intrus. La voix de Theo s'éleva alors :

- Hermione pleure dans les bras de Pansy, Dray, dit-il avec une pointe de reproche dans son ton. « Dès qu'elle se sera endormie, parce qu'elle va s'endormir, elle est épuisée, c'est vraisemblablement à cause de sa grossesse et de l'inquiétude qu'elle se fait pour toi, même si sa grossesse ne devrait pas avoir tant d'influence au jour d'aujourd'hui…

- Tu digresses, Nott, le coupais-je sans bouger.

- On va essayer de trouver une solution, Dray. On n'aurait jamais du t'apposer ce sortilège. On a été cons de vouloir te changer.

- Et je l'ai été d'accepter. Trouvez une solution et je ne vous rayerai peut-être pas de mon testament.

Le rire de Theo accueillit ma phrase, comme je l'avais escompté en la prononçant, et l'entendre me fit du bien. M'apaisa, même. Comme si cela m'assurait d'une sécurité dont je m'étais cru dépossédé. Dont Hermione m'aurait dépossédé.

Miko revint rapidement, le pichet que je lui avais demandé serré dans ses bras. Je lui désignai un verre posé sur la table basse, à proximité, et attendis qu'il me l'apporte, rempli. Mon verre en main, quelques secondes plus tard, je le regardai avec hésitation avant de faire signe à mon elfe de rajouter quelques gouttes de Whisky dedans, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Je le congédiai après cela et but mon mélange avec contentement, appréciant la différence de goûts et, surtout, l'aide que l'alcool apportait à mon organisme pour sombrer. Je sentais déjà mes membres devenir plus lourds, désertés de l'adrénaline qui m'avait permis de mettre Pansy, Theo et Hermione dehors, et j'aimais ça. Même si j'étais déterminé à comprendre qui était la silhouette ainsi qu'à clarifier l'intensité de mes sentiments pour Hermione, j'étais heureux de retrouver le calme des songes.

Plusieurs cris à la fois aigus et rauques me réveillèrent. Les paons. Encore légèrement endormi, je me redressai sur le divan et lissai légèrement mes vêtements avant de me traîner jusqu'aux fenêtres à travers lesquelles je vis Theo tourmenter mes oiseaux à l'aide de quelques sorts innocents. Installées sur la terrasse de la cuisine, Pansy et Hermione profitaient du spectacle, la première souriant tranquillement tandis que la seconde ne retenait pas ses rires. Quelques exclamations indignées fusaient dans l'air lorsque ma chère et tendre jugeait que Theo dépassait les bornes mais c'était plutôt rare. Malgré moi, je me demandais si elle rirait autant si c'était des elfes de maison qui se trouvaient à la place des paons et un sourire un peu moqueur étira mes lèvres. Dès que je le réalisai, il s'évanouit et je soupirai profondément. La dualité que j'avais précédemment identifiée n'avait pas disparu durant mon sommeil. J'espérais alors que Pansy et Theo avaient fait ce qu'il fallait pour trouver comment me débarrasser du sort de régulation, supposant que dès que je ne verrais plus la silhouette non-identifiée, mes doutes disparaîtraient.

Mon cœur se serra à la pensée que je ne verrais ainsi plus la silhouette mais je savais que c'était la chose à faire. De plus, il était possible que je trouve ce dont il s'agissait, en dépit de la disparition des visions horrifiantes qui traversaient mon esprit quand je divaguais. Passant dans ma chambre pour changer mes vêtements froissés par ma sieste, je rejoignis mes invités sur la terrasse.

- Tiens, Draco ! Tu arrives pile au bon moment pour déjeuner. Nous comptions mettre la table d'ici une dizaine de minutes, m'informa Hermione avec un sourire rayonnant, ses doigts tapotant distraitement son ventre dont la forme n'était pas encore affectée par la présence d'un quelconque être.

J'hochai la tête pour lui signaler que j'avais bien entendu et m'assis sur la chaise placée entre elle et Pansy. Celle-ci me jaugea du regard.

- Tu vas bien, Dray ?

- Tout dépendra de ce que vous allez m'annoncer.

- A quel sujet ? s'enquit Hermione, d'un air suspicieux. Theo qui arrivait dans notre direction, s'humecta les lèvres et se chargea de lui répondre :

- Au sujet du retrait du sort de régulation.

- D'accord…

Je vis à l'expression sur son visage qu'elle n'était pas au courant de cela. Sans faire attention à elle, Pansy répondit :

- Nous avons bien trouvé un moyen de le retirer…

- Mais ?

- Mais cela ne sera pas indolore.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le système en lui-même ne l'est déjà pas, grinçais-je en m'enfonçant dans mon fauteuil. Elle eut la décence de paraître gênée, même si elle n'avait pas été la seule à participer au projet et continua :

- Nous pouvons le faire dès maintenant… Mais je pense que tu devrais manger auparavant. Tu risques de te sentir très vide, sinon, et ce n'est pas une bonne chose du tout quand on est soumis à de la magie pure.

- Je connais aussi le phénomène…

- Ah oui, le bébé…

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de paraître gênée. Je ne relevai pas et appelai plutôt Miko pour qu'il vienne mettre la table. Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Theo la coupa involontairement :

- On a besoin de Veritaserum.

- Je croyais que l'on avait rejeté cette solution, souligna Pansy en harponnant son regard.

- Je croyais que la situation n'en avait pas besoin mais si. C'est indispensable, désormais, répondit-il avec une gravité surprenante chez lui.

- Indispensable à quoi ? demanda Hermione en les observant d'un air inquiet.

Instinctivement, je tendis la main vers elle et caressai son dos. Elle ne parut pas remarquer mon geste, trop fixée pour cela sur mes amis. Ils la regardèrent brusquement et Miko apparut à temps pour faire diversion. La vaisselle dans ses mains, il déposa le tout sur la table et commença à la disposer, rejetant la proposition qu'Hermione lui avait fait de l'aider. Elle se reconcentra alors sur la place qu'occupaient Theo et Pansy mais elle était vide. Ils s'étaient échappés à l'intérieur du Manoir.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce dont ils parlaient ?

- Pas la moindre idée, répondis-je en sentant la douceur du mensonge se diffuser dans mes veines. J'avais une idée précise de l'usage auquel ils destinaient le sérum et, si je ne me trompais pas, je n'avais aucune intention de leur faire obstacle.

La table fut mise. Aussitôt, Theo et Pansy sortirent, l'air de rien, tandis que Miko allait chercher ce qui nous faisait office de déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement, Pansy reprenant sa place première et Theo s'asseyant en face de moi. A mon expression, il comprit que j'avais une théorie sur l'utilisation du Veritasérum et son esprit s'entrouvrit à moi, de la même façon que le matin-même.

- Dis-moi tout.

- C'est pour Hermione et moi.

- Jusque là, c'est correct.

- Vous voulez savoir ce que l'on répondra si vous nous demandez si l'on s'aime.

- Exactement. Enfin, nous savons que vous vous aimez mais nous doutons de la profondeur de ces sentiments du fait de la courte période qui vous unit et de leur véracité, en ce qui te concerne, à cause de la silhouette dont Pansy m'a parlé…

- Ce matin, tu n'avais pas le même discours.

- Ce matin, je n'avais pas tous les éléments en main. Et je pensais réellement que vous tombiez amoureux, ensemble.

- Nous le pensions tous, remarquais-je machinalement.

Notre discussion fut interrompue par Pansy qui proposa de manière très insistante de la salade de tomates à Theo. Celui-ci récupéra le saladier en fusillant du regard notre amie qui ne tressaillit pas. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait et le savait. Si elle nous avait laissé discuter, ça aurait finir par devenir flagrant. Il n'y avait dès lors nul regret ou honte à avoir. Hermione paraissait songeuse, à ma gauche. Elle picorait ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette, chose qui lui était inhabituelle.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Tu ne veux pas aller voir Ginny, avec moi, cet après-midi ? demanda-t-elle à Theo en relevant la tête vers lui, ignorant totalement ma question par la même occasion. Un rire accueillit sa question :

- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible. Elle ne peut pas voir son petit-ami et sa meilleure amie en même temps, il y aurait forcément un conflit pour son attention, Hermione.

- Tu as raison. Eh bien, j'irai toute seule, alors.

- A ta guise ! Nous en profiterons pour extraire le sort de régulation de l'esprit de Draco, ainsi.

Une ombre d'hésitation passa sur le visage de ma compagne et elle finit par hocher la tête.

- D'accord, dit-elle simplement en recommençant à manger, avec plus d'appétit cette fois.

Je pus sentir le regard perçant de Pansy posé sur moi sans avoir besoin de tourner la tête dans sa direction et ne sut interpréter cette réaction. Il me semblait qu'elle disait _« C'est fini, Draco. L'étrange situation dans laquelle vous étiez empêtrés et qui nous a contaminés aussi n'existe plus. ». _Ou peut-être était-ce moi qui pensais cela et l'utilisait comme vecteur d'admission ? Le bruit lointain des clochettes naquit dans ma tête et je m'empressai de reprendre une bouchée de salade pour le dissiper.

- En quoi est-ce que consiste exactement le rituel de retrait ? s'informa Hermione. Après avoir consulté Pansy du regard, Theo lui répondit :

- Nous allons juste effacer l'ordre que tu as apposé dans le cerveau de Draco.

- N'avez-vous pas besoin de moi pour cela ?

- Non. Tu n'as été qu'un vecteur. N'importe qui peut donc retirer ton ajout, à condition de connaître le moyen pour cela.

- Et quel est ce moyen ?

- Un contrordre, en quelque sorte.

- Donc vous n'allez rien enlever de ma tête, vous allez juste le modifier, c'est bien cela ? intervins-je, dépité.

- Le modifier et le réduire, ce qui fait que ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé, confirma Pansy.

- On ne peut jamais vraiment retirer une trace magique, tu sais, Dray, me dit Hermione, une note d'excuse dans la voix.

- D'accord… Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois qu'on me demandera si je veux être marqué par un sortilège, comme du vulgaire bétail.

- Arrête de grogner, Draco.

- Je fais encore ce que je veux, Theo.

- Et puis, il mérite de grogner, remarqua Hermione.

- Vivement que tout cela soit fini, soupira Pansy et je compris au regard en coin qu'elle m'adressa qu'elle parlait aussi de l'histoire entre Hermione et moi.

Theo parvint heureusement à alléger rapidement l'affaire en aiguillant la discussion sur Ginny, Hermione lui racontant quelques anecdotes sur elle, en évitant soigneusement celles où Potter se trouvait, vu que je n'entendis pas une seule fois son nom être prononcé en dépit de la place incroyable qu'il avait eue dans leurs existences. Pansy posa quelques questions sur leurs dortoirs à Poudlard, intéressée par l'idée de pouvoir éventuellement faire un plan des informations que lui donnerait Hermione. Elle l'avait déjà fait pour ceux des Serpentard, quand elle avait seize ans. Elle avait fini par donner les dessins à Blaise qui les avait accrochés au-dessus de son lit. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Une nouvelle fois, les clochettes résonnèrent à mon esprit et je me dégageai de mes pensées pour reprendre le fil de la discussion qui s'orientait, désormais, sur ce que comptaient faire mes amis, une fois qu'ils m'auraient libéré du sort.

- Je passerai sûrement voir Ginny pour l'emmener quelque part, annonça Theo en s'étirant sur son fauteuil, l'air réjoui d'un être à qui tout sourit.

- J'irai certainement au théâtre, enchaîna Pansy. « Cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée, cela me manque un petit peu…

- Dans le Londres moldu ou le Londres sorcier ? demanda Hermione.

- Sorcier. J'évite de côtoyer le monde moldu autant que possible… Même s'il m'arrive d'y passer, comme tout le monde.

- Je n'ai encore jamais assisté à une représentation sorcière…

La façon dont elle s'était tournée vers moi en répondant impliquait un désir que je l'y emmène et j'acceptai de répondre à ce désir :

- Nous irons, si tu veux… Ils jouent les Contes de Beedle le Barde, à l'Anyomène. C'est le plus grand théâtre sorcier, précisais-je. « Il est situé près du Chemin de Traverse, c'est une frontière entre les sorciers et les moldus, comme le Chaudron Baveur.

- Je ne savais rien de tout cela, dit-elle, l'air sincèrement surprise de cela. Theo, Pansy et moi échangeâmes un sourire avant que je ne reprenne la parole:

- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, il a été fermé durant quelques années en raison d'un cruel manque d'acteurs et je doute qu'il soit mentionné dans un quelconque texte important puisque son architecture est classique, dans le monde sorcier.

- Je vois…

- Non, pas encore, corrigea malicieusement Theo en attrapant une des coupes de Tiramisu que Miko venait de déposer au centre de la table.

- Vous voulez qu'on y aille ensemble, ce soir ? proposa Pansy après avoir récupéré la sienne.

- Non, je préfère que l'on reste ici, ce soir. J'ai peur de ne pas être suffisamment en forme après le retrait du sortilège, répondis-je rapidement sans consulter Hermione. Elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, cependant, et entama tranquillement la coupe qu'elle venait d'attraper.

Je l'imitai quelques secondes après et fus frappé du talent qu'avaient les elfes de maison pour la cuisine. Malgré tout le mépris que je pouvais ressentir pour eux, je ne pouvais pas nier leurs réelles qualités ménagères et leur importance dans ma vie. Une chance qu'ils aiment être asservis, songeais-je en terminant ma coupe.

- C'était bien bon, déclara Theo en tapotant son ventre. Décidément, manger chez toi fait partie des plaisirs de ma vie.

- Je n'avais vraiment pas remarqué, m'amusais-je, un sourire en coin plaqué sur mon visage.

- Au fait, où as-tu dormi, la nuit dernière, Theo ?

- Chez moi, Hermione, répondit Pansy, doucement. « Le Manoir est grand et vide, même si bien moins qu'ici. Je suis contente d'accueillir Theo.

- Et je suis ravi d'être chez Pansy. Même si j'admets ne pas avoir l'impression d'avoir quitté Draco, étant donné que nous y sommes revenus très tôt, ce matin.

- La faute à qui ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de grincer.

- A ton sex-appeal, Dracounet, susurra Theo en me faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, en voyant cela, faussement exaspéré et les filles sourirent. Puis Hermione se leva et nous annonça qu'elle partait au Terrier. Je me mis debout à mon tour et l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, une fois qu'elle eut salué Pansy et Theo.

- Fais attention à toi, lui intimais-je avant de l'embrasser légèrement sur le front. Elle me sourit et disparut sans un mot.

- C'est bien. Elle aussi sait que vous êtes fini, commenta Pansy en se glissant dans moi, ses bras enlacés au niveau de mon estomac, sa tête appuyée contre mon dos. Je ne répondis pas, les mots me faisant présentement défaut.

- Il est temps de régler ton problème, Draco, ajouta Theo. Sa voix m'indiqua qu'il se trouvait juste dans le hall, derrière nous, et Pansy se détacha de moi pour le rejoindre alors que je me tournais vers eux.

Leurs regards aussi sombres l'un que l'autre mais avec une expression tellement différente à l'intérieur me toisaient implacablement. Je n'avais pas le choix. Un poids sembla s'envoler de mes épaules, en voyant cela. Ils avaient décidé pour moi. C'était beaucoup plus facile, ainsi. Aussi silencieusement que Mia était partie, je les suivis jusque dans les sous-sols, là où se trouvait Priape, mon python vert.

- Qu'est-ce qui a fait disparaître la colère que tu ressentais ce matin, Dray ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout est tellement fluctuant, ces temps-ci.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Tu n'imagines pas le soulagement que j'éprouverai lorsque tout ceci ne sera plus qu'une période troublée de nos vies sur laquelle nous pourrons éviter de nous attarder.

- Que comptes-tu faire pour Ginny, Theo ?

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Je pensais que tu allais rompre pour permettre à l'histoire de véritablement se conclure, expliquais-je. L'expression blessée qui traversa le visage de mon ami me fit regretter ma phrase.

- Ginevra et Theodore n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, trancha Pansy. « Il n'y a que toi et Hermione qui perturbez la situation. En vérité, Theo et Ginny sont peut-être la seule conséquence positive de votre acoquinement.

- Doucement, Pansy… Souviens-toi des efforts que tu as faits pour nous remettre ensemble.

- Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet des erreurs, Draco. L'important, ce n'est pas de les éviter. C'est de les prendre en compte.

- Elle a raison, Draco, appuya Theo.

- Et donc, désormais, vous êtes persuadés que Mia et moi sommes une erreur à corriger ?

- Oui. Mais une erreur nécessaire, également.

- A cause du bébé ?

- A cause du bébé, en effet. Il te permettra d'avoir un héritier, sans passer par le mariage et nous sommes certains que tu apprécies cela.

Je hochai la tête, vaincu, au moment où nous arrivâmes dans la pièce de Priape. Installé, comme à son habitude, dans l'arbre de son vivarium, il ouvrit les yeux en percevant notre présence et redressa lentement sa tête triangulaire, attentif à nos mouvements. Avec la confiance provoquée par l'habitude, Theo tapota contre la paroi vitrée qui séparait le serpent de nous et elle s'amollit. Il en profita alors pour rentrer dans le vivarium et se saisir du python qu'il mania avec habileté, ses doigts glissant doucement sur ses écailles luisantes.

- Hermione est au courant pour Priape, non ? demanda-t-il

- Exact.

- Et elle n'a pas peur de le voir se balader dans le Manoir, un jour où tu aurais oublié de verrouiller la paroi ? intervint Pansy.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas en sortir. Que rien ne pouvait en sortir, que ça ne faisait qu'entrer.

- Et elle t'a cru ?

- Je suis très persuasif, quand je le veux.

- C'est-à-dire la plupart du temps, railla-t-elle en se déridant légèrement.

Elle était tendue depuis qu'elle avait vu dans mon esprit qu'Hermione n'était pas la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde et je fus soulagé de la voir se détendre pour de vrai. Même si ce n'était qu'un petit peu.

- Allez, sors de là, Nott, reprit-elle en se rapprochant du vivarium, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Il est temps de soulager Draco du sortilège, rappela-t-elle en frappant contre la paroi, sa main passant à travers la paroi et annulant ainsi l'effet de son geste. Elle reprit sa main précipitamment et la serra contre sa poitrine, grimaçante. Malgré l'emblème de notre Maison, Pansy avait toujours eu un peu de mal avec les serpents. Elle ne leur faisait pas confiance, à juste titre. En cela, elle avait un point commun avec la petite-amie de Theo.

- J'arrive, j'arrive. Il n'est plus à deux minutes près, de toute façon, remarqua celui-ci en reposant le python sur son arbre. Je me serais presque attendu à l'entendre ronronner. Theo était le seul à pouvoir provoquer un tel effet sur Priape.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, grogna notre amie en relâchant ses bras le long de son corps.

- Je suis là, je suis là, détends-toi.

- Draco, est-ce que tu te sens d'attaque à supporter ce qu'on va te faire sans broncher ou devons-nous…

- Paralysez-moi, coupais-je en m'allongeant sur le sol pour éviter de tomber durement, une fois paralysé.

- Tu as bien raison, murmura Theo. « _Petrificus totalus._ A toi de jouer, Pansy…

Comme Hermione l'avait fait deux jours auparavant, elle s'approcha de mon corps raidi par magie et attrapa mon visage dans ses mains, dès qu'elle se fut agenouillée.

- Tu es prêt, Dray ? demanda-t-elle. Je lui répondis positivement par légimencie et elle plongea son regard bleu sombre dans le mien. Il était vraiment très différent de ceux de Theo et de Mia. Il y avait une profondeur qui nous donnait l'impression de sans cesse se dérober. Comme si ses pupilles avaient une vie propre dont il ne fallait pas que l'on s'aperçoive.

- On n'a même pas eu besoin de lui demander de se laisser partir.

La voix de Theo me parvint de loin, comme étouffée, et je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Seul le bruit des cloches me paraissait clair, ainsi que le fait que je ne pouvais pas me soustraire à elle. J'étais comme mentalement cloué dans des pensées éloignées de la réalité. La panique commença à monter en moi au fur et à mesure que les cloches arrivaient vers moi, funestes éclaireuses d'une douleur surmontable mais ô combien vivace. La silhouette inconnue sortit progressivement de l'obscurité de mon esprit et la voix de Pansy claqua dans mon esprit :

« _Moi, Draco Malfoy, serai de nouveau libre de penser et d'agir comme je l'entends, peu important ce qui m'entoure. Je n'aurai plus de limite autre que ma volonté personnelle et aucune vision négative ne me sera imposée de force à cause d'un éloignement mental ou physique.»_

Une impression que j'avais déjà endurée la première fois me repossèda. Mes yeux menacèrent de s'exorbiter et les mots de Pansy se répercutèrent dans mon corps, s'imbibant à l'intérieur de la moindre parcelle de chair qu'ils trouvaient jusqu'à atteindre mon âme. Mon âme qui se trouva une nouvelle fois manipulée mais cette fois, ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux. J'avais la sensation que les pièces du puzzle se remettaient à la place qui leur était originellement dévolue et c'était un soulagement sans bornes. Je me sentis partir pour rejoindre un monde qui m'était désormais familier depuis deux jours et qu'Hermione avait énormément côtoyé depuis son arrivée au Manoir, le monde de l'inconscient. Je me sentais bien. Tout allait bien.

Je rouvris les yeux un temps indéterminé après. J'étais toujours allongé sur le sol, devant le vivarium à Priape. Pansy se tenait toujours agenouillée à mes côtés et Theo avait retrouvé Priape, d'après les phrases idiotes que je l'entendais prononcer.

- Draco ! Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit Pansy en posant une main douce sur mon front. « Tu n'as pas de fièvre, c'est déjà une bonne chose.

- Il est déjà réveillé ?

La voix surprise de Theo me permit de comprendre que je n'étais pas parti très longtemps cette fois. Je considérais cela comme une bonne chose, même si je ne serais totalement serein qu'une fois qu'on m'aurait prouvé que j'étais libéré du sortilège. Et que j'aurai trouvé ce qui avait gagné tout mon amour, sans même que je ne m'en rende compte.

- Alors, mon vieux, comment tu te sens ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligé de parler comme un Weasley, Theo ? demandais-je en me redressant.

- Il va bien, se réjouit-il en retournant aux côtés de Priape.

- Tu as un problème sérieux avec ce serpent, commenta Pansy en le fixant, clairement consternée. « Ginevra est au courant de ce rival?

- Pas encore. J'ai préféré éviter de lui dire mon affection pour lui, étant donné qu'elle déteste les serpents. Puis, ce n'est pas réellement un rival… Elle n'a aucune chance face à lui. Ses écailles ne sont pas aussi brillantes.

- En tout cas, ce n'est définitivement pas ton sens de l'humour qui l'a charmée.

- Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il reste, alors, vu que je suis sans-emploi à peine sorti de mes études et que j'ai des amis qui pourraient faire passer des croque-morts pour des gai-lurons, rétorqua-t-il en lâchant Priape qui chercha aussitôt à revenir vers lui. Fermement, Theo le maintint à distance et le serpent se replia sur lui-même, boudeur.

- Est-ce que tu es prêt à effectuer un test, Dray ? reprit Pansy après avoir observé notre ami, les lèvres pincées en une moue irritée.

- Je ne contrôle pas mes évasions mentales, tu sais… C'est ce qui a nécessité l'apposition du sort de régulation…

- Ne me parle pas de la sorte, Draco. Je sais très bien que tu ne t'évades pas selon ton bon vouloir. C'est pourquoi nous allons parler, Theo et moi, de quelque chose d'affreusement ennuyeux pour toi.

- Ca ne devrait pas vous être trop difficile, lâchais-je, moqueur.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne relevèrent et Theo réactiva la vitre du vivarium avant de suivre Pansy à l'extérieur de la pièce. Suivant le mouvement, je fus conduit dans l'antichambre où je m'étais réveillé, deux jours plus tôt, lors de l'apposition. L'image de mes amis accompagnés d'Hermione et Ginny et jouant aux cartes ensemble flotta devant mes yeux mais elle se dissipa rapidement. Pansy s'installa sur le sofa sur lequel ils m'avaient allongé, Theo s'assit à ses pieds et je me plaçai dans un fauteuil, devant eux.

- Alors ? De quoi allez-vous parler ?

- Tu te souviens que Rita Skeeter s'était moquée d'un dossier, l'été précédant la coupe de feu ?

- Euh… Non, absolument pas. Dis m'en davantage.

- C'était un dossier traité par un Weasley.

- Je ne me suis jamais réellement intéressé aux affaires des Weasley, Pansy, tu sais…

- Nous non plus mais ça nous est revenu, après qu'Hermione et toi nous ayez quitté, hier soir. On ne pensait pas que ce serait utile, un jour, mais il s'avère que c'est parfait dans le cas présent.

- Je vois… Et quel était l'objet de ce dossier ?

- L'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons.

Je crus qu'elle se moquait de moi, en entendant ces mots, mais l'impassibilité de son visage n'était pas celle qu'elle utilisait, lorsqu'elle se fichait de l'un d'entre nous. Non, elle était parfaitement sérieuse.

- Je suis certain que ce rapport a changé la face du monde, ironisais-je, alors.

Theo hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres et je ne pus résister à l'envie de lui rappeler qu'il allait peut-être s'affilier à l'auteur de ce fameux rapport, s'il restait avec Ginny. Une grimace traversa son visage mais il la réprima rapidement et haussa les épaules :

- Tant que ce n'est pas lui que j'épouse, je m'en fiche. Ginny n'est pas comme ses frères…

- Elle a quand même pas mal de points communs avec eux et s'entend très bien avec eux…

- C'est leur sœur, c'est normal. Et de toute façon, il n'est pas encore question de mariage. Cela fait très peu de temps que nous nous fréquentons et, contrairement à toi, Draco, nous prenons notre temps.

- Theodore, appela Pansy d'une voix sèche. « Je croyais que nous avions finir par admettre que la situation de Draco et Hermione n'était pas normale.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, visiblement de mauvaise grâce et Pansy reprit la parole :

- Alors, que penses-tu de l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron, Theo ?

- Je trouve qu'ils sont de plus en plus fins, au fil des années et toi ?

- Je partage entièrement ton avis. La dernière fois que j'ai fait une potion dans le mien, le liquide l'a tant attaqué qu'il a failli se fissurer.

Theo hocha la tête, compatissant, et moi, je souriais. Le sujet était tellement idiot et mes amis tellement peu naturels à en parler, que je n'arrivais pas à partir de la scène. J'en étais bien trop amusé.

- Oh ! Ca aurait été regrettable pour ton tapis. Car tu fais bien tes potions au-dessus d'un superbe tapis violine à fleurs bleues foncées, non?

Pansy n'avait jamais possédé le moindre tapis ressemblant de près ou de loin à la description que venait de faire Theo. Nous le savions tous les trois. Je compris donc que Theo cherchait à amener la discussion sur un terrain vraiment ennuyeux et impossible à trouver amusant, plus de deux minutes. Pansy parut faire la même analyse que moi, car elle répondit après un court silence :

- C'est exact, quelle excellente mémoire, Nott !

- Je m'en souviens grâce à Snape. Il adorait sincèrement ce tapis !

Je fronçai les sourcils à l'évocation de mon parrain, surtout à cause de l'angle peu flatteur, mais ne prononçai mot. Theo jouait juste trop bien son rôle.

- C'était lui qui me l'avait offert, après tout ! Il avait le même, dans des coloris différents : le sien avait un fond argenté et des fleurs vertes.

- Oui ! Je m'en souviens ! J'ai d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre que les motifs verts étaient des fleurs étant donné que je pensais que c'était des feuilles !

- Mais voyons, Theodore ! Les fleurs n'ont absolument pas la même forme que les feuilles ! Enfin ! Rien que les pétales auraient du te mettre sur la voie !

- Je fonctionne plus sur la couleur que sur les formes, Pans' ! Dans un test avec des noms de couleurs colorés, je dis la coloration au lieu de lire le mot !

- Je me demande comment tu as pu réussir à devenir Medicomage…

- Psychomage, corrigea-t-il. « N'oublie pas que je suis spécialisé en psychiatrie… J'avais d'ailleurs fait ça spécialement pour toi.

- Vous recommencez à devenir intéressants, attention, avertis-je, la tête posée sur mes poings.

- C'est plus fort que nous, désolé, sourit Theo en m'observant de derrière ses fausses lunettes. « Si tu veux, on peut chanter.

- Hors de question, Nott. En revanche, je pense qu'il serait pertinent de lui rappeler quelques souvenirs. De bons souvenirs.

- Excellente idée, Parkinson !

- Si nous commencions par le jour où Millicent et moi avons décidé de te lisser les cheveux, Theo ?

- Pourquoi celui-là en premier ? se plaignit-il en plissant le nez de mécontentement.

- Parce que je l'ai décidé.

- Bien, bien… Je te laisse le plaisir de la narration, alors…

- Merci. Nous étions en… Cinquième ou sixième année…

- Cinquième, indiqua de mauvaise grâce notre ami.

- Et tu avais les cheveux beaucoup plus longs qu'aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai. On aurait dit une fille lorsque tu étais de dos, intervins-je en souriant. Il grommela à voix basse et Pansy continua :

- Tes cheveux étaient déjà très bouclés, en tout cas, et avec Millicent, on s'était demandés quelle longueur ils atteindraient, si on les lissait. On a alors élaboré un plan pour te pétrifier, t'attacher et te lisser tes belles mèches châtaines.

- Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Ce fut l'un des grands traumatismes de ma vie…

- Tu étais une victime si facile, à l'époque. Encore petit et frêle…

Je confirmai d'un signe de tête tandis que l'image de Pansy jetant un sort de pétrification à Theo, s'imposait à mon esprit. Elle et Millicent avaient choisi de tendre leur piège à Theo à l'entrée de notre salle commune, une fois où il revenait de la Bibliothèque, lieu qu'il affectionnait plutôt bien. Une fois qu'il avait été immobilisé, elles l'avaient attaché avec des draps, volés à son propre lit par Blaise, si mes souvenirs étaient bons, et l'avaient libéré du sortilège. La colère de ses mots avaient été mythique et elles l'avaient bâillonné avec un nouveau sort, avant de l'asseoir en biais sur un des fauteuils de cuirs de notre salle commune. Le lissage avait alors commencé, mèche par mèche, formule par formule. Ca leur avait presque pris une heure pour tout faire, démêlage et photos compris. Je les avais observés sans rien faire, profitant du spectacle et satisfait de ne pas être à sa place. Blaise riait sans retenue, à côté de moi. Theo s'était vengé, deux jours plus tard, en vidant dans le lit de chacune des filles, un seau entier de bave de limace. Je crois que c'était Daphné Greengrass qui l'avait aidé, sur ce coup-là.

Je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qu'elle et sa sœur faisaient désormais… Il me semblait que Daphné était mariée à un sorcier français et qu'Astoria faisait des études de botanique, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Je vivais un peu en ermite, en dehors de Theo, normalement. Bien sûr, l'arrivée d'Hermione, qui avait provoqué l'arrivée de Ginny, les sentiments qui s'étaient formés et tout cela, avaient un peu changé la donne mais j'avais désormais un recul certain sur la situation. Ce même recul qu'Hermione me reprochait de ne pas avoir, il y a quelques jours de cela. Et Pansy avait définitivement raison en disant que cela devait cesser. Je n'étais pas comme Theo, je n'avais pas besoin de tant rire pour être heureux. J'étais plus calme, plus froid. Davantage comme Pansy, en fait, depuis que Blaise était mort. Hermione m'avait permis de retrouver une jeunesse passée, de vivre l'instant présent à fond mais je savais que cela ne fonctionnerait pas sur le long terme. Cela n'impliquait pas un avortement de sa part : si elle menait sa grossesse à terme, je reconnaîtrais le bébé et l'aiderai financièrement. Je ferai même en sorte de l'avoir la moitié du temps ou de passer chez elle pour l'aider mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer partager le Manoir avec elle, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Ce que je lui avais dit, une semaine plus tôt, quand nous nous étions avoués notre attirance mutuelle ne tenait plus. Je l'imaginais très bien loin de moi, à présent, bien que j'apprécie encore sa présence.

- Petit prince ?

La voix de Pansy ne réussit à m'atteindre que parce qu'elle me secouait en même en temps. Je relevai la tête et l'observai, légèrement étonné :

- Oui ?

- Je crois bien que nous avons réussi, annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Aussitôt, Theo leva la main vers elle et elle tapa dedans.

- Encore une mission réussie pour le duo Parkinott, déclara-t-il, clairement satisfait.

- Ce diminutif est horrible, Theodore.

- Fais pas ta fine bouche, Pansy. Ce diminutif est très bien, dis-je, ce qui me valut de taper à mon tour dans la main tendue de Theo.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous occuper d'Hermione et de toi.

- Si nous faisions cela maintenant, proposa alors la voix de ma moitié. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'avait entendue rentrer mais, simultanément, nous lui portâmes notre attention, moi tordu sur mon fauteuil.

Elle avait l'air d'être très calme. Je la soupçonnais d'avoir parlé avec Ginny, laquelle étant en contact avec Theo devait connaître son nouveau point de vue sur la situation. Un point de vue que Pansy et moi partagions. Et qu'Hermione devait désormais connaître aussi.

Elle attira magiquement un fauteuil près du mien et s'assit. Nous formions ainsi un carré imparfait.

- Draco, hier soir, tu étais rayonnant à l'idée du bébé. D'avoir un bébé avec moi.

- Je le suis toujours.

- Faux. Désormais, tu te demandes ce qui s'est passé pour que nous soyons ensemble. Mais il est vrai que la perspective du bébé te plaît encore.

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas du en parler à Ginevra lorsque je suis passé la voir, pendant la sieste de Draco, gémit Theo. Une expression agacée sur le visage, Pansy lui donna une tape sur le bras.

- A quoi pensais-tu ? siffla-t-elle.

- Il ne pensait pas. Il s'entend tellement bien avec Ginny qu'il n'a pas réalisé l'impact que cela pourrait avoir. Elle, si. Mais rassurez-vous. Je ne suis pas là pour faire une crise.

- Pourtant, j'aurais juré que c'était ta spécialité, glissa Pansy. Je la fusillai du regard et elle m'ignora. On attaquait sa famille, elle ripostait.

- Lorsque vous m'avez annoncé que j'étais enceinte, continua Hermione sans nous prêter attention, j'ai été bouleversée. Tout était remis en question.

- C'est vrai, confirmais-je inutilement. J'avais simplement besoin de lui montrer que je la soutenais, en dépit de ma baisse d'amour à son égard.

- Quand je suis allée au Terrier, tout à l'heure, y retrouver Ginny, j'ai fait un test de grossesse.

Pansy, Theo et moi échangeâmes un regard surpris. Nous ne nous attendions définitivement pas à cela.

- Il s'est révélé être négatif.

L'expression ahurie qui se peignit sur chacun de nos trois visages fit sourire Hermione.

- Eh oui… Je suis désolée, Draco, mais je ne porte pas ton enfant, annonça-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je la serrai doucement, les yeux écarquillés.

J'étais encore sous le choc de la révélation. Je ne savais pas comment l'appréhender. Une part de moi était soulagée : la situation allait se régler plus facilement que prévue. Une autre paniquait : me séparer d'Hermione était-il réellement ce dont j'avais envie ?

- Dans la lettre de souhaits que Harry m'a adressée, il dit qu'il veut que je vive heureuse. Je pensais que tu pourrais me permettre de faire cela. Je le pensais sincèrement, même. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je m'en suis rendue compte lorsque Theo m'a annoncé ma fausse grossesse et cela a été confirmé quand Ginny m'a fait part de vos récentes hésitations.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Pansy et Theo ne paraissaient pas mieux le savoir que moi. Nous étions silencieux, écoutant ce que disait Hermione avec le respect que les Gryffondor témoignaient à l'égard de Dumbledore.

- Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit, le neuvième ou le dixième jour ? me demanda-t-elle alors en liant nos doigts, ses yeux chocolats plongés dans les miens. « Tu m'as dit que tu avais l'impression que ce qu'on était en train de construire était voué à l'échec… Tu avais raison.

- Il a souvent raison, murmura Theo. « Sauf quand ça touche les sentiments, normalement.

- Et cet échec est là. On ne peut plus le nier. Déjà, lors de notre première rupture, il était là…

- Mais c'était un coup monté cette rupture, remarqua Pansy pour moi. J'avais l'impression que mes cordes vocales étaient dans l'incapacité de fonctionner.

- Non, c'était déjà la preuve que nous forcions les choses en nous accrochant à cette aventure d'adolescent. Je ne regretterai pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai vraiment cru t'aimer comme je ne pourrai jamais aimer mais c'est passé. Notre été est fini, Draco.

- Pansy, Theo, sortez, réussis-je finalement à demander, la voix rauque. Ils m'obéirent sans un mot et Hermione se déporta sur le sofa, face à moi. « Je crois que… Je crois que je sais ce qui a crée notre été, Mia…

- Dis-moi, chuchota-t-elle en posant son front contre le mien.

- On a simplement eu besoin l'un de l'autre, à un moment donné…

- Développe ton idée, s'il te plaît, mon amour de dix jours.

- Je t'ai aidée à surpasser la première phase de tristesse engendrée par la mort de Harry…

Elle hocha la tête doucement et je poursuivis :

- Tu m'as aidé à un moment de ma vie où je doutais sur moi-même, où je ne supportais plus ma solitude amoureuse…

- Nous nous sommes mutuellement aidés. Je te suis reconnaissante de l'avoir fait pour moi et je suis ravie de l'avoir fait pour toi.

- C'est grâce à Potter, tout cela.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait prévu ce que ses lettres allaient provoquer.

- Moi non plus mais je trouvais qu'un gentil mot pour lui, ça allait plutôt bien, là.

Elle sourit et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- En tout cas, vous êtes quelqu'un de surprenant, monsieur Malfoy. Je ne pensais pas vivre quelque chose de ce genre avec vous.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose à votre sujet, miss Granger.

- Nous sommes toujours amis, alors ?

- Il semblerait, même si d'après ce que je sais, ça ne fonctionne jamais vraiment.

- Tu sais bien que nous ne nous conformons pas totalement aux règles…

- Dix points pour Gryffondor. Et tu sais… J'aurais sincèrement été ravi d'avoir un enfant avec toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il aurait été parfait avec ton intelligence et ma beauté.

- Crétin de blond, soupira-t-elle, un sourire s'imprimant sur ses lèvres, malgré elle.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, il me reste toujours mes pigeons.

- Et Priape.

- Et Priape, convins-je. Enfin, quand Theo ne s'amuse pas avec .

- S'il reste avec Ginny, il ne pourra plus le faire excessivement étant donné qu'elle a horreur des serpents.

- Je sais.

- Et je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un lien si fort entre ces deux bestioles.

- Tu ne sais pas encore beaucoup de choses sur nous, miss Granger.

- Et il en est de même pour vous, monsieur Malfoy.

- Je ne le regrette pas : le peu que j'en sais me traumatise déjà assez.

- Pauvre petite nature.

- Je crois que je te préfère en amie plutôt qu'en petite-amie, Mia.

- C'est drôle, je pensais la même chose à ton sujet. Je me sens bea ucoup plus détendue. Beaucoup plus moi.

Je souris à l'entente de ses mots et l'attirai sur mes genoux. Nous restâmes silencieux, dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que Theo et Pansy ne reviennent timidement.

- On va manger ? proposa Theo. « Je commence à sacrément avoir faim.

- Une pizza, ça vous dit ? proposais-je, avant d'ajouter à l'attention de Pansy « C'est une sorte de…

- Je sais ce que c'est, Dray.

- On invite Ginny ? demandèrent Hermione et Theo d'une voix avant de se regarder et de se sourire.

Je hochai la tête, suivi par Pansy qui ne connaissait pas encore bien la dernière-née des Weasley et nous partîmes tous les quatre en direction de l'entrée du Manoir.

- Je n'aurais vraiment pas imaginé une fin comme cela à votre situation, me chuchota Pansy en s'accrochant doucement à mon bras.

- Moi non plus, admis-je en transplanant derrière le Chaudron Baveur, conformément à ce que Theo avait décrété. « Mais ce n'est pas plus mal, ajoutais-je, une fois que nous fûmes arrivés. Elle acquiesça et nous attendîmes que Theo revienne avec Ginny, avant d'aller à la pizzeria à laquelle elle et Hermione étaient allées, quelques jours auparavant.

Là-bas, elles nous distribuèrent les flyers qui faisaient office de menu et nous choisîmes trois pizzas différentes, toutes dans le plus grand format possible même si Pansy ne cessait de répéter que l'on ne les finirait jamais puis nous allâmes chez Hermione. Je n'y étais pas entré depuis le jour où elle était venue récupérer ses affaires, bien que j'y sois après repassé pour déposer l'affiche de notre réconciliation. Cela me fit bizarre mais je ne dis mot. J'avais la conviction que c'était la dernière soirée que nous passerions aussi proches, puisque nous n'avions plus de réelles raisons pour nous voir, ensuite. Hormis Ginny et Theo, évidemment. Je savais, cependant, que nous nous entendrions toujours plus ou moins et cela était plaisant. Nous avions vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, durant ces quinze jours, étions passés par quasiment tous les sentiments de la palette affective pour finalement nous stabiliser sur l'amitié. Il m'était impossible de nier que durant les premiers jours de notre séparation effective, je ne serai pas déboussolé mais c'était ainsi. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas encore ramené toutes ses affaires chez elle, ce qui impliquait un certain contact régulier, pour quelques jours encore.

Des bruits de clochette, grossièrement imitées, me sortirent de mes pensées. Je me retrouvai quasiment collé au visage souriant de Theo.

- Coucou Dracounet, susurra-t-il en me lançant une œillade langoureuse encore plus affreuse vue d'aussi près. « Ca boume ?

Je le repoussai et il tomba lourdement sur le dos, évitant la table basse, autour de laquelle nous étions installés, de peu. Les filles rirent en voyant cela et Ginny aida son amant à se redresser. Face à moi, Hermione paraissait rayonner. Mentalement, je cochai pour elle « vivre heureuse », dans la lettre que Harry lui avait donné, avant d'échanger un sourire avec Pansy. Celle-ci me désigna ensuite les trois pizzas bien entamées et pas finies avant de demander à la cantonnade qui en voulait d'autre. Tout le monde répondit par la négative et elle leva les yeux aux ciels, en disant pour elle-même qu'elle l'avait bien dit. Nous sourîmes tous et Hermione lui pressa gentiment le bras :

- Ce n'est pas grave, Pansy, tu sais. En une journée, nous avons résolu la plupart des problèmes qui nous tracassaient, ce matin… Draco n'est plus tourmenté par le sortilège de régulation, moi je ne me prends plus la tête au sujet d'une grossesse quelconque et nous sommes tous heureux. Profite de cela…

Décontenancée, ma meilleure amie hocha pensivement la tête pendant qu'Hermione rangeait les pizzas dans une seule boîte qu'elle ramena à la cuisine. Je la suivis, portant les deux autres cartons, vides.

- Pourquoi avoir dit que nous avions résolu « la plupart » de nos problèmes ? lui demandais-je en posant les boîtes à l'endroit qu'elle m'avait indiqué.

- Parce que nous ne savons pas comment Harry a pu prévoir sa mort et ainsi créer les lettres.

- Tu as raison…

- Je sais, dit-elle en souriant, ravie.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Nous discutâmes puis chacun rentra chez soi, laissant Hermione, seule à son appartement. Cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger et, au moment de me coucher, je fus stupéfait par l'enchaînement d'évènements qui avait traversé la journée. C'était absolument incroyable. Proche de la folie. Nous devions tous être schizophrènes, dans le fond.

* * *

Alors, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu. Sinon, eh bien, j'en suis désolée, croyez-moi puisque j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi ou dimanche, je pense !

Portez-vous bien, bonne continuation de vacances ou bon courage à ceux qui travaillent !

Amicalement,

Cha Darcy


	18. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à MsWolfy4 pour sa prélecture et sa patience à mon égard ! C'est en grande partie grâce à elle que cette fiction finit enfin.

Merci également à ceux/celles qui m'ont reviewée ! Ca m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur =)

En espérant que ce final vous aille,

Cha Darcy

* * *

- Debout, Mione. Si on lézarde encore un peu au lit, on risque d'arriver en retard.

- Va te doucher, en premier, j'irai après. Cette semaine m'a achevée. Je crois que tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne l'ont choisie pour transformer magiquement des objets moldus, grommelais-je en me retournant sur le dos.

Le soleil illuminait ma chambre, bien que des rideaux lui fassent obstacle, et je posai un bras sur mes yeux afin de les en préserver.

- Comme tu veux, capitula mon petit-ami.

Nous étions ensemble depuis environ deux semaines et demie et, pour l'instant, je pouvais dire sans mentir que cela fonctionnait bien. Certes, ce devait certainement être en lien avec le fait que nous n'en étions pas à notre coup d'essai mais cela n'enlevait rien au plaisir que j'avais d'être avec lui. Un plaisir qu'il partageait visiblement.

Mobilisant toute la volonté cachée dans mon corps encore tout engourdi de sommeil, je repoussai le drap et me redressai sur le matelas, avant de vaillamment le quitter.

- J'vais faire du café, Ron, lançais-je en passant à proximité de la salle de bains.

Il me répondit quelque chose d'incompréhensible, à cause du bruit de la douche, mais je ne m'attardai pas là-dessus. Qu'il ait compris ou non n'était pas important. Ma question ne portait pas sur un sujet primordial. Je m'étirai dans le couloir, levant haut les bras comme si je pouvais atteindre le plafond et me sentis bien. Tout à l'heure, je savais que je reverrai Draco Malfoy pour la première fois depuis un mois et demi mais ça ne m'inquiétait pas. De l'eau avait coulé depuis notre histoire étrange et nous étions restés en bons termes, même si nous ne nous étions pas recroisés depuis la fois où j'étais venue récupérer mes affaires, au début du mois de juillet. Je ne savais pas où il en était sur le plan sentimental mais je supposai qu'il était au courant de ma mise en couple avec Ron, du fait que Theo et Ginny se trouvaient toujours être ensemble. En fait, j'avais l'impression que plus les jours passaient, plus leur complicité se renforçait. C'était très intéressant et attendrissant à voir. Ron avait fini par totalement accepter Theo et la situation était ainsi stabilisée entre les beaux-frères. Mon rouquin de petit-ami avait d'ailleurs fini par m'avouer que c'était principalement à cause de Draco et de son lien avec moi, qu'il avait si mal réagi à l'enterrement. Je n'avais pas rebondi. C'était fini, on n'avait pas besoin de ressasser inlassablement le passé.

Il n'en restait pas moins que, malgré mon désir d'aller de l'avant, je ressentais toujours une certaine pointe de culpabilité à l'égard de Susan Bones, la compagne de Ron depuis sept mois lorsqu'il avait décidé de rompre. Il m'avait dit qu'elle s'y attendait, qu'elle voyait bien que notre amitié n'était pas si fraternelle que ce que nous voulions croire mais il n'en restait pas moins que je me sentais désolée pour elle. Ron ne comprenait pas cela, arguant que nous n'avions pas agi de la sorte pour la blesser. Que nous n'avions juste pas prévu que nous pouvions remettre le couvert, même s'il avouait que je ne lui avais jamais été indifférente. Mais ce n'était pas le jour pour penser à elle. Nous fêtions les vingt-deux ans de Ginny, aujourd'hui. J'allais sur mes vingt-quatre. Draco, Ron, Pansy et Theo avaient fêté leurs vingt-trois, un peu plus tôt dans l'année. Nous étions jeunes, en dépit de ce qu'on pouvait parfois penser, notamment à cause de nos carrières déjà établies. Enfin, hormis pour Theodore qui venait tout juste de finir ses études et avait été renvoyé d'une sorte de stage payé, contrairement à ce que j'avais cru comprendre en juin, et la vie n'attendait que nous. Il fallait profiter d'elle, pas s'apitoyer sur nos erreurs passées ou nos plaisirs perdus.

Pleine de ses pensées positives, je mis en marche ma cafetière et tranchai du pain, que je mis ensuite à cuire. Ron arriva au moment où je récupérai les toasts pour les beurrer. Il m'embrassa en passant et sortit de la confiture avant de commencer à faire griller du bacon.

- L'odeur du gras va imprégner tes vêtements, remarquais-je en finissant de beurrer les toasts.

- Ca disparaîtra rapidement. Je suis sûr que Maman a confectionné des gâteaux odorants qui vaincront le gras.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

- Mais oui. J'ai toujours raison, ajouta-t-il avec désinvolture en piquant une des tartines que je venais faire.

- Dans ton monde, bien sûr.

- C'est déjà un début.

Je le lui concédai puis partis me préparer, à mon tour, une fois mes toasts engloutis. Sous la douche, je repensai au jour définitif de la rupture avec Draco Malfoy. Ce jour où j'avais retrouvé Ginny au Terrier et où elle m'avait raconté ce que Theo lui avait dit, le matin-même. Dire que j'avais été surprise en entendant cela aurait été peu dire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahie – une nouvelle fois – et ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable. Ginny avait néanmoins géré la situation avec brio, m'aidant à faire le point sur ce que je ressentais et me passant de quoi tester ma grossesse. Si le test s'était trouvé être positif, sûrement aurais-je réagi différemment mais il avait été négatif et tout s'était simplifié. J'étais alors rentré au Manoir, avais mis les choses au clair et nous avions repris le cours de nos vies, tranquillement. Les montagnes russes émotionnelles que je ressentais depuis l'ouverture de la lettre de vœux d'Harry s'étaient alors arrêtées et, trois semaines plus tard, je me mettais en couple avec Ron, au détriment de cette pauvre Susan. Entre-temps, j'avais aussi repris mon travail et cela m'avait fait le plus grand bien de me « distraire » avec toutes les bévues que commettaient mes pairs sorciers, quand ils touchaient à tort et à travers aux inventions moldues.

Il était vrai que ne plus voir aussi brusquement Draco m'avait d'abord fait bizarre mais je m'y étais rapidement habituée. Nos sentiments avaient vraiment été le temps d'une dizaine de jours. Il suffisait maintenant de l'accepter. Je ne savais pas comment cela s'est passé pour lui. Aussi bien que pour moi, je supposais étant donné son entourage. Je l'espérais, en tout cas. Nos retrouvailles promettaient d'être difficiles, autrement. Mais Theo et Ginny ne nous auraient jamais invités tous les deux, s'ils avaient su que l'un d'entre nous avait eu du mal à tourner la page… Cela me rassura et je sortis de la douche aussi sereine que possible. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais fin prête et Ron avait rangé ce que j'avais sorti pour le petit-déjeuner.

Nous étions dans le salon. Il me regarda, ses yeux bleu saphirs brillant de joie, et me tendit le bras. Je le pris doucement et hochai la tête lorsqu'il me demanda si nous pouvions y aller. Le transplanage eut alors lieu et nous nous retrouvâmes au Terrier, le temps d'un battement de cils. Charlie, Bill et Georges finissaient d'installer les bancs et les tables qui serviraient pour le déjeuner.

- Salut les jeunes, salua Charlie en venant nous enlacer, rapidement suivis de ses frères. « Comment va notre nouveancien couple ?

- Il va, il va et toi ? Toujours seul ?

- Loin de là ! Des bébés dragons viennent de naître, nous sommes débordés :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors ?

- Maman m'a obligé à venir parce que je ne serai disponible ni à Noël, ni pour l'anniversaire de Percy, ni pour celui de Bill.

Une expression déçue passa sur le visage de Ron mais elle se dissipa rapidement quand l'aîné de ses frères apparut devant lui.

- Bill ! Comment va Victoire ? demanda-t-il en lui donnant une accolade.

Victoire, la fille de Fleur et de Bill, était née il y a deux ans, maintenant. C'était la première nièce de Ron et certainement pas la dernière, nous en étions convaincus. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère et Ron en était absolument raide dingue, comme la plupart des membres de la famille. Il faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux blonds aussi fins que des cheveux d'ange, ses grands yeux bleus et les quelques tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient son visage poupin, elle était absolument craquante.

- Plutôt bien ! Elle est avec Fleur, Maman et Ginny à l'intérieur ! Theodore doit traîner avec elles, aussi !

- D'accord ! Et toi, Georges ? Tout va bien ?

- Aussi bien que possible ! Mes employés et moi passons notre temps à remplir les stocks : l'approche de Poudlard vide nos étagères à une vitesse folle, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Nous sourîmes, plaignant d'avance Ginny qui allait devoir affronter ça avec le reste de ses collègues. Pas très loin d'eux, le petit Teddy Lupin jouait tranquillement par terre et il nous accueillit avec un grand sourire, quand nous allâmes dans sa direction, avant d'être habilement soulevé de terre par Ron.

- Mais dis-moi ! Bientôt, je ne pourrai plus te porter, c'est toi qui me porteras ! déclara-t-il au petit garçon de quatre ans. Celui-ci rayonna de fierté.

- Ouaip. Grand-mère Meda m'a dit que je mesurais presque un mètre cinq, annonça-t-il.

- En tout cas, tu parles déjà très bien ! remarquais-je.

Il me sourit, enchanté, puis Ron le reposa et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur du Terrier. Nous fûmes aussitôt assaillis par Ginny qui sauta dans nos bras.

- Bonjour ! claironna-t-elle à nos oreilles.

- Joyeux anniversaire, répondîmes-nous en chœur.

- Merci ! Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien et toi ? Même si je ne pense pas nécessaire de te retourner la question, m'amusais-je en la laissant nous traîner jusqu'au salon où se trouvait Fleur, sa fille, Theo, Percy, et Molly.

- Excellemment bien ! Etant donné que c'est le premier anniversaire que je passe sans Harry depuis très longtemps, je ne pensais pas que ça irait si bien mais… Si… Tout va bien, dit-elle en calmant un peu sa joie agitée.

Fleur se trouvait assise sur le sofa, Victoire sur ses genoux. Molly, installée juste à côté d'elle, jouait avec sa petite-fille à grand renfort de sourire et de bruits étranges qui provoquaient de charmants gazouillements chez la petite. Theo était assis dans un fauteuil, près de la fenêtre, un peu en retrait tandis que Percy observait l'horloge magique avec anxiété. Je suivis son regard et constatai que l'aiguille incombée à Arthur était placée sur « en déplacement ». Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Je me demandais néanmoins ce qui rendait mon collègue si anxieux mais ne posai pas de question, de crainte de l'embarrasser.

- Bonjour tout le monde, lança Ron en se penchant vers Fleur et sa mère pour les embrasser, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le haut du crâne de Victoire. Elles le saluèrent et il passa à Percy dont il serra la main avant de s'intéresser à Theodore. « Comment va, Nott ?

- Plutôt bien et toi, Weasley ?

- Tout va bien, assura-t-il en serrant brièvement ma main lorsque je m'approchai de Theo pour le saluer à mon tour. Je l'avais revu plusieurs fois, durant le mois de juillet, par l'intermédiaire de Ginny et nous étions toujours aussi amis que lors de mon séjour au Manoir.

- Salut Theo.

- Miss Granger, déclara-t-il en feignant la révérence. « Comment te portes-tu ? s'enquit-il alors que je prenais place sur un fauteuil près de lui.

- Je suis un peu nerveuse et toi ?

- A cause de Dray ?

J'hochai la tête.

- Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Votre histoire, c'est du passé. Il ne faut plus repenser à cette période. On s'est tous comportés bizarrement.

- Pour Ginny et toi, ça a plutôt été positif, remarquais-je en souriant gentiment. Il acquiesça, le même sourire se formant sur ses lèvres et reprit la parole :

- En tout cas, il ne faut pas que tu te stresses pour ça, parole de médicomage.

- Je sais, Theo. Je fais mon possible.

- Au pire, j'ai une bouteille de whisky, dans mon sac, lâcha-t-il l'air de rien. J'éclatai de rire et lui donnai un léger coup sur le bras :

- Je passe mon tour, suppôt du mal !

- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir !

- Grandiras-tu un jour, Theo ?

- J'espère bien que non ! intervint Ginny en s'asseyant sur ses genoux, les mains croisées dans sa nuque. « Il perdrait tout son intérêt, autrement.

- Merci, chérie, dit-il, l'air faussement vexé.

- C'est une sorte de compliment, mon cœur !

- Oui, oui, rattrape-toi.

- Tu sais qu'il a arrêté de dévoyer des gens ?

- Non ?

- Si ! Elle menaçait de m'achever à coup de chauve-furie, si je continuais !

- Elle a eu raison.

- Vous êtes toutes contre moi, de toute façon, se lamenta-t-il en cachant son visage dans le creux de l'une de ses mains.

- Attention Theo, tu risques de salir le verre de tes fausses lunettes, prévint une voix masculine qui nous fit sursauter.

- Draco ! s'écria Ginny en se levant pour le saluer. « Qui t'a laissé entrer sans me prévenir ?

- George. Je crois qu'il espérait que je fasse taire vos cris. On vous entend depuis le jardin, vous savez ?

- C'est mon anniversaire, j'ai le droit, assura mon amie en levant le menton, en signe de défi.

Souriant, Draco capitula et se pencha pour me faire la bise. Je m'attendais à ce qu'un contact aussi proche après un mois et demi d'abstinence me fasse quelque chose mais je ne ressentis rien de particulier. Il m'était aussi indifférent que Theo, du point de vue amoureux. Il fit ensuite une accolade à Theo et nous entraîna hors de la pièce, suite aux pleurs soudains de Victoire.

- Je crois qu'elle a peur de toi, glissa Theo à Draco.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait peur de moi.

- Comme vous êtes tous les deux blonds, elle doit avoir peur de te ressembler, quand elle sera grande.

- Tu es stupide, Nott.

- Merci, se réjouit celui-ci en souriant béatement.

Avant que nous atteignîmes le jardin, Molly nous intercepta et nous confia à chacun des choses à disposer sur la table. J'entendis vaguement Draco grommeler quelque chose au sujet d'un manque certain d'elfes de maison, ici, mais le rire tonitruant des frères Weasley détourna mon attention. Les cinq garçons étaient à côté des tables récemment dressées et entouraient quelque chose qui nous était invisible de là où nous étions. Posant la pile d'assiette que Molly m'avait confiée, je m'approchai et constatai que c'était Teddy qui provoquait une telle hilarité : confortablement installé dans les bras de Charlie, le petit garçon s'amusait à changer son visage pour ressembler à tel ou tel invité. Il imitait présentement Molly et la ressemblance était saisissante bien que troublante, à cause du corps que cette tête de vieille femme surplombait. En faisant demi-tour pour disposer les assiettes que je venais d'abandonner, je me heurtais à Ginny et nous tombâmes au sol.

- Tiens, tiens… Cela me rappelle pas mal de choses, sourit Theo en aidant Ginny à se relever tandis que Draco tendait la main vers moi. Je l'acceptai après un instant d'hésitation.

Nos regards étaient liés et je percevais une certaine tension entre nous. Une tension dont je ne connaissais pas la cause. Le bras de Ron, m'entourant aussi brusquement qu'affectueusement, coupa court à l'échange au moment où Draco semblait sur le point de me dire quelque chose et il se détourna de moi pour rejoindre Ginny et Theo qui n'avançaient pas tellement dans leur tâche. Moi-même, je n'avais pas commencé à disposer les assiettes mais Ron ne semblait pas décidé à me lâcher. Posant ma main sur son bras, je lui demandais si tout allait bien. Il m'assura que oui et me lâcha, après m'avoir embrassé la tempe. J'allais alors finir de mettre les assiettes à la place qui leur était dévolue, tandis que les autres amenaient la nourriture. Arthur arriva à la fin des préparatifs, accompagné d'Andromeda, la grand-mère de Teddy. C'était elle qui en avait la garde, depuis le décès de sa fille et de Remus. Harry était supposé prendre le relais, quand elle serait à son tour partie, mais il l'avait fait avant elle. Désormais, on ne savait plus vraiment qui s'occuperait de l'enfant, une fois sa grand-mère décédée, même si tout le monde était volontaire pour le prendre tant il était adorable. On évitait toutefois la question, par tact à l'égard d'Andromeda encore bien portante. Nous nous installâmes suite à cela, Ginny placée au centre de la table, Theo à sa droite, moi à sa gauche, ses parents assis en face de nous avec Andromada et ses frères répartis de chaque côté, Fleur et Victoire aux côtés de Bill, Teddy greffé à Charlie. Ron était assis à ma gauche et Draco à la droite de Theo.

Les plats passaient de main en main, parfois perturbés par une incursion de Teddy qui se tordait pour attraper une assiette hors de sa portée et qu'on rapprochait alors aussitôt de lui pendant que Charlie le réprimandait, sans grand succès. J'entendais Arthur et Molly discutaient avec Andromeda, Percy intervenant parfois, puisqu'étant placé à proximité d'eux. Ron parlait, lui, à Bill qui se trouvait assis à sa gauche. Je les entendais parler de la longueur que le transfert des biens d'Harry prenait et n'avais pas la foi de m'y intéresser. Je voulais d'un sujet plus léger, pour converser. Je m'intéressais alors à Ginny qui riait beaucoup, du fait des remarques que les garçons faisaient entre eux. Tendant l'oreille, je découvris qu'ils débattaient sur ce qu'il fallait faire des nouveaux objets que Theo avait mis à jour, dans le grenier du Manoir.

- Quels sont ces nouveaux objets ? chuchotais-je à Ginny, au moment où elle se calmait.

- De nouveaux instruments, si j'ai bien compris, avec lesquels Theo peut faire encore plus de bruit que lorsqu'on a décidé de faire un duo cor/trompette.

Je grimaçai à ce souvenir.

- Vivement qu'il retrouve un travail, commentais-je. « Draco va finir par partir en dépression, si ça continue comme ça.

- Mais non, il aime bien. Ca le divertit.

- C'est vrai…

- Et puis, Theo a déjà un travail ! Je ne t'avais pas dit ?

- Non ! Que fait-il ?

- Azkaban vient de l'embaucher. Il leur manquait un psychomage depuis que le dernier s'est suicidé, le mois dernier, et Theo l'habitude des mages noirs détraqués donc…

- Absolument pas ! intervint le concerné. « Je suis absolument terrifié par eux ! Chaque matin, je pleure avant de sortir de ma chambre…

- Il doit habiter là-bas, en semaine, glissa Ginny.

- Et je pleure quand j'y rentre. J'ai renforcé la porte avec tous les sortilèges que je connais et je place une commode devant, quand je vais me coucher.

Devant le visage affolé de Theo, je sentis un sursaut d'inquiétude me traverser mais cela disparut bien vite quand l'affolement s'envola au profit de la moquerie, sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Tu as vraiment trop bon cœur, Mione. Je savais que tu allais marcher.

- C'était prévisible, admit Ginny, soutenue par Draco.

Me renfrognant, je leur tournai le dos et fis mine de m'intéresser à la conversation de Ron et Bill avant de laisser mon regard dériver sur Fleur qui parlait à Teddy, Victoire sur ses genoux. Il semblait que le petit garçon était très intéressé par le bébé et que la Française lui disait de faire attention. Un sourire attendri s'épanouit sur mon visage, remarqué par Ron qui enserra ma taille de son bras. Je me blottis contre lui et appuyai ma tête sur son épaule.

- Harry se ficherait bien de nous, me chuchota-t-il. Je souris à nouveau, amusée de cette remarque pertinente.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

- Il me manque toujours beaucoup.

- C'est normal… Ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'il est parti et, même si on s'était un peu éloignés, se dire qu'on ne pourra plus jamais le voir…

Ma gorge se noua et je fermai les yeux pour éviter aux larmes de couler. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment. Je refusais de gâcher l'anniversaire de Ginny avec cela. Doucement, Ron caressa ma hanche. Je profitais de ce moment, sentant la tristesse refluer progressivement. Au bout de quelques minutes, je rouvris les yeux et déposai un baiser sur les lèvres de mon compagnon.

- Merci, murmurais-je tout contre lui.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi…

Nous sourîmes en même temps. Le reste de la tablée n'existait alors plus mais Teddy se chargea de nous la rappeler :

- Tonton Ron et Tante Mione, bah, ils se font un bisou, cria-t-il en nous pointant du doigt.

Tous les regards convergèrent automatiquement vers nous avant que tout le monde ne rit, en comprenant ce que le petit garçon dénonçait. Draco continuait à nous fixer, impassible, et, malgré moi, je sentis mes joues rougir légèrement. Affectueusement, Ron passa un doigt sur mes rougeurs :

- Détends-toi, Mione… Ce n'est que ma famille.

Mécaniquement, je souris en hochant la tête et il déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Draco avait détourné le regard.

Le reste du repas se passa rapidement. Georges insista pour faire un discours, avant le dessert, et il nous fut impossible de résister aux anecdotes qu'il nous raconta. Nous passâmes ainsi du rire aux larmes, notamment lorsque Fred ou Harry étaient évoqués. Lorsque ce fut fini et que Molly amena l'imposant gâteau d'anniversaire qu'elle avait préparé, la veille, nous étions ainsi tous affamés et voir la pièce montée aux chocolat et fruits provoqua une certaine agitation parmi les rangs.

- Grand-mère, je peux en avoir, demanda Teddy à Andromeda, ses yeux grands ouverts pour l'attendrir. Elle sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lui expliquer que tout le monde en aurait mais qu'il fallait d'abord le couper. Le petit garçon hocha solennellement la tête et retourna s'asseoir près de Charlie.

- Ginny, à toi l'honneur, déclara Molly en tendant le manche du couteau à sa fille.

Celle-ci se leva, rayonnante, et coupa précautionneusement les différentes étages qui composaient le gâteau, parfois aidée de Theo qui lui passait les assiettes, au fur et à mesure. Draco et moi nous chargeâmes de les distribuer. J'évitais sciemment de le regarder, craignant de voir son regard s'accrocher à moi. Même si je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui, je me sentais réellement gênée de sa présence. Les assiettes furent finies d'être distribuées, je m'assis et m'attaquai à ma part pendant que Teddy dévorait la sienne à toute vitesse. Cela fait, il insista auprès de Charlie pour en avoir une autre et le jeune homme dut faire preuve de toute son autorité pour le faire taire, arguant qu'il en aurait à nouveau plus tard, quand il aurait un petit peu plus digéré celle qu'il venait de manger.

Dix minutes plus tard, de nouvelles tranches de gâteaux étaient distribuées à ceux qui en voulaient. Tous les frères Weasley faisaient partie de ceux-là, accompagné par Teddy et Theo, lequel ne cessait de répéter à Molly qu'elle était très certainement la meilleure cuisinière qu'il connaissait et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment Ginny avait fait pour ne pas hériter de ses talents. Celle-ci feignait de ne pas entendre et faisait coucou à sa nièce, désormais installée dans les bras de Percy qui la regardait avec tendresse. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir cette expression dans ses yeux, malgré le fait que je sois au courant de son affection dissimulée pour sa famille et Ron m'informa du fait qu'il couvait Ginny comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse sur Terre, quand elle était née. Il ne lui en avait même pas voulu d'être née onze jours avant lui.

- Il a un truc avec les filles, conclut-il avec désinvolture tandis que Bill riait comme un idiot en l'entendant. « Quoi ?

- T'as entendu ce que t'as dit ?

- Bah, j'ai rien dit de drôle.

- « Il a un truc avec les filles », répéta son frère en riant. Les oreilles de Ron prirent immédiatement une teinte vermillon et je souris en caressant doucement sa jambe.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir.

Bill ajouta quelque chose mais je ne le compris pas, Georges venant de brusquement décoller dans les airs et attirant mon attention ainsi que celle des autres membres de la tablée. Toujours sur les genoux de Percy, Victoire contemplait son oncle volant avec un sourire adorable, les bras tendus vers lui.

- C'est… C'est elle, réalisa Fleur brusquement.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Georges est bien trop lourd pour son âge, contesta Charlie.

- Eh ! Je ne te permets pas !

- Tais-toi, Georges.

- Si vous le prenez comme ça… Quand je me crasherai, vous avez intérêt à vous montrer plus sympathique avec moi.

- C'est promis, déclara distraitement Bill en venant récupérer sa fille. Victoire, mon ange, pose Tonton Georges, demanda-t-il en essayant de doucement baisser les bras potelés de la petite. Celle-ci résistait et il n'osait pas appuyer plus fort, de peur de lui faire mal. « L'un de vous peut-il s'assurer que Georges ne se fera pas mal en tombant, si elle le lâche brusquement, demanda-t-il sans quitter des yeux Victoire.

Immédiatement, Ron, Draco et moi nous mîmes debout, la baguette pointée sur le rouquin volant. Draco métamorphosa une chaise à proximité en un large coussin tandis que Ron et moi-même lancions un sortilège d'attraction, pour être sûrs de récupérer Georges.

- Prêts ?

- Affirmatif, Bill.

- C'est parti, annonça-t-il en cachant les yeux de sa fille qui porta instinctivement les mains à son visage, pour retirer celle de son père.

Son attention relâchée, elle en oublia Georges et celui-ci tomba de quelques centimètres avant que nos sortilèges ne le stabilisent. Il poussa un profond soupir avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivi de quelques-uns de ses frères, les autres attendant qu'il ait retrouvé le sol pour se lâcher. Cela fut fait quelques secondes plus tard et Molly annonça que même la vingtaine passée, il continuait à lui provoquer de sacrées frayeurs.

Georges chuchota alors quelque chose que seuls Charlie et Fleur entendirent et leurs visages se fermèrent simultanément. Je supposai que c'était une référence à Fred, supposition que semblaient partager les autres étant donné qu'ils cessèrent progressivement de rire. Seuls Draco et Theo ne furent pas réellement affectés par l'ambiance puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais connu Fred, intimement. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas Theo d'enlacer sa compagne et de lui chuchoter des paroles de réconfort, comme l'avait précédemment fait Ron avec moi. Je souris en voyant ça et je remarquai que c'était aussi le cas de Ron, même si ses yeux bleu brillaient encore de la tristesse qu'avaient provoqué les morts de son frère de sang et de son frère de cœur.

- Bon, bon, bon. Il est temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux, je crois, annonça Molly en se relevant précipitamment et en tapant des mains pour chasser la mélancolie qui nous avait emprisonnés.

Tout le monde acquiesça et on s'occupa de ramener la vaisselle à la cuisine, tandis que d'autres entassaient divers paquets devant la reine du jour.

- Ron, on a oublié le nôtre, chuchotais-je soudainement à mon compagnon, les ongles crispés sur son bras. Il me décrocha doucement avant de me répondre :

- Je suis allé le récupérer pendant que tu saluais Theo.

Soulagée, je l'embrassais avant de lui murmurer qu'il était le meilleur, compliment qui le fit légèrement rougir. Il n'avait plus l'humeur roublarde du matin et j'en étais satisfaite : je le préférais mille fois, quand il était comme ça. J'avais l'impression que c'était davantage lui, cet homme gêné si touchant. Il n'en restait pas moins que son empathie avoisinait toujours l'inexistence et qu'il était prompt à s'emporter mais j'étais désormais largement habituée. Cela faisait une dizaine d'années que nous nous côtoyions, après tout.

Me délaissant une minute, il alla récupérer notre cadeau et le déposa devant Ginny qui ne cessait de répéter que c'était bien trop, qu'elle n'en méritait pas tant. Ses yeux brillant d'excitation ne cessait d'aller de l'un à l'autre des six cadeaux qui leur faisaient face et démentaient ainsi ses paroles.

- Ouvre le mien, en premier, ordonna Georges en montrant celui dont il s'agissait. « Il pourra toujours servir de diversion auprès de Teddy, si tu as des cadeaux embarrassants, après.

- Charlie, ça veut dire quoi « diversion » ? demanda la voix fluette du petit garçon.

- Ca veut dire que tu vas beaucoup aimer le cadeau que fait Tonton Georges à Tante Ginny.

Pensif, le petit garçon resta immobile un instant avant de hocher la tête, satisfait de la réponse qui venait de lui être fournie.

- Tout le monde est d'accord pour que je commence par le paquet de Georges ? demanda Ginny en soulevant ledit cadeau.

- Oui, rugirent la plupart des invités en chœur.

- De toute manière, on sait tous à peu près ce dont il s'agit, remarqua en souriant Andromeda.

- Malheureusement, ajouta Molly en poussant un soupir faussement exaspéré. Bien qu'elle ait eu du mal avec l'entreprise de ses fils, au début, elle s'y était faite et comprenait parfaitement que Georges ait poursuivi leur rêve, après la mort de Fred.

- Ne faites pas les rabat-joies, protesta Georges, vivement soutenu par Bill et Teddy. « Allez, ouvre le cadeau, Gin' !

- Très bien, très bien, calmez-vous ! céda-t-elle en défaisant les rubans rouges vif qui entouraient le papier argenté de l'emballage. Un cri de surprise lui échappa sitôt qu'elle eut vu ce qu'il contenait et elle leva les yeux vers Georges, complètement abasourdie. « Tu l'as finalement fait !

- Arabella m'y a poussé, expliqua son frère en souriant, ravi. « Je vois qu'elle a eu raison.

- Absolument ! D'ailleurs, je persiste à dire que tu aurais du la ramener, aujourd'hui !

- Même si je m'entends très bien avec elle, elle reste mon employée et ne sera jamais plus ! Peu importe ton avis sur la question, petite Ginny.

Lui tirant la langue, elle finit de déballer le cadeau et nous pûmes tous voir une boite sur le couvercle de laquelle il était écrit « Détecteur de Farces et Attrapes ».

- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas mettre en rayons ce truc, cela serait sûrement du suicide commercial, observa Fleur en se penchant vers le cadeau, ses longues mèches blondes manquant de traîner dans son assiette.

Bill les souleva à temps et elle le remercia d'un sourire avant de se rasseoir convenablement.

- C'est un exemplaire unique, rassure-toi. Ginny me l'avait demandé, l'année dernière, avant de faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard en tant que professeur mais j'avais refusé. Après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, cette année, je ne pouvais décemment plus le faire…

- C'est très gentil de ta part, Georges, merci !

- Et il y a un échantillon des nouveaux produits de la boutique, à l'intérieur, indiqua-t-il en désignant la boîte.

- Nous l'ouvrirons sûrement tout à l'heure ! Mais d'abord, les autres cadeaux ! répondit Ginny en attrapant celui qui était le plus proche d'elle.

C'était une adorable boîte à musique en provenance de Suisse, offert par Bill et Fleur. Le coffre était en bois soigneusement ciselé et une musique dont l'air nous était inconnu en sortait pour accompagner une ravissante jeune fille taillée dans un morceau d'ivoire, dès que l'on ouvrait le couvercle.

- C'est… C'est vraiment superbe, s'enthousiasma la jeune rousse en levant un regard émerveillé sur le couple qui sourit, aussi enchanté qu'elle. Elle se saisit ensuite d'un troisième cadeau dont le papier était maladroitement fait. « Charlie ? tenta-t-elle en le défaisant.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, un léger rougissement marqué au niveau des joues et retint Ted qui voulait attraper la boîte à musique.

- C'est à tante Ginny, lui expliqua-t-il pendant que la concernée finissait de déballer la représentation d'une tête de dragon en argile peint et vernis. « Caresse-lui le museau !, dit-il à sa sœur en souriant légèrement.

Elle s'exécuta et les yeux de la bestiole s'animèrent aussitôt pour se fixer sur elle.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda le dragon avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Ginny, répondit-elle en lançant un regard amusé à la cantonade. « Et vous ?

- Cyphène. Je suis à votre service, désormais. Je vous protégerai des intrus.

- Oh… C'est… Très gentil à vous.

- Tu l'installes à ta porte d'entrée et il enflamme les personnes que tu ne veux pas voir, expliqua Charlie devant son expression interrogatrice.

- Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? demanda Molly.

- Voyons, chérie, tu préfères que ce soit notre fille qui soit en danger ?

- Arthur, ne dis pas de bêtises

- Merci, Charlie ! coupa Ginny en lui envoyant un baiser.

- Eh ! Nous, on n'a pas eu de baiser volant, s'offusqua George. Levant les yeux au ciel, sa sœur lui en envoya un avant de récupérer un cadeau cylindrique.

- C'est le mien, indiqua Percy tandis qu'elle faisait glisser le ruban doré qui le ceignait. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que ça te fera plaisir…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron tandis que Ginny déroulait un parchemin devant elle avec l'air de ne pas y croire. J'y jetai un coup d'œil pour répondre à Ron quand elle le tourna en direction de ses parents :

- C'est moi. Percy a fait un portrait de moi !

- Je ne te connaissais pas cette dimension artistique, mon fils, commenta Arthur devant le trait précis et réaliste qu'il voyait. Ginny était clairement reconnaissable et on avait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de sortir de son papier.

- J'ai utilisé du vélin… Elle ne pourra pas s'animer, comme ça, précisa l'artiste.

- Merci beaucoup, Percy ! C'est un cadeau génial ! dit le modèle en lui envoyant un baiser. Il sourit en baissant la tête, visiblement très heureux de l'effet produit.

- Prends celui de Ron et Hermione, maintenant, décida Molly en lui tendant le paquet en question.

- On dirait un livre, remarqua Theo. « Ron, tu as laissé Hermione faire ça ?

- Il se fait dominer, Theo, il n'y peut rien, répondit George en secouant la tête, désolé.

- Oh taisez-vous, vous deux, et attendez de voir ce que c'est avant de critiquer, lança Ron en me serrant contre lui. Ginny finit de défaire le papier et eut un temps d'arrêt en lisant le titre. Je regardai Ron avec inquiétude mais il me sourit, confiant, et le rire que laissa finalement échapper sa sœur me rassura.

- « Le fourchelangue pour les Nuls », lut-elle en faisant passer le livre à Charlie. « Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ?

- On a des contacts, répondis-je en haussant les épaules dans une attitude décontractée.

- On a pensé que c'était une bonne idée étant donné la maison de Theo, lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, et son affection pour les serpents…

J'avais raconté à Ron la passion qui unissait Priape et le jeune homme et nous étions tombés d'accord pour axer notre cadeau sur ce thème afin d'aider Ginny à guérir de sa peur. Ron lui-même travaillait sur sa phobie des araignées et ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, même s'il restait pétrifié dès que l'insecte dépassait le diamètre d'une pièce de monnaie.

- Vous avez eu raison, assura-t-elle en attrapant le dernier cadeau. « Papa, Maman, Méda, c'est à vous…

Précautionneusement, elle défit les larges rubans multicolores qui entouraient son paquet tout aussi large et fit apparaître à nos regards une pensine dont la cuvette était remplie d'une multitude de petits flacons étiquetés. Abasourdie, elle releva la tête vers eux et mit quelques instants à trouver ses mots.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Enfin, merci, mais pourquoi ? Enfin, pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas un des garçons ou ? Ou je ne sais pas, enfin… Merci mais…

- Calme-toi, Ginevra, recommanda Arthur d'une voix douce. « C'est le décès prématuré d'Harry qui nous a encouragé à le faire… Il est important de se rappeler d'où l'on vient pour être sûr de là où l'on va… Tes frères seront d'accord pour dire que tu es celle qui doit avoir cette pensine tout comme je sais que tu les laisseras l'utiliser s'ils en ont besoin…

La gorgée nouée par l'émotion, elle hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises avant de se blottir contre Theo, la tête dans son cou. Automatiquement, il la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota des paroles de réconfort pendant que le reste de la table détournait les yeux ou souriait tristement. Au bout de quelques instants, Molly prit une nouvelle fois les choses en main et me demanda de l'aider à débarrasser quelques assiettes. Je m'exécutais de bonne grâce. Une fois que j'eus posé la vaisselle dans la cuisine, elle m'attrapa doucement.

- Je vais être franche avec toi, Hermione. J'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer quand tu allais revoir Draco. J'avais peur que tu blesses Ron… Mais tu ne l'as pas fait et je voulais te remercier pour cela. Tu as été fidèle à ton cœur et n'a pas agi sans penser aux conséquences… Tu savais visiblement ce que tu faisais en te mettant avec mon fils et je suis heureuse de le voir…

Je demeurai muette, ne sachant pas très bien comment prendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je n'étais pas sûre que tout soit un compliment mais décidai de ne pas m'y attarder plus que nécessaire. Ce qui comptait était que tout aille bien. Je la remerciai ainsi brièvement avant de rejoindre la table, croisant Charlie et Teddy qui débarrassaient quelques verres, suivis des autres. Je les aidais à finir puis Ginny leur annonça que Theo, Draco et moi les quittions. Je levai les yeux vers elle, surprise, mais Ron me chuchota à l'oreille de lui faire confiance. Qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait prévu et qu'il pensait que c'était une bonne idée. Je lui demandais alors de venir mais il déclina ma proposition.

- Je n'aurais rien à faire parmi vous, Hermignonne… En revanche, si la fouine essaie de te faire quoique ce soit, Ginny a promis de me le rapporter et de me laisser lui casser la figure.

Je souris malgré moi et l'embrassais avant de rejoindre mes trois amis.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Tu te souviens, on a parlé du théâtre sorcier, l'Anyomène, le jour de votre rupture, à Dray et toi, répondit Theo. Je hochai la tête et il continua : « Bah, ce n'est pas du tout là où l'on va.

- On va chez Pansy, dit Draco avant que Theo n'ait pu ajouter autre chose. « Je t'emmène ?

J'hésitais une seconde puis, voyant que les autres étaient rentrés, j'acceptai. De toute manière, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de où se trouvait le manoir Parkinson. Ginny noua ses doigts à ceux de Theo et nous demanda si l'on était prêt à partir. Nous confirmâmes d'un signe de tête et Theo transplana. Draco le suivit sans plus attendre. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, nous étions arrivés. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux pour les discipliner, me rappelant de l'élégance de Pansy et suivis les autres lorsqu'ils empruntèrent un chemin couvert de vignes qui passait près d'une maison. Nous débouchâmes sur un jardin d'hiver dont la vue donnait sur une crique paisible. Pansy était assise dans un fauteuil et se leva pour nous accueillir dès qu'elle nous vit.

- Hermione, me salua-t-elle après avoir embrassé les autres. « Je tenais à m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai traitée, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vues.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, Pansy. Tout est oublié, vraiment… C'était une période très étrange de nos vies, rien de plus…

- Pourquoi amoindrir ainsi le lien magique qui s'est crée entre nous, Hermione, n'as-tu donc aucun cœur ? se plaignit Theo en tombant à genoux devant moi.

- Mais toi, c'est différent, voyons, Theo, répondis-je en m'agenouillant devant lui et en prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

- Je suis toujours là, signala Ginny d'un air faussement vexé. Nous nous relevâmes aussitôt, l'air coupable puis Theo alla l'enlacer.

- Il fallait bien ça pour récupérer ton attention, ma chérie.

- Comme si je passais ma vie à t'ignorer…

- Un peu, quand même… Tu n'as même pas remarqué que je ne t'avais fait encore aucun cadeau…

- Theo, je t'en prie… Draco m'a dit que ce serait ce soir, les vôtres, et j'avais prévenu mes parents.

- Draco, vraiment, on peut rien te dire, rouspéta le brun. L'incriminé parut choqué par de tels propos mais Pansy se hâta de parler avant que cela ne dégénère :

- Je n'ai pas de cadeau, personnellement, je ne te connais pas assez pour cela, Ginevra.

- C'est déjà suffisamment aimable à toi de nous accueillir, ce soir, Pansy.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

- C'est vrai, elle adore organiser ce genre de repas intimiste, glissa Theo en pénétrant dans le jardin d'hiver, nous à sa suite.

Quelques bougies y étaient allumées et une table était déjà dressée pour nous cinq.

- Mesdames et messieurs étant donné l'heure, je ne vais pas vous proposer de passer à table mais plutôt d'aller vous préparer avec ce que j'ai soigneusement choisi pour vous afin que nous soyons tous parfaits, ce soir, en l'honneur de Ginny.

- Je suis toujours parfait, Pansy, signala Theo comme si c'était une évidence

- Va amoindrir ta perfection pour nous laisser une chance de l'égaler, alors, Theo, soupira la brune en pénétrant dans la maison.

Nous lui emboîtâmes le pas et arrivâmes dans une sorte de petit salon où nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas, suivant Pansy jusqu'à un petit couloir où deux portes étaient entrouvertes.

- Porte de droite, pour vous, mes garçons. Porte de gauche, pour vous, mesdemoiselles.

- Et toi ?

- Moi, j'habite ici donc j'ai une chambre, Nott…

- Pertinent, pertinent, répondit-il tandis que Draco poussait leur porte.

- On se retrouve dans le jardin, annonça notre hôte en faisant demi-tour pour gagner ses propres quartiers.

Haussant les épaules, Ginny pénétra dans la chambre qui nous était destinée et nous trouvâmes deux robes étendues sur un large lit. Un papier avec nos prénoms était posé sur celle que nous devions enfiler avec des instructions quant à l'appel d'un elfe pour finaliser nos coiffures. Depuis que j'avais vécu quinze jours chez Draco, je n'avais pas revu d'elfe et je me sentis gênée à l'idée de faire appel à l'un d'eux mais Ginny se chargea de me départir de tout scrupule.

- Au moins pour ce soir et pour moi, Mione, dit-elle avant d'aller prendre une rapide douche dans la salle de bains accolée à notre chambre.

Restée seule, je contemplai les tissus vert et bleu qui composaient nos robes en me disant qu'elles allaient sûrement nous aller à merveille grâce au goût impeccable dont semblait faire preuve Pansy. Ginny me laissa rapidement place dans la salle de bains et sortit avant que je ne sois prête pour retrouver Theo. L'elfe de maison, prénommé Icare, avait joliment tiré quelques mèches de ses cheveux en arrière et laissé les autres libres pour ne pas annuler le contraste entre le vert de la robe et le roux de sa chevelure. Lorsque ce fut à mon tour d'être coiffée, une fois ma robe bleue enfilée, il me fit une sorte de couronne tressée autour de la tête que je me savais incapable de reproduire seule puis disparut sans un mot. Je me contemplais dans le miroir de longues minutes, perplexe quant à mon allure finale. J'avais l'impression d'être trop distinguée pour un simple dîner entre amis. Je décidais finalement de sortir de la chambre et trouvais Draco en train d'attendre dans le couloir. Son visage s'illumina dès qu'il me vit et il me jeta un regard appréciateur :

- Très bonne idée, ce bleu.

- Tu pourras le dire à Pansy.

- Si j'y pense, je n'y manquerai pas !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'attendais.

- Pourquoi ça ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais quelque peu inquiète des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir de la sorte, craignant une sorte de rechute dans « l'état des quinze jours » .

- J'ai la solution à notre dernier problème… J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser.

- Quel dernier problème ?

- Celui à propos de Potter, ce qui lui a permis de prévoir sa mort et de gaspiller son énergie magique en lettres de vœux, répondit-il en m'ouvrant la porte. Je passais et me retournai aussitôt vers lui, arrêtant dans le même temps son avancée.

- Comment ?

- Secret, Granger, secret.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et acceptai de passer outre :

- Raconte-moi tout, Malfoy.

- Ca tient en trois mots : retourneur, de, temps.

Il leva un doigt à chaque mot prononcé et je fronçai une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Absolument certain.

- Comment a-t-il pu récupérer un retourneur de temps ?

- De la même façon que toi jadis, sûrement… C'est Ginny qui m'a raconté ça, un jour, et ça m'a mis sur la piste, précisa-t-il devant mon regard surpris.

Je plissai le nez de frustration à l'entente de ses mots et m'en voulus de ne pas y avoir pensé.

- Ton cher pote Potter est allé dans le futur, sciemment ou par mégarde, s'est aperçu qu'à un moment donné, il s'effaçait, en a conclu qu'il était mort et est revenu dans notre présent pour tirer profit de cette information. Ce qu'une personne sensée n'aurait jamais fait de crainte d'altérer la suite des évènements, remarqua le blond à juste titre. « Et même si je n'ai aucune preuve quant à ce qui l'a motivé à me choisir, je persiste à penser que c'était pour que tu te venges de moi et uniquement pour ça. Potter n'avait rien d'un entremetteur.

- Absolument rien, confirmais-je en me retournant pour partir en direction du jardin d'hiver, Draco à mes côtés. « Merci de m'avoir fait part de tes découvertes, en tout cas. C'est gentil à toi.

- Je suis gentil, voyons, Hermione, s'amusa-t-il.

- Ca t'arrive, oui, admis-je en souriant.

- Je mérite un baiser pour ça, non ? Sur la joue, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant mon expression catastrophée. Un peu rassurée, j'acquiesçai et embrassai sa joue tendue.

- Vu, hurla Theo en avançant vers nous, l'index pointé sur Draco. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? On fait des infidélités à Ron et Astoria, messieurs-dames ?

- Astoria ?

La surprise était clairement perceptible dans ma voix tandis que je me tournais automatiquement vers Draco. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux avant de me répondre :

- Je suis en couple avec Astoria Greengrass depuis dix jours. Je pensais que tu étais au courant.

Je niais de la tête et Theo reprit la parole :

- On en parle autour d'un verre de vin blanc, si ça ne vous ennuie pas les enfants ?

- Alcool moldu ? soulignais-je à voix basse à Draco. Il se pencha vers moi du mieux qu'il put en emboîtant le pas à Theo qui avançait vers le jardin d'hiver et expliqua :

- Ce n'est pas celui que tu connais… Celui-ci est à base d'extrait de coco et d'assanium, une plante magique colorante, et a ainsi une teinte plus blanche que le vin blanc moldu en plus d'avoir un goût plutôt différent.

- D'accord. Il n'y en avait pas chez toi, non ?

- En effet. Ce n'est plus commercialisé pour je ne sais plus quelle raison. Pansy en avait dans sa cave. La bouteille que nous allons déguster doit faire partie des dernières, indiqua-t-il au moment où nous passions la porte-fenêtre.

Je réprimai un murmure impressionné et le suivis jusqu'au bout du jardin d'hiver où se trouvaient nos trois autres amis. Ginny et Pansy étaient debout devant la baie vitrée et discutaient en regardant la crique pendant que Theo remplissait cinq coupes du « vin blanc ». Pansy était habillée d'un tailleur noir que quelques bijoux d'un bleu profond rehaussaient en mettant en valeur ses yeux. Les garçons portaient eux des robes sorcières élégantes que j'avais déjà vues dans divers magazines de mode, au Terrier. Il allait de soi que chacune de nos tenues valaient plus que le salaire mensuel de monsieur Weasley. J'étais sur le point de rejoindre les filles quand Theo attira leur attention :

- Ginevra, pourquoi n'avais-tu rien dit à Hermione au sujet d'Astoria ?

L'interpellée et Pansy se retournèrent en simultané et Pansy me jeta un regard appréciateur avant de se concentrer sur Ginny qui rougit aussitôt.

- Ca m'est totalement sorti de la tête… Pourquoi ? Ca a causé un problème ? s'alarma-t-elle en regardant alternativement Draco et moi. Je la rassurai d'un sourire.

- Non, aucun. Theo était simplement surpris que je ne sois pas au courant.

- Theo est convaincu que tout le monde a la langue aussi pendue que lui, commenta Draco en venant s'installer dans un des deux divans posés à proximité du guéridon sur lequel reposaient nos verres. Pansy s'installa près de lui et Theo nous entraîna Ginny et moi sur le second sofa.

- Excuse-moi, mon cher Dracounet, d'être le seul sociable parmi nous et le seul à vouloir garder les autres au courant de l'évolution de nos vies.

- Tu es pire que ma mère, chéri, s'amusa Ginny.

- C'est trop me flatter, amour.

- Et si nous trinquions à Ginny, avant que cela ne tourne en parade amoureuse ? suggéra Draco en tendant un verre à Pansy. Nous acquiesçâmes et nous saisîmes chacun d'une coupe, la levant en l'air pendant que Pansy prononçait le début du toast :

- Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire, Ginevra, même s'il est déjà bien entamé. J'espère que tout ira comme tu le veux, dans ta vie, et que Theo continuera à te rester fidèle.

- Il a intérêt, glissa ma rouquine d'amie en provoquant un sourire chez nous. Draco prit la suite de Pansy :

- Joyeux anniversaire à toi, Weaslette ! J'espère que tu ne te feras pas renvoyer de Poudlard parce que tu n'as aucune chance de reconversion dans la musique, j'en suis désolé.

Une nouvelle fois, nous rîmes tous légèrement puis ce fut à moi de parler :

- Eh bien, joyeux anniversaire Ginny, pour être originale…. Je suis absolument ravie de te connaître depuis maintenant onze ans et j'espère que nous serons toujours amie dans onze ans et plus encore !

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire attendri aux lèvres et Theo se racla la gorge.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça, Nott, pesta Pansy en soupirant. Il lui dédia une grimace ravie et elle soupira une seconde fois.

- Ginny, douce Ginevra, ma Ginevra en sucre, c'est le premier de tes anniversaires que je passe en ta compagnie mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas le dernier. Il me paraît impossible de m'imaginer être un jour séparé de ta compagnie si pétillante, si agréable, compréhensive, présente, adorable, impulsive, passionnée… Si rousse, en fait, remarqua-t-il en changeant de ton de voix. « Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et le meilleur anniversaire possible. Oui, à dix-huit heures, je fais ça. Je suis comme ça, moi.

- Nott, la ferme, tu gâches la beauté de ce que tu viens de dire, souffla Draco entre ses dents.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco, c'est parfait ! Merci à vous, ça me touche énormément, dit Ginny en entrechoquant son verre avec les nôtres.

Sa coupe finie, Theo se leva, suivi de près par Draco et disparut à l'intérieur du manoir. Ginny me regarda d'un air interrogatif et j'haussai les épaules. Je n'étais pas plus au courant qu'elle. Nos regards se portèrent alors vers Pansy et le sourire tranquille qu'elle arborait nous indiqua qu'elle savait ce qui allait se passer mais qu'elle ne nous dirait rien. Contenant notre curiosité, nous attendîmes quelques secondes avant de voir les garçons réapparaître avec deux papiers cadeaux. Celui que tenait Draco était largement plus massif que celui, pyramidal, de Theo.

- Comme on dit le meilleur pour la fin, je vais laisser Draco passer en premier, annonça Theo en se plaçant légèrement en retrait.

Loin de s'en formaliser, le blond tendit son présent à Ginny et elle le déballa rapidement en prenant garde à ne pas laisser tomber de morceaux de papier au sol. Un instrument en cuivre à la courbure nette nous apparut alors.

- Ca te fera un souvenir des « Quinze jours », dit-il pendant que notre amie soufflait dans le cor qu'il venait de lui offrir. « Même si je persiste à penser que tu n'as aucun avenir dans la musique, hurla-t-il presque pour couvrir le son affreux de l'instrument.

Pansy et moi grimaçâmes mais ne dîmes rien : Ginny paraissait tellement contente que c'eut été déplacé. Theo s'avança ensuite. Il y avait comme une tendre maladresse dans son attitude et je souris d'avance, tandis qu'il tendait son paquet à Ginny. Face à nous, Pansy regardait attentivement la scène et même Draco paraissait intrigué par ce que contenait le paquet. Les imitant, je me mis à fixer les mains de Ginny qui firent apparaître, à savoir un petit écrin en velours prune. Nous échangeâmes tous un regard en découvrant cela mais revîmes rapidement sur notre rousse quand elle commença à entrebâiller l'écrin. Deux boucles d'oreille apparurent à ma vue mais Draco et Pansy ne pouvaient les voir. Afin d'éviter de déranger Ginny qui paraissait sincèrement surprise, je leur désignais mes oreilles et ils hochèrent rapidement la tête. Les boucles représentaient deux fleurs en or très fines et élégantes.

- Soulève-les, souffla Theo sans s'approcher davantage d'elle.

Sans un mot, elle lui obéit et un pendentif argenté en forme de demi-lune apparut à son regard, pendant au bout d'une fine chaine d'argent.

- J'ai pensé que tu pourrais sûrement le mettre plus facilement que les boucles… Mais j'avais tout de même envie de t'offrir ces dernières, expliqua-t-il en souriant, gêné.

Ginny releva le regard vers lui, ses yeux brillant. Sans prévenir, elle laissa ses cadeaux sur le sofa où elle les avait posés et sauta au cou de Theo qu'elle serra fort contre elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Pansy, Draco et moi détournâmes les yeux, souriant, puis Pansy appela son elfe de maison pour qu'il nous débarrasse des papiers cadeaux et de nos coupes vides. Draco en profita pour lui demander s'il arrivait à bien s'adapter à la maison et je compris que l'elfe était un nouvel achat. J'évitais de commenter bien que je sentis le regard narquois du blond peser de tout son poids sur moi.

- Tu te montrais moins fanfaron chez moi, remarqua Ginny en se tournant vers nous, le dos appuyé au torse de Theo, les mains de celui-ci nouées sur ses hanches.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire regretter de m'avoir invité, répliqua-t-il, légèrement piqué.

- Tu as été parfait, continue à l'être, renvoya mon amie en se rasseyant près de moi, Theo sur ses talons.

- Moins parfait que moi, quand même ? s'inquiéta ce dernier en lui prenant les mains. Elle rit et renforça leur étreinte.

- Ma mère t'adore, c'est atroce, annonça-t-elle. « Si tu me quittes, c'est à moi qu'elle va en vouloir.

A ces mots, il ne put se retenir et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Pansy en profita pour rentrer dans la maison en précisant qu'elle serait de retour dans une minute et je me levai pour laisser au couple la place nécessaire à l'épanouissement de leur amour.

- J'espère qu'ils feront un grand paragraphe sur nous, lors de leur mariage, lança Draco en me rejoignant près de la baie vitrée.

- Nous le méritons mais ça risque de mettre mal à l'aise nos compagnons, remarquais-je sans lever les yeux vers lui.

- Ils ne sont pas obligés de préciser la vérité… Personne ne dit toute la vérité, de toute façon. C'est dépassé, comme concept.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et l'entendit rire.

- Très drôle, monsieur Malfoy.

- Je me dois de l'être : une lettre de souhaits m'oblige à être aimable avec toi.

- Tu y réussis assez bien, je pense que tu peux barrer ce souhait.

- Merci.

- De rien. Je dois rester calme face à toi, moi.

- Tu n'as pas réussi tout le temps !

- Toi non plus. Ca a du se compenser…

- Tant mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste à faire, sur ta liste ?

- Je dois vivre heureuse, devenir ce que je veux ou ministre de la magie.

- Et heureuse, tu l'es ?

- Je mentirais en disant le contraire. Et toi ?

- Ce n'est pas sur ma liste mais je le suis, oui.

- Comment as-tu rencontré Astoria ?

- Je la connais depuis bien longtemps…

- Oh. Je vois.

- Mais je n'avais plus de contact avec elle depuis presque autant de temps. C'est Pansy qui nous a remis sur la route l'un de l'autre.

- Pansy fait décidément des miracles.

- C'est sa façon de s'occuper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

- Voyons, fit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. « Je dois me marier dans l'année et… c'est tout.

- Il n'y avait pas quelque chose en rapport avec les inventions moldues ?

- Si. Deux clauses : en posséder et aider à leur propagation. J'ai une veilleuse en forme de sapin dans mon hall, qui fonctionne avec des piles, et j'ai acheté une tireuse à bières pour madame Rosmerta et le Chaudron Baveur.

Malgré moi, je ris. C'était plutôt ingénieux de sa part de s'être débarrassé de ses vœux ainsi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se marier et cette histoire serait définitivement derrière lui. J'espérais juste qu'il ne se marie pas uniquement pour Harry. Une idée germa soudain dans mon esprit.

- J'ai peut-être une suggestion à faire pour ta dernière tâche.

Il me fixa, attentif.

- Nous pouvons nous marier. Pas par amour ni quoique ce soit mais ça serait comme le point final aux Quinze Jours. Je n'ai pas envie que tu épouses précipitamment Astoria simplement à cause d'Harry.

- Jalouse ? me taquina-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Je le repoussai doucement.

- Non. Je trouve que ce serait irrespectueux pour elle, voilà tout.

- Alors après un faux bébé, tu veux qu'on fasse un faux mariage ? Ca me semble logique. Le seul point qui me tracasse, c'est… Comment ?

- Les moldus ont inventé l'endroit parfait pour cela. Tu connais Las Vegas ?

Il nia d'un signe de tête.

- C'est un endroit aux Etats-Unis où l'on peut se marier et divorcer aussi facilement que faire les courses… C'est l'endroit rêvé pour nous.

- Je partage ton point de vue. Tu fais quoi, cette nuit ?

- Je vais à Las Vegas avec toi ? tentais-je.

- Vous remportez la mise, miss Granger, répondit-il en souriant.

- J'ai toujours eu des facilités à trouver les bonnes réponses, fis-je, faussement dédaigneuse.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'hésiteras pas au moment de dire « je le veux », n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour qui me prenez-vous, monsieur Malfoy ? Une Serpentarde ?

- Simplement pour mon amour des quinze jours. Celui duquel je ne pensais pas pouvoir être séparé.

- Nous ne le sommes pas vraiment. Regarde, nous venons tout juste de prévoir une escapade nocturne. Nous sommes pires que des enfants.

- Fais attention, si tu continues, je ne voudrais plus divorcer, le moment venu, dit-il en se rapprochant à nouveau de moi. Je le laissai faire.

- Ron viendra te tuer.

- Je l'attendrai de pied ferme.

- Tout va bien, alors, soufflais-je en déposant ma main dans sa nuque. Il hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

- Je peux ?

Doucement, j'hochai la tête et il se pencha vers moi, prêt à m'embrasser. Un sortilège de pétrification nous arrêta à temps.

- Je n'aurais jamais du douter du pouvoir aphrodisiaque de ce vin… Les anciens savaient bien ce qu'ils faisaient en l'interdisant, soupira Pansy. « Je vous libèrerai quand le vin aura cessé de faire effet. Theo et Ginny sont montés dans une chambre et je vais m'empresser d'envoyer un hibou à vos compagnons respectifs pour qu'ils viennent vous récupérer. Promis, je ne leur dirai rien sur ce que vous étiez sur le point de faire.

Un soulagement m'envahit à l'entente de ces mots. Un instant, j'avais réellement cru être retombé sous le charme de Draco. Un instant, j'avais réellement cru être incapable de me sentir bien, loin de lui. Et j'étais absolument convaincue qu'il partageait mon soulagement. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si nous avions réellement eu envie de partir nous marier à Las Vegas dans la nuit… N'est-ce pas?

**The End**

* * *

Rebonjour à tous !

Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre final vous a plu, pour commencer ! Ensuite, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je prévois de poster quelques courts OS sur Blaise et Pansy une fois que j'aurai fini « Dirty Little Secret », une autre de mes fictions.

En ce qui concerne « Club de filles et paris de Serpentard », j'avoue ne pas savoir si j'aurai le courage de la continuer longuement mais je jure solennellement que je lui donnerai une fin, plus ou moins correcte.

Prenez soin de vous,

Cha Darcy


End file.
